Encounters
by BLK TIGR
Summary: Itachi X OC. Itachi meets a beautiful, mysterious, and very dangerous young woman that seems to know many interesting techniques beyond those of a ninja. She brings dangers that Itachi let alone any ninja could never imagine.
1. Their First Encounter

Their First Encounter

Standard disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

"Stupid Ero-Sennin leaving me to just mould chakra in my room. Just one wink from a girl and he is gone," Naruto said to himself as he slowly made his way to his room, not paying any attention to his immediate surroundings. Just then a young woman came around the corner.

! Crash!

"Oh the pain," Naruto whispered rubbing his head. "BAKA, why don't you watch where you're going," he screamed.

"Excuse me little one, but half of this accident is your fault," the young woman said as she slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

Naruto just frowned and narrowed his eyes at her as she stood up. She then offered out her hand to help him up. Naruto just stared at her, wide-eyed. "No one usually offers to help someone up," he thought. He gently took her hand and she lightly pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said. "No problem," she responded smiling gently. "Everyone falls down once in awhile, sometimes you need a hand getting up." Naruto just smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you …I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," she said as she tilted her head and gracefully held out her hand to shake his.

"Oh, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND ONE DAY EVERYONE WILL KNOW ME AS HOKAGE," he yelled proudly.

"Of the Hidden Leaf I presume," she smiled. "Well I hope you reach that goal of yours Uzumaki Naruto," she said as she started to walk down the hotel hallway. She then stopped and looked back, "Just be careful about who you bump into Kay!" She then continued to walk down the hall. Naruto just stared at her disappearing form. He then turned around and proceeded to his room.

Once inside his room he sat on the bed mentally cursing Jiraiya, because of his weakness for women he couldn't teach him any new jutsus. Naruto sighed and began moulding his chakra. After a few hours of that he became tired. He decided to take a rest and began to think about the day's events. "Who was that woman, she seemed so nice. Is she a ninja, she knew about the Hidden Leaf. Does she have a room in the hotel, maybe I can talk to her? Wait she didn't give me her name so I can't go and check and see what room she is in," Naruto becoming a little flustered.

! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Naruto was instantly zapped out of his trance.

! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hai, hai, I'm coming." Naruto started walking towards the door. "Have you been rejected old man?" Naruto shouted through the door. He then opened the door, but he did not find a teary old man, he came face to face with black, and red. He looked up to see who the hell was at the door, but all he ended up seeing was The Sharingan.

"Sharingan," Naruto whispered. "But it isn't Sasuke, this man is older."

"So is this the kid with the Nine-tails in him?" said an ugly man that had many fish like features, stepping from behind the first man. Naruto was shocked, "How do these guys know about the Kyubi?"

"Naruto-kun, you are coming with us, so please step outside," the Uchiha said coldly. Naruto cautiously stepped out into the hallway. "If he is able to move about he may become quite troublesome, how about I cut off his limbs," asked the fish man with an evil smile.

SILENCE

"Very well then," said the fish man.

"It has been along time, Sasuke," said the older Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi, today you die," Sasuke said curtly. He then activated Chidori, the chakra in his hand reaching it maximum point. Sasuke charged at Itachi. Itachi easily avoiding the technique grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "You are still very weak little brother, you can't kill me with such an amateur technique," Itachi says coolly as he breaks his brother's wrist.

"BASTARDS," yells Naruto. Naruto then proceeds to form various seals to perform a summoning jutsu, but the fish man is too quick and drains Naruto's chakra with his sword Samahada. Naruto now burned out and powerless drops to his knees.

"Now to continue with what I was about to do," grinned the fish man. He swings Samahada back and hurls it towards Naruto. In that instant Naruto was held firmly to a larger body, and was being flipped backwards in the air away from the fish man's beastly attack. All the men paused and pondered what the fuck just happened. After the smoke cleared, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see who his saviour was. All of the men's eyes widened at the sight of a young woman standing behind Naruto.

"That's the same girl who bumped into me earlier today," thought Naruto a little surprised.

"I thought I warned you about watching out for who you bump into," she said in a soft voice.

"This is none of your concern, so go to your room and stay there woman." said Itachi a little annoyed.

"You may be right, that this isn't my concern, but since you are the ones making a public display here in the hall, you forfeit your right of making this a private matter." she firmly stated as she helped Naruto to his feet. Sasuke quietly pulling himself to the wall to sit up.

KISAME'S THOUGHTS

Who the hell is this chick, she dodged my sword, and she's quick. She seems attractive, but I can't tell much, she's wearing sunglasses and a fairly puffy coat that doesn't go past her waist. Her legs are firm though, long too. I would love to have those things wrapped around me as I pound into her. She would be so fun to play with; she even might put up a good fight. Mouthy bitch too, probably have to gag her. This will be easy, if she decides to protect the Kyubi boy, I just have to get in one good hit and instant toy for me. But we will also get the Kyubi too, his chakra is drained and he can't do shit. Today is just a good day for me.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Hmm, the little bitch doesn't know what she is getting herself into, oh well, Kisame has probably thought up a thousand things to do to her body. The bitches should know better. However she is standing in the way of our goal, so finish her fast and have Naruto back to the cave by noon. She can't put up much of a fight; she is a woman after all.

"I'll say this once woman, get out of our way or you're going to regret it," Itachi spoke firmly.

"I think I can handle whatever you dish out Uchiha, the question is can you take what I give back." she said smiling slyly.

Kisame's lips curled into an evil smile. "She's mine," Kisame yelled as he charged at her full speed. "Oh please," she huffed as she grabbed Naruto and did another back flip to avoid Kisame's attack. Kisame then swung Samahada and when she turned around he sliced he coat and sunglasses in half.

Her broken glasses hit the tile floor with a light clank. She looked down and slid off the leftovers of her coat and kicked the rubbish to the side.

"Well I guess I should expect that from Atkasuki members, they only scratch the surface, and never hit any vital points." She stood up straight and stretched out, because that coat was indeed puffy, but it was completely insulated to that point so it was rather constricting.

KISAME'S THOUGHTS

Holy shit the bitch has a body, brown hair that runs down to the small of her back. The tits … got to be a C cup at least, tight firm ass too, body nice and toned. Oh and she's stretching and she has a navel ring, talk about instant ejaculation on sight. This is getting better and better by the second. Turn around honey and lets take a look at that tight little ass of yours. Oh the things I'm going to do to you. That beautiful skin of yours better be able to take a beating. I bet that pussy of yours is tight as hell, YUM!

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Well, well she does have a nice body, expertly toned, good muscle development. I wonder what she does to keep it that way. But those eyes of hers, they're eyes of experience, she is skilled … but in what? She still can't be that good even if there's a possibility that she knows how to fight. She doesn't stand a chance, one hit from me and it will be the end of her, but I'll let Kisame have his fun.

Kisame licked his lips and charged at her again. She just smirked and when he was close enough jumped about two feet in the air and delivered a hard kick to Kisame's chest. He was then sent flying back thirty-four feet almost hitting the end of the hall. Just as he was pulling himself to his feet she vanished and immediately after appeared behind Kisame. As he was turning around to see where she was, she delivered another hard kick to the side of his neck which sent him rolling forward about eighteen feet.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew fish boy," she giggled.

"You fucking bitch, you're going to regret that," growled Kisame as he tried to yet again pull himself to his feet.

"What did you think I was going to do just be the helpless little girl that has no idea what she is getting herself into. And for the most part did you actually think I was just going to stand there and let you hit me?" scoffed the young woman. Naruto was just laughing his ass off, one of the thought to be most dangerous S ranked criminals just got his ass pretty much handed to him, by a young woman none the less.

Kisame shakily stood, that impact to the neck, was guaranteed not to shake off that easily.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to that smooth body of yours. You're going to scream my name when I'm finished with you," yelled Kisame.

"You should only make those types of statements when you can actually catch me, you lard ass," she snickered.

Kisame charged at her again swinging and kicking and doing everything he could do to hit her. But she just kept easily ducking, dodging, and blocking his attacks one after the other. Itachi was quite amused with Kisame's failed attempts at trying to hit this woman.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Kisame you are letting your emotions get involved, how amateur. She certainly knows her body, she moves with such accuracy and grace. If she can move like that while fighting, she must be really impressive when she is on her back getting fucked. Can't get over those eyes, who is this woman? I don't see a ninja head protector, she could be ANBU though. Wait ANBU usually travel in a group, and I don't see any country tattoos on her. I'm getting sick of this, I need to know more. Kisame is almost exhausted and she isn't even trying. Got to think this through, use this to our advantage. Kisame is keeping her busy, Naruto is unprotected plus everyone else is distracted by this fight, along with the mystery of who this girl is. Just go and grab Naruto then haul ass out of here. Kisame will get the idea and follow suit, hopefully. Fool, he will probably be too obsessed with the idea of mutilating her body before he realizes what I am doing. Oh well he made his bed he can lie in it if he so chooses.

Itachi lazily, but cautiously started to glide towards Naruto, nobody even noticed just as he thought. When he was about three feet from Naruto, Itachi glanced at the tired Kisame; he was still playing his part as the convenient distraction. Once Itachi determined that it was the appropriate time to strike he walked over to Naruto. Naruto's eyes became like saucers when he realized what Itachi was doing. But as soon as Itachi reached for Naruto, he sensed danger. Itachi was just able to dodge a sai strike from the young woman.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Where the hell did she come up with that weapon?

"Now Uchiha, you didn't think that I forgot about you, now did you," she teased.

Itachi pulled back to get leverage for a powerful kick. He delivered, and he was amazed when she dodged, and caught his leg pulling him in her direction securing him for her attack. He blocked her kick in time with his forearms, but the impact through him off balance and he began to fall. Just as he was headed towards the ground she let go. He took this opportunity to flip back and regain his footing.

"I thought some of the most dangerous ninjas would at least put up some sort of fight," she huffed.

Kisame was getting pissed; no fucking female was going to make him look like and amateur. He didn't care anymore; his pride came before anything even his weird sexual appetite. He growled and charged at her as fast as he could. He swung Samahada; he used his chakra to extend the scales on his sword, which allowed him to just scratch her shoulder. She made a quiet groan from the pain. She decided that she was going to have to do something about that sword of his. She disappeared into thin air and reappeared with her back pressing lightly against Kisame's abdomen, she moved her hips slightly causing her ass to rub up against Kisame's groin. Kisame gasped and was surprised how hard he was, and so instantly. He tried to grab her, but just then she grabbed his right arm, and just as fast as her speed when she appeared against him, she flipped his arm behind his back, and hit some pressure points on his arm bringing him to his knees. She took that moment and applied opposite pressure to his elbow. (In the direction opposite of the natural bend) A few distinct snaps and pops were heard, with an immediate scream from Kisame.

"Now I don't have to worry about that sword of yours," she sighed in relief.

Kisame was still groaning in unbelievable pain when she returned her gaze to Itachi.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

No one has ever broken Kisame's arm before, he has over developed bones throughout his whole body, how did she do it? I don't know if I should be a little jealous or a little worried. To get a hard-on that quickly, my god she must be experienced, but to be able to break an arm like that…there can only be one conclusion, she is not a ninja, ANBU or otherwise. She is too skilled and she uses techniques not used by any ninja culture. This is getting very interesting, but at the same time too dangerous.

Just then a puff of smoke appeared, and there stood Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin where have you been, these man are trying to kidnap me, and that woman over there was the one that saved me and is now kicking their asses." After he got that off his mind Naruto paused and turned to face then woman, "who the hell are you anyway, are you an ANBU ninja or something?"

All eyes where on her once again, most out of curiosity except for Jiraiya's, he been glaring at her, he knew what she was, but her reason for being here was what worried him.

"No Naruto, she is not a ninja, she is a warrior-assassin, and is trained in abilities beyond those of a ninja. If she were to be ranked she would probably be higher than AMBU level," stated Jiraiya matter-of-factly.

Itachi was listening to this very intently.

"Well your knowledge of the world is as impressive as ever Jiraiya-sama," she smiled.

"What are you doing here in ninja territory?" Jiraiya asked curtly.

"I'm on vacation and having a little fun, can't a girl just enjoy her life now and then," she laughed.

Itachi noticed how Jiraiya was acting towards this woman; the old man was on his guard. Itachi could easily see this with his Sharingan, his chakra was being stored, like the old man was preparing and saving up chakra for a major attack.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Can this woman actually be that dangerous? Jiraiya doesn't even seem to be concerned about us. Well I was right, she isn't a ninja but I find it very strange that she isn't using any type of chakra when she delivers those powerful attacks of hers. I wonder if she could wield the same astonishing strength as Tsunade-sama, just without using up vital chakra reserves. A warrior-assassin hmm, never heard of them, and she had to be trained by someone, she seems too young, that means there must be more of them! How could we not have seen any aspect of these people while me and Kisame were traveling across the ninja countries? Out of the whole Akatsuki organization Kisame and I are the best at detecting anything within a mile radius. Worst part is she seems to know who we are, but we have no idea who she is. I'm always up for a challenge, lets see if she can deal with me.

Itachi dashed towards her at an amazing speed, she easily followed him. He then through six kunai at her from multiple directions. With just as amazing speed she pulled out her sai weapons and reflected all of them expertly. Itachi appeared behind her, with an extra kunai in hand, he proceeded to make an attempt to slice her throat. She blocked the attack only centimetres away from her neck, and then she adjusted her hand on her weapon to form a fist around the handle. She spun around and delivered a punch to Itachi's face. Itachi saw this coming and jumped away from her just in time. Everyone was surprised at her abilities. Sasuke sitting on the side with a smirk quite obvious plastered on his face.

"You seem to have met your match brother," Sasuke said smugly.

Itachi glared daggers at Sasuke. "She may be my equal physically, but I have something she can't defend against." he said confidently. Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, sending her into a world with red skies and black clouds. "This is my world where I control time and events," his voice echoed through the illusion. She knew she couldn't stay in this place long, it was to her disadvantage. She had to get out, and since this was his world she knew he was the one that could set her free. Itachi wasn't going to use Tsukiyomi on her, it was the first time, in awhile that anyone had ever impressed him this much, he was just going to try to intimidate her a little, and try to discover more about her. Itachi then materialized behind her. She could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck, sending a long forgotten chill throughout her body.

"In this world I can make you do anything I want you to," he whispered into her ear, while with his left hand pulling her long, soft hair away from her right shoulder. He leaned in closer to lightly kiss her neck, and inhale her scent. She smelled like a large dense forest after a hard rain, zesty yet sweet, he loved it. He slowly moved his hands almost ghost like up and down the skin of her arms. She was soft and smooth like fresh blooming petals of a flower. It was hard to believe that someone that was such an unbelievable fighter was so soft. "She must take good care of her body to feel like this," Itachi thought ideally. She stood there relaxed, letting him memorize her body, she knew what he wanted, but to really hit a man like this hard she had to wait for the appropriate time, let him think he has you, that he is completely in control. And when he is secure about his position cut him down to size. Itachi kissed her neck again, and moved his hands to caress her hips, he memorized her curve and moved down to the top of her thighs, they were well-developed maybe a little over developed. "What do you expect with a kick like hers," he smirked inwardly. He could feel his blood boiling and pumping to his massive cock. "Just her body alone could have any man on his knees," he thought. As the heated sensation in his groin grew he became a little bolder, he was now moving his hands over her body to satisfy his need to know every indent, curvature, and feel of every part of her body. She was still relaxed and confident, wondering what she could do to throw him over the edge. She was use to this, as an assassin most of her targets were men, and she was an expert at knowing how to push her targets buttons, priming them for the kill. Itachi, she didn't want to kill, when she said that she was here to have some fun she meant it. But the humiliation of this egotistical bastard was too good to pass up, so she decided to let him enjoy himself before she struck.

He pulled her close to his chest; he held her hips as he grinded his now painfully hard erection to her ass. Itachi was quietly moaning in pleasure, and began to softly rub her abdomen. Her stomach was toned and smooth with small indentations forming her abs. He came to her navel ring and rolled one of the barbell ends between his thumb and index finger. She rolled her eyes, "why do they always go for the navel ring?" she thought. He moved up to her chest to massage her large breasts. He began to kiss her neck again, this time she moved her head to the side to give him better access, he took this as a sign that she was also enjoying herself, and held her tighter to him. She took this moment to reach into his weapons pouch and skilfully removed a kunai. Itachi was too involved with her body to notice. Little shocks of pleasure pulsed through her body when Itachi's fingers were lightly dancing on the skin just to the side of her navel ring along with him massaging her upper thigh. "He knows how to please a woman I'll give him that much," she thought to herself. "But I'm going to have to end this soon." Just then she let out a quiet moan surprising herself as well as Itachi. Itachi had been kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder along with massaging her left thigh fairly close to her damp folds and on top of that, softly rubbing her toned stomach. Itachi smirked, and continued his administration on her body. "Where the hell did that come from," she mentally cursed herself. "Oh well times up I'll figure out the reason later," she sighed to herself. She spun around in Itachi's arms and held the kunai to his neck. This caught him quite off guard. "You can let me out of here Uchiha, this half ass technique of yours hasn't worked on Me." she stated coolly. Itachi glared at her, she was just playing along, she was really good. He returned her mind to her body and cancelled the genjutsu. Time seemed like it hadn't moved, all that in a second. Itachi still had his painful erection just without the tight ass against it that he longed for, thank god he was wearing the cloak or he would be even more humiliated then what he was now.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a full fledge smile when he realized that his brother's technique didn't work on her. Itachi was becoming furious, he was completely humiliated, no one had ever managed to do that to him, even though no one had seen his erection from what happened it was the fact that he was in that situation that pissed him off even more. Sasuke took this moment to attack his brother, thinking he was too focused on how this happened to him to think straight. Itachi saw the attack and gave an unnecessarily powerful kick to his young brother, sending him crashing into the wall down the end of the hall. Seeing this the young woman attacked Itachi with one of her kunai, what he was doing was wrong on so many levels that she couldn't just sit buy and watch. Itachi blocked it with one of his kunai, their faces only inches apart. She glared at him angrily, him doing the same to her. His deadly red Sharingan clashing with her dark bluish-purple gaze. "It's almost like looking at the deepest part of the ocean before it turns black," he thought holding his ground.

"STUPID BITCH," yelled Sasuke trying to stand. "I don't need you to try and protect me." She rolled her eyes in his direction a little surprised at his rudeness.

"Men," she scoffed under her breath. She looked up at Itachi her eyes quizzically looking at him. "Were all the men in your family, just as big of assholes as you two are, probably huh," she rudely stated with a smile.

Both Uchiha Brothers glared at her, before they could say anything she jumped back, and landed easily beside Jiraiya. "You make your own bed little Uchiha, I just hope he doesn't kill you," she said a slightly annoyed. Sasuke charged at Itachi, Itachi just sighed and delivered a hard punch to his little brother's stomach. Sasuke flopped on the floor gasping for air. Itachi picked him up and slammed him against the wall, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and sent Sasuke's mind spinning with the power of Tsukiyomi. Sasuke then passed out, reliving the death of his clan by the hands of his brother. Naruto charged at Itachi, not knowing what he would do, he just had to stop him somehow. Just as Naruto ran past Kisame, Kisame took this chance to chase after Naruto. Jiraiya then used his jutsu in order to protect him. Itachi and Kisame both knew this was not going as planned. They decided to cut their losses and escape by busting through the dead-end wall. Kisame dragging his sword, Samahada in his left hand.

Naruto ran to Sasuke, and was trying his hardest to snap him out of the genjutsu. The young woman along with Jiraiya walked towards the two friends. "Please forgive my rudeness from earlier; I appreciate you watching out for Naruto. But you do understand my reasoning for questioning you being here," stated Jiraiya eyeing the young woman.

"I do understand, but my reason for being here is not in anyway related to ninja affairs. If your knowledge of the world is so vast, you would know that, but I can see how you can be mistaken," she quietly responded.

"Can you help Sasuke, you're skilled in stuff like this right, you can snap him out of it," Naruto ordered to the young woman. She knelt down next to Sasuke's limp body; she sighed and put her hand on Sasuke's forehead. A light green glow formed around her hand and then slowly disappeared as if it was being absorbed by Sasuke's body. "I stopped the effects of the genjutsu, so his mind is not being attacked anymore. But there is some major mental trauma, and an expert medical ninja could probably be of more help." she stated somewhat relieved.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered "for everything."

"Just be a little more careful next time okay," she said as she stood up. She then proceeded to walk back down the hall (where they were fighting) and entered a room to the right.

"Ero-Sennin, who is she, what does she do, how does she know so much?" Naruto quickly whispered.

"I wish I had the answers to all of those questions Naruto, but all I know is what I told you already, nothing more nothing less." Jiraiya said quietly. They then picked up Sasuke and proceeded outside through the big hole in the wall.

NIGHT FALL

"Who the hell was that bitch," Kisame grumbled under his breath as him, and Itachi made their way through the halls of the building that the Akatsuki was currently inhabiting. It use to be an old prison out in the middle of the densest forest throughout the ninja countries. They were going to the medical office to see if Kisame's arm could be healed. As Kisame kept grumbling about how much pain he was in through rasped breaths, Itachi found himself thinking about the place they were in, S-ranked criminals that should be in jail are willingly occupying one. "The irony," he thought inwardly smirking. When they reached their destination Kisame burst through the door, Itachi coming in lazily behind him.

"FIX MY ARM NOW, BEFORE I KILL SOMEBODY," yelled Kisame in the small room. The doctor slowly looked up from his microscope and glared at Kisame from over his circular glasses. He cleared his throat and stood up, his thin shoulder length grey hair brushing his cheeks.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked calmly. The doctor was a little taller than Itachi, and about half a foot shorter than Kisame, still being slightly taller than the average man, yet well proportioned throughout his body, not skinny yet not overly muscular. He was one of the best at his job and that was all that really mattered to Akatsuki.

"My fucking arm is broken, now fix it," stated Kisame roughly.

"Okay, let me take a look," said the doctor as he pointed to the chair beside him. Kisame sat down a little too quickly and almost fell off the chair. The doctor looked at the fish man with amusement. Kisame lifted his right arm up with his left hand. The doctor looked at it, then he started to touch certain points on his arm becoming more and more interested.

"So what beautiful female creature did you piss off, Kisame," he asked with an obvious smile. Both Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened in curiosity. "How did you know that the one who did this to me is a female?" asked Kisame fairly agitated. Itachi was staying very quiet; he wanted to know as much as he could about the young woman that had been able to catch his interest.

"By the pressure points that she hit, she is very precise and is extremely skilled. Even if a male was to use this type of technique too much pressure would naturally be applied resulting in bruising and uneven shattering of the bones. A female would be able to apply the very small amount of pressure needed to break the arm. The points that she pressed constricted the muscles throughout the arm, to a point where any movement of the arm would break the bone. When this movement is applied the bone breaks into equal fragments still in the appropriate bone alignment. This is what is causing you extreme pain. The nerve endings are still intact, but your entire arm is in a million equal size pieces. This amazing technique that she performed on you is called 'Cat Tail'. She must have been very devoted to her training in order to accomplish this technique." explained the doctor.

Itachi was silent taking in all this information. Kisame didn't really care he was more worried about his arm. Itachi decided to leave and go take a much deserved shower. As the water cascaded down his well developed body he pondered the day's events. But no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind ended up bringing back the moment that he had with her in his world. After his shower he went silently to his bedroom. When he entered he tossed his damp towel that he had around his neck over the chair by his desk. He took off his robe letting it pool around his feet, enjoying the cool air hitting his skin especially against the simmering heat in his groin. He had been able to take care of his erection after they left the hotel, but the skin in that area was still longing to be touched by the female fingers of the woman that caused this problem in the first place. Itachi let out a sigh then got into his bed. His eyes shutting just as his head touched his soft fluffy pillow.

IN A FANCY HOTEL IN ANOTHER VILLAGE

She entered into her new hotel room, exhausted. She set down her travelling bag next to the door, then she slowly walked to her new bed, turned around and fell backwards onto the bed, the bed spread wrinkling to her form. Even though this was her vacation, she had discovered that one of her targets was close to the area. He was a dangerous man, smuggled cocaine, and was also dealing a large number of automatic weapons to small villages to start a war. She had spent the rest of the day finding the best way to get close to him. He had a major engagement to attend in one of the villages at a strip club called, 'Vixens'. That would be the best place to take him out. But right now she needed her rest and fell asleep sprawled across the bed.

BACK AT THE ATKASUKI HIDEOUT

Itachi was rolling over and over in his bed; he started moaning out of unconscious frustration, his dream was taking on a mind of its own as he rolled over still deep in sleep.

_Itachi stood up, complete blackness surrounding him. He looked around trying to find something that would give him an indication to where he was._

"_Can you handle what I can dish out Uchiha?" came a voice. That voice was familiar, it was her voice. It belonged to the young woman he met at the hotel. Itachi felt his heart jump at the realization, she was here in this darkness. With his Sharingan activated he looked for her._

"_She has to be here," he thought "I'm not going crazy I heard her voice." At that moment he felt a hand gently holding his neck, and a finger from another hand softly tracing unseen designs along his arm. This sent a tremor of pleasure throughout Itachi's body. He had to see her, see the face and body of the woman that had been occupying his mind. He spun around quickly, and grabbed one of her wrists in each hand securing them just above her head against a wall that had suddenly appeared. Their eyes locked, Itachi felt like he could get lost in her eyes, like swimming into the unknown depths of the ocean never knowing what you would find. He let out a breath that he was holding, in an even sigh. His eyes slowly travelled down her body, this was when he noticed that she was completely naked. He was beginning to feel the heat radiating off himself especially from his throbbing member. He returned his gaze to hers, she looked him quickly up and down only to again immerse themselves in their staring contest. She lightly bit her soft, plump bottom lip. This sent Itachi over the edge; he quickly leaned in to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth wrestling with hers. He loosened his grip on her wrists, and in response to this she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. When they realized that they needed air they separated for a couple of minutes, then they went right back to where they left off. She moved her left leg up and down caressing his right leg with her thigh. When she did this Itachi could feel immense heat coming from between her firm legs. He thrust his hips forward desiring that heat. His unbelievably hard cock rubbed her wet entrance begging for access. The wall then turned into a large bed, with them falling onto the soft blankets and pillows. Itachi knelt up taking another hungry look at the beautiful woman under him. Her hair softly pooled around her head with some rouge strands kissing the form of her breasts. Itachi captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He then started to kiss down her neck and between her cleavage, he started to rub her thigh firmly, remembering how much she enjoyed it the first time. She let out a coo of pleasure when he started to rub his hand over her stomach. He smirked to himself, then his hand left her well toned stomach to grab, and massage one of her breasts. The one that was free from his touch, he kissed sucking hard on the perky, pink nipple. She let out a gasp. Itachi took a second to retrieve some air, and when he did she gently pulled him up for a kiss. She then put her lips close to his ear and in a short breath whispered to him, "I need you inside me Itachi." He caught her lips yet again then knelt up positioning his over hardened member at her entrance. He slowly slid his cock into her drenched opening; she let out several pleasure filled sighs while he slowly pushed his length into her. The feel of her around his length was unreal, she wasn't a virgin but her tightness could send a guy up the wall. She was warm and fit him like a glove. He started to pull himself out only to thrust into her, he did this again and again beads of sweat forming on both of them. She started to meet his rhythm allowing him to reach deeper inside her. His climax was fast approaching; he had never had a woman this tight around him before. He was becoming slightly tired and his rhythm was becoming uneven. Before he knew it she had flipped him over and was on top of him easily continuing the pace that he had set. He placed his hands on her hips helping her give a bit more pressure when coming down. He was at his maximum, and he couldn't go on any longer, she saw this and worked faster still having him pivot in and out of her when he came. He released, white light clouding his vision. He could feel her juices flowing down to pool at the base of his cock. When his vision cleared he was the only one on the bed. His proud penis glimmering from her orgasm. He looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly the bed disappeared, him falling into darkness._

Itachi awoke sweat covering every inch of his body and gasping for air. "Was that all just a dream," he said out loud looking around his room. He fell back against his pillow letting out a sigh of disappointment. "It was just a dream," he stated coldly to himself as he turned over and went back to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed it; Chapter 2 will be coming out in a couple of weeks. Hope you give me some interesting reviews.

Copyright Jan 20, 2006


	2. Happy Birthday Itachi

Happy Birthday Itachi

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

"_Mmmm, I feel so warm so comfortable, why?" she pondered to herself as she relaxed in her magnificent bed. "I never usually feel like this, there is some extra warmth coming from somewhere." She slowly opened her eyes to investigate. Nothing was in her immediate view; she let out a soft sigh. Strong arms encircled her, pulling her close to the unknown source of heat. This surprised her a bit, she did not go to bed with anyone, so who was this person that snuck into her bed, sharing her cool silk sheets. She rolled over to confront this stranger that was making her feel so at ease. She was met with large, flawless charcoal eyes. She let out a small gasp at their brilliance, so dark so many things hidden under their darkness. Her full lips curled into a smile, her eyes traveled over the stranger's body, so it was a man that snuck in with her, a man hadn't made her feel this safe while in the same bed with her in awhile. She would always be on edge, because she could be a target, and she always had to be cautious. But with him beside her she felt safe, that she didn't have to worry about multiple ways of escaping, or where he could have concealed hidden weapons. It was a peace that she had wanted and searched for. He squeezed her as close as humanly possible to him, lightly crushing her large breasts to his well toned chest, bringing them face to face. She tilted her head to the side slightly and slowly closed the gap between their damp, anxious mouths. His tongue darted into her mouth instantly, tasting her. He swirled his tongue around hers, sending pulses of pleasure from her mouth to every last inch of her body. She moaned into his mouth, and in response he held her tighter. "His tongue is like liquid fire," she mentally screamed to herself full of forgotten pleasure. He gently rolled on top of her and started kissing down her neck. His left hand caressed her side, and then his thumb firmly started rubbing her right nipple in a counter clockwise motion. She let out a loud moan, his touch left her skin heated with a tingling feeling. Like fire on her skin, just without the grotesque burning effect. Her folds were becoming wetter by the second, even more so when his slender fingers navigated their way to them. She let out a satisfied gasp when he started rubbing her clit. He then slowly slid his middle finger into her, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy. Her juices flowed onto his hand; her skin felt like it was on fire. He captured her lips with his; he placed his large member at her wet entrance. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw his manhood. His length had to be seven point two inches, he was also unbelievably thick. She had seen larger but when going in, it ended up being more of a discomfort then a tool of pleasure. He slid the tip of his cock into her; he then thrust the rest of his length into her, extracting a scream of complete pleasure from her. He started pounding her, groans of pleasure escaping both of them. As he came close to his climax his movements became a little more erratic. Waves of heated ecstasy hit her when she reached her climax. Her inner walls squeezing tightly around his hard cock, sending him flying into his climax, releasing his fluid deep inside of her. After their climaxes subsided he collapsed on the bed both of them breathless. She looked over at him, trying to focus on his face, to remember the identity of the man that made her feel so wonderful. But when she started to concentrate, his whole body became consumed by flame. She jumped up in shock but when she reached to help him, the flames disappeared along with him. _

When she awoke she found herself on the floor of her hotel room. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. After she collected herself she examined the room for a clock. The red digits screaming at her vision, making her head throb ever so slightly. It was nine thirty-two in the morning; she let out a frustrated moan, and then got up heading for the bathroom for a much needed shower. On the way to the bathroom she lazily dropped articles of her clothing leaving a messy trail of dirty laundry from the bed to the shower. As she turned on the water and waited for it to warm up, she couldn't help but think about her vary peculiar dream. "Who the hell was that man?" she questioned herself. She shook her head, "Stop being a whiney bitch, it was just a dream." she scolded herself.

She got into the shower, letting out a sign of relief. She had to focus; her new goal was to assassinate Damien Razz. She was going to get in as a dancer at Vixens, since she heard that when he does go to the strip club if a girl catches his interest he goes behind the curtain for some "Alone Time" with her. She would have to be that girl; it would be the perfect time to take him out. He would die happy, and she had to crack a smile at the idea of him dead on the floor, the natural colour of his face being replaced by a greyish-green tinge of death, and the only obvious proof that this now porcelain figure was human would be, his froze cock that is still standing proud even in death.

This was going to take place in about a month, so she could focus most of her efforts on some basic training and enjoying the rest of the time she had off. She took this time off, because the killing, and dealing with complete assholes was starting to get to her. She needed to centre herself, and go catch up with some old friends. So until the time was right she would just enjoy what life has to offer.

ABOUT A MONTH LATER…

!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Itachi rolled over in his warm bed just hoping whoever was knocking would think that he was out training, or get the hint that he didn't want to be disturbed. The Akatsuki had dimmed down the search for the individuals with Demons sealed inside of them. It seemed that the word had gotten out, not too long ago and now all the countries were on alert. So the leader of the Akatsuki decided to keep out of sight for awhile but the gathering of information about these certain individuals had now become their goal until it was a better time to strike.

!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Go away," Itachi whispered, almost too quietly to no one in particular.

"Itachi, open the door," yelled Kisame through the thick wooden door.

"Go bother someone else, you lard ass," Itachi shouted back, he then chuckled to himself realizing that those words were the best way to describe Kisame. Itachi heard a little growl from the door, and a smirk found its way across his lips, those were the words that always got under his skin, because it always reminded him that he got his ass kick buy a woman half his size. Kisame's arm was pretty much completely healed, it took almost three weeks but his arm was almost as good as new. A large intake of calcium was needed and Kisame hates milk with a passion. Everyone had a hardy laugh at his behaviour around the white liquid. He eventually had to make a decision, either suck it up and drink the milk or live with the extreme pain that came with the broken arm.

Itachi got up slowly and went to the door, it was almost ten o'clock in the morning so it was about time to get motivated anyway, and his weapons weren't going to clean themselves. He opened the door and looked up at Kisame. "What do you want?" Itachi asked sternly. Kisame was sporting a rather mischievous smile. Itachi glared at him, "He is up to something, but what," he pondered.

"So how are you doing today, Itachi?" Kisame politely asked.

"What are you up to Kisame?" hissed Itachi.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing, you seem a bit tense, and like you need to get out and have a little fun." Kisame said calmly with that evil smile still on his face.

"He's leaning towards something, he never just plays mind games," thought Itachi. "Okay I'll bite, what's your idea of fun that you want me to partake in?" asked Itachi quickly getting annoyed.

"Well I was just thinking that since it was your birthday that you, me, and the rest of the guys go to a strip club, and get drunk." Kisame quickly said smiling even bigger now showing his pointed teeth.

Itachi's eyes went wide, "I never told anyone about my birthday, how the hell did he find out that it is today. Careful he might be trying to trick me, and he really doesn't know when my birthday is." Itachi recollected himself, "What makes you think that today is my birthday," he asked quizzically.

"Itachi, cut the shit, you have records and when I was bored I went to find out more about you, because you and I both know you don't really like to talk about yourself." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"Damn," Itachi hissed. "Sorry to disappoint you but I have a many obligations to take care of, so maybe next time." Itachi said as he was closing the door. Kisame stuck his foot in between the door and doorframe preventing it from completely closing.

"Look you need to loosen up and you are coming with us willingly or by force, it is your call." Kisame stated firmly.

"Maybe I do it is my birthday, a little enjoyment is not going to kill me," thought Itachi. "Plus if I agree to go now, I can save myself a lot of frustration. When Kisame gets a chance to use force he will take it before you can count to three."

"Fine, what time are you leaving?" Itachi asked with a sigh.

"We will be leaving at eleven tonight, so make sure you're ready," Kisame said taking his foot out of the doorway and he turned around heading to his room.

"Eleven okay," Itachi whispered locking it to memory. "Wait what club are we going to?" Itachi shouted to Kisame down the hall.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot, we're going to 'Vixens' they always have the best, most sluttiest dancers there, I might even buy you a lap dance." Kisame laughed.

"Buy me a lap dance huh; good luck trying to get a reaction out of me, any girl that is usually selected doesn't know what buttons to push to get the reactions they want." Itachi huffed to himself. He went and grabbed some clothes to put on. Even though he was going out later tonight, he still had things he wanted to get done, and they weren't getting done with him just standing here. After he felt like he was somewhat decent he left his room to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat, and start the day off with a meal.

10:45 THAT NIGHT

"I can't believe I agreed to this," mumbled Itachi. As the rest of the guys gathered at the entrance of their hideout before heading off to the club.

"Oh well, just suck it up and try to enjoy yourself, and don't bring the rest of us down," grumbled Kisame giving Itachi a nudge. "Alright you guys, are you ready to get drunk and hopefully at least one of us will get laid?" Kisame asked the crowd of horny males.

A collective 'YES!' was heard throughout the group except for Itachi who was regretting his decision. And after that they were off.

AT THE VIXENS STRIP CLUB

"So are you nervous, about tonight?" asked a beautiful blonde to the mysterious new dancer.

"Oh, there is always that little butterfly feeling, before going on, but once you get out there and the music starts to flow through your body, it just becomes more of a personal enjoyment," she said with a slight giggle.

"How intense, but I know what you're talking about, oh by the way I didn't catch your name." she slyly asked.

"Well that's because I didn't throw it," she laughed, "But you can call me Nicole."

They both had a good laugh and continued to apply their make-up and getting into their costumes. After she finished getting ready she decided to see who was in the club. She went to the curtain that led to the dressing room from beside the main bar. She scanned the room, there he was, her target, knocking back a few shots. He sat at the very front of the stage, drinking and devouring the girl that was dancing with his eyes. Her lips leaned into a small smirk; this was just going to be too easy. She was going on soon, so she started to turn and go back to the dressing room, when a group of black with red clouds caught her eye. She quickly hid herself behind the curtain. Then peeping from behind the curtain she watched them, Kisame was there and he seemed to be directing the rest of them to the semi circular booths near the stage. "Well his arm healed nicely, I wonder who helped him with that?" she thought to herself. She studied who was with him; at least six more men were with him, most of them fairly excited except for one. "Well, well the Uchiha isn't enjoying himself, how sad." she giggled to herself. "Hmm, but he would probably be the only one that might be a problem if he recognizes me, guess I will have to be a little careful when I do my dance." After that thought she continued to the dressing room, she made sure her make-up was still perfect, she then took a long look over herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing black stiletto sandals that tied up by her knee. She was also wearing black silk bootie shorts, as well as a black silk bra that had a lace trim just hiding her large nipples, and over this she wore a tight black vest, that made her look rather professional. To top it off she had a shiny, black leather coat that came all the way down to the top of her heels. She needed one more item to send everyone over the edge, something that would add to the mystery, that she naturally held… a hat, a black cowboy hat. She looked around the dressing room and there it was sitting on the corner of the dresser just waiting for her to pick it up. She put it on pulling the front down a little bit over her eyes, she looked deadly. This was sure going to grab Damien's attention. "But what about the Akatsuki members?" she asked herself, she peeped out from behind the stage curtain, and practically all of them were falling over themselves. "Fuck them they will probably be too smashed to notice anything." She quietly huffed.

The dancer on the stage was finishing up, and she was next. She took a couple of deep breaths as the dancer came off the stage.

"Good luck Nicole, knock them dead, you don't mind me watching and maybe getting a few tips from your routine, do you?" she politely asked.

"No god, of course not, just keep an eye on any freaks out there, k" she smiled.

"No problem, see you out there." After that she went further back stage to change.

The lights went down and the announcer came on:

"Good evening gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for you, a new Dancer"

A large roar could be heard throughout the club, and even over that loud ruckus Kisame's voice could be heard ordering more drinks for his table. The announcer then continued:

"Well then help me welcome onto the stage, the lady Black Rider"

And a loud set of applause filled the club. The small spotlights lit up the sides of the stage, leaving the back and the front still dark, but so you could still see the dancer. The music started and the pink back light came on revealing the silhouette of the dancer behind a slightly see through curtain.

Kisame leaned over to whisper to Itachi, "Are you having fun yet?"

"Do you think I'm having fun?" Itachi asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Okay listen, if you don't like any of the next three girls then you can go, you're bringing down the moral of the rest of us, and if you want to be a pussy, do it on your own time. Fair enough?" Kisame spat.

"Yes that is fair, but what if I enjoy watching one of the dancers?" Itachi asked trying to annoy his fish friend.

"Then I will buy you a lap dance with that dancer, as a birthday present." Kisame stated with a drunken smile.

Itachi leaned back and focused his gaze on the stage, watching the dancer that had just proceeded on.

The beat was heavy and fast, and her body moved easily to it almost like she was use to moving quickly. And as the music hit a climax water sprayed from the sides of the stage leaving everything wet and slippery. Gasps from the men could be heard throughout the club, from surprise and excitement. She slipped off her coat and gracefully tossed it off to the side. She was rewarded with whistles and inappropriate comments that she easily ignored. She walked across the catwalk every step in time with the quick beat, and snapping her hips side to side as she reached her destination, the pole at the end of the catwalk. She grinded her back to the pole, swaying with the music moving up and down against the pole. The music hit another climatic point and she took off her vest revealing her large perky breasts. Tossing the unneeded garment into the crowd where a few men fought over possession of the skimpy piece of clothing. She ran her fingers up and down her body, then slowly bringing herself down to the man in the very front without loosing a beat, took the lighter out of his hand and lit his cigarette for him. His eyes wide with lust and amazement as she did this.

Itachi's eyes were never taken off the woman, and when Kisame turned around to the others with a big smile saying "Oh yes", he noticed that Itachi's focus on the girl was not going to easily be taken off. "Guess I have to pay for that lap dance after all." he thought to himself. He then returned his gaze to the stage enjoying the last of the dance, and the site of the dancer. She was now making deep bends in time with the song, and when the song hit its last climax point she took off her bra, and tossed it into the semi circle of Akatsuki members. Kisame was the first to get to it and he flaunted his triumph to the rest of the crowd. Itachi's eyes still not leaving her figure. More watered was sprayed on her, her hair teasing the sight of her nipples, which made her seem more attractive as the water dripped down her delicate body. She never took off the hat though which made every man in the club somewhat frustrated, especially Itachi. He wanted to see her eyes, there was some much that he could tell about a person from their eyes, and she was using this to her advantage. The song finally ended and she quickly made her way off the stage and into the dressing room, hoping that her performance would be enough to get Damien to come back there.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

She was fabulous, her movements were calculated, smooth and controlled. I have never seen a woman dance like that in water before; it was like she was in her element. The body, why does it look somewhat familiar to me? I have to say I was a little jealous of that guy at the front, if that was me I would have probably lost control and grabbed her off the stage. I definitely want a lap dance from her. Give me a chance to meet her up close.

Kisame leaned over to Itachi, "So you up for that lap dance that I promised," he asked with a grin.

"Just make sure it is from that girl only," Itachi stated firmly.

"Lets give our new girl a round of applause!"

The announcer said, his request was granted when a large roar washed over the club, with whistles, and more obscene comments. The other stripper that went on before her snuck back into the dressing room.

"You were amazing, how do you get your body to bend like that?" she laughed all giddy from a few shots.

"Just make sure to do your stretches regularly," she laughed back.

The next girl was getting ready to go on focusing herself. A "good luck" was said sincerely from all the girls. And she went back to cleaning herself up.

Damien whispered to one of his friends, and then he got up from his seat and proceeded into the dressing room. Itachi's eyes angrily focused on him, he had a few ideas of the reason why he was going back there. Itachi's hand shot up asking for another drink.

Damien went to the back and scanned the figures of the girls trying to acquire a hint to who the last girl was. He finally spotted her putting back on her cowboy hat. She caught a glimpse of him coming up behind her in the mirror. She turned around confronting him.

"Can I help you?" she asked hoping that she was the one that he was looking for.

"I hope so," he said lust evident in his voice. "Would you like to go somewhere less occupied?" he questioned a little anxious.

"Sure," she said with a polite smile on her face.

They then proceeded to a room that led to the back entrance usually used as a meeting room. She sat down on one of the cushy love seats, and he sat down right beside her.

"So that was a very interesting routine you did out there, you are very flexible," he smoothly stated while rubbing her thigh. She quickly moved so that she was straddling his lap, grinding herself into his semi erect penis. He grabbed her hips forcing her harder against him.

She leaned in next to his ear "Thank you," she whispered seductively. He reached his head around and captured her lips with his. Her hands went up and held his face, this was her chance. She activated some of her energy, and froze the humid saliva in his mouth and down his throat. He started coughing and choking, and she leaned back, letting him suffocate every ounce of wet air freezing in his throat. She leaned in close to him.

"Your little war that you're funding is not going to happen, you have killed enough people with the drugs you smuggle and the guns you sell. But at least you're going to enjoy your last few breaths." she said as she moved her hips causing his now full erection to quiver. She got up and watched him pool on the floor with his last desperate attempt for vital air. A smile found its way across her lips, when the colour of death took hold of his body.

"Clean and easy," she said to herself. She looked around, and when it was safe she performed a series of hand seals which made Damien's body levitate. She opened the door, and looked outside she then directed his body a mile into the forest where the jutsu would deactivate leaving his body to be decomposed and she would be a long distance away from the scene. And since no one could really identify her, she couldn't truly be a suspect. She giggled to herself as she proceeded through the dressing room to the bar. She was still wearing the cowboy hat; just now she was wearing a black halter, and tight black jeans. She sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of sour puss. She downed the shot immediately after getting it. When she slapped the glass back on the table, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat.

"Holy shit is it one of Damien's punk guards." she thought as she slowly turned around to see who it was. And there stalking over her was Kisame.

"What can I help you with this evening, sir?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Well I wish you could help me relieve some pressure," he snorted but then became rather serious, "But I have another favour to ask."

"I don't do favours Hon, I only consider deals where there's cash in my hand." She stated smugly.

Kisame let out a hardy laugh, "Of course, of course, you would be paid, you see today is one of my friends' birthday and he is well lets say a little difficult to please."

"Oh really?" she giggled.

"Yes, but the thing is that he has very particular tastes and he asked for you, to be the one to grace him with a lap dance." Kisame stated with a smile on his face looking back towards his table.

"So who is this friend of yours?" she asked with some interest, even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"The one over there, with the long black hair tied back, and the glowing red eyes." he informed pointing to Itachi from across the club. "So how much do you charge?" he quickly asked.

"Two hundred for twenty minutes," she bluntly stated. "I knew it was him, well I guess I get to have some fun before I leave," she thought.

"Two hundred? Alright, you better be worth it" he warned as he handed her two hundred dollars.

"Just bring him to one of the rooms in the lap dance area, and then tell me the number when I walk past you. I just need a minute to freshen up." she said innocently.

"You better not fuck me over, you little bitch," he stated firmly.

"Don't worry ok, I will only be a minute." she reassured him as she went back to the dressing room. Once she got back there she touched up her lip gloss and fixed her hair, making herself look presentable. Round two of their game was about to commence and she was not going to loose. She blew a kiss to her reflection and walked back out.

"Well is she good, does she have experience?" Itachi asked Kisame as he was being escorted to one of the rooms.

"Well for the price I paid she better be amazing," Kisame stated coldly.

Kisame pulled back the curtain and let Itachi enter. "You be sure to tell me everything when this is all over." Kisame said smiling as he pulled back the curtain.

Itachi took a look around, a comfortable size mini room where the fourth wall was a curtain. There was a low chair, black, very cushioned, and there were no arms on the chair probably to make it easier for the girl to get her legs in the right position. Giving the feeling of being comfortable with the space and not a feeling of being trapped. The lights were a light pink, bright enough to see, but still keeps the seductive atmosphere. Itachi went and sat down on the chair, it was indeed very comfortable, a nice suede, very clean. "It must be cleaned every night" thought Itachi.

As Itachi was getting use to the room, she was on her way back into the bar area. She walked to Kisame and she leaned in to get the room number.

"He's in room seven, near the back," Kisame stated slapping back another shot. "You better not disappoint bitch." he warned.

"Oh believe me I'll get a rise out of him I can guarantee it." she promised. She proceeded to room seven, with a small smile on her face. She couldn't wait till he realized who she was. She silently slipped into the room coming in behind Itachi. He sensed her and slowly turned around, he looked her up and down and to his disappointment she was still wearing her hat shielding her eyes from his gaze.

"So I hear that today's your birthday," she said as she walked over to lean against the wall opposite to him. His eyes followed her every move, her presence was somewhat familiar to him, and he just couldn't pin down why.

"Yes, it is," he stated matter-of-factly, him still studying her.

"And I'm suppose to be your birthday present, is that it," she asked with a smile.

Itachi smiled at this and lowered his gaze from her as if contemplating something.

"So I also heard that you weren't enjoying yourself, as much as any usual man would in a place like this. So the question I'm going to ask you is, do you still want the lap dance or not?" She asked some what seriously.

Itachi returned his gaze to her, this he never expected. "How much did my fish friend pay for you?" he asked calmly.

"Two hundred dollars." she stated, "And I'm going to give that to you if you decide to decline the lap dance." she said smiling.

Itachi let out a chuckle at this "Well the thing is that if either of us goes out there before the time limit is up, we will have to deal with him, and he becomes a fairly annoying person after he has had a few. How long did he pay for?" Itachi asked curiously.

She let out a loud sigh, "twenty minutes" she stated knowing that he was right and she didn't need that type of trouble now.

Itachi's lips curled into a smile, "Well you must be talented if you are to charge a price like that. I better not let this opportunity pass me by; I'll take the lap dance offer." He said watching her expression.

"This is not going completely as I planned, oh well I just have to go with the flow and try to not make this situation as bad as it could be." she thought while she walked over to him, snapping her hips side to side like she had done on the catwalk. She lightly touched his shoulder as she circled around him. "Do you still want the cloak on?" she asked gently.

He sat there thinking for a second, he then got up and undid his cloak and handed it to her. She walked over to one of the hooks on the side of the wall and hung his cloak there. When she turned around and started to walk towards him he sat down again, keeping an eye on her the whole time. She did one more circle around him, when she came to his front she put her left hand on his right shoulder to grant herself more balance as she came down to straddle his lap. She put her right hand on his left shoulder, giving her a base from where she could pivot her body. As she started to sway her hips lightly, only so he could just feel her against him, he placed his hands on her hips. She kept up her light hip movement in time with the low music that was circulating throughout the rooms. She was teasing him and he knew it.

"This is suppose to be a lap dance, but she is barely in my lap." he thought as she continued. When he started to get the slightest bit antsy she dipped a little lower making more definite contact. This sent a jolt of pleasure through his whole body. She started to increase the space, teasing him yet again. And just like before when he started to get antsy, she made full contact. When she was beginning to separate again he held her hips tightly and he closed the gap between them.

"I knew I could push his buttons," she thought as a small smile played on her lips. This did not go unnoticed by Itachi. He hated to be teased, and was not going to let her do it to him. His erection was slowly growing as the contact proceeded. His hands started to loosen up on her hips, and when that happened she drifted up yet again. Itachi was becoming annoyed; this teasing even though he hated it was turning him on. A sense of wanting what you can't have and once you have it, it's great. He grabbed her hips again and this time wrapped his arms around her waist, to keep her anchored to their contact. The sudden pull brought their faces closer, but her hat still blocked the view of her eyes. He reached up to try and pull the hat off put she quickly held his hand away. This shocked him, but also lit another fire within him, a challenge. He tried reaching with the other hand but with her opposite hand held that one away. She then leaned in next to his ear, "That wasn't part of the deal Uchiha." she said on a whisper.

He knew that voice, the voice that said his name with such sass but it couldn't be her could it. Itachi stood up quickly knocking back the chair, while releasing himself from her grasp. They stood there only a few metres apart, looking at each other. She looked down at her watch, and they only had twelve minutes left. "Well between him and me, a lot could probably happen in those twelve minutes," she thought.

Itachi made a dash for his cloak which had only a few weapons in it, most of them he kept on himself, but it would be a way to get close to her. She saw his goal and so pulled out a kunai she had hidden. He made it in time to acquire his own, and each of them blocked the other's attack with their weapons.

"So it is you, the one from the hotel about a month ago," Itachi calmly said to her. "So what is it this time business or pleasure?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Both, actually!" she said with the same type of smile.

"Really so where do I fit in those categories?" he whispered to her while leaning in, so they wouldn't draw the attention of anyone.

"Don't give yourself that much credit, you wouldn't be worth my time when it comes to fulfilling any of those tasks." she said with venom in her voice.

"If that was true, then why are you here in this room?" he hissed back trying to push her against the wall.

"I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to humiliate you one more time, and on your birthday too." she giggled trying to hold him back.

"You sassy bitch," he growled as he slammed her against the wall. He hated how this one woman that he hardly knew could make him loose control like this. Specially trained AMBU ninjas couldn't even do this to him. The girl knew how to manipulate people and he had to admit that she was good, almost as good as he was, but no fucking female was going to manipulate him now or ever.

"Are you loosing control of your emotions Uchiha, I thought that you were better than that." she slyly smiled.

He pinned her to the wall, keeping her arms locked at her sides with his strong hands. He leaned in close to her their lips so close that they could feel each other's breath sweeping across them. "So why are you really here," he whispered to her.

Just then a loud crash of glass was heard coming from the bar area. Both their heads turned in that direction. Itachi's grip loosened ever so slightly, and she took this chance to squirm out of his grasp and peek out from behind the curtain, to see what was going on. Itachi was beside himself for a second when he realised how easily she removed herself from him. He quietly walked beside her to also see what was going on. When he looked out he saw about fifteen men dressed in dark blue capes, most of them with their hoods up except for the one he assumed was the leader. The leader of this little group was announcing to the rest of the club that he was looking for a certain individual. His description of this individual matched the woman that was beside him listening very intently, to a T. "Friends of yours?" Itachi whispered to her with a smug smile.

She turned around back into the room to face him with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Do they look like friends of mine," she hissed back. She was silent for a few minutes, and he could tell that she was planning her escape. She looked back to the bar; the leader was now making threats, that if the people didn't cooperate he would destroy the club and anyone that would get in his way. With that said he set loose the rest of his group to look for their target. She let out a quiet sigh, and looked up to the ceiling.

Itachi's mind was buzzing with questions, who were these guys, why were they after her, do they really have the balls to go through with those threats? While he was thinking over the questions, she was standing on chair and pushing up a ceiling tile. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked, wanting to kick himself after the question, it was quite obvious what she was doing she is trying to find a way out.

"I need to go get my stuff from the dressing room before I leave," she stated calmly. This statement through Itachi back a bit, if he was in this situation he would be trying to get out as quickly as he could, he wouldn't be going back for items in a time like this.

"Why are they after you?" he asked as she pulled herself up in to the ceiling with ease.

"Who knows, there could be a hit out on me for all I know. Look you didn't see me okay, call it a pay back for the lap dance." she said studying his face for an expression telling her that he accepted her deal.

"But you still have the two hundred dollars," Itachi whispered back.

"It's in your right cloak pocket," she whispered back and with that she disappeared into the black of the ceiling. Itachi went over to his cloak and put it on, he slid his hands into his pockets, and there were the crumpled up bills. "I kind of wished that she kept the money, and then she would be indebt to me," he thought as a smile graced his lips. He pulled back the curtain of the room and walked over to his table and sat down. One of the men in the dark blue capes followed him, and once Itachi sat down came up to the table.

"Were you alone in there?" the man asked in a husky voice.

Itachi looked at him, then took a sip of his now warm drink, "Of course not but before you individuals busted in she went to relieve herself in the ladies room." Itachi responded with a devilish smile. He then continued to sip his drink, and glanced at Kisame. Kisame's eyes were wide and he had a large smile of approval plastered across his face.

BACK IN THE DRESSING ROOM

She had managed to avoid the search party so far, and was able to get her things. "Okay stage one is accomplished," she whispered to herself. She peeked out one of the small windows, and saw that they had about twenty men circling the building, with about five people stationed at any possible point of escape. "Why the hell are they here looking for me anyway?" she asked herself. She went over every escape plan she could think of, every one of them included fighting these bastards at some point. Her final decision was to escape from the sky light at the top of the club. "But how to get on to the floor without being tackled," she thought as she looked around for the answer. "Bingo, the power box," she whispered to herself. She picked up a bat that was use for one of the dancer's routines and smashed the power box, little sparks flying everywhere. There was a scream from one of the girls as the lights went out, and low murmurs from the men sitting down. The only source of light now for the club was the light of the moon coming in through the skylight.

"Go find out where the power box is," the leader yelled to three of his subordinates.

As they split up to look, one of them started walking her way. She crouched down and waited behind the corner, kunai in hand. When he was close enough, with a quick flick of her wrist she slashed open his jugular. He was dead almost instantly, she slowly guided his limp body to the floor to avoid any THUDS his body might create causing suspicions. She proceeded forward silently gliding through the dark without being noticed. Too many deaths of these individuals would make it more dangerous for the innocent individuals here; she just had to get out without a fuss. She was now on the main floor and now contemplating how she would get up into the skylight shaft. She could jump and just walk up the walls, but that would be too obvious. She could walk on the ceiling and creep into the shaft. Yes that would be the best way, she just needed an area that was not occupied, and she found one, in the far left corner diagonal from the stage. She slowly moved over to her destination. Just as she was about to reach it, she saw one subordinates go over to the Akatsuki table, and was trying to get information out of Itachi.

"So I checked the bathrooms, and the girl you were talking about doesn't seem to be in there, and no one has seen any one go into or out of the bathrooms for the past twenty minutes. Where did she go?" the subordinate asked very suspicious.

Itachi stood up to face the man, "I don't know, she just told me that she was going to the rest room. That doesn't mean she actually went there, she could have left for all I know." Itachi curtly stated, becoming very annoyed.

"Is he actually covering up for me, why? Wait don't try to figure out what he's thinking, you need to concentrate." she thought mentally kicking herself. More of the subordinates started to circle around the Akatsuki table, and as a result the rest of the Akatsuki members stood up, ready to fight. It was going to be a blood bath she could tell, and if she was to get involved it would definitely turn into one. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," she scolded herself. She began to move in closer to them still hiding herself in the shadows. The subordinate that was speaking to Itachi was getting into a striking pose, but just as he began to move and attack Itachi he dropped forward. A kunai protruding from the back of his neck. The men looked to the direction of where the kunai had to have come from. She stepped out of the shadows, twirling another kunai around her index finger. "Now you weren't going to kill these men just, because you couldn't find little old me now were you?" she said to them.

"Take her alive," ordered the leader. At that moment all the men in dark blue capes charged at her, weapons in hand. She dodged about ten of their attacks, and then kicked one of them hard in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall. She grabbed and snapped another's arm that she had dodged. Itachi watched this in amazement, it was almost like she was dancing, every move so calculated, and graceful, and the way she moved her body was extraordinary. She slit the throat of another guy with his own weapon, and delivered a hard punch to another subordinate's face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Soon after she stopped and the rest of the subordinates fell to the floor due to death, knock out, or extreme pain. She stared at the leader; she then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Now are you going to call in the rest of them, or are you going to do the smart thing and pick up your left-overs and leave?" she asked as her gaze returned to his.

"Well you know I can't do that now can I," said the leader with a smirk. He put a finger to his ear and ordered the rest of them into the club. Kisame's head was spinning; this was the same woman that broke his arm a month ago. What are the chances that she would be here?

"You bitch," Kisame yelled as he dashed over his seat charging at her, but he then stopped when the ground started to vibrate from the rest of the blue caped individuals piling into the club.

They circled around her weapons pointed in her direction, Kisame immediately back off wanting nothing to do with the situation.

"You will be coming with us, and there is no other option. The Prince has requested your hand in marriage, and NO ONE refuses him." said the leader of the group as he pushed his way towards her. Itachi's raised his eyebrows, he never thought that this would be the reason that they were after her.

"Well you can tell prince high and mighty to accept it and move on, because I don't want any part of him, let alone his hand." she huffed to the leader.

"Well I guess we will have to take you by force," he calmly replied. "Now get her!" he ordered. A swarm of dark blue rushed at her, weapons at the ready. She was getting sick of this; she leaped over their heads and landed on her feet directly under the skylight. She just needed a good jump and she was home free. She caught a shuriken that was thrown at her, and returned it embedding the cold sharp metal into his eye. A loud scream of pain washed over the club as he dropped to his knees. She squatted down arms coming above her head, readying her body to propel herself to that height. She shot up straight into the shaft grabbing onto a bar running straight across the cylinder shoot, near the top close to the glass. She pulled herself up onto the bar and tapped the side of the glass to pop it open. Everyone was centring themselves on the floor so they could look up the shoot. She climbed out with ease, closed the glass window she climbed out of and looked back down. Every man's face in a state of awe, she smiled back at them and waved. And with that last picture perfect moment she disappeared jumping off the roof and running into the forest.

The leader in the blue cape left with his subordinates following him. A few moments after they left the Akatsuki members decided to head home as well.

As they proceeded through the forest, Kisame directed himself beside Itachi who was walking in the back. "So I paid her two hundred dollars to give you a lap dance." the fish man solemnly stated. "And she turned out to be the fucking bitch that broke my arm." he said with a little anger in his voice. "Well was she worth it?" Kisame asked sternly, some what curious.

Itachi stopped, he turned around to face Kisame, "Well lets just say this was one of my better birthdays, and thank you for dragging me along." Itachi said with a hint of enjoyment in his voice. He then turned around and continued to walk, Kisame following him.

Once in his room Itachi took off his cloak, he emptied the contents of his pockets and placed it on the table. He pulled out his chair and sat down resting his head on his hand. "What did I do tonight?" he pondered to himself. "I watched an amazing dancer strip on stage, I had many drinks bought for me, and I was bought a lap dance that was performed by that fabulous dancer. She turned out to have some interesting ways of pushing my buttons…thank god that wasn't a diapointment. But then it turns out that she was the woman I met a month earlier in that hotel. I found out that she has been proposed to, and this guy must really want her if he is to send that many people after her, I got to study her fighting technique a little more, and that is always good. Oh and I got Kisame's two hundred dollars, ha ha. So all and all not a bad birthday, maybe I should celebrate it more often." As he finished mentally studying his night he looked down at the money. He started to unfold the crumpled pieces and place them neatly on top of one another counting them to make sure it was all there. When he was at the end of the pile, checking off the full two hundred, he noticed a small piece of white paper. He set aside the money in his hand, and picked up the paper. He leaned back in his chair as he studied it; he finally opened it up to reveal a few words written in black ink. A small smile appeared on his face, and he sighed and read it again, the note read:

**Happy Birthday Uchiha**

"Well, well, happy birthday to me," he said calmly. He got up leaving the piece of paper on his desk. He went over to his bed and lied down, staring up at the ceiling, "Yup, this has been one of my better birthdays," he chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Copyright Jan 31, 2006


	3. Why Do You Fight So Hard

Why Do You Fight So Hard?

Standard disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

**Two Years Later…**

She let out a hard sigh as she navigated her way through a dense forest, jumping over fallen debris. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. She was rethinking the events that led up to this point. Two years ago, after the incident in the strip club she had no more official missions within the ninja area. She remembers being a little relieved at the fact, she didn't want to chance another unplanned encounter with Uchiha Itachi. Everything seemed to be running as smoothly as they could until a few months ago. She had been assigned to take down a major rapist within the ninja borders, somewhere close to the Hidden Mist. She was surprised to find out that there were some hard core connections to many of the S-class criminals that you would find in the Bingo Book. "If only the AMBU knew," she thought to herself.

She burst out into a run trying to burn off her frustration. Orochimaru was now lately, the root behind many despicable deeds throughout all the ninja countries. Word does seem to travel quickly around here; Uchiha Sasuke was now by Orochimaru's side. She stopped running taking deep breaths to refill her lungs with much needed air. The Akatsuki, their goal was slowly being accomplished, they had tracked down the majority of the demons, and the higher goal of theirs had not yet been discovered. She looked up to the sky, "how can such a beautiful place have so many sorrows," she whispered to herself.

She had reached her tolerance limit about a week ago. She was to kill a demon that had a unique taste for young women. She had gone to the club that it most frequented; she was attacked from all directions, leading to her carrying a fractured arm. "The bastard was suppose to work alone," she screamed. That was her breaking point, she became nothing, feeling nothing, she slaughtered them all, their blood staining her hands a deep crimson red. But she didn't stop there; after she had killed her surprise attackers she went and found her original target still alive among the mutilated bodies. She tortured him, tearing off his arms and legs, removing his jaw, and to top it off she broke his ribs, his spurting blood getting onto her clothes. She left him there in the club barely alive; she burned the building to the ground watching, heartlessly. When she returned home she went straight to her room, curled up on the bed and sobbed. The next morning her sensei, Ashley pulled her to the side. She knew what had happened, she always did. Ashley told her to take a break, a real break no more assigned killings, not for them. She agreed almost instantly, and decided to take a three month absence.

"I promised myself that I would never allow myself to fall into that state of nothingness again," she lectured herself as she continued to walk through the forest. She suddenly stopped and looked around, she was within the ninja borders she knew that she just wasn't sure about which direction she should be travelling in. She had decided to come back here, because she loved the surroundings and being here inspired her, she just had to avoid any potential trouble. She jumped high into a tall tree, climbing the rest of the way to the top. She looked out over the landscape; the sight took her breath away. A healthy green as far as the eye could see, a small smile curled onto her lips. "Well at least this is a start to a nice break," she gently said as her smile became wider.

Ashley had said to do some travelling, learn more about the world and its people. This to her meant new training. She loved to learn new techniques, languages, and more about various cultures; it was a passion of hers. She would become infatuated with a new technique, she would learn and study all aspects of it, prefect it, and then advance the technique by adding something to it to make it hers.

She scanned the horizon, jumping down from the tree as soon as she found the direction she wanted to go in. Ashley set her up to go to Razania, and Earth based culture, where she could centre herself. And that is what she absolutely needed to do on this trip, allow herself to come back to a peace of mind, body, and soul. She carried around her neck an amulet of peace that was given to her from her sensei. It would allow her to be able to get into their village without any problems. She started walking in the direction she chose, the only thing was to get to Razania you had to travel by portal, and portal jumping was not one of her favourite thing to do. But she had a few more hours till the portal would appear, and she was on schedule, she just had to continue on her way without facing any distractions. "That should be easy enough," she smiled to herself.

She had travelled for another hour and a half, when she suddenly felt like something was out of place. The area around her had become abnormally warm, "what the hell is going on her?" she asked herself. She bent down and put her hand flat on the ground. "Oh god, please say it's not Lava Demons," she repeated over and over to herself. She stood up and looked around scanning for the source; it was coming closer, very quickly. The heat then seemed to miraculously disappear. She let out a soft sigh, and with that five Lava Demons came charging at her. "SHIT," she yelled jumping into the air trying to avoid them. She landed a few meters away from them. This was not good she could not fight these type of demons in her condition. Not only were they quick, they had amazing strength. If just flicked by one of these things could break a few bones. And she was facing down five; she also was at even more of a disadvantage. Since she also hunted demons, along with her other comrades she had been given biological armour. It was made from gold, titanium, and platinum, and of course enchanted so that it was light but could stand up to some pretty hard hits. It was infused into her skin so when needed it would take on a solid form and cover parts of her body, like natural armour. But it just had to be the time when her association decided to redesign the armour. So she was in the worst situation that she could be in.

The demons charged at her again, and she tried to jump out of the way. However one of the Lava demons was quick enough to grab her ankle with crushing strength, sending pain shooting through her leg. The demon then slammed her down into the ground creating a huge crater. Her body quivered from the shock and the pain. Three demons jumped in after her, and she used the strength that she could muster at that time to jump out of the hole, landing on her knees, because the one leg couldn't support her weight for too long. Her breathing was heavy and blood was dribbling down the side of her face from the damage of the impact. She had to heal herself quickly or there was going to be nothing left of her. She scurried over to a tree, and climbed it as quickly as she could just to give herself some time. She sent healing energy to her ankle first which was quickly mended, but still stung as the nerves in her leg twitched with pain. She then moved on to the wound on her head, and that took a minute to heal, making sure there was no life threatening damage. Her body was thrown from the tree as two of the demons ripped it out of the ground and shook it violently. She landed semi gracefully on her feet, trying to keep as much distance between them and her as possible. One dashed at her again and she managed to deliver a hard kick to him, sending him flying back.

They all attacked her, and the fight went on and on for what seemed like hours but was really only about half an hour. In the end she managed to get far enough away that the demons lost interest. She had managed to find a weakness, the back of their necks where the spine connects to the skull. Break that and they go down, she had some how with luck, persistence, and good timing managed to take down two. But not before they had done a number on her. She had multiple fractures throughout her left arm, a dislocated left shoulder, multiple cuts all over her body bleeding profusely, her other ankle was shot, four ribs broken, and her body was developing dark bruises all over her legs, arms and especially on her abdomen.

She was so close to her destination, just a little further and she would be able to heal in the safety of the village. She staggered the rest of the way collapsing every few steps, and she kept on getting back up. When she collapsed the tenth time, she tried getting up but her body refused. Her legs feeling like cement, extreme pain pulsing through her body with every raspy breath she took. She tried to position herself in a position that inflicted the smallest amount of pain. She opened her travelling pack and pulled out a small personal first aid kit. She decided that she should try to close up some of her wounds while the rest of her body took a rest. She pulled out a needle and a thin type of stitching wire. She began to stitch up the deep cuts on her abdomen finishing the first of many, she began on another. Her body screaming at her for time to rest, to heal. She tried getting up once more, but fell instantly. Blackness started to encompass her vision. With her body shaking in pain, she passed out, only ten minutes away from her destination.

**Three hours later at Dusk about two miles away…**

Itachi and Kisame were walking through the forest back to their hideout after a long day. Kisame mumbling under his breath contemplating what he was going to eat when he stepped into the confines of their home. Itachi was just mentally reviewing the day's events as they slowly proceeded deeper into the greenery. Kisame suddenly stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air. Itachi had continued walking a few steps before he decided to halt and find out the reason why Kisame had stopped. Itachi turned around with an unconcerned look in his eye, and observed his shark like team mate.

"Do you smell that?" Kisame asked, taking in deeper breaths of air. Itachi looked at Kisame as if he had six heads. "I'm serious," Kisame snapped at him. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and inhaled the air. Kisame was right, there was a distinct smell dispersed throughout the area, and he knew that scent all to well.

"Blood," Itachi said calmly. They both started looking around for the source. Kisame dashed off into the direction that he thought would lead to the source. Itachi followed, he didn't question Kisame's choice of direction, because of Kisame's shark like qualities his sense of smell was extremely advanced especially when blood was involved. In no time they were in a clearing, however this was not a natural clearing. Both of their eyes went wide when they saw massive trees up rooted, large craters denting the hard ground in various areas, and splashes of blood everywhere. And what was suspicious was that there were two large blobs of cooled lava near the edge of the clearing. Kisame then noticed a blood trail leading away from the seen, and he dashed off yet again, Itachi following close behind. They had travelled about half a mile when Kisame suddenly stopped.

"What is it," Itachi asked as he came up beside him.

"I smell fresh blood, but it is also mixed with something else, almost like a forest after a hard storm." Kisame replied a little confused as to why that scent was around here.

Itachi's eyes went wide, "It couldn't be her after all this time, could it?" he thought as his heart quickened. Itachi quickly walked through the last bit of bush to find out the source of the smell and the blood. He scanned the area, Kisame right behind him. Their eyes finally focused on a large lump near a tree. They stepped closer; it was now obvious that it was a body. Dried blood formed a small pool where the body and the ground found contact. Kisame went right up close to determine who it was.

"It's a young woman and it looks like she's dead," Kisame stated a little disappointed. "Had a nice body too, what a waste," he said with a smile. He slowly reached out to touch the firm ass that she had. When he was just about to make contact, the seemed to be dead body suddenly came to life. With a small kunai in hand she swung her arm trying to cut the perpetrator. Kisame moved back just in time to avoid the unexpected attack, his heart racing. Once he was back a few meters, her body shook and fell to the hard ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Kisame yelled.

"It seems that it was a reflex," Itachi replied. "Seems the assassin that we met at that hotel two years ago is not as good as she let us believe," Itachi said with a smirk.

Kisame looked at him a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "So what do you want to do with her?" he asked becoming a little giddy. Itachi pondered the question for a few minutes, Kisame becoming a little antsy.

"Well since she is not dead, I suggest that we take her back to our hideout, the doctor we have there can heal her, as well as get information on her skills, and life through his examination of her body. It could become an advantage, if we know more about these types of fighters." Itachi stated with arrogance in his voice.

Kisame's smile became even wider, "Looks like I will get my toy after all," he chuckled. He reached down to pick her up, and her arm made a large twitch causing Kisame to back away.

"Maybe you should carry her there," Kisame said cautiously. Itachi glared at him, but moved towards her body. He knelt down beside her, his body ready for anything she might do. He gently turned her over on her back revealing cuts, and major bruising from her fight. He glanced at her face that was covered in dry blood and dirt.

"You must have had some day," he whispered to her as he picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Kisame was just far enough away that he did not catch what Itachi had said. They nodded to each other and they were off to the Akatsuki hideout. By the time they had stepped into the building it was going on midnight. She had barely moved while in Itachi's arms, which he was thankful for. The hallways throughout the building were silent, everyone was most likely asleep. They travelled quickly down the halls navigating their way to the medical office. Kisame tapped on the door, and let himself in, followed by Itachi with the beaten young woman in his firm arms. The doctor was going over files, and stood up when they came in. Itachi placed the young woman on the table, and stepped away. The doctor's lips were in the form of a smile, as he looked over his potential "New Task."

"It is unlike you gentlemen to bring home strays," he laughed to himself as he looked at the two Akatsuki members. "So what did you do to her?" he asked while he lightly played with the ends of her stray hair.

"We found her like this, and we would like you to keep an eye on her as she heals." Itachi stated coldly.

"So why would I do that when this girl is clearly on the edge of death, why didn't you just let her die?" the Doctor asked with suspicion evident in his voice. Silence passed between all of them.

"She may be an asset to us," Itachi calmly stated. "She was the one who broke Kisame's arm about two years ago," Itachi informed him with a smirk. The Doctor's eyes widened as well as his smile. "So I want you to tell me everything that you find out about her," Itachi ordered. The Doctor only nodded, telling him that he understood.

Kisame stepped closer to the table that she was on; he lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach rubbing her possessively. "Be sure to fix my new toy," he grinned sinisterly. His wrist was then quickly grabbed by hers yanking it away from her stomach. Her grip tightened as he tried to break free. Itachi went over and pressed a few pressure points on her wrist that caused her to drop Kisame's wrist. Kisame fell to his knees huffing in pain, "be sure to watch out for her reflexes, they are very unpredictable," Itachi informed the Doctor. The Doctor let out a chuckle and nodded. With that Itachi and Kisame left to retire to their bedrooms.

"So you're the beautiful creature that is this amazing fighter I have heard about, are you going to tell me about yourself?" he asked as he filled up a bucket with warm water to clean her up. The Doctor went over and carefully started to remove her torn and dirty clothes. He was a little shock when he had a chance to see all the physical damage. "Well now, you must have had quite a fight in order to have acquired body damage like that," he said with concern. "But don't worry I'm hear to fix you up, good as new," he smiled. Her body seemed to completely relax as a result of his statement. He was a little surprised at her reaction, but his expression was soon replaced by a gentle smile. "Okay let's see what I can do for you," he told her as he began his check up.

**The Morning Later around 8:00am…**

Itachi slowly made his way to the medical office, he was a little anxious to find out what the Doctor had discovered about their new guest. "I wonder what happened to her," he thought to himself. "She's not a person that would let down her guard," he continued to ponder. He tapped on the door of the medical office, and let himself in. Itachi quickly noticed that she was on the table with only a light blanket covering her. He stepped towards her scanning the room for her recent care taker. The Doctor was no where to be scene, Itachi continued walking towards her until he was right beside her stainless steel bed. He looked her up and down, his eyes returning to her face. Her face was cleaned of the blood and dirt; there was still dark bruising on the left side of her face. He lightly touched the discoloured area, "still swollen," he whispered thoughtfully. His fingers trailed gently down her neck, stopping at the edge of the blanket. He carefully pulled the edge of the blanket back exposing her magnificent breasts along with her abdomen, the blanket halting just under her navel. He studied her body, and noticed that she had major bruising all over her abdomen, as well as cuts that still have yet to be completely healed. This told him that her cuts were extremely deep to take two attempts to heal. His hand hovered over one of the larger cuts following the movements of her stomach, and a THUD was heard as the office door gently closed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Itachi-san," the Doctor said as he came to take a seat in the chair near his desk.

"I'll take your word for that," he responded as he moved his hand away from her body. He then covered her up again with the old blanket. "So what did you find out?" Itachi asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Many interesting things, you certainly gave me a challenge." the Doctor said with a smile as he looked over his notes. "Where would you like me to start?" he laughed as he flipped through the many pages.

"The most interesting discovery if you don't mind," Itachi responded as he went to lean against the wall beside the desk.

"Well then I will just get right to it," said the Doctor a little excitement evident in his voice. "There were many interesting things I found out about her, but what really puzzles me was what I came across when examining a tissue sample. She seems to have particles of certain metals throughout her skin, namely titanium, platinum, and gold. This I have never seen before, usually these metals would never in anyway be able to blend to something biological without causing death. The second thing was that I noticed that she naturally has an accelerated healing ability; I didn't have to use any means I had to heal her. And the third, and may I say most fascinating is her consciousness when unconscious." Itachi looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Let me explain, those reflexes that you warned me about are not reflexes. She is almost completely self aware about what is happening to her body. That is why she reacts when someone is about to touch her or touches her. How she acts with such accuracy is beyond me, but pretty much everything I have just listed surprised me." The Doctor chuckled.

Itachi was taking in the information that he had just received, she was more interesting than he had thought. "When do you suppose she will wake up?" he asked as he headed for the door.

"Probably sometime late tomorrow," The Doctor said placing his notes on the table. "What do you plan on doing with her when she wakes up? You do know that I will have to report my findings later tonight to your leader," he said cautiously.

"I understand that, Kisame has already announced her as his so let him have her when she comes to," Itachi said quickly walking out the door.

"Well, well you have caught the eyes of some of the men here; I hope Kisame doesn't destroy you." The Doctor sincerely said to her as he walked to the door to go and get some sleep in his room. After last night he deserved it, "Sweet Dreams," he said as he closed the door.

"_Pain so much pain," she said as she struggled with her body. She suddenly felt weightless as she was tossed to a tree, it snapping from the impact. "Oh, I'm going to feel that tomorrow as well as a few days after," she whimpered._ _Using all the strength she had she pulled herself to her feet, only to see a lava demon winding up for a punch to her face. She saw it coming but couldn't move, the large fist sped closer to her face and just before the fist made contact her world went dark._

She sat up gasping for air, sweat drizzling down her face. "I'm still alive," she softly spoke as she brought a hand up to cover her face and wipe off the sweat. Her voice was hoarse and her body was still fairly sore. She put her hand down to search for a source of water. When her eyes focused she realized that she was not where she remembered collapsing. Her mind went into a panic. "Who found me? Who took me here? Where was here anyway? How am I going to get out? What do they want from me?" She took in a deep breath, she needed to calm herself, and nothing good was going to happen if she panicked. "I obviously missed my portal," she said out loud. She scanned the room; there was not immediate danger so she decided to walk around the room a little. It helped her thinking process when she paced, she slowly swung her legs over the side of the metal table, and tried to ease herself down to the floor. Her feet made contact and she put a little weight on them. Her legs gave out but she caught herself. She bent one leg at a time stretching the muscles helping the blood flow. She was soon able to stand fairly well, but she still was a little shaky after a few steps. She made her way towards a window; the light of a half moon was making its way into the window giving her enough to see pretty well. She looked around; she was in a medical office. She walked over to the desk and found a pad of paper with many notes. She scanned it, her brows furrowed almost instantly; all of it was about her. She ripped off the pages and carried them with her as she continued to look around the room. She needed to find some clue that would tell her where she was. Her eyes immediately drawn to some black fabric neatly folded on top of a file cabinet. She walked over; clothes would be a start to getting out of here. She unfolded the clothes and scanned the style of the garment. It was simple, a tight black tee-shirt, her gaze was suddenly caught by a little red mark on one of the sleeves. Her eyes went wide when she discovered upon closer inspection that it was a small red cloud. "No way in hell," she said in shock. She started looking around for anymore clues that would disprove what she had in her hand. She found nothing, she huffed from her defeat. She tossed the blanket she had wrapped around her on the table, she found a scalpel and cut off the sleeves of the shirt. She pulled it on over her head, the fabric tightly clinging to the curves of her chest. She then unfolded the pants looking them over for any potential Akatsuki symbols. She was not going to wear their label, it would give them a type of ownership, and she was not about to let that happen. She slid on the pants tying the drawstrings so the pants held nicely to her hips. Her shirt ended a few inches below her breasts, revealing her navel ring in the front and her lower back tattoo from behind her. She then crunched up the notes and tossed them in the garbage. She frantically searched for a match, finally being successful when she opened one of the drawers. She lit a match and used that as a fuse to light the rest of the pack. She dropped it in the garbage and watched as the paper quickly burned. She then slowly opened the door and looked outside, it was clear. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She now needed to find her belongings, and she knew that it wasn't in the office after her frantic search, which meant that her belongings were some where in the building. She took another deep breath to calm her nerves and concentrated on finding her stuff. She decided to cast a "hide and seek" enchantment. A little light that she could only see, that was attuned to her energy pattern appeared, it slowly went on its way down the hall. She followed carefully, remembering how many halls and corridors that she passed. She heard a loud amount of chatter coming from a room and snuck a quick peak. There she saw a sea of Black with Red clouds, they were all dining and talking about new techniques and who they recently killed. She noted that this was the dining room, maybe she would come back and take and apple or something. She then continued to follow the little light up stairs, down hallways, until it was absorbed by the door to the room that contained her belongings. She looked up and down the hall that she was in making sure that she was safe. She placed the side of her face to the hard wood; she silenced her mind and listened for anything in the room. There was nothing, she tried the door handle, it was locked. She smiled; she had a technique that she loved to use especially when it came to locked doors. She twisted the door knob backwards as far as it would go, she then tapped the top corner of the door and kicked the bottom, and she then using the handle pulled back into the bolts that allowed the door to swing then quickly twisted the knob the other way and pushed the door in. It opened with ease and she giggled to herself as she stepped in.

Once she was in she did a quick scan of the room, to make sure there weren't any unwanted surprises. She then took another quick look in the hallway to make sure no one had seen her, and then gently closed the door. She turned around and proceeded to explore the room to look for her things as well as to get some idea of the person that decided to take possession of her items. Everything in the room had its own place, many books on ninjutsu techniques and chakra control neatly organized in the small bookshelf beside the desk. There were a few books just for enjoyment at least she thought so. She scanned the titles, they were all mostly about murders that had to be solved, with a hint of romance. "Well a person that likes a good mystery," she said as she smiled to herself. She continued her search for her things, quickly noticing her beige travelling pack against the wall under a window. She stepped over to it picked it up and brought it over to the desk to check and see if the rest of her belongings were still inside. She opened it and immediately knew someone had already been through it, everything wasn't in its proper spot. She then dug through her bag mentally checking off everything that was still there in the bag. Everything was there except for her cell phone, she began looking through the drawers of the desk, and as she went over to the small portable closet on the left side of the window she passed a door that had a full body mirror hung on it. She took a quick look at herself, "God I am in bad shape," she scolded herself as she tried to do something with her hair. She stopped and finally noticed that her necklace was missing, "SHIT," she growled to herself. "I'm going to have to get that back no matter what, or I'm not going to be accepted into Razania." she huffed as she frantically searched the rest of the room for her cell phone and her necklace.

Itachi and Kisame were making there way back to their rooms from the kitchen, Itachi pressing various buttons on a small flip phone trying to unlock it.

"So have you unlocked it yet?" Kisame asked as they proceeded down a hallway trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not yet," Itachi responded quietly. He then flipped the phone closed and placed it in his pocket. And pulled out a necklace with a large amulet attached to it. Kisame's curiosity seemed to peak at the sight of the new item.

"And what is that?" Kisame asked a little flustered at the fact that he didn't know when his partner had acquired the item, or why he just remembered seeing it around the girl's neck that they brought in.

"It is obviously a necklace," Itachi responded curtly.

"And why do you have it?" Kisame shot back with venom in his voice.

"I think this is more than a plain necklace," Itachi calmly informed.

"What do you think she's going to do when she wakes up tomorrow and finds out that you took all her stuff?" Kisame enquired with an evil smirk on his face. They were now making the last turn to go down the hallway where their rooms were located.

"We will just have to chain her up in the basement before she wakes up, that way she won't be able to do anything." Itachi suggested as he stopped in front of the door that led to his room. Kisame snickered to himself as he continued to his room.

"As long as I get her conscious and in one piece," Kisame yelled back letting out a loud laugh after his statement.

She heard a men talking just outside of the door followed by a crude laugh afterwards. She knew who that laugh belonged to, "Kisame that bastard," she whispered to herself. The door handle was giggled, and then she heard the sound of keys. "Crap," she whispered as she returned her bag to where she had found it. She then hid behind the door casting a 'Chameleon' enchantment allowing her to blend in to the wall.

The door opened and Itachi proceeded in, he scanned his room making sure everything was the way he had left it. He swung the door closed and went over to his bed and emptied the contents of his pockets onto the plump comforter. He stretched and then walked over to the full length mirror and opened the door; he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"That must be the bathroom," she thought as she deactivated her enchantment and quickly walked over to the bed trying not to make a sound. She grabbed her bag from under the window, keeping an eye on the bathroom door. She picked up her necklace and cell phone and stuffed the two items into her pack. She then quickly tiptoed to the door, her head swinging back to the other door when she heard running water. She quietly turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She peaked out into the hall to see if it was clear and then squeezed out of the room. She turned around and tried to close the door.

!SQUEAK!

The bathroom door flung opened and Itachi ran out to see who was in his room. The door leading to the hall made a loud SLAM. He immediately opened the door looking down the hall catching a glimpse of her running down the hallway in the direction of Kisame's room. Itachi bolted after her. Kisame having heard the door slam opened his to see what was going on. When he did he saw a blur running past him followed by another blur that he identified as Itachi. With that Kisame ran after the both of them.

"Who the hell are we chasing?" Kisame huffed when he managed to catch up with Itachi.

"Simply put, your toy," Itachi responded.

Kisame's eyes flickered with excitement as they continued their pursuit. They parted at a hallway, Itachi still following her and Kisame heading the other way. They were going to trap her in the lobby. As the three zipped past various halls, their actions seemed to catch the interest of the other official Akatsuki members.

She was getting close to an open area she could feel it; she glanced back to she Itachi still on her tail. When she reached the larger area, what most would call a lobby; she darted off to another hallway, but was cut short when Kisame blocked her way. She jumped back landing in the middle of the room, Kisame facing her and Itachi a few metres behind her. Kisame was sporting a very mischievous grin, which made her very upset yet she didn't quite know why. No one was moving, they weren't getting closer to her so she decided to try to make a run for one of the other halls. She was quickly blocked of by one of them each time. She didn't want to have a fight now, she was still healing and this was not a situation where she wanted to have the disadvantage.

"So what did you take from my room?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I took back what belongs to me, Uchiha," she stated anger evident in her voice.

"How the hell did you get into my room in the first place?" He asked sincerely curious.

"That is for me to know," she replied.

"Ha ha…I get my new toy early," Kisame hissed.

She glared daggers at him, "I said it before and I will say it again, just so your puny mind can actually comprehend. You should only make statements like that when you can beat Me." she hissed.

With that Kisame charged at her, his speed had increased dramatically from what she had remembered. She was managing to dodge his attacks, until one of them clipped her arm allowing him a split second opening and he took it. He grabbed her throat cutting off her air supply and slammed her against the wall with such force that it caused a large crater around her body. The other Akatsuki members were making their way into the lobby and went over to Itachi to find out what was going on. Itachi was just silent watching and wondering how this little scruff between her and Kisame was going to turn out. "Looks like she still is being affected by the damage of her last fight," Itachi thought a little disappointed.

Kisame was squeezing her neck tighter small pulses of pain circulating around his grip. She closed her eyes trying to slow down her heart and try to figure out a way to get out of this situation. His hand released her, and she fell to the floor.

"I am going to have lots of fun with you when you come to," Kisame slyly said to her thought to be unconscious form.

"He must think that I'm unconscious, the idiot. Well it's a good thing I have trained to go with out air when necessary for close to two hours. Oh he is going to regret what he just did, and I thought I was healing quite nicely." she thought to herself as she laid there waiting for the right moment.

Kisame turned around and started walking towards the rest of the group. She pulled herself to her feet and set down her travelling pack against the wall. She quickly walked over to him and just as he was turning around delivered a hard punch to his face, sending him crashing to the hard floor. He quickly got up and turned to her, he was about to say something when she sent him flying to wall with one of her kicks. The rest of the Akatsuki members, including Itachi stepped back as she walked over to Kisame's fallen form. Kisame saw her coming and jumped up and lunged at her, she side stepped the attack and as he started to fall grabbed his right arm and spun it back causing Kisame to yield on his knees. She pressed a few pressure points which tightened up the muscles in his arm, and then she activated a couple of other pressure points in his spine paralysing him. She brought her lips close to his ear, him having a small idea of what was about to come next.

"I am not your toy or any one's for that matter. I will break every bone in you body so you will never pester me or any other woman ever again." she whispered evilly into his ear. She wasn't going to really break his body; she just wanted to seriously scare him. She drew back ready for a final blow, when a puppet trap came at her that she easily dodged.

"This is none of your concern Sasori, so piss off." she said angrily glaring at the puppet master.

"It wasn't his choice, I ordered him to." said the leader as a path was cleared to let him through. He was followed by their Doctor with many papers in hand. She straightened herself as he approached her, her guard up.

"So you are the new resident here, young lady," he enquired as he looked her up and down.

"Never asked to be, and as soon as I get my belongings I will be out of your hair," she stated collecting herself. She focused some energy to her hand and proceeded to heal the bruises on her neck, she was done in a quick second.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" the Leader asked her.

She looked at him with scepticism, "What are you getting at?" she asked bluntly.

"Come with me to my office, I have a deal that I think will intrigue you," he said with a smile as he offered his hand to her. "But first you have to fix Kisame; he is one of my best you know."

"Well you should be investing in something sturdier," she replied as she walked over to Kisame. She looked at him, and then she suddenly grabbed his right arm and snapped it back to the front. A loud crackle was heard and Kisame groaned in pain. "After you," she sweetly ordered to the Akatsuki leader.

He preceded down one of the corridors her following behind the Doctor after she grabbed her pack. Itachi watched as they disappeared down one of the halls, "What is he up to," he thought. Itachi walked over and helped up Kisame; another one of the Akatsuki members went over to Kisame's other side and along with Itachi took him back up to his room.

**In the Akatsuki Leader's Office…**

"I would like you to teach one of the members of this organization how to heal them using energy." said the Leader as he leaned back in his chair.

"And why do you want me to do that?" she asked calmly.

"So that we will be able to extend missions, if they always have to come back here to rest and heal after a battle if becomes very inefficient." he stated almost like he was making a sale.

"If I said 'No' to this, what would be your response?" she enquired.

"Since you were brought here without any realization it would probably be fair to just set you free with your belongings, never to hear from us again. But if you said 'Yes', then you would stay here for as long as you need to complete the member's training, and as a return favour you would be escorted by members that you select back to where they found you." he replied trying to cover all bases.

She sat there contemplating what decision to make, there was going to be a second portal that would appear, but that was in ten days. So staying here would not really be a problem she could avoid most demon attacks if she was here. Working with whoever they chose could be a little difficult but accomplishable. "Where would I stay?" she asked quizzically.

"In their room if you don't have a problem with that," he said looking at his finger nails.

"I will say yes on three conditions, one: it will only be the healing training and that is it, and you let me teach at my own pace and style, no interference. Two: it cannot be Kisame. And Three: there will be not torture, studying of me, and no fondling through my stuff, personal privacy even minimal would be appreciated." She said as she sat back and waited for their final answer.

"Agreed, just wait out side the building while we choose our individual." he said as he stood up at and motioned for her to leave.

She left and proceeded down the halls and managed to get herself out side. She let out a heavy sigh once she sat down on the grass against the building just outside the door. She looked up to the sky, "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself. She took a minute to herself to relax her body before she started thinking about the deal and how she was going to teach something like healing to one of these ninjas. When she thought about the deal she couldn't help but feel uneasy, their Leader was hiding something, it was obvious, the question was, how many people was he hiding it from? She reached into her bag and pulled out a book she had been reading. "Might as well knock off a few chapters while I'm waiting." she murmured to herself.

**About twenty minutes later…**

Itachi walked slowly down the hall, he couldn't believe he was the one that was stuck with her. Why did she take the deal? Why didn't the choose someone else? What is our Leader up to? These questions swirled around his mind as he opened the main doors that led outside, and to where she was suppose to be waiting. He was a little shocked to find her still there sitting by the building just like he was told she would be. She looked at him and marked her page in her book. She placed it back in her bag and picked it up and walked over to him.

"So are you the one I'm suppose to teach Uchiha?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Sadly for the both of us, yes you are," he said coldly. "This way, even though you already know where my room is." Itachi huffed. It was two in the morning and everything was just frustrating.

When they got to his room he opened the door and let her in. She walked right over to the window and looked outside. Itachi went to his portable closet and rummaged around until he came out with a thin mattress that he usually took with him on missions, the cold ground took its toll on his body many times. He brought it over and he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said gently as she looked around for a spot to put it. "Is there any particular place you would like me to sleep," she asked politely.

"Outside, but if you must sleep here anywhere on the floor and out of the way." he replied.

She rolled her eyes and placed it where she was standing, it was on the floor and out of the way as much as possible. She kneeled on the mattress and started rummaging through her travel pack. When she pulled out her brush she began brushing her hair, Itachi watched her as she gracefully brushed through her strands. He wanted to just sit beside her and run his fingers through her hair.

She saw him staring at her, "Is there something wrong?" she asked as she put her brush away. Itachi didn't say anything he just went into his bathroom to get ready for bed as well. While he was in there she reached into her pack and pulled out to light flannel blankets. She spread the first one on the mattress tucking the edges under it, and then she spread the second one on top of that. She then continued to find some night clothes that she could wear. She pulled out a baggy tee-shirt, and some panties. She usually didn't mind sleeping in the nude, put she was not going to do that here of all places. She took off her pants and slid on her black panties; she folded her pants and put them to the side. She then took off her shirt her back towards the bathroom door.

Itachi, after having finished getting ready for bed took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Why me?" he whispered to himself. He took off his shirt and hung up his towel; he opened the bathroom door and quietly stepped into the rest of his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her changing her top her back towards him. The curvature of her body seemed to be more defined when she was moving. She pulled her tee-shirt over her head and smoothed out the wrinkles. She turned around to see if Itachi was about done so she could go in and wash up. She was taken aback when she saw him just standing there watching her.

"Are you almost done?" she asked. He just walked over to his bed and sat down. She grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste and went into the bathroom. When she was finished she walked back into the room and headed to her bed. She placed her items back into her pack, and smoothed out her bed. She stood up straight and allowed her body to stretch; she let out a soft sigh when she heard a small POP from one of her tense joints. She quickly glanced at Itachi as her body relaxed, and he was watching her. She was getting a little frustrated she wasn't going to do anything like try to run, so he had no real reason to be watching her like a hawk.

"You can stop watching me Uchiha, I'm not going to do anything." she told him as she sat down on her mattress.

"You're a woman, you're always up to something." he stated bluntly.

She was getting pissed, she hadn't been treating him rudely, and she understood if he was unhappy about the situation, but she didn't need this. She got up and stood in front of him, "Look I'm not to happy about the situation either, I didn't ask to be the one that teaches you, you were picked by your "LEADER". So stop being an ass and deal with it, I'm only going to be staying at most ten days. Things would probably go a lot better if we both try to cut down on the attitude that we dish out to one another. Now Good Night." she angrily told him. And with that said she went back over to her mattress and lied down, her back towards Itachi. Itachi curled up into his bed and stared at the ceiling. Both of them went to sleep thinking:

"God this is going to be a rough ten days."

Copyright Feb 12, 2006


	4. Learning About One Another

Learning About One Another

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

She turned over and over, not being able to find a comfortable position. She sat up and looked out the window; the sky was slightly brighter than when she had tried to go to sleep. But every time she was just about to dose off her eyes would snap open. "I thought I broke this habit," she thought to herself. It had to be going on 5:00am, and she knew that her mind was not going to let her catch any sleep for another three hours. She looked over to Itachi's bed, he was sleeping quietly she almost envied his ability to sleep so soundlessly. She grabbed her travel pack and opened it slowly as to not wake him. She retrieved some fresh clothes and changed, she wore the same black pants she had on last night, and she put on a longer tank top that had grey strips running down the seams. She put on a pair of fresh socks, and once they were on wiggled her toes enjoying the feel of them on her feet. She then started to silently walk over to the door leading to the hall, when a small pile of black fabric near Itachi's bed caught her eye. She slowly picked it up and held it up examining it, they were pants. "So he sleeps in the nude, hmm this could be interesting," she thought to herself a devilish smile creeping across her face. "Maybe some other time," she thought again, she didn't want to wake Itachi, he would probably be grumpy, and she didn't want to do that it would just create trouble for her. She quickly folded the garment and slung it over his desk chair. She then tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, squeezed out of the room, and tried to close it. She was relieved that the door didn't squeak this time, she heard the quiet click, and started walking down the hall.

As she was walking past one door she heard strange sounds. Lots of grunting and groaning, and a wet slapping sound every so often. She backed away from the door, she remembered that it was the door Kisame had came out of when she was running away from Itachi's room. Her face cringed when she realized that what he was doing was masturbating. "At this early in the morning," she whispered to herself. She quickly walked away from the door, she didn't want to chance the possibility of him opening the door and finding her there. She continued to walk through different hallways exploring her new surroundings and memorizing as much as she could. She found access to the roof, where all the doors that led outside were, where the public showers were, and a few other little things. Her stomach started to growl at her, "Guess I should get some food in me," she suggested to herself. She slowly proceeded to the kitchen, and it was deserted. She opened up various drawers and cupboards; the place was just decent enough to cook in. She opened the fridge and grabbed a slightly bruised apple, "story of my life," she smirked, as she cleaned a paring knife and took it along with the apple to a table. She cut a small slice and placed it into her mouth, as she savoured the flavour she started to muse about the location, and the occupants. She found it nice and peaceful in the kitchen since everyone else was still sleeping, or at least she hoped that was what they were doing. It was going on 7:02 am, and she decided to stay there until everyone started piling in.

Itachi awoke, stretching out his body from under his warm covers. He sat up and looked at his clock which was staring at him from the desk; it read 7:30 am. He looked around the room, and sprang out of his bed when he found no female body lying on the mattress under the window. Everything was all nicely tucked in and place there almost like no one had slept in that area. He checked the bathroom, but came back unsuccessful, "when did she leave," he pondered out loud. He then noticed that the pants that he had discarded when he got into bed were neatly place over his desk chair. He grabbed them and pulled them on; he quickly grabbed a shirt from his closet and then went looking for her. He was quickly checking each hall, happy that they were still empty, everyone else would probably be sleeping in till 9:00, but he usually naturally woke up between seven and eight. His stomach started growling loudly, warning him that if he needs to be working up a sweat he should get something in him to burn. He decided to get some food before his stomach turned against him. He proceeded into the dining area heading straight to the kitchen; he grabbed an apple because nothing else seemed to appeal to him. He then started frantically looking for a clean blade, opening drawers loudly, the twanging of utensils quickly getting on his nerves. He finally slammed the last drawer closed in defeat; He walked back over to the apple that he placed on the counter. He glared at it almost like it had something to do with the disappearance of the paring knife. His attention was torn from the apple as a paring knife came whizzing by his face to slightly embed itself in the cupboard door. He looked over to the source of the flying item, and there she was casually sitting on the table wiping her hands with a paper towel. Itachi removed the knife from the wood, took his apple and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and began slicing his apple. She could see that he wasn't going to thank her so she stepped onto the floor and started walking towards the exit of the kitchen.

"What time did you leave the room?" Itachi's strong voice asked breaking the silence.

"Not really sure," she replied honestly.

"Why did you leave?" He asked looking at her as he slid another slice of apple into his mouth.

"Hmm, couldn't sleep," she said as she turned around to face him.

Itachi nodded, accepting that answer, "Do you mind staying for a little longer, I'll give you the tour after I'm finished." He said making it sound more like an order than a suggestion. She complied and walked back over to where he was sitting and sat down about a meter from him.

"He just probably wants to keep and eye on me," she thought as she looked around the room.

He finished his apple savouring the last bites slowly almost too slowly. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand. Itachi stood to his feet and walked over to the garbage can and lightly tossed the apple core in. He walked back over to her, her eyes following him.

"Ready?" he asked as he turned back to the kitchen and threw the paring knife at the cupboard embedding the blade exactly where she had. He looked back at her, to see if she was the slightest bit intimidated.

"I'm not impressed," she said as she gracefully jumped to her feet. She then started walking out of the dining hall, disappearing from Itachi's view as she turned the corner. Itachi's brows furrowed, and he quickly proceeded after her catching up to her graceful form easily. They walked in silence down a few halls.

"Okay, so give me the tour already." She ordered as they proceeded down their forth hall without having spoken a word. Itachi glared at her, but as they past certain rooms he explained what they were for and other basic information that she might need to know. When they were coming back down the hall that led to Itachi's room, Kisame opened his door and stepped out into the hall. He quickly noticed her and Itachi closing the gap between them. As they were about to pass him Kisame stepped in front of her blocking her way. She stepped to the side of him trying to continue on her way, but he blocked her path there as well.

She looked up at him, his face sporting a devilish grin. "What do you want Kisame, it is still too early in the day to get your ass kicked isn't it?" she asked the shark man with a huff. Itachi had stopped walking and turned back, he hadn't bothered to stop when Kisame had gotten in front of her.

"So how long are you going to be staying with us, my pet?" Kisame asked with a playful growl.

She glared at him, he was trying to push her buttons and as a result she was getting annoyed rather quickly. "Ten days, and I'm not your pet," she said as she tried to pass him once again, but there he was blocking her path.

"That will be plenty of time to teach you how to respect your Master," he chuckled loudly. This pushed her over the edge and she delivered a powerful upper jab, with the heel of her hand to his jaw. Kisame fell to the floor holding the lower part of his face.

"I am not your pet, play thing, toy, or whatever else you come up with. The next time you refer to me as a possession you will not have a jaw," she bluntly stated to him. She stepped away from his fallen form and walked to Itachi.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk, Kisame never really knew how to deal with women, which was now proving to be hazardous to his life. She saw Itachi's little smirk, and she couldn't help but smile at this. Itachi opened his bedroom door and followed in after her. After entering he closed the door and locked it. He didn't want Kisame barging in and messing up his room as soon as he found the energy.

She walked to the other side of his room and leaned against the window sill. She scanned outside trying to find a sense of peace within the turmoil of her mind. Itachi went to his bed and laid down staring at the ceiling.

"So you don't like being referred to as a possession or object." Itachi stated breaking the silence, and hoping that he would be able to start a small conversation.

"Well if you were me, would you like being referred to as a toy?" she asked still looking out the window.

"Hmm…depends on who's referring to me in that context." he replied thoughtfully, bending his neck a little trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"You might have a point," she gently agreed. "But from my experience it doesn't really matter who's referring to you, it is still an insult." she stated a little louder than before.

"Really…and what experiences have you had," he asked slyly, trying to get some information about her.

She looked at him, completely aware of what he was trying to do. She looked back out the window, "You should smile a little more often, it compliments your features and makes you seem more human." she suggested changing the subject.

"But the image of a heartless demon allows me an edge when I engage in battle," he said smiling to himself.

"Maybe," she replied. She then walked into the bathroom, she wanted to try and avoid the potential interrogation that would most likely occur. She closed the door and turned on the cold tap water, splashing a little on her face. Itachi had watched her leave and wondered why she got up.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Why did she get up like that, what did I say? I can't believe it has been two years since I last saw her. What has she been doing for the past two years? I spent most of that time trying to get her out of my head. I've been with a few different women since I last saw her, and they haven't done anything for me. I still even have that little note she left me from that night. My past two birthdays haven't even been that exciting. But now she is here, still as unbelievable as ever, and still a mystery. I have to be calm about this situation. I need to find out more about her, and I only have ten days to do it. She isn't just going to open up and tell me everything I want to know. So how am I going to do that?

The bathroom door opened and she stepped out, and walked right back over to the window.

"Feeling better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Much," she replied with sass. "Hey maybe you can answer a question for me, what is Kisame's problem? Does he usually treat every female like a potential toy?" She asked turning around so she could see him, sitting on the window sill.

"As far as I know, yes he has treated most women like that, just only the ones that catch his interest. The rest he treats like they are obsolete, even the female members of this organization. I'm not sure why, I guess it is his own sick way of pleasure." Itachi spoke to the ceiling.

"He should be more careful about the women he chooses to piss off." she said lightly shaking her head. "It might get him killed one of these days."

"By you?" Itachi asked rolling over on to his stomach so he could see her.

"Not precisely, I know a few other women that would have killed him by now." She said with a small smile.

"Companions of yours?" Itachi cautiously asked trying to expand the topic.

"A few," she quietly stated as she glanced out the window again. Her attention was caught when she saw a figure hiding behind a tree, wearing white with a purple rope tied around their waist. "A sound ninja," she thought.

"So was it a mission that brought you back to the ninja region?" Itachi asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes and no, okay my turn for a question, why do you think this sound ninja is hiding behind that tree studying the building?" she quickly asked turning her head around to face Itachi looking for an immediate answer that she knew he didn't have.

"What?" he asked as he jumped to his feet and joined her at the window.

"The sound ninja right there," she informed pointing in the direction. Itachi moved closer to her positioning himself so he could see where she was pointing better. He inhaled her scent; he closed his eyes memorizing it. At that moment he didn't care about the enemy ninja just outside of the clearing. He wanted her, her arms around him, her tight pussy around his hard cock, groans and dirty little whispers. Her voice suddenly snapped him out of his blissful illusion.

"What are you going to do Uchiha?" she asked sternly. Confused as to why he wasn't paying attention even though enemies were outside.

"Stay here, I don't need you getting in my way." He said sternly as he quickly put on shirt and grabbed his cloak. He stepped outside into the hall, and closed the door.

She sat there on the window sill a little surprised, angry, and confused, as well as many other emotions. "That bastard," she said looking back out the window. She watched as Akatsuki members filed out of the building. She could identify most of them from where she was, but she noticed that one major player was missing. "Where's the Leader?" she asked herself. The fight began, blood splashing everywhere, but no matter how many Sound ninjas the Akatsuki took down, they just seemed to keep on coming. She quickly studied each of the Akatsuki member's styles, and then focused her attention to the enemy. They were using basic attacks, were using normal weapons, so why weren't they being demolished more quickly. She saw a few stray sound ninjas using chakra to climb the wall of the building. "They're going for the roof," she stated to herself. She immediately grabbed her travelling pack and started searching through it. A big smile appeared on her face when she successfully retrieved her dagger. She sent a little energy into the sharp blade and the blade instantly moulded into two sai. After having achieved her weapon of choice, she darted out of the room and dashed to the roof entrance. "If he thinks that I'm just going to stay in that room while the building is under attack he has got another thing coming" she told herself as she reached the entrance. She put her ear to the door, and listened for any voices or sounds that would tell her that there were people on the roof. She heard quiet whispers, and slowly turned the knob and opened the metal door slightly. She saw three of them with their backs to her, looking over the edge. She snuck out silently and closed the door without making a sound. She tiptoed over to them, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Okay aim the first shot at the big one with the sword, and then direct all your efforts to Uchiha Itachi." said the one on the far right, pointing down at their targets.

"Yes Sir," the other two said in union. They then readied their weapons, lots of kunai and dozens of shuriken.

"Oh Please do you really think you'll even scratch them with those?" she asked sarcastically. When they turned around to see who it was, she did a spinning kick which sent them flying off of the building. When the three sound ninjas hit the ground, everyone looked upwards. She walked to the edge of the roof and looked down making sure that they were not getting back up. When the Sound ninjas identified who was the one preventing them from getting to the roof, eight of them dashed over to the building and started running up the side. She took a few kunai in each hand and jumped over them just as they were reaching the top. She did a summersault in the air and released the kunai hitting them all in the jugular. They fell over themselves and rolled of the building, landing with large THUDS as they hit the ground. When she was getting relatively close to the ground she twisted her body so she landed gently on her feet.

"I thought I told you to stay inside," Itachi spat at her.

"Last time I checked I didn't have to follow your orders either U-Chi-Ha," she sassed.

Her disrespect made him angry, but luckily for both of them they were still being attacked, and so he took it out on the Sound ninjas. They all had fought for almost two hours; everyone had spilt a blood at some point. After the fight the Akatsuki members circled around the area, trying to see if one had escaped, but were fairly relieved when they didn't find any Sound ninjas alive. They slowly gathered together in a rough circle along with her, still looking around just to be sure.

"Why did they decide to attack us?" Kisame asked looking around the group.

"How the hell should we know, it is Orochimaru that we are talking about," growled Zetsu. His eyes then focused on her.

"Quit staring unless you want to loose those eyes," she said as she still scanned for hidden danger. Even though they were successful she still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling she gets when something is unnaturally wrong, like when she fought those Lava Demons.

"You know, there's nothing else out there," Itachi told her, noticing that she was still searching for something.

"Are you sure about that Uchiha?" she asked sincerely. At that moment the ground started to shake violently.

"What the fuck did you do?" Kisame yelled to her.

"Nothing you over sized fish," she screamed back.

The ground started to crack in the centre of their circle, and a mini explosion soon followed sending rocks, and dirt flying back along with them. All of them landed hard on the ground, but as soon as they acquired their bearings they stood up and looked back to see what was the cause. A huge hole replaced where they had stood, they took a couple of steps closer, but a loud growl was heard. A very large creature leaped out of the hole, flying up above the building sending more hard rock falling towards them. The creature landed with a loud BANG, shaking the ground and denting the earth under it. The monster stood to about half the size of the building, and it looked like it weighed close to ten tons. A thick grey fur covered its entire body, large sharp fangs protruding from the underneath its top lip. The strange beast let out another thunderous growl that racked their bodies to the core. But what was the most interesting characteristic on the monster was a small bright flame hovering close to its head.

She knew what it was, a Fire creature that was usually found near dormant volcanoes. "But why is it here, there aren't any volcanoes in this area?" she asked herself a little puzzled. The monster took in a deep breath and released a humungous fireball towards them. They all scattered, finding cover except for one. Deidara was not able to move, a fairly heavy chunk of earth was on top of his leg just enough so that he was unable to pull it out. His chakra was pretty much at its limit, but even so he still needed some to defend himself if he was going to be attacked by this 'THING'. She was aware of the predicament, and started to worry when the monster started focusing its attention on him.

"Are any of you going to help him?" she asked sternly to the few members that were around her. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori just looked at each other, wondering why it would matter.

"Guess we will just have to get a replacement," Sasori hissed coldly.

The monster started taking another deep breath, and everyone knew where that next fireball was going, straight to Deidara. The monster released the enormous fireball, and she knew she had to help him.

"Got to love that companionship that you guys share," she stated sarcastically to the three of them. And with that she darted out towards Deidara's immobile form. She focused energy to her right hand, and performed some quick, complicated seals. She didn't want to use any techniques especially since Itachi was around, but she had to, she wasn't going to let any of them die due to a creature that decided to just cause trouble. She managed to get in front of Deidara before the fireball made contact.

"Ice shield," she spoke activating her technique. Both she and Deidara disappeared into a blaze of hot flame. The other Akatsuki members watching intently to see the outcome. The fire encompassing them soon faded away into dark smoke. Once the smoke cleared there she stood with Deidara wide eyed behind her the large piece of earth that was on his leg gone. The creature purred with excitement, upon seeing her display of power.

"What type of technique did she use?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"I didn't quite see it," Itachi surprisingly stated, he didn't expect that she would use a technique, and something strong enough to equalize the power of that fireball. "I wonder what other techniques she knows," Itachi thought to himself as he shifted his position to get a better view.

She stood there glaring at the Fire Creature, she had to get rid of it quickly and without giving away too many of her techniques, let alone the type of Element that she was an expert at using. "It is a Fire type, so some snow might due the trick," she thought hoping that it would be enough. The other Akatsuki members weren't going to help her if they weren't going to even save one of their team mates there was no way in hell that they were going to lift a finger to help her.

"Well this is a nice surprise, to find someone that actually has some degree of power," The creature's voice boomed. "You will make a nice snack for me!" it said licking its lips. The creature breathed in and released a series of large fireballs speeding to her direction. She and Deidara jumped in different directions to avoid them, leaving her completely on her own when the assault had ceased.

"I need to do something now, or this could get rather sticky," she thought to herself. She concentrated gathering energy to perform her next attack. The sky clouded over turning a dark grey, the air around them soon became very cold. Snow started falling from the sky quickly blanketing the ground in pure white. The creature started to shiver lightly, the Akatsuki members wondering what was happening. Itachi on the other hand was watching her intently, not going to miss anything that she was about to do.

She began to focus a mini tornado in the palm of her left hand, gradually it started to get bigger and bigger until it seemed to jump off her hand and was spinning around her becoming a humungous tornado.

"Snow Blizzard" she yelled out directing the tornado to her target. The heavy snow blended with the spiralling wind moving with amazing speed towards the creature. The Creature tried to fight it off but was buried under several feet of freezing snow in a matter of seconds. The tornado died down and all that remained was snow. No movement came from the white hill that the creature was buried under. She slowly proceeded closer, "That might have done it," she cheerfully thought to herself. She was a few metres away from the snow pile, she closed her eyes and tried to sense it's presence of life. She felt energy slowly dying away from the pile, and she let out a sigh of relief. But as she slowly turned away there was a large amount of energy suddenly admitted from the snow pile. The creature burst through the snow and charged at her, she jumped high into the air and over the creature landing high on the side of the building. The creature was breathing heavily and the little flame hovering above its head was lightly flickering just about to go out. "That almost did it," she said to herself. "I need to use something else, but what?" she listened to the sounds around her distinguishing what was the source of each sound. Her attention was caught when she heard water not to far off. She had to make it there the technique that she needed to use next would require a large amount of energy, but since she was a little worn out from the fighting and the fact that she was still not completely 100 her old self, she would have to use a medium.

She jumped down from the wall and threw a few kunai at the monster. The monster became unbelievably enraged and roared shaking everything around them. When she landed the creature charged after her, she bolted into the wood surroundings running to the direction of the water, the beast quickly chasing after her.

"What is she up to?" Itachi asked himself as he watched her fly off into the woods. The other Akatsuki members slowly proceeded out of their safe areas. Gathering just outside the entrance of the building.

"Where did she go?" Deidara asked to no one in particular but was hoping for an answer. He leaned against the wall, giving his sore leg a rest. "Oh and thanks for your help guys, really appreciate it," he said sarcastically as he held up his hand in an 'OK' gesture. He then tried to wobble his way into the building. As they all turned to follow a huge explosion was heard coming from the direction she had run off to.

Itachi's heart skipped a beat, "Was that an attack from her, or was that an attack from the creature?" he wondered a little worried. "Please say she's not hurt," he whispered to himself as they proceeded into the building.

**A Couple of Hours Later…**

_A fireball headed straight for her, she just barely jumping out of the way. She watched as the Fire Creature land creating a huge tidal wave drenching everything within half a mile radius. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her left hand. She then wrapped her other hand with healing wire that she had put in her pocket. She dodged another string of fireballs and took a minute to catch her breath. She then focused half of her power to her right hand which circulated the water into a ball that continued to get bigger. In the other hand she created a strong whirl wind, spinning faster and faster, and it to was quickly getting bigger. She started running towards the creature and as she was the air started becoming very cold, little water droplets immediately freezing. A few metres from the creature she combined the cold water with the freezing wind. The Creature let out another fire attack and she destroyed it with her ice attack. Her next attack hit the creature dead on, slowly freezing him. Everything froze around them, and the creature found the strength to reach out and grab her, squeezing the lower half of her body. With her hands still free from its grasp she directed more power into her attack. The cloth on her right hand started to freeze to her skin giving her frost bite, and the wire on her left hand was being destroyed from the whirl wind scratching through everything in its path. The monster collapsed and dropped her, falling through the ice into the water. When she made it to her feet she walked slowly over to the hole, at that second the creature's hand smashed through the ice grabbing her once again and dragging her under the ice with him. She fought to get her hands free; in succeeding she re-established her previous attack. The whirl wind scratching through her hand and arm, she managed to freeze the creature that little flame on the top of its head flickering out. She then tried to get out of the creature's frozen grasp, the cold water stinging her new wounds. The current started to pick up and easily taking them down the river. The water continued to speed up and she was still struggling to get out of the vice grip of the creature. The frozen creature was starting to hit a few rocks, pieces of its body breaking off in large chunks. After a few hits she was free, she tried swimming to the edge of the river but the current was too strong sending her down stream with the frozen body pieces. Her attention was quickly turned to the drop of the up coming waterfall. She soon found herself falling over the edge, and the last thing she remembered was water, cool, everlasting water…_

She opened her eyes; all she saw was clear light blue water. It suddenly hit her that she had been passed out for an unknown amount of time. Instinctively she swam to the surface, enjoying the feel of cool air extinguishing the fire in her lungs. She swam to the bank and pulled herself up onto the soft land. She laid there just taking all the time that she needed to catch her breath. She then opened her eyes and rolled over on her back, she held up her hands and looked at them. They were quite cut up and her blood was still seeping out of some of the cuts. She sat up and leaned over the water, she dipped in her hands and washed away the dried blood making her arms look half decent. She slowly stood to her feet; she smiled to herself when she stood fairly well without any support. "How long was I out?" she asked herself as she looked up at the sky. It was turning into dusk so she came to the conclusion that it was close to two hours that she had been out. "And none of them came looking for me, well no good deed goes unpunished." she said to herself as she started walking in the direction that she thought would lead her back to the building. If the path didn't lead her there, she didn't really care.

After about an hour of walking, she stepped into a clearing and was a little shocked that the path she took actually led back to the Akatsuki hideout. She scanned the area looking for potential booby traps, and she saw none. She walked over to the front door and eased her weight on it. It opened easily and she stepped in looking down the hall, she turned around and closed the door. She walked down the hall and it quickly turned into the lobby, she looked around a little surprised that she had not yet seen or heard anyone. Just then she heard loud shouts coming from the hall that contained the dining room.

"And I bet that fuckin creature ripped her to pieces too," chuckled an unknown person.

She let out a soft sigh and proceeded up the stairs to Itachi's room. She was hoping that he was there eating and laughing with the rest of them, because dealing with him now wouldn't be the best idea. He would have too many questions, and she just wanted to go and take a warm shower, get into some clean clothes and lie down on her mattress. She got to the room and tried the door knob, surprisingly it was unlocked. She stepped inside and was happy to see no evidence that Itachi was in there. She went to her bag and pulled out a towel and bathrobe, after having acquired the stuff that she needed, she quickly made her way towards the public showers. There was no shower in the bathrooms in the sleeping quarters; she didn't want to think why. Once she was in front of the door that led to the showers, she carefully opened it, to see if anyone was using the showers. There was no one and she slipped inside and picked a stall. She turned on the water and gave it a second to warm up. She stepped under the facet letting the water spill over her naked body. She let out a small gasp as the warm water melted away the stiff pain throughout her body. After her shower she dried of and slid into her soft bathrobe, she tied it tight around her waist and rubbed the fabric. It just made her feel better that she could just have a moment to herself and enjoy the simple feel of a comfy bathrobe. She then walked down the hall and headed for Itachi's room, every step she enjoyed the feel of the unbelievably soft fabric rubbing over her naked body. She made it to Itachi's room without being interrupted; she stepped in and ran her fingers through her hair.

Itachi proceeded to his room alone; he had just finished his dinner, and had gotten a little tired of all the crude remarks about Deidara's saviour. "It's interesting that it is considered appropriate to insult someone that saved you." Itachi thought to himself as he reached his bedroom door. He opened the door and stepped in, and was a little surprised to see a fluffy white bundle on his bed. He quickly turned around and closed the door; he then cautiously walked over to his bed and realized that the fluffy white bundle was being worn by his very beautiful temporary roommate. He came to the edge of his bed and just watched her; she seemed alright which he was secretively happy about. She let out a pleasurable sigh, which made him smile and he sat down on the side of his bed. Her body suddenly stiffened, he noticed this and he held back a chuckle. "She must be seriously tired if she didn't even notice my presence," Itachi thought to himself. He reached over and touched the soft fabric that covered her arm, "I can't believe how soft this is, no wonder she fell asleep." he pondered to himself. His thoughts then got the best of him and he started wondering what she was wearing underneath the heavenly fabric. "Probably nothing," he mentally concluded. This excited him, and images washed over him, him rolling on top of her and quickly removing the robe. "Her skin would probably rival its softness," Itachi thought to himself. He would kiss her plump lips, and tweak her nipples with his skilled fingers. While he was daydreaming his fingers ghosted down her side and lightly skated down her firm legs.

She turned over to face him, "Do you want something Uchiha?" she asked a little seductively. His mind screamed at him to say 'You', but he said nothing and just watched her. She sat up and scooted off the bed, and walked over to her mattress, and knelt down and pulled back the first blanket. Itachi got up and walked over to the bathroom closing the door behind him. She sat there on her mattress and looked at the books that were on the bookshelf next to her. One title seemed to catch her interest and so she pulled it out of the bookshelf, "Love's Mysteries" she whispered to herself. She opened the first page and started to read it, with the light being emitted by the moon she had enough light to read. She leaned against the bookshelf with her blanket wrapped around her, becoming quite interested in the book. A minute later Itachi came out of the bathroom and looked at her, her attention was completely occupied by the book. He walked over to his bed and facing the door took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself venerable to her gaze.

However Uchiha Itachi never leaves himself venerable, he wanted to have the same effect on her as she did on him. He turned towards his bed and stretched, this did catch her attention, and she looked over at him. Her gaze met his and her eyes slowly travelled down his body and quickly came back up. Her attention then returned to the book.

"So how did you survive?" Itachi asked releasing his stretch after he heard a few 'Pops'.

"I have my ways Uchiha." she replied.

"Are those cuts and burns on your arms from the creature's attack or yours?" Itachi questioned as he sat on the bed and watched her.

"Does it really matter?" she retorted with her attention still being captivated by the book.

"Is it dead?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"Yup." she said a little relieved. She was beginning to get a little tired of this game.

"Why did you save him, he is no friend of yours?" Itachi asked really wanting to know.

"Why the hell didn't any of you guys save him, he is a comrade of yours?" she replied closing the book with a SLAP. She then glared at him, waiting for his answer.

"We have our reasons…" he started to say.

"Exactly I have my own reasons why I helped him, and the only person I will answer that question for is him, if he so chooses to ask, why… because he is the only one that has a right to know. Now, good night Uchiha." she stated quickly she then laid down and wrapped the blankets she had around her, facing the wall.

Itachi was left a little confused, "What did I say?" he pondered as he climbed under the covers. He found the warm spot where her body had lain, he placed his head gently down on his pillow, and it smelt like her, beautifully exotic. A wave of pleasure washed over his body, his penis becoming slightly hard. He rolled over on his stomach trying to prevent the inevitable hard on that would prevent him from having a comfortable sleep. He wanted her, to be near him her soft skin against his. Just her touch could send him over the edge; he wanted to kiss her lips, to have their bodies joined together, to see her body's reaction as he thrust into her. He lifted his head up and looked over to her curled up form. "And I still barely know anything about her." he thought. He let out a loud sigh into his pillow; he then shifted under the covers trying to find a comfortable position. He ended up lying on his back, the covers tented around his now completely harden member, he then cleared his throat and fell asleep.

A few hours later she sat up rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. Itachi was breathing a little heavily indicating that he was fairly deep in sleep. She tidied up her mattress and got changed. Once she was ready she tiptoed to the door, but ended up stopping when she was next to Itachi's bed. A smile graced her lips when she saw the tented sheets, "And I thought you had better control over your body Uchiha," she thought. She had to admit to herself that he did have a magnificent body. Any woman that would say they weren't attracted to him in anyway would be lying through their teeth. Well toned body not overly muscular, but not scrawny either. A little taller than the average male height, soft looking hair, she just wanted to run her fingers through it. His lips parted a little, and he let out a pleasure filled groan. His body moved but he seemed to be a little uncomfortable. "Tisk, tisk Uchiha, you are unbelievably stubborn," she scolded him mentally. She then eased herself on to the bed next to him, she did some simple seals and her middle finger and index finger on her right hand started to glow pink. "I'm going to do you a big favour Uchiha, you owe me one," she whispered near his ear. She then placed her two fingers on his left temple. His body instantly reacted and he was placed into a deeper sleep state. She gently pulled back the covers and examined his body; her attention was then directed to his little problem. "Seven point two inches," she giggled. She was impressed with his size, it suited him. She wrapped her fingers around his thick swollen member, her slender fingers just barely meeting around its circumference. She slowly started moving her hand up and down getting a feel for his length and thickness. His member throbbed happily under her touch, she rubbed her thumb over his tip, spiralling into the centre and back out. She started pistonning him again, moving slow at first but then speeding up, tightening and loosening her grip as needed. Itachi's erect cock becoming more swollen with every stroke of her skilled hand. Itachi let out a loud pleasure filled groan, his breathing becoming raspy and uneven. He was coming close to his climax, his penis filled to the max with blood and semen. She quickened her pace and his body shuddered with ecstasy. This was a sign to her that he was going to be coming very soon. So to throw him over the edge she rubbed her thumb over his tip again. His body stiffened and he came with so much power it surprised her. Her palm was covered with his juices, as well as his sheets. She flipped the blankets gently back over him and quietly walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. After she finished that she walked to the door opened it and before she left she looked back at Itachi, "If only he knew," she giggled to herself as she walked into the hall and gently closed the door. She walked down the hall and when passing Kisame's room heard loud snoring, "Well at least he's sleeping this time around," she whispered to herself. She then proceeded to the dining room, enjoying the solitude and silence on her way. When she reached the dining hall she stepped in and her eyes quickly travelled to a lone black cloak, with red clouds sitting at the end of a table. Their gazes met and it was Deidara.

"Good morning," she said, and continued walking to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Mornin," he replied to her, watching as she went into the kitchen.

She came back with an apple and a paring knife, she came and sat down on the oppisite end of the table, Deidara's eyes following her.

"How's your leg doing?" she asked sincerely as she put the first piece of apple in her mouth.

"Still sore but no serious damage," he replied looking over at her.

She just nodded her head in response. Deidara got up and walked over to where she was sitting. Her eyes followed him as he sat down across from her.

"What's up?" she asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Why did you save me yesterday?" he asked in a quiet voice looking down at the table.

"You can look at me when you ask me a question you know," she giggled politely. "But I will answer your question. I saved you because, first nobody else seemed like they were going to move, second no ninja should die without a fight, and third it was just the right thing to do." she finished as she slid another apple piece into her mouth.

Deidara was looking at her wide eyed; he had never heard anything like that before. She looked up at him and gently smiled upon seeing his expression.

"Do me a favour though, don't tell Itachi or the rest of them what I told you, just if they ask say that I did tell you why but don't go any further than that." she said sliding the last piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Why?" he asked a little confused.

"Because it will drive them crazy not knowing the answer," she replied with a smile.

Deidara let out a heartly chuckle, "Sounds good," he said knodding. "But may I ask another question?" he said composing himself.

"Sure." she said placing the knife down beside her.

"Who are you, what's your name and how did you end up here?" Deidara asked trying to get as many questions into one sentence as he could.

"Well that sounds like three questions to me," she said as she stretched in her seat. "I don't know how I ended up here, but I believe I was found and carried here. I'm a warrior-assassin, and that is all you need to know about who I am. But my name that may cause a dilemma." she said with a soft laugh.

"Okay, why is that?" he asked becoming very interested.

"Well if you were in my situation then would you willingly give out your real name?" she asked.

Deidara nodded, "You make a good point, but I would like a name to identify you by, I heard you put Kisame in his place when he called you a 'toy' or something, so it would be a little better if you had a name to go by." he stated sitting up straight.

"True," she agreed. She sat there for a moment and thought about it. "You can call me Nicky," she said with a smile.

"It doesn't really suit you," he smiled to her.

"Of course not, it's not my real name, but it works." she said shrugging her shoulders. She looked at the clock on the wall it read 4:48am; Itachi would be getting up in a couple of hours.

"So how's rooming with Itachi, driving you up the wall yet?" Deidara asked noticing that she was looking at the clock.

"Does he always try to dig into people's pasts? He is too high strung, so serious all the time." she replied thinking about Itachi there in his bed.

"He doesn't really care about people's pasts, you might be a special case, but yeah he's too serious. Don't think I've seen him deactivate those eyes of his, always alert, it's almost like he's not human." Deidara chuckled.

"So why are you up this early?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"Leg was spasming, and it prevented me from sleeping so, decided to get something to eat, that was about an hour ago. What's your excuse?" he asked slyly.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk through the halls, its nice when it's quiet." she said adjusting her position. "So did you see your medic about your leg?" she asked a little concerned.

"Tried to but he was always too busy, thought I could bear It." he replied rubbing his leg.

She sat up and walked over to him she sat down next to him and focused some energy to her hands. Her hands glowed light green and she placed them just above his wounded leg. The green glow seemed to be soaked up by his leg and within a minute the glowing disappeared. She removed her hands and looked at him.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

He moved his leg around a little, "A lot better," he said surprised. He stood up and walked around the room, "Thanks, I feel great, I guess I can go and catch a few hours of sleep without the pain keeping me up." he said with a yawn.

"Sure I'll see you later," she said as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, see you later Nicky," Deidara said as he disappeared down the hall.

She let out a loud sigh, and decided to go and get some fresh air. She left the dining room and took her time going to the roof.

**A few hours later…**

Itachi awoke and stretched out; he was surprised that he had such a deep sleep. He looked down to see if his erection was still going to be there to torment him throughout the day. But instead he saw stained sheets and his cock was generating a pins and needles feeling. "What the hell?" he said to himself. He sat up and examined his bed, "This has never happened before," he said to himself as he looked over at his clock, it read 9:00am. He sat up and looked over to the unoccupied mattress near the window. "When did she get up this time?" he asked himself as he walked over to the window. Her bathrobe was nicely folded on top of her pillow; he picked it up and held it close to his chest. "I can't believe how soft this is." he whispered to himself. He walked back over to his bed and through himself back onto it, burying his face in the soft fabric. A soft knock came from his door.

"Who is it?" Itachi grumbled. The door slowly opened and Itachi heard the click of it closing. She cautiously moved closer to Itachi, seeing him with his face buried in her favourite bathrobe. She came up beside his bed his naked body sprawled out on top of his bed. She wanted to laugh seeing him like this, a heartless killer looking so comfortable. She placed her right middle finger and index finger on the lower part of his back, just above his well sculpted ass. She then walked her fingers up his spine, his body let out a pleasurable shiver. When she reached the top of his spine she sat down beside him, she leaned down on his back, his warm skin on her cheek. Enjoying the feel of going up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely, she knew that he was a man of habit, and it was past 9:00am so she just wanted to make sure that he wasn't still out cold, she didn't want her 'little favour' to be too obvious.

"So why did you get up this time?" he grumbled not wanting to take his face away from the bathrobe.

"Why did you sleep in?" she responded teasing him.

"Well someone's in a better mood, why's that?" he asked turning his head a little to see her.

She thought for a moment, "I guess it is because I started the day off rather well," she said with a devilish smile.

She was actually having a conversation with him, and he wasn't going to pass up the moment. "Where did you get this thing?" he said rolling over forcing her to sit up.

"From a friend," she said reaching for the bathrobe.

"A friend that you work with, or just an acquaintance?" he asked pulling it just out of her reach.

"Why, do you want her to send you one?" she replied cheekily. She then leaned over him and grabbed the bathrobe from him, her ample breasts squishing against his firm abdomen.

After having retrieved the bathrobe she stood up and walked over to the window. She knelt down and refolded the fabric and placed it back on the pillow. She then walked back over to Itachi, her gaze examining his form.

"Well are you going to get up, everybody is getting antsy when they realized that you weren't up and about. They think I had done something to you." she said rolling her eyes.

Itachi stepped to his feet and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Is that a 'Yes' then?" she asked leaning against the closed bathroom door.

"Humph" was Itachi's only response. She then walked out of the room and down the hall, but was quickly stopped by Kisame.

"What did you do to him wench?" Kisame growled at her.

"He's getting ready, and is in one piece, if you want to go see for yourself." she instructed as she slipped past him and continued on her way.

She walked down the hall and made her way to the Lobby, she then proceeded to find the front door and step outside. Once outside she took a deep breath of fresh air, the warm breeze cascaded over her skin almost like a welcoming gesture. She walked across the clearing and into the dense woods surrounding the building, she was making her way to the river so she could just be by herself and think about how she was going to teach Itachi how to heal.

Itachi had stepped out of his bathroom and looked outside seeing how the weather was going to be for the day. Instead of noticing the weather his eyes followed his mysterious roommate into the forest. "I wonder where she is going?" he whispered to himself.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Itachi are you alive in there?" Kisame's voice boomed through the door.

Itachi let out a quiet sigh, quickly got dressed, and opened the door. Kisame was blocking the door way with his large body.

"Well it's about time, why did you sleep in so late, you're usually the first one up, what did she do to you?" Kisame blurted out questions not giving Itachi time to answer.

Itachi just walked past him, and headed down the hall towards the Lobby, ignoring Kisame's questions.

"And where are you going, I thought this was the day that you trained." Kisame asked as Deidara and Sasori quietly walked towards him.

"For a walk," Itachi said plainly.

"Hey Itachi, where's your roommate Nicky?" Deidara asked with a yawn. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Deidara, even Itachi.

"She walked into the forest a few minutes ago, why?" Itachi asked curiously.

"No reason," Deidara responded and then casually continued walking towards the Lobby. After watching Deidara's form disappear behind a corner, he noticed that he wasn't limping like he was yesterday. This raised Itachi's suspisons even more; he then proceeded to follow Deidara, with Sasori and Kisame following him.

She sat down against the trunk of a tree, listening to the water flowing in the river, how the wind rustled the leaves. She pulled out her dagger and transferred some of her energy to it transforming it into a pair of sai. She pulled out a small piece of cloth that she had and started polishing the weapons expertly. Gently removing the blood and dirt that was there from her last fight. When they were completely cleaned they shined like diamonds, glistening and reflecting the light of the sun that found its way through the breaks in the trees. She each weapon between her middle fingers and index fingers and twirled them around with amazing speed and control. She suddenly heard the small crack of a branch; she got up and disappeared into the tree. There she sat waiting to strike at her stalker.

Deidara cautiously walked through the last of the wood and came to the river bank. He looked around trying to find her form, but let out a sigh when he wasn't successful.

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Itachi as they walked up beside Deidara.

"Man, she was right, you do ask a lot of questions," Deidara laughed.

"Well where is she?" hissed Sasori glancing from side to side.

"She hopefully drowned in the water, and was washed away down the river, never to be heard from again." Kisame said letting out and evil chuckle. A sai was then placed across Kisame's throat, upon the feel of the cold metal Kisame's laugh halted.

"Your not that lucky, Kisame" her voice came from behind his form.

"But you know I would never truly mean it," Kisame quietly chuckled trying to ease himself out of the situation.

She removed the weapon from his throat and leaned against the tree. Kisame let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"So why are you guys out here looking for me?" she asked with a smile as she glanced at the men. The response that met her question was the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Hmm, well that is interesting," she said sarcastically as she walked away from them proceeding farther up the river bank. She sat down against another tree, and it seemed to them that she forgot that they were even there. Deidara walked over to her and sat down beside her, she looked over at him waiting for what he was about to say.

"Thanks again for fixing my leg," Deidara whispered almost barely audiable.

"You're welcome," she responded just a little louder that him. A few minutes past in silence, and Itachi, was becoming irritated at the fact that he didn't know what was going on between Deidara and her. He was almost jealous, and so walked over there and leaned against the tree that she was sitting beside. She watched him a little surprised at what he had done; he came all the way over just not to ask her or Deidara anything. Sasori and Kisame then walked over to her as well.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kisame asked, bluntly.

"Thinking," she answered plainly. "What about the rest of you, why are you out here?" she asked playfully.

"Training," Kisame answered matter of factly.

"Really, what type of training?" she asked holding back a laugh.

"Physical, what else?" Kisame responded giving her a questioning look.

"Physical? So these little walks that you take that is what you call physical training?" she asked letting out a small laugh.

Kisame glared at her, "Well I was thinking about asking you to spar with me but you are not any type of challenge, ten seconds would be all the time I need to take you down." he said giving her and evil grin.

"You think so, sparring huh?" she said thinking about it. "You're on, just promise me that you will be some sort of challenge," she said as she stood up.

Kisame stood up as well and they both walked on to the water.

"Any boundaries that you want to have or is everything legit?" she asked easing into her stance.

"No weapons, everything else you can use." Kisame answered quickly moving into his stance.

She slid her sai weapons into the holsters on her legs. Kisame charged at her, creating water clones that surrounded her. She saw this and quickly made a clone of her own, but it replaced her position and she slid under the water. The water clones charged at her replacement delivering hard blows jerking the fake body here and there. The water clones stopped and looked at the body they had just attacked. It stood straight up like it had been untouched, but what caught Kisames eye was the water slowly dropping off of its finger. The clone then lost its color and turned into pure ice still taking the form of a female. The clone then shattered apart sending sharp icicles in every direction, wounding Kisame as well as killing of the water clones.

Kisame lay on the water wondering what had happened. He then pulled himself to his feet and looked around for her. He then faced his comrades on the bank "Where the fuck did she go?" he yelled to them. They just shrugged their shoulders, Itachi knowing exactly what had happened and where she was. Kisame tried to move and walk back towards them, but his foot would not move. He looked down and he did not see his reflection, he saw her body mirroring his just under the water. She then started to spin Kisame's body following on the surface. A large whirlpool was being created with him in the centre. Kisame's body was beginning to be sucked down into the whirlpool, him unable to free himself. She swam up to the top and pulled herself on top of the water. Kisame saw her just as he was completely sucked under the water. A few seconds later the whirlpool spat him out sending him flying high into the air, he landed with a big splash. The river washed him to shore where Itachi and the rest of them were; he was coughing up water and trying to get some air into his lungs. She walked over to him, wringing out her hair.

"I thought you said you would be a challenge, I'm very disappointed." she said to him with a little smile. The observing Akatsuki members chuckled as well, waiting for Kisame to finish catching his breath.

"Well if you want a real challenge…" Kisame huffed, "Why don't you spar with Itachi?" The group went silent, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Only if he's up to it, or have you already done your physical training for today Uchiha?" she said playfully.

Everyone turned their attentionto Itachi, painfully waiting for his answer. Itachi closed his eyes and thought about it, "It would be a nice warm up." he said evily.

"Any boundaries?" she asked stretching out a little.

"No weapons, everything else is up for grabs," he said with a devilish smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he was planning something, the way he added that last part, "everything else is up for grabs", "What else do we have on the table?" she thought to herself as they walked out to the middle of the river.

"Do you want to set a time limit?" she asked as she stretched out her arms.

"No, I do not think it will be needed," he said taking his stance.

She took hers and waited for him to strike first. She knew that this was going to be a tough battle, he was calculating and cunning. She had to think two steps ahead of his three, and had to have a little luck on her side. She dashed at him zipping from side to side, she past beside him, immediately stopping her movement when she got behind him and tried to deliver a kick to the side of his back, but he caught her leg. He then swung her back to where she was originally, but while doing so he let his fingers lightly travel down from her ass to her ankle before letting her go.

She landed on her feet, and stood up looking back at him. He was sporting his legendary smirk, feeling like he had accomplished something. "Well if he wants to play that way, I might as well play by those rules." She dashed at him again, this time having a different play of events in mind. Instead of sliding past him she ducked down and slid between his legs, she stood up back to back with him and as she did she ran her fingers up his body, from his heel to his firm ass.

"You're not the only one that can play Uchiha." she stated waiting for a reaction.

Her words and actions lit a fire in him, he turned around to deliver a hit but she quickly blocked it, she tried to punch him in the stomach, but he blocked that before her fist made contact. They jumped back from each other, each of their fingers lightly caressing the other's body.

Their interesting fight went on like this for a little over an hour, more punches being thrown, more hits being blocked. And yet at the same time more of the other's body was explored by skilled wondering fingers. Itachi was going nuts every time she came close enough he wanted to pin her down and end their game of ghost touches. He wanted to explore her body completely, and these little caresses were not doing it for him. While he was getting frustrated she managed to kick out his legs from under him. He flipped back to regain his focus, he needed to end this game that he started. He did some complicated hand seals and blew out a stream of hot fire. It spun around her and she disappeared in the flame. Once the fire settled she stood there dripping with water.

"So he wants to change the game," she whispered to herself. She performed a couple of hand seals herself and water shot up and sprayed Itachi with icicles.

"So that's her element, ice," Itachi concluded as he defended himself against the attack. Their training had turned into an all out battle between fire and ice. Other Akatsuki members heard the commotion and went out to see what was going on. Her and Itachi's battle began to gather quite the audience, as they dodged and unleashed their next amazing attack.

When they were both pretty much at their limit, it was in the late afternoon. They were both panting heavily still holding their ground on top of the water. She had light burns on parts of her body with some minor cuts; Itachi had a little frost bite along with dark bruises that he had acquired from blocking her kicks.

Itachi had to admit, he hadn't had a fight like that for a long time. She was an equal, he was still unbelievably impressed at how well she knew her body, to be able to twist and turn like she did. He was tired, but he was enjoying the fact that she was the one that gave him a challenge, not a warm up at all a complete work out. "Now that's what I would call training," he whispered to himself. But he wasn't about to admit defeat, she would have to be the one to do that.

She raised her head and looked around; she hadn't realized that there were so many people watching them. She looked back over at Itachi, and smiled when she saw his look of surprise when he realized the same thing. She had enjoyed this, every moment, being a little proud of herself that she was the one that could stand a chance against the Great Uchiha Itachi. Even though she already knew that it was just so much more real to prove it. But she knew that they would both be pushing it if they continued. "And he's not the one that would admit defeat either, so like him." she mentally giggled to herself. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, Itachi stood up straight when she approached ready for what ever she decided to dish out next.

"I guess we're the newest form of entertainment," she said with a smile looking back at their audience.

"Seems that way," Itachi agreed still trying to sound superiour.

"Truce?" she asked.

"So you admit defeat?" Itachi replied raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't call this a defeat, I would call this a fair draw," she stated crossing her arms.

Itachi took a moment to consider this, he would not have lost, and a 'Draw' would probably be the best way to describe the out come. "Okay, a Fair Draw then," he agreed.

They both turned towards the bank that was litered with many black cloaks, and floating red clouds. They all then walked back to the building together, filing in the door way, and breaking apart to go in their separate directions. Deidara, Kisame, Itachi and her walked to their rooms which were in the same hallway.

"That was an amazing fight you guys had," Deidara complimented. "How do you get your body to move like that?" he asked looking back at her. All of them stopped waiting for her to answer, hell they were curious too.

"A girl has her secrets," she said hoping that her little excuse would be enough to make them start moving again. It did and they proceeded into their separate rooms. Itachi closed the door behind him, and walked over to his desk as she leaned against the window sill.

"A girl has her secrets huh?" Itachi asked her walking over to her.

She turned to face him, noticing that he was getting very close to her. "Yeah all girls have their little secrets," she said with a small smile.

Itachi placed both of his hands on the wall trapping her in between them. She looked him straight in the eye, wondering what he was planning on doing next. Itachi leaned in closer to her their lips dangerously close to touching. He hovered there for a moment, and then he moved beside her ear. She was starting to feel numb; his body so close to her, his smell intoxicating her senses. She wanted to capture his mouth with hers allow him to take her, to feel him inside her. She was always so horny after a good fight, and after the battle they had what woman wouldn't be. "Stop it get a hold of yourself, this is not the place or time you should be thinking things like that." she mentally scolded herself. Itachi's hot breath on her ear made her want to melt.

"You have too many secrets," Itachi purred in her ear. He backed away and walked over to his closet to grab some clean clothes. He quickly changed and headed for the door.

"Are you going to get something to eat?" he asked looking back at her.

"Maybe, after I change." she said as she opened her pack and went searching for some clean clothes.

"I'll wait then," he said as he leaned against the door watching her.

She glared at him, but she was not shy when it came to changing in public. She finished and walked over to the door. Itachi opened it and they both walked down to the dining room together. Loud noises were heard coming from the eating facility, but the chatter stopped when she entered. She followed Itachi to get some food, wanting to shoot herself for coming here when it was occupied to the max.

"Two meals," Itachi told the cook behind the counter.

Itachi passed her one to carry as he headed for his seat. She paused when she saw it, it was a brown chunky blob that had oil starting to separate on top. She quickly looked around to see if there was a fruit bowl put out so she could take from that, but did not see any.

She turned back around to the cook, "Do you have any fruit back there?" she asked politely.

"Listen bitch, if you don't want what's on your plate then go get your own food, I don't cater to your needs." said the chunky man that was wearing a blood stained apron.

"Maybe I would want it if it was actually food that you were serving." she said bitchily. She then slammed down the plate of guck and quickly walked out the room.

"That hot bod of hers is going to writhle away to nothing if she doesn't eat something," shouted an unknown person across the room.

After finishing his meal Itachi walked back up to his room, and was a little surprised to open the door and see his room mate eating a large cinnamon bun.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked closing the door and quickly walking over to her.

"Ah another one of my little secrets, you want a piece?" she asked looking up at him.

"Would you want a piece if you were in my position?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

She let out a small giggle and ripped off a big chunk of the bun and handed it to him. He sat down on his bed savoring every last bite. She was right, that could not be food that they serve them.

"Are the showers free around this time?" she asked licking her fingers.

"Nope probably very busy." he said quickly between a bite.

"When does it usually die down?" she asked looking over at him.

"Not till about ten," he said licking his fingers.

She walked over to her pack and pulled out her towel and shower things. She didn't want to stay up that late waiting for a shower. Itachi seeing what she was doing got together his shower supplies and went with her when she left. When they arrived at the showers there were tons of male voices coming from behind the closed door. Itachi walked in and she stayed out there in the hall. A few minutes' later three female Akatsuki members stood beside her, as a few males walked in.

"What are they doing in their having a party?" she asked to the other three standing there.

"It's always like this," said one that had a large scar near her right eye.

"He your that new chick that is here to teach someone how to heal right?" said the dirty blonde with short hair.

"Yeah, and I'm off to a flying start," she replied with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"We saw your fight with Itachi, pretty impressive." said the one with medium length white hair.

"Heard you also put Kisame in his place, well it's about time someone has," chuckled the woman that had the scar. The door then opened and out walked three men, hot steam filling the hall.

"My name's Justine, the blonde one here is Stephanie, and my friend with the white hair is Tai." spoke the woman with the scar.

"You can call me Nicky," she replied softly as the door opened again and out stepped four more men.

"I'm getting sick of waiting, ten minutes, can't they just give us ten minutes with some privacy." sighed Stephanie.

"Is that all you want…privacy?" she asked them with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Justine.

"Well there is probably seven stalls not occupied right now, we sneak in with the steam as a cover and find a corner for owerselves and take a shower then leave." she said the smirk turning into a playful smile.

"But whose going to keep the cover, we can't control the steam." said Tai thoughtfully.

"Leave that to me, so what do you say?" she asked the three girls.

"Won't we be invading their privacy?" asked Stephanie sounding a little worried.

"Look they don't have anything that you haven't seen before, as long as no one makes a big deal about it we should be able to get away with this." she stated.

"We're in," said the three girls in union.

They waited for the next few guys to exit the showers, and when the time came they snuck in keeping quiet and making their way through under the cover of the steam. She could control almost any state of water, so this was an easy task for her. She brought them to their own secluded corner and then all stripped down and eased themselves under their faucet. They kept as quiet as they could, listening to the male conversations going on around them. Upon finishing their showers they snuck back out as quietly as they had come in. Once back in the hall they made their way back to their rooms laughing about their accomplishment.

After finishing Itachi walked out the door and was surprised to find that she was not there waiting. He didn't give it a second thought and proceeded back to his room. When he opened the door he saw her sitting on the window sill combing her wet hair, in her oh-so-soft bathrobe. He walked over to her, staring at her trying to figure out how she had managed to get a shower when the room was still mostly occupied by men.

She stared back at him, "What is it Uchiha?" she asked putting down her comb.

"Did you have a shower recently?" he asked very curious.

"Yes." she answered plainly.

"Where?" he questioned crossing his arms.

She thought for a minute, "Does it really matter?" she asked him with a questioning look.

No, it didn't matter, at least not to him. Hey waved off her question, pulled off his pants and climbed into his bed. She in turn took one more look out the window and then crawled onto her mattress, covering herself up with the blankets.

**About six hours later…**

She rolled over on her mattress staring up at the ceiling. She listened to the sound of the room, Itachi's steady breathing indicating that he was asleep, the little cracks the window made as the temperature changed outside. She was almost jealous of Itachi, being able to sleep so peacefully, so soundly. For the past few days she hadn't been able to get a full sleep, her body and mind were staying alert, just incase something was going to happen. She clamped her hands over her face in frustration. Her body would recharge but not allow her that comfortable sleep that she wanted and most of needed. She looked at the clock on the desk; it read 3:00am. She didn't have the urge to walk around the facility, but she needed to do something to keep herself occupied. "I haven't actually come up with a way to teach Itachi how to heal yet," she mentally scolded herself. This was a fact she was already on her third day and there had been no progress. "I need to break it down into steps, that would probably be the easiest way," she reasoned with herself. A couple of hours of brain storming she had come up with a simple six step teaching method that she hoped would work. She looked at the clock again it now read 5:14am. "Well at least that past some of the time," she congratulated herself. She got up and dressed herself, when she was ready she silently stepped out of the room. She walked up and down the halls, she had succeeded in creating a way to be able to teach basic healing, but how to introduce it to Itachi so that it catches his interest was her new problem. She had learned while she she was being trained that when something completely basic is taught to someone in a way that catches their interest it becomes remarkably easier to pick up. She had learned to do many things through this type of teaching technique. If she found some way to get Itachi interested in the topic, the whole process would go smoothly for the both of them. Playing the Sex card was completely out of the question, that would be crossing the line on so many levels, plus it would put her in a very dangerous position. She realized that she was attracted to him, hell what any woman wouldn't be. And having sex with him would just make everything too complicated. She continued pondering and walking around the building for a few more hours.

Itachi awoke and looked at his clock; it read 7:15am. He then instinctively looked over towards her mattress, "Empty" he sighed a little disappointed. He got dressed, washed up and left the room. He travelled down the halls heading towards the kitchen, but before he reached his destination the Doctor spotted him and told him to come into his office. Itachi knew something like this was going to be happening soon. The Akatsuki leader sat in the chair next to the Doctor's desk, sporting a disappointed face. There was a click of the door as the Doctor closed it for privacy.

"Has she started teaching you anything yet?" asked the Leader in an even voice.

"No," Itachi responded.

"Have you gathered any information about her, or who she works for?" he asked still with his even voice.

"She hasn't let on about anything," Itachi stated.

"Hmm, do you remember what your assignment is?" the Leader asked turning away from him.

"Yes," Itachi replied a little insulted.

"Then I suggest you start refining your information gathering skills and bring back some information about her." the Leader said raising his voice at the end.

"Understood," Itachi said bowing. He then left the room and went back to the kitchen.

The day had gone on, Itachi trying to gather information but was unsuccessful, this was making him angry and by the end of the afternoon he wasn't the best person to be around. She still hadn't come up with the right angle in which to approach Itachi about the healing thing, and this little snag was driving her nuts. She needed to just get out and clear her head, not care about anything, because that was when great ideas would hit her. She went to the roof trying to clear her mind, but she needed something more. At that moment her ears caught a sound on the evening wind. It sounded like a deep bass, "could it be a Rave?" she asked herself. The repeated thump of the sound lit a small fire of hope inside her. She looked around the area seeing if anyone was on patrol. It was clear; she jumped of the roof landing delicately on her feet. She then dashed off into the woods following the sound.

Itachi had seen her racing of into the woods, "Where the hell is she going?" he asked with a growl. He quickly put on a shirt and his cloak and chased after her. He followed her for about an hour, and stopped when he saw a large group of people dancing, jumping, and drinking in a small valley. "It's a Rave." he said in disgust. He watched as her figure disappeared into the mass of bodies. "I don't believe this," he said angrily. He turned around and headed back to the hideout, "Why the hell is she jumping around, when she has other responsibilities to complete, or at least start," he yelled to himself as he took his anger out on a tree, the tree coming crashing to the ground.

She was making her way back to the Akatsuki building, completely covered in mud. She had a great time, she got to clear her head and she thought of a pretty good angle on how to start Itachi's training. She raced into the building, but made sure that she was quiet it was going on midnight and she figured that some of them would be sleeping. She slowed down when she saw Itachi in the hall leaning on his bedroom door.

"Nice night isn't it?" she said trying to see if it was safe to be around him.

"Where were you?" he asked bluntly.

"I had to clear my head, so I decided to go out, no one followed me back, and so this place is still a secret." she said with a smile, hoping that would ease his mood.

"You went to a Rave, when you have agreed to a deal. This is not a hotel; it is your residence for the time it takes you to teach a selected person how to heal. So far you have done nothing, but get on my nerves, and test your limits." Itachi angrily stated raising his voice near the end.

"Okay first, cut the attitude you don't need to yell I'm only a few feet away from you, second I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to, and third last time I checked you're not my parol officer so I don't need to check in with you every time I feel like going somewhere." she snapped back at him.

Other Akatsuki members having heard the noise made their way out into the hall to see what was going on.

"You're a cocky bitch you know that," he growled at her standing up from the wall.

"And you're a bastard whose reputation is grossly exaggerated," she stated matter of factly.

"Is that so?" he challenged.

"Yes, you are The Uchiha Itachi that is famed and feared by all ninja through out the country. Why, because you slaughtered your family. The part that is grossly exaggerated is that you did not kill your entire family." she evenly stated taking a step closer to him.

Everyone's mouths dropped and eyes widen, no one ever dared to insult Uchiha Itachi, it just wasn't done, not if you valued your life. Itachi glared at her daring her to go farther.

"You couldn't kill your little brother, how pathetic. And I hear your excuse was because he wasn't worth killing. That is a load of bull shit, you couldn't kill him, because you wanted another torture soul running out there fueled on hate and revenge." she continued, treading very close to Itachi's red zone. Itachi's hands were now in tight fists, his knuckles white from the lack of blood flow.

"The fact is that you are a selfish bastard, that didn't want the pain that you live with to end with you, when your little brother kills you." she finished strongly holding her ground. Itachi was sent over the edge and there was no turning back.

…

SLAP

…

Silence filled the hall; her cheek stung and started to turn a bright red. He had backhanded her. Everyone was shocked from his reaction; Itachi was always usually so calm and collected never letting his emotions get to him. But she had managed to push him over the edge. She looked back at him meeting his gaze; a small smirk graced her lips almost like his action proved her point. She turned around and walked back down the hall, and out the front door.

Itachi turned to his door and opened it slowly; he stepped in and closed it. He hadn't wanted to do that, he regretted it the second the back of his hand touched her cheek. He never really asked himself why he killed his clan; he never wanted to seriously think about it after it happened. But her words had cut him deep, when he thought about it, some of what she said maybe true, but he did not want to think about it now. He needed to get her back, she had only reacted the way she did, because of his actions towards her. "What will I say? How will I find her? Where did she go?" these questions playing over and over in his head. He saw her cheerful face as she approached him in the hall. "It suited her," he thought as he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around himself. Itachi opened his door and preceded out into the hallway, it was empty. He then quickly made his way to the door and ran into the forest.

He scanned for her energy signature, but was coming up with nothing. He returned to the valley that was holding the Rave, but she wasn't there. He had travelled for hours, looking for her, searching every village that was a few miles away from the hideout. Finally he came to a very small town, no more than fifty homes. He slowly walked through the streets still trying to get any clue as to where she was. A little girl no older than eight stepped out of an ally a little further down the street. She looked like she was about to be sick, and collapsed on the ground. Itachi quickly noticed that this little town was eerily quiet, no fires burning, no lights buzzing, everything seemed dead. Itachi heard a scratching noise behind him, and turned around, nothing was there. He turned back around only to have his back blocked by the girl that had collapsed a moment earlier. Her garments were blood stained and she looked like she was in a trance. She was about to say something when something ran across the street and grabbed her, biting into her neck and tearing her pale flesh. Itachi was in shock, he had never seen any thing like this before. He was quickly being circle by three of these beasts. These creatures and greenish skin, that clung to every bone of its body, four red eyes, and a mouth like a crocodile. It moved like a blur. The three of them closing in on him. One jumped for his throat, but was quickly sliced in half by a bloody sword. Itachi looked over to see who his saviour was, it was her.

"Itachi behind you," she warned but it was too late. The monster latched on to his shoulder, digging its long teeth into his flesh. Itachi grunted in pain, but the monster was quickly removed when she sliced its head off. Itachi fell to his knees, blood oozing out of his wound.

"Itachi get up," she ordered as she sliced through another one. The rest of the monsters that were scattered throughout the town were now focusing on them. She grabbed Itachi's good arm and pulled him up. They dashed off towards the dense forest, trying to receive some cover. They made it and she sat Itachi down against a tree, the monsters were not following them in, they were instead flying over the trees circling them like vultures over a dead carcass.

"What the hell are those things?" Itachi gasped clutching his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"Itachi calm down," she said as she ripped off the hem of his cloak. The monsters let out a high pitched scream as they circled above them.

"How are we going to get out of this? How do we kill them?" Itachi said through huffed breaths.

He was not calming down, if his heart kept on beating at a fast pace like it was her healing him would do no good. She needed to distract him from the situation, something suddle, something that he wouldn't expect.

She held his chin in place so that he was facing her. She then quickly leaned in and kissed him.

Itachi was beside himself, he never expected that she would kiss him, especially after what had happen back at the Akatsuki building. But just as he was about to return her kiss she pulled away.

"Now Calm Down, okay." she said looking at him. He just softly nodded. Her hands then started to glow light green and she place her hands on his shoulder. The green energy pumped into him healing the veins, arteries, and tissue that had been severed. When she had finished deep cuts were still visable, but nothing serious. She then wrapped up his shoulder with the piece of cloak she had torn off.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much," he said as he stood with her.

"Okay lets go," she said quickly walking deeper into the forest, Itachi following her, the monsters still gliding above them. They came to a clearing, which they would have to cross.

She turned to Itachi, "Stay here." she ordered. She then turned away from him creeping to the edge of the woods.

Itachi grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked her slightly worried.

"Right now I'm the best one to go out there and take them down, you stay here and if I need it come out and help Me." she reasoned pulling herself out of his grasp. She then proceeded cautiously into the clearing.

Three monsters flew over to her, trying to scoop her up. She decapitated two of them, but the third returned with two other monsters, trying for a second attempt. She sliced the head off one, but was knocked to the ground by another. Before she could get up one pinned her tossing her sword over to the woods. She fought desperately to free herself, but the creature had her stuck. The wieght of the monster suddenly dropped off of her, and there stood Itachi, standing over the final dead monster. He reached out a hand and she graciously took it, him easily pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said a little disappointed in herself.

"Just returning the favour," Itachi said passing her the sword.

"Shall we go back home," she happily suggested. Itachi agreed and they started walking back to the Akatsuki hideout.

Within about two hours they caught sight of the building, both letting out a sigh of relief. But when they tried to open the front door, it wouldn't budge.

"That's odd," Itachi informed. They both then climbed to the roof and tried the door there, it too was locked tight.

She banged on the door, "Hey is anyone there?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry we are closed for this evening, please find another place to crash," came Kisame voice from behind the door.

"Oh you fishy bastard, let us in," she yelled. She was not in the mood for this, and neither was Itachi.

"Sorry like I said, we are closed," said his voice with a chuckle. She delivered a kick to the door denting it, but it still didn't open.

"Oh, you guys are impossible," she whispered in defeat as she walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked calmly.

"To find a place to clean up a little and then crash, you're welcome to join me," and with that she jumped off the roof and made a perfect landing, she then walked off into the forest towards the river.

Itachi followed, finding her washing her hands at the edge of the river. He looked at his own and decided that he should do the same. He knelt next to her quietly and washed his hands. She looked up at the sky admiring how beautiful it was.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have pushed you that far," she said as she stood up and walked back into the woods.

She sat down against a tree that was not too far from the clearing where the building was located. She made herself comfortable and laid down using her arms as a pillow. Itachi walked up beside her and sat down against the same tree just facing the direction of the river. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to make himself comfortable. A shiver racked his body; he tried his best to control himself but was simply unable to. He mentally cursed himself for his sigh of weakness. She had noticed that Itachi had kept on moving, and she heard light cursing coming from his direction.

"He had probably lost a little too much blood back there," she thought. "He won't be able to sleep if his body keeps shivering like that." She let out a sigh, stood up and walked over to where he was. His eyes met hers with a hint of curiosity.

"What do you want?" he asked looking away from her.

"Open your cloak," she said gently. This surprised him, but he was not in any position to argue with her so he unbuttoned his cloak.

She then bent down and stretched out his legs; she then crawled in towards him and sat against him, her back against his chest, and her ass grinding into his groin. Itachi didn't know what to do; she kept on throwing him off his guard. She then gently pulled his legs in against her folded ones. She removed his arms from the sleeves of the cloak and turned the sleeves inside out. She then proceeded to button up the cloak from the bottom up.

"But what am I going to do with my hands?" Itachi wondered to himself.

His question was quickly answered when she gently brought his arms around her. She then wiggled in her spot, getting use to the position and lean back against him. Itachi tightened his hold on her and got use to the position as well. He fell asleep with her pressed firmly against him, sharing each other's warmth. He only hoped that she would still be in his arms when he woke up later that morning.

Copy right Feb 26, 2006


	5. Questions Answered

Questions Answered

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

"Itachi." she whispered softly. He did not stir; he was too comfortable, sitting there with her next to him.

"Itachi." she whispered closer to his ear.

"Hmm?" he groaned still deep in sleep. His grip tightened around her body, bringing her in as close as possible to him.

"Uchiha." she said, her voice firm and level. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting reality to hit him. He wanted to stay there suspended in time, because if he woke up she would eventually have to move away from him. He looked at her still in his arms, and for some reason he felt a little relieved.

"The door's been unlocked, Kisame just left a couple of minutes ago probably looking for us." she informed gently.

He looked over to the door; sure enough it was left wide open, inviting them back inside the warm building. For the first time in awhile he had to make a very tough decision. He wanted to go back into the building, get warmed up, maybe get something to eat, and take a shower. But he wanted to stay outside, just as much, to just sit with her, maybe with a little luck he could strike up a conversation. She noticed that he was pondering something, and she thought that he looked rather cute. His brows were slightly furrowed, lips lightly pursed, and he seemed to be in some type of daze. She unbuttoned his cloak, the snaps not even startling him from his deep thinking. She stood up and walked a few feet away from him, it was the sudden removal of heat that snapped him out of his trance. She stretched and looked at the sky, him slowly standing to his feet as the blood pumped to his legs restoring the oxygen they needed.

"It's probably around 7:20, and I'm in favour of going in and getting cleaned up." she said cheerfully as she walked back to Itachi. "What about you, Uchiha? How are you feeling today?" she asked with a small smile.

"Could be better," he quietly stated. "But getting cleaned up is probably a major priority right now." He said looking down at his blood stained clothes.

"Agreed," she said with a giggle. "Let's go." And with that said they both walked towards the warm building.

After a couple steps inside, she had stopped and walked back to the heavy door. Itachi stopped and watched as she pulled the door shut, hearing a loud CLANK, when it secured itself in the frame. She stepped back towards him with a look of triumph, and an evil smirk on her face.

"That will teach that bastard from locking us out," she laughed as she continued walking down the hall towards the Lobby. Itachi looked back at the door, and let out a small chuckle. He then walked to the Lobby, following only a few steps behind her.

After having entered the Lobby they proceeded to Itachi's room. Having entered she quickly stepped over to the window, hoping to see Kisame trying to break down the door. A look of disappointment crossed her face when she didn't see him. She then rummaged around in her pack and pulled out the necessary items she needed to get clean. While she was doing this Itachi sat on his bed and slowly pulled of his cloak. He tried to examine his wound from the fight but was having a little difficulty distinguishing what was open and what had been healed from the amount of damp blood that covered his shoulder. She had noticed this and went over to him and knelt down in front of him. Itachi just looked at her as her fingers softly pressed certain points on his shoulder.

"You've healed nicely," she told him as she continued to touch his shoulder. "There are still a few little cuts, and bruising later but, other than that you should be able to deliver those powerful slaps again in no time." she said with a light smile looking over at him to see his reaction. He just cleared his throat and looked away from her, still ashamed at what he had done, but he had already apologized, and he wasn't going to do it again.

"Oh lighten up Uchiha, it was just a slap, I'm just trying to have some fun with you." she said standing up and walking back over to her neat pile of shower items. She picked them up and began to walk for the door so she could get to the public showers and finally be clean.

"What were those things?" he asked just as her hand touched the doorknob. She slowly turned around and studied him, deciding whether he should know or not.

"They were blood demons, they raided the town about an hour or two before you got there," she informed after a couple of minutes.

"Blood Demons? Like Vampires?" he asked trying to pull everything together.

"Not really," she said walking back over to him and sitting beside him on his bed. "Like Vampires they do need blood to survive, but there are major differences. The things you saw the other night could never change into anything that looks remotely human, and even though the are labelled 'Blood Demons' they also eat the flesh of their prey." she said watching him take the information in. "And you're not going to turn into one of those things," she said reassuring him.

Itachi stood up and quickly gathered his showering supplies. He opened the door and held it open waiting for her to make her way into the hall. She cautiously stepped outside eyeing him the whole time. He closed the door gently behind him and they started walking to the shower area.

They were silent the whole way, Itachi's mind buzzing with questions, and it was starting to bother him. When reaching the entrance to the shower room, she opened the door a small crack to see if anyone was in there. She stepped inside when she was sure that there was indeed no one taking a shower. She held the door open for Itachi, and Itachi was a little unsure about entering.

"We change in the same room together Uchiha, I think taking a shower in different stalls would be alright." she told him. He stepped in and walked next to a stall. She picked another stall close to his and turned on the water letting it warm up, she then began to undress and neatly place her dirty clothes beside her clean ones. He began to undress as well, tossing his dirty garments next to his clean ones.

They both went into their separate showers and both of them let out a pleasure filled sigh when the clean, warm water washed away the dirt as well as ease the pain throughout their sore bodies.

She took her time enjoying the smell and feel of being clean. She took most of her time to do her hair, making sure she massaged every part of her scalp thoroughly. Itachi took his time as well, making sure he cleaned every spot of blood off his body. When he was finished he re-examined his arm, a little relieved that all he saw was a few small cuts, as well as light bruising. He stepped out of his stall and began to dry himself off, as he pulled on his clean pants, his gaze drifted in her direction. She had just finished pinning up her damp hair and was about to slide on her bathrobe. She let out a quiet moan as the garment caressed her skin as she pulled it on over her shoulders. She tied it quickly and just hugged herself treasuring that small moment, she then turned around to collect her things. She walked over to Itachi when she was finished, and they both proceeded back to his room.

Upon entering the room she looked over at the clock, it stared at her reading 8:05am. She walked over to her mattress and placed her things back where they needed to go and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked curiously as he walked over to her form.

She turned over looking at him, "I'm going to rest my eyes for about an hour, and then I'm going to continue on with my day," she said with a hint of determination in her voice.

"I still have questions about what happened last night." Itachi informed as he crossed his arms.

"Okay," she said sitting up. "Like what?" she asked a little curious.

"Why were you there?" he asked bluntly.

"I just happened to stumble upon the town while I was walking." she said casually as she leaned against the bookshelf.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" he asked sternly.

"Because you don't want to believe it," she stated.

"Is that your job, to fight creatures like that, with the odd assassination on the side?" he asked bitterly.

"No it is not my job, it is what I choose to do." she answered curtly.

"What else do you 'choose' to do?" he asked rudely.

"Whatever I feel like I need or want to do." she informed.

"You're giving me half-assed answers woman." he yelled.

"Then stop trying to interrogate me Uchiha." she yelled back. Silence engulfed the room, both not knowing what to say. Itachi walked over to his bed and sat down on the side, massaging his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked letting out a sigh.

"Call you what?" she asked calmly.

"Uchiha." he stated in a whisper.

"It's your name, isn't it." she said while situating her pillow between her and the bookcase.

"Yes, it is. But last night you called me 'Itachi', not 'Uchiha'. Why the sudden change?" he asked looking over at her.

"I thought calling you by your first name would be a more effective way of getting your attention." she lied. She wanted to call him by his first name but, with the way she felt when she was around him she had to keep her mind focused. Calling him Itachi would be personal, and she had to distance herself from that as much as possible, if anything escalated it could become very dangerous for the both of them.

Itachi saw her eyes dart away from him when she answered his question. "Is she lying? She is one of the very few that willingly keeps eye contact with me in a conversation." he pondered to himself.

"Okay, fair enough." he said to her. "When are you going to start teaching me how to heal?" he asked.

"Later today, probably in the early afternoon," she said as she lay back down. They both then rested for about an hour.

"ITACHI!" yelled Kisame as he banged on the room door. Itachi sat up and looked over to the window, she was gone.

"Why is she always gone before I wake up?" he asked himself quietly.

"ITACHI!" came Kisame's voice again through the thick wood door.

Itachi opened the door a crack, seeing the fish man steaming with anger. Itachi held back a smile that dared to play on his lips.

"What do you want Kisame?" Itachi asked lazily.

"You fucking locked me out, you bastard. Two hours I have been out there, and it is not actually warm out, I almost froze my ass off waiting for someone to open up the door." Kisame complained angrily.

"Wow, two full hours, and the sun is rising and everything, imagine how cold it was about five hours ago, remember when you locked us out." Itachi firmly reminded him.

"Fine I'll call it even." Kisame said turning away and heading back to his room.

Itachi closed the door and looked out the window, there was light frost creeping along the edge of the glass. He through on a long sleeve shirt and left the room heading for the kitchen for some food. When he reached the dining area, he scanned the room. There were a few people sitting at the tables sipping their warm coffee, but he did not see her. "Where is she?" he wondered as he grabbed a bite to eat. After filling his stomach he walked around the building looking for her. He had returned to his room the odd time to see if she came back there, but was unsuccessful. After a half an hour of searching he was beginning to get frustrated. "Where is she? I hope she didn't walk off the grounds again. She is impossible to pin down." he mentally vented as he climbed the stairs to the roof, the final place that he had not yet searched. He opened the door and stepped out, the cold air biting at his exposed skin. He scanned the surface for her female figure, and was finally triumphant in his search. She sat on the edge of the roof looking out over the trees. She seemed to be deep in thought; he approached her slowly hoping she would come inside without much of a fuss.

"I'll be coming inside in just a minute." she softly told him.

"Then I'll just wait here," he responded to her walking back over to the open door shielding himself a little from the wind.

A smile appeared on her face; she scanned the landscape once more then stood up. She walked over to Itachi, their gazes locking when she stopped in front of him.

"So how long have you been looking for me?" she asked gently.

Itachi shrugged, "About half a hour." he answered honestly.

"Hmm…did Kisame wake you up?" she asked with an evil smile.

"Yeah, were you the one who let him in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I couldn't just leave him out there, his gills would have froze." she said letting out a little laugh.

Itachi smiled, "Lets go." he ordered walking back into the building. They walked into the dining room, each grabbing something warm to drink, and sat down at the end of a table, away from the rest of the other few that were getting something to eat.

"Do you actually want to learn how to heal, Uchiha?" she asked staring into her coffee cup.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because if you want to learn then it will be easier for me to teach you, but if you are just here because you were told then teaching you would be like trying to feed a cat vegetables." she stated looking at him with a smile.

Itachi thought for a moment, she was right it would be easier for the both of them if he seriously wanted to learn how to be able to heal. "Do I really want to learn?" he mentally asked himself. He wanted to be with her, he was beginning to find out more about her, not much but it was something. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to learn. No doubt, it would be a very useful skill, but did he really need it, was the question running through his mind.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I want to learn it or not." he said thoughtfully.

She was taken aback by his brutal honesty. "Okay, but are you still willing to give it a shot?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered looking around at the other occupants of the room. "How do you plan on teaching me?" he asked curiously.

"With six easy steps," she replied with a smile.

Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief, "You plan to teach me with only six lessons. Impossible, it takes any person, to even learn the basics at least six months, and that's with complete dedication to the training." he stated matter of factly.

"Well I'm just going to teach you the basics in such a way that you will be able to advance the skill yourself if you choose." she smiled a little proud of herself.

"If you believe that for a fact, then what's the first lesson?" he asked becoming quite interested.

She cleared her throat and took another sip of her coffee. "Lesson one, how to think." she stated.

Itachi was very confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked her completely out in left field.

"In every situation you have to think. For example when you're in a battle, you have to analyze the situation, and develop your own solutions for tons of different scenarios that could happen, in order to achieve your goal. Whether that is to gather information, steal something, or basically stay alive. Are you with me so far?" she asked looking over at Itachi, to see if he was understanding or if he was just daydreaming and wishing that she would shut up.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with healing?" he asked not knowing where she was going with this example.

"It's kind of the same thing when healing yourself or someone else. Analyze the damage, and figure out how much energy you have to use or what would you heal first depending on the situation around you. An analysis of the entire situation." she informed drinking down the last of her coffee.

"That's it? Lesson one? Analyze the entire situation? Well it's simple enough." he said standing up and picking up his glass as well as hers. He walked over to the kitchen area and placed the empty cups in the sink. She stood up as well and made her way to the door, waiting for him by the door frame. He met her there and they started walking down the hall to no specific destination.

"Ready for lesson two?" she asked as they traveled up a set of stairs.

"I'm not sure, nothing so complex could be as easy as you are making it." he told her as they reached the top of the stairs and proceeded down another hall.

"You would be surprised how many lesson are like this." she said with a giggle. "Okay lesson two, Focus. To properly heal or carry out any task takes focus. When healing if you stay focused then the whole process with be done much faster as well as becoming unbelievably easier, and this saves vital energy." she stated as they walked passed two other Akatsuki members.

"Focus, makes sense." Itachi replied memorizing each word.

"And now lesson number three. Emotion." she said seriously. They both stopped, Itachi looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What does emotion have to do with anything?" he asked completely stumped.

"Emotion can become your greatest advantage, or your worst disadvantage. Emotions no matter who you are when it comes to healing can either limit your ability, or heighten it to a completely new level." she said passionately.

"How so?" Itachi asked as they started to walk again.

"The way you feel about a person, can determine the success of healing them. If you hated someone with a passion, it wouldn't work or it would take a lot of time and energy to heal them. If you truly care for someone then the rate of healing would almost be instant by the time you actually start to heal any of their wounds. Emotions are a powerful thing, especially when it comes to healing techniques. My suggestion, try to look at everyone that you heal passively, you may not get the quickest results but it doesn't inhibit your abilities." she finished letting out a sigh.

They were now just outside Itachi's bedroom door; he opened the door and let her inside. He closed the door behind them and walked over to her form leaning against the wall near the window.

"If emotion does play a big part how does it manage to restrain the healing energy that you would produce?" he asked looking at her, as she stared out the window.

"Do you know how many different types of energy patterns a normal body produces, Uchiha." she asked quietly.

"Well there's chakra, and basic physical energy, probably mental energy as well." Itachi answered labelling off the different types of energy he knew about.

"Those are only a few of many. All energy patterns are different from each other as well as from each living being. Within each living being even though the energy patterns are very different, they work harmoniously together, which explains why we can be so stable. Each group of energy patterns is different from another's group of energy patterns. Emotions have an energy pattern all its own. When you use a technique, and if you're really angry the energy from your emotions that you produce, places a boost into the attack depending on the technique or circumstances." she informed. She looked at him waiting for him to show her that he understood or ask another question.

"Wow, there needs to be so much control when doing something like this." he said taking a step closer to her. He admired the way she put so much life into what she was saying. He had been told when he was young that emotions could threaten ones life. He had asked why and how, but never received a complete answer. The people that he asked would just dance around the question, and so he chose to bury his emotions, be partial to everything around him. But she explained it to him, in plain words how it could affect a person's life, but she didn't say it was a bad thing. On the contrary the passion and emotion she expressed when she talked about it amazed him. And he hope that at some point in his life he would be able to feel that way about something, right now there wasn't that much to be passionate about.

"So how am I doing as your teacher? Making you interested in anything?" she asked with a smirk.

He walked right up in front of her and placed his hands on the wall with her stuck in between his arms. She stared at him, as he leaned in his lips just slightly apart from hers. He then shifted to the side and leaned in further, his lips lightly brushing her right ear.

"You're making me interested in a lot of things," he whispered seductively in her ear, as the rest of his body slowly crept closer to hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and his breath on her ear gave her goose bumps. She wanted to kiss him, and hold onto him letting his heat engulf her. His face moved back in front of hers and they slowly began to close the gap between their hungry lips. He wanted to taste her, hold her delicate form, and sleep with her next to him in his bed.

!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Both their heads turned towards the door, she mentally cursing the person that was behind it, and Itachi was glaring daggers at the hard wood.

"Hey Itachi are you in there?" shouted Deidara from the other side of the door.

Itachi stepped quickly to the door and swung it open, shocking Deidara with the sudden reaction.

"What is it?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Well the guys are getting together to watch a movie later, and Kisame told me to tell you that you definitely have to come." Deidara explained.

"What type of movie?" asked Itachi curiously?

"Well," started Deidara as he glanced over Itachi's shoulder at her near the window. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was in some way connected to what Deidara wanted to say. She walked over to the door and stepped out into the hall and walked away from the two of them. "You're definitely going to enjoy it," he said as they watched her walk away.

"What time?" asked Itachi as he went back into his room.

"Nine this evening." Deidara replied. He then turned around and walked away.

Itachi went into his bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later he stepped out, and combed his hair back putting it into his regular ponytail. He opened his closet looking for something else to wear. As he was narrowing down his choices he heard a strange buzzing sound, followed by a little jingle.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked himself. He looked around the room for the source, he finally pinpointed that the sound was coming from her travel pack. He opened it and quickly found what was making the sound, her cell phone. Itachi held it in his hand debating whether to answer it or let it ring. As he was trying to come up with a solution the phone continued to sing, beep, blink, and buzz in his hand, begging for him to answer it. He sighed and flicked the phone open and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted in a quiet voice.

"Who the fuck is this?" asked a harsh female voice from the other end. "What happened to the girl this phone belongs to? She always answers, that phone is almost always attached to her ear." she yelled a hint of worry in her voice.

"This is one of her friends," thought Itachi. "Maybe I can get her to tell me about what they do, or get some clue about my room mate."

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Itachi asked slyly.

"Do not fuck me around, you cocky bastard," the woman hissed. "If I find out that you've done anything to her, you will loose your ability to reproduce." she snapped.

Itachi usually didn't take threats seriously; no one could back them up. But for some reason he believed that her threat was genuine.

"Just go find her and I will forget this whole thing happened. You will have to deal with her anyway, and she doesn't like it when people she doesn't know touch her stuff without permission." the woman evilly giggled.

"What's the name of the person you are looking for?" Itachi asked trying to get something out of the woman.

"Well you are very persistent, but as long as you bring the phone to her I'll tell you her name." she stated calmly.

"Well that was easy." thought Itachi anxious to hear what she had to say.

"You would know her as…Nicky!" she laughed. Itachi wanted to smash the phone into the floor; he knew that "Nicky" wasn't her real name. "Okay now take the phone and give it to Nicky." she ordered slowly.

Itachi rushed out of his room and stomped down the hall grumbling under his breath. "That's not her real name." he growled into the phone.

"Well then what is her real name?" she asked childishly.

"I know it's not Nicky." Itachi yelled into the phone as he walked down a set of stairs.

"Then what makes you think that I know her real name." she laughed.

"Because you're laughing." he stated angrily. He caught a glimpse of his room mate turning a corner, and he hurried after her.

"Don't you find this the least bit funny?" she asked with a little giggle.

"You know I can hang up the phone right now." Itachi threatened as he was coming closer to his target.

"You won't do that." she instructed curtly.

"And why not?" he asked slowing down as he approached his room mate. She turned around to see who he was talking to and saw that he had her cell phone.

"Because you know I can back up my threat from earlier." she hissed at him. "Now pass the phone to her." she ordered.

Itachi passed the phone to her, "It's for you," he said leaning against the wall when she took it from him.

"Why do you have my phone?" she asked as she brought it up to her ear. Itachi just looked away from her and looked at the Akatsuki members coming towards them. "Hello." she greeted.

"Hey how's it going?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Not bad, enjoying life, like I always do." she replied.

"So who was the man that answered the phone?" asked her friend curiously.

"No one you need to know." she laughed.

"Is he hot? Are you going to sleep with him? No wait, have you already had sex with him?" questioned her friend frantically.

"That is none of your concern." she stated. She turned and glanced at Itachi, but instead of finding him leaning against the wall, there was a small crowd forming listening intently to her conversation. She started walking in the opposite direction to get some privacy.

"Why are you walking, are they following you?" her friend asked slightly angry at their rudeness.

"Yeah, so I'm going to have to cut this short." she whispered into the phone.

"Understood, just promise to tell me everything when you get back, and don't leave out any details," hissed her friend.

"Yeah I promise, bye" she laughed. She stopped and hung up the phone; she then slowly turned around and came face to face with Zetsu.

"Who was that young lady?" Zetsu asked calmly.

"A good friend of mine that would be perfect for you." she smiled. Zetsu was in shock, he didn't expect her to say that. She walked past him and made her way through the crowd, back to Itachi's room.

Itachi made his way back to his room; he found her sitting on her mattress reading the book she picked up a day or so ago. He pulled out his desk chair and sat near her.

"So are there any other lessons that you are going to teach me today?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"No not today, just think over what I've told you." she said gently.

"So who was that on the phone?" Itachi tried to ask casually.

She placed down the book and turned to him. "A good friend of mine." she informed with a smile.

"How did you become friends?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hmmm. Through a sixteen hours sparring match." she said reminiscing.

"Why so long?" he questioned.

"Because we were too stubborn to quit, and admit defeat to the other." she stated with a giggle.

Itachi smiled at this, she was stubborn and she gave off that type of vibe. "What are you going to be doing the rest of the night?" he asked.

"Not sure, spur of the moment thing probably." she replied stretching. "Are you going to be going to that movie thing later?" she asked as she shifted her position.

"No, it will probably be a waste of my time." Itachi yawned.

"Stop being a loner, you might have a good time. Besides you're just going down the hall or something, if you don't like it you could always leave. Be a man and have a little fun Uchiha, it wouldn't kill you." she said playfully as she walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

Itachi smirked, "Maybe I should? He said thoughtfully. She looked out the window and noticed that it was nice and bright outside. She got up and went to the door; Itachi quickly got up and blocked the door before she opened it. "Where are you going?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Outside." she replied a little shocked at what he had just done.

"Why?" he asked anxiously.

"Since it's nice out I was going to get a little exercise." she informed. They looked at each other for a few minutes, and she was becoming a little impatient when he would not move.

"No." he ordered still standing in her way.

"What why not, it's not like I'm going to go very Far." she told him, trying to figure out why he wasn't letting her leave.

"Because I said so." he instructed. She became very upset with his statement.

"Listen Uchiha, "because you say so" is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Now move out of my way or I will force you to move." she threatened taking a step closer to him.

Itachi was becoming unbelievably horny. He saw such passion in her eyes, and her being so close to him flooded his body with a warm pins and needles feeling. Her being able to confront him like that turned him on even more. The blood pumped to his member, making it amazingly hard. He couldn't take it any more, he had an amazingly beautiful woman in his room, and he couldn't believe how much he wanted her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, and he kissed her passionately. After the initial shot had passed, she returned his kiss just as fervently, her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She battled for control, and Itachi yielded after a couple of minutes. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and she spun her tongue around, every so often coming back to his tongue to massage it with hers. Itachi groaned in pleasure, each moment being surpassed by the next. He guided her to the bed without breaking the kiss, leaning her down onto it.

HER THOUGHTS

Oh my god! He certainly is a great kisser, mmm. No, I can't let this continue. Damn it girl why do the really amazing things that you come across, have to be in some way forbidden. Fuck, I thought when it came to something like this one of us would have enough control to prevent it from happening. Oh no his hands are starting to wander. Got to switch this around, at this point I can't trust my mind to stay focused. Got to get out of here, got to get him off of me, got to get away from him. No, no, don't rub my thigh, stop sucking on my neck. Why couldn't he be a target, I wouldn't be having this problem. Come on get control, flip him under you, kiss him then leave, simple and classy.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, and instantly flipped him under her. Itachi was even more aroused at her actions; he dreamed that this would happen. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Sorry Uchiha, but I didn't mean this type of exercise," she said as she tried to swing her leg over him so she could leave. He caught her leg and placed it back where it was, he wasn't going to let her go, not that easily. She grabbed his wrists and used some of her energy to stiffen his wrist muscles, which left him temporarily unable to use his hands. She then got up and left the room, once she was out in the hall and the door was closed she bolted off down to the Lobby and out the door.

She ran as fast as she could and slid to a stop just before the river's edge. She was gasping for air, and she didn't know why. When she regained her composure, she tried to detect any presence that might have followed her. Her results were nothing, and she let out a sigh of relief at the fact. She sat down and looked around her, tall trees, blue sky, nice breeze, and it was warm. She stood to her feet and walked onto the water. When she got to the centre of the river, she closed her eyes and quieted her mind. This was her time to herself and even though she knew her mind would keep on replaying what had just happened calming down and reviewing it would be a little bit more productive. She transferred a small amount of energy to the bottoms of her feet. She then moulded the energy into a blade, the shape of a skating blade. She gently pushed off and glided on the water, the water slightly parting where the energy blade made contact. "God I missed doing this," she said to herself as she sped up and skated backwards watching the water part and return to normal. "Some vacation this has turned out to be," she said to herself as she continued skating faster, the water parting even deeper as a result of the speed and force she was skating at. "I wonder if they miss me back home. No doubt that someone tried at some point to look for me. But what about Ashley, does she know where I am, what has happened to me since I started this trip." she asked herself as she scanned the tree tops. A lone crow was perched on the top of a tree watching her. A smile played on her lips, "What am I saying she always knows her and her little spies." She spun around in one place creating a small whirlpool. She skated out of it and did a figure eight. "I wonder how the rest of them are doing, and without the armour. Knowing Mesquite she probably went to a seedy bar and started a fight. God and I promised her that I would tell her everything when I got back." she laughed. "What about Michelle? She said the next time she got a vacation she would go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. God they are all going to have so many stories to tell me when I get back." she giggled as she thought of all the different topics that would be brought up. "Men will probably be a big one." she smiled. She then slowed down when she sensed three people coming closer.

"Hey Nicky," shouted Justine as she waved her arm.

"Hey what's up?" she said deactivating her skates and walking over to them.

"Well since all the guys are having a movie night, and the female gender wasn't invited we decided to grab you and us girls do something." informed Justine with a small smile.

"Sounds like fun, what did you have in mind?" she asked as they started to walk back to the building.

"Well at least we will be able to take a shower with some sort of privacy." snickered Stephanie.

"But that's the problem, that takes about fifteen minutes of our time, and we are coming up with nothing when trying to think up other ideas." informed Tai quietly.

"Have you already trained today?" she asked trying to solve their problem.

"Yup, for a few solid hours to." said Stephanie.

"Why don't we just go and crash the guys' movie thing, that could be fun." suggested Justine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said warningly.

"What why not?" asked Stephanie.

"Just think about it, guy's night and only guys, watching a movie. And assume all of them are straight, so the type of movie that they are going to watch could most likely be a porno. Which from experience I know that if you have that many men watching a movie like that, they are going to get unbelievably horny, and might direct unwanted attention to the only female beings within a miles radius. Meaning us. So unless you want to get potentially gang raped, I suggest that we stick together, and avoid them completely." she informed hoping that they would take her advice.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled the three women in union.

"Let's just meet up in the Lobby, when they all go off to their 'movie' thing, and we'll decide what to do then." she suggested with a smile.

"Agreed." answered the three shocked women.

**9:00pm**

"So what do you feel like doing now?" asked Tai as she leaned against the Lobby wall.

"I checked out the showers before I came down, and they are filthy, I think I saw scum climbing up the side of the wall." Stephanie informed with a disgusted face.

"So I guess taking a shower here is out of the question." stated Justine.

"Isn't there any natural hot springs near by?" she asked.

"Oh that's right the hot springs, there are some located about half an hour away from here. I know the person that runs the bath facility, so we could get a discount." informed Justine happily.

"Then it's settled, we'll meet back here after we grab a couple of things for the trip." said Stephanie.

When they returned to the Lobby, they rechecked their supplies and left for the springs.

**11:00pm**

Itachi sat and watched the movie, and just as he had expected it was a porno. But every so often his mind wandered back to the incident that took place in his room about five hours earlier. "Why did she leave, she seemed like she was enjoying herself." he contemplated. His member started to become slightly hard as the image of their bodies together replayed in his mind. The movie finished with its cheesy music and the credits started to roll on to the screen. Itachi was one of the first to leave; he preferred the real thing, than watching someone else get laid. Before he headed back to his room, he walked through the building wondering where she had been for the past two hours. His search was unsuccessful, and he decided to go to his room. When he reached his room door, he heard loud laughter and giggling from down the hall, and the source was coming towards him. He decided to wait and find out who was making the noise. The four girls came into his view. They were still laughing, and talking, but were almost falling over one another. They were not drunk; they were just to giddy to keep their balance. As they passed him, they tried to hold in their laughter, but little snickers made their way past their lips.

"How was the movie?" Justine asked trying desperately to mute her laugh.

"Just fine." replied Itachi in his cool manner.

"That's good," Stephanie said trying to catch her breath. All the girls then burst out into another laughing fit, and continued to walk down the hall.

Kisame came up beside Itachi with a confused look on his face. "Are they drunk?" Kisame asked as he watched them turn the corner.

"No they are not." informed Itachi.

"What did they do?" Kisame questioned wondering why they were laughing so hard.

"I have no idea." stated Itachi he then turned and went into his room.

The girls made their way to the dining area, their laughter not subsiding one bit. They sat down at an empty table, opened their bags and they each pulled out a small container of ice cream that they had picked up on their way back.

"Did you see his face, I think we freaked him out." laughed Stephanie.

"He probably thinks we're drunk, on drugs, or we just went insane." giggled Tai as she swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

"I would prefer the later of the three." said Justine as she took two large spoonfuls of her ice cream and placed it in her mouth. She immediately grabbed her head in pain after she swallowed the cold substance. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Brain freeze." she screamed in a high pitched voice. They all exploded with laughter, their uncontrollable movements preventing them from eating any more.

Hours past as they kept on talking, laughing, and eating their ice cream. They were all too tired when they were finished their midnight snack to go back up to their rooms, and so they rested their heads on the table, three of them drifting off into a deep sleep. She was still awake, and happy. She missed the fact that she hadn't had a girl's night in a while, and even though the girls she went out with tonight were not close friends of hers she still had a good time. When her body regained its strength back from all the laughing that she had done she stood up and placed their empty ice cream containers in the garbage. She sat back down and looked at the three girls, ice cream was still on some of their lips, and she hoped that they had a good time as well. She laid her head back on the table and closed her eyes, resting and waiting for when they would wake up. She wasn't going to leave them there, they had past a few men walking back to their rooms, and she was sure that their laughter made its way throughout the entire building. Even if the men were going to just go to bed she wasn't going to chance anything, and since they were passed out from exhaustion if they fought back they still wouldn't be very alert. So she stayed, taking on the responsibility of watching out for them.

When 7:00am came they were still resting in the kitchen, she knew that with their bodies slumped over the table that they were going to be sore, which meant that they were going to be bitchy when they woke up. She decided to go into the kitchen area and look for something half decent for breakfast, she was getting a little sick of eating slightly bruised apples. She looked around and found the basic things you would find in a public kitchen. But she was completely disgusted at the caked on guck that was on all the equipment.

"Well I have nothing else to do." she told herself. She made a few quick hand seals and she whispered 'bubble wash'. Millions of clear cleaning bubbles filled the cooking area. When the bubbles dissipated everything shone, and sparkled like it was new.

"Now this is clean," she said proudly.

She began to cook, making puffy cinnamon buns, bacon, sausage, and other breakfast items. The girls awoke to the smell of frying eggs and they all quickly got up to see who was making them.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked as she flipped hers.

"Doesn't really matter any fried egg would be good." said Justine, and the rest of the girls agreed.

Itachi woke up around 7:30, and got dressed and cleaned up. He then went out into the hall heading for the kitchen. He was suddenly shocked when Kisame's head darted out from a room.

"Do you smell that?" Kisame asked anxiously.

Itachi took a second and smelt the air, Kisame's nose was never wrong when he smelt something there was something. "It smells like food." Itachi concluded a little surprised. The cooks that fed them never made anything that produced much of a smell, but even if it did no one would be first in line wondering what the aroma was. But what they were smelling was actual food, and it was making them even hungrier by the second. Other doors started opening as the smell reached their senses. Other men asking what the pleasant aroma was. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other then ran off towards the kitchen, being followed by other starving men.

"You didn't have to do this you know. We do have cooks here." said Justine as she took another bite of her crispy bacon.

"I know but I thought it would be nice to have an actual traditional breakfast, it just seems to start off the day better. For me at least." she said with a smile.

"God this is great stuff, I can't believe that you can cook like this." said Stephanie taking a large bite of her still warm cinnamon bun. "I would kill to know how to cook like this." she said with her mouth full.

"A thanks all around, for a great night last night, and an excellent breakfast." said Tai raising her orange juice for a toast. All the girls joined in and laughed at the memory of last night.

After they placed their glasses down, they heard shouting, and the tables were starting to shake. They looked over at the door waiting to see who was making all the noise. Itachi and Kisame ran in and rested when they got to the counter, trying desperately to catch their breath. When Itachi to men noticed the girls at the table, a huge flood of people came into the dining room, filling it up. They girls wanted to laugh at the display before them, most of the men were cursing, and complaining that they were there first, and so got first choice. Fights started breaking out throughout the group of hungry men. Itachi just looked over at her ignoring the other people in the room. She saw him and walked over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked in a whisper.

"Everybody here is hungry and there was this pleasant aroma floating throughout the building. And since you know that our regular cooks don't really serve anything pleasant, it was a race to see the source of the smell." Itachi whispered to her.

"Okay so what you're saying is that I have to deal with this know." she said pointing to the mess of bodies tumbling about.

"Yes." said Itachi with a smirk.

"Okay." she said in a whisper.

!WHISTLE!

All the men in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her. They all quickly stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Where's the food bitch?" yelled one of the men.

"Well if you're going to ask me like that you can just wait for your other cooks to make you their shit." she hissed. She waited for any other crude remarks, and when none were said she continued. "You have the regular breakfast items lined up in the kitchen area, I knew you were eventually going to be coming so I made extra. There is enough for all of you, unless one of you wants to be a complete bastard and take more than your share. You may take at most two of the same item, eat that and if you are still hungry come back for extra. So grab a plate line up and serve yourselves. The food is placed on the cutting counter on the right, and Itachi, Kisame I believe you were the first ones here so enjoy." She sat back down and watched as the men lined up and did as she told.

"Nicely done," said Justine with a smile. "If only I could make them do that." she giggled.

"Just trying to be fair, truth be told men like them need a breakfast like this every once in a while." she smiled.

Itachi came out first with Kisame following him. Itachi sat down across from her and Kisame sat beside him. They both had pretty much two of everything, different foods piled on top of others so they could avoid going back for another plate. They both dug in, devouring every item completely. A few time Kisame almost choked, because he was eating so fast. More men continued to sit down, when everyone was seated; she noticed that the nine official members were all at her table. She continued to talk with girls, and kept an ear out for any compliments, she didn't expect any but you never know.

Kisame began to cough again, once he got control over himself he decided to try and annoy her.

"Damn woman, what did you put in this poison? This food tastes like shit." he said leaning back to digest a little before he ate his cinnamon bun.

"I'm so sorry you have a problem with my food, tell you what I'll do you a favour." she said with an evil grin. "I'll take the rest of the shit so you don't have to force yourself to eat it anymore." With that said she quickly snapped the cinnamon bun from his plate. Itachi smirked behind his glass.

"What the hell, that's my dessert." Kisame said curtly.

"No, no this is shit remember, and I could have poisoned it. Technically I'm saving your life if I eat this." she said mischievously.

"I was just kidding, come on it looks delicious, I'll eat It." he said with a fake laugh.

She peeled a strip of the bun and placed it delicately in her mouth. She chewed it slowly, savouring every last once of it. Kisame was getting hungry again, and he wanted that cinnamon bun back.

"Seriously I was just kidding, now can I have it back." he said defeated.

She looked at him, then handed him the bun. His face lit up just a little when he took a big bite from the warm bun. "Yum." he said as he finished it off. She smiled and pushed her chair out.

"I'll see you guys later." she said to the girls as she walked out of the room.

"So what about the rest of you guys? Are you enjoying the food?" asked Justine. Many different responses were given, none were bad. "Well we're off to, see ya later." she waved as they stepped into the hall.

Itachi wiped his mouth with his napkin, and gulped down the rest of his orange juice. He got up and walked back over to the counter where the food was lined up. He took one more cinnamon bun and left the dining hall, heading for his room. He walked in and saw her brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Hey." she greeted as she tie her hair into a braid.

He walked over to her and leaned against the wall beside the mirror looking at her.

"What's up?" she asked looking at him. He handed her the cinnamon bun, waiting for her to take it.

"I owe you from last time." he said coolly.

"Ahhh." she replied. She took the bun and tore it in half, she then passed one of the halves back to him. "You only owe me half." she stated with a smile.

He smirked and took the half, peeling it apart and eating it piece by piece.

"So are you ready for today's lesson?" she asked licking her fingers.

"What is the lesson today?" he questioned eating the last piece of the bun.

"Lesson four, practical, learning the system." she stated smiling at him.

"Well this will be interesting," he thought to himself.

Copyright March 12, 2006


	6. Painful Histories

Painful Histories

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

"Come on let's go for a walk," she suggested as she made her way to the door. Itachi quickly grabbed his cloak and followed after her. Once outside she stopped and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Itachi asked looking around as well.

"A teaching aid." she informed calmly.

Itachi was a little confused, "How does she plan on finding a teaching aid out here, wouldn't the medical office be a more suitable place?" he pondered to himself.

"Okay found one," she said as she grabbed his wrist and guided him over to the spot. They walked into the forest and stopped a few metres before the bank of the river. Itachi was becoming even more perplexed; he saw nothing that would aid him in his learning. "What do you see Uchiha?" she asked as she leaned on a tree.

"Nothing." he replied looking around for anything that would be attributed to healing. There were trees of different sizes, shrubs, and new growing plants, but he was almost 100 sure that they did not have any healing properties.

"Huh, and I thought the Uchiha clan was known mostly for being able to see the things that are unseen." she said walking over to him.

"There is nothing to see here that has anything to do with what you are suppose to be teaching Me." he stated coldly.

"I never told you to look for anything with healing properties. I asked you, "What do you see"." she said with a smile. He still looked confused so she decided to help him out just a bit. "Think of the name of the lesson, "learning the system". If I wasn't actually teaching you healing in particular what do you think I would have meant?"

"Hmm, systems, an order or process in which something that has to be done follows." he stated still pondering his answer trying to make his own connections.

"Not bad, and now that you got that in your mind, I'll ask the question again just with a few changes. What do you see that follows a system?" she leaned back on a tree and waited for his answer.

"Trees," he said quickly. "And various other vegetation."

"Why do you think it follows a system? Why can't a tree just be tall and then grow shorter, or why can't the leaves stay on certain trees in the winter?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Because the system creates balance, and without a certain type of balance they could not exist." he replied starting to see her point.

"Same goes for healing, you have to heal from the inside out to be completely effective. A cut has to clot, and then the skin cells have to grow over it. A broken bone, the bone has to be mended first before you heal the rest of the damage, or it would just be pointless. Do you see what I'm getting at?" she asked pushing herself from the tree.

"Yes, you always have to think about the process." he said walking around a little, thinking about his surroundings and the many different systems they each follow.

"Okay good, come on." she said as she grabbed his arm and led him to the river. "Okay sit down." she instructed when she found a nice patch of dry ground. Itachi decided to have a little fun with her, to push her buttons a little.

"I'm not a dog that you can tell to sit and roll over, treat me with a little respect." he said coolly.

She was a little surprised at his remark, she wasn't ordering him around or talking down to him, and she was definitely not trying to treat him like dog. "Oh please Uchiha-san, sit down here with Me." she whined, bowing down to him. "Better?" she asked lifting her head up with an amused smile across her face.

Itachi gracefully sat down, near her. "That was pathetic," he said with a smirk as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not usually the type of person that whines, begs, or pleads." she giggled. She pulled out a kunai from her holster, and spun it around her finger. "Ready for the practical part of the lesson?" she asked still spinning the weapon.

"Are you going to cut me or something?" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

"You can do the honours," she said passing him the kunai.

"You know, I probably know the answer to this, but how does me cutting myself teach me how to heal?" he asked looking at the weapon then back at her.

"I'm not telling you to slit your wrists or anything, just a little cut on the finger. By doing this you can quickly get the sense of how much energy you need, and a personal analysis on what someone else, when you are healing them is going through. To basically familiarize yourself with the "system". You will be able to move the small components of your body more easily, to become more confident, and efficient." she said scooting closer to him.

"Is there a certain depth that I need to cut, or does just a tiny line count?" he asked a little nervous. He didn't mind killing people but when it came to willingly cutting himself, without having a particular reason, for example removing poison, he became a little uneasy.

"Do you remember all the lessons I have taught you so far?" she asked gently.

"Yes, analyze the entire situation, focus, emotion, and following the natural system." he recited.

"Just follow those lessons and you'll be alright, besides I'll be here to help you through It." she said with a smile. He was still uneasy, he didn't know if he could trust her that much. He looked at the kunai and his empty hand. And he looked back and forth between the two for a few minutes. She was becoming tired of this. She quickly took the kunai from his hand and before he knew what she was doing she lightly sliced the tip of his middle finger.

"What the hell did you just do, woman?" he shouted at her.

"Get a hold of yourself, it's just a small cut." she told him evenly. He quickly regained his composure, and straightened himself up. "Now analyze the situation." she directed calmly.

"I have a bleeding finger." he stated coldly.

"Very good, now focus on what you have to do." she instructed.

"I have to pull some energy to my finger and close the cut." he said staring at his finger.

"Make sure you are passive to the situation, and don't think about ways to get back at me or it won't work." she said with a smile.

Itachi started to lighten up about the situation, "Easier said then done." he said with a smirk.

"And think about the process, clot the blood lightly at the top, then fold the skin over It." she whispered into his ear as she watched his finger.

He concentrated, taking in all the points she had just said, after a couple of agonizing minutes, his finger started to glow white, which changed into a light green colour. The light circled the top of his finger. And very slowly the wound became a darker colour. Then the cut itself started to disappear. When the light faded away, Itachi blinked a few times. He brought his hand closer for further inspection.

"I did it." he said quietly a little surprised with himself.

"Congratulations, well done. How does it feel?" she asked pulling his hand towards her to administer her own inspection.

"As good as new." he replied watching her intently.

"Great, all you need now is practice." she said with a smile letting go of his hand.

"And how do you suggest I get this "practice"?" he questioned, he did not want stay here all day giving himself little cuts and then healing them. That would be a little too sadistic even for him.

"By doing anything, sparring would be a good way to get some practice as well as introduce you to different types of wounds that you may need to heal. Let's see, cleaning weapons, paper work, hmm what else?" she contemplated.

"Wait paperwork?" he snickered.

"Yeah, you can get the most painful type of wound there." she stated.

"And what is that pray tell." he asked crossing his arms.

"What else, a paper cut." she said matter of factly. She then started to laugh when Itachi looked at her like she was on something. "It's true, ask anybody that has had one." she said trying to catch her breath. "Come on lets go back, we'll complete lesson five in the afternoon." she said as she stood up.

They walked back and parted ways in the Lobby. Itachi had decided that her cleaning weapons idea wasn't half bad, so he went to his room to grab his weapons. On his way he crossed paths with Deidara. Itachi stopped just as he passed him.

"Deidara." Itachi said. Turning around to look at him.

"Eh, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"What is the worst, most painful wound you have ever received?" Itachi asked, wanting to see if what she said was true.

"Well I blew myself up once, and that was pretty bad, yeah I think that was the most painful." Deidara informed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just told that a paper cut was the most painful wound, just checking." Itachi said coolly.

Deidara's face went pale, "Hey Itachi, I'm going to change my answer."

"What why?" asked Itachi very much surprised.

"Have you ever had a paper cut, they are the worst, such a small thing but whatever you do it hurts, and it never stops. And when it's healing it starts to itch and you can't really scratch it, because it's usually on you hand somewhere that you can't really get a good position to scratch, and then it hurts again. A paper cut is the worst wound I have ever received." Deidara stated seriously. He then walked away, leaving Itachi on his own in the hall.

Itachi continued on his way to his room, when he entered he set up his weapons neatly on his desk, and professionally cleaned and polished each weapon. By the time he decided to go grab lunch, he had cleaned all his weapons, went back outside and worked on his techniques, and sparred with Kisame for an hour. After he completed each task he studied any wounds he had received no matter how small they were. And each time he healed himself he noticed that his skills were advancing rapidly. When he entered the dining area, he saw her at a table by herself writing on a notepad. He grabbed an apple from a basket on the counter and walked over to her and sat down across from her. She quickly finished what she was writing and closed the note pad.

"So did you get some practice in?" she asked passing him the paring knife that she used for her own apple.

"Yes, I did." he said as he sliced off a piece of the apple.

"Prove it!" she challenged with a smile.

Itachi smirked and put down his apple. He took the paring knife and lightly cut the top of his index finger. She watched intently as the wound almost immediately started to glow green, and with in a few seconds the wound was healed.

"I'm impressed, you've cut down on the time drastically, and you're using less energy too. Do the wounds seem to start healing just before you actually focus energy to the spot?" she asked seriously.

"It's starting to. That's something I wanted to ask about. Why is it doing that?" he asked rubbing his newly healed finger.

"Your body is starting to take it as habit. For example when you train your senses, eventually you naturally start picking up on things even if you don't focus on it. Your body is naturally starting to heal more instantly, because your body is adapting to your new skill." she informed.

"How do you know so much about the body." he asked picking back up his apple.

"One of my favourite subjects, that I was trained in." she replied. "You up for lesson five?"

"Actually I've been looking forward to it. To tell you the truth, I didn't really believe that your teaching method would work. But since I've actually seen it work, it has become very interesting. But why does it take years of training for medical specialists, and I'm able to acquire results within two days?" he asked placing the last piece of his apple in his mouth.

"Because the "ninja" way and "my way" are very different." she said with a small smile.

"In what way?" he asked hoping she would answer.

"Tell you what, hold on to that question and I might answer it some other time." she said with a smirk.

"So what's lesson five?" he asked wiping his hands with a napkin.

"Another practical, different systems." she informed as she stood up.

"Are we going for another walk?" he asked.

"The fresh air helps me think," she told him as she made her way to the door.

Itachi got to his feet and followed her out of the dining room. "So where are we going this time?" he asked as they passed others in the hall.

"Is the same place alright with you?" she questioned.

"I don't have any problems." he replied as they walked through the Lobby.

They found their way back to the dry ground they occupied earlier that day. She sat down and stretched her arms. Itachi sat next to her, leaning back against a tree.

"Different systems, what do you mean by that?" asked Itachi as he shifted in his position.

"You already know how to work with your system, but now you need to learn how to work with other people's systems. It's a little more difficult, and sometimes the other person's system wants to work against you. But it's basically the same principles you have to work with." she informed gently.

"So how am I going to practice this lesson?" he asked looking over at her.

She pulled out a kunai, and cut across her palm, a drop of her blood hitting the firm ground. "Well get to work," she instructed holding out her palm towards Itachi.

Itachi sat up straight and held her wrist firmly. He focused healing chakra into his hand, and held it over her palm. A few minutes passed before her wound started to react to the chakra. It had taken him almost ten minutes until her palm was completely healed. When he was finished he held onto her wrist looking over his work. She let him take as much time as he needed, and so she started looking around, admiring how clear the water looked and how blue the sky was. Her attention was snapped back to him when she felt something warm and soft on her palm. When she looked over she was surprised to see that his lips were placed gently on her palm.

"There good as new," he whispered. She slowly slid her hand out of his grasp, her cheeks a light shade of pink, as she inspected her hand for herself.

"Not bad, but just like before you just need practice." she said with a small smile.

"So just pretty much go around and anyone in the building I see that has some wounds heal them." Itachi said with a small smile. He noticed her blush and was proud of himself that he had gotten that type of reaction from her.

"Pretty much, it will help with adapting to different people and different systems." she said standing up. They then walked back and again parted ways in the Lobby.

Itachi did get some practice in, the odd person that cut themselves when cleaning their weapons. He healed Kisame's wounds from when they sparred. His skill did improve but through his practice patients his understanding of lesson three took on a new level. Healing Kisame really tested his patience, each snide remark even though lame just annoyed him. And the annoyance placed noticeable hindrances on the affects of his healing. He had grabbed dinner, and noticed that he hadn't seen her since their last lesson, and that was about six hours ago. After his meal he went searching for her. She was no where in the building and so he decided to look for her near the river. When he was half way there he smelt cooking fish. As he made his way through the forest and came to the river bank, he quickly found the fire where the fish was cooking. "So she is here," he concluded. He looked around trying to find her. Her form skated by gracefully, instantly catching his eye. She performed twists, turns, spirals, and jumps, her eyes closed. To him it looked like she was in a dream. She skated to a stop in the middle of the river, and opened her eyes. Her gaze was immediately pulled to the person watching her. She skated towards him, sliding to a side stop creating a small wave.

"How was practice?" she asked as she stepped onto the bank.

"Not as effective as my personal practice, but it to is getting more natural." he said as he followed her towards the fire.

"Well some development is better than nothing," she smiled. "Want to join me for my dinner?"

"A chance for some real food, I'll never pass that up." he chuckled and sat down on the other side of the fire. She passed him a skewered fish, and he took it gently making sure that he caressed her hand when he took it. He bit into the fish, amazed that she was able to keep it juicy and it still be cooked. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?" he asked licking his lips.

"I was taught by the woman that cooks for the association I work for, and she was taught by my teacher." she said as she slid the fish meat of the bones.

"Where did you find the time, you seem very dedicated to your work." Itachi asked as he looked around for something to drink.

She passed him her water bottle, "Well it was a little less than a year after I joined that I had a mission that went unbelievably bad, and I was left unfit for serious missions for about four months. I'm not really one that likes to stay inactive, and my teacher knows this. So she suggested to me that I should learn how to cook, she said that it would be a very useful skill. And considering the situations I come across it is a very useful skill. So I spent four months helping out in the kitchen, learning little tricks that can become very handy when you have barely anything. And I had a lot of fun."

"So the mission was a total disaster." Itachi concluded taking another gulp of water.

"What? No, we got what we were after; we just had to fight our way out. Let's see I think it was close to 3500 soldiers." she said trying to remember. "Well you don't really get out of a situation like that without a few bumps and bruises." she softly giggled.

"And what bumps and bruises did you come out with?" Itachi questioned passing her back the water bottle.

"Hmm, my right arm was broken in two places, a concussion, a large number of cuts, and I was shot three times. Two through and through, and one embedded in the muscle tissue of my left calf." she said pointing to each area that she was injured.

Itachi was amazed; he had never known anyone that was able to survive that much damage all at once. "My god I knew you were stubborn, I just didn't know to what degree." he said as he lay down on his side. "So what made you join this association of yours?" he asked with a yawn.

"Rather not talk about it, too many details." she whispered quietly.

"What kind of details?" he asked gently. He knew that he was right next to the line that she would not let him cross, at least not for today.

"Painful details," she told him evenly. She looked away from him and watched the flow of the river. It was becoming dark, and the air was slightly cooler. Goosebumps started to form on her skin, and this did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

"Let's go inside." he suggested. She nodded in agreement, and they extinguished the fire.

A couple of hours passed and they had both had their shower, grabbed a little snack, and did what they had to do. When the clocks started approaching 11:00pm, Itachi was in his room pulling back his bed covers so he could just jump in. When he came out of the bathroom ready to lie down and sleep, he noticed that she wasn't even in the room. He found this strange considering that except for one occasion they always laid down at the same time. He went out into the hall; he walked throughout the building searching for her. As he was travelling down a hall way he heard people talking. He walked over to the source, and found her lying on the couch watching the television. Itachi tiptoed over to her, and leaned on the couch.

"What's up?" she asked quietly as the weather news came on the screen.

"Nothing." he answered coolly.

"Then why are you looking for me?" she asked with a little laugh.

"I'm not really sure." he answered.

She turned of the screen, and rolled over so that she was looking up at him. The long white tee-shirt she was wearing hugged her large breasts. He wanted to squeeze onto the couch with her, and pull her close to him, letting her breasts crush against his firm chest. He wanted to relive that moment when they slept in the forest together. Her amazing body pressed against him, even though their bodies weren't placed in the most comfortable position, he still had an amazing sleep. Itachi then thought of an idea to get her to sleep next to him again.

"Are you going to bed anytime soon?" he asked quietly.

"I should," she replied stretching out her tired limbs. She slowly got off of the couch and walked to the door Itachi right beside her.

When they reached his room, they stepped in and she walked over to her mattress. As she looked out the window she rubbed her arms trying to create a little more heat. Itachi walked to his closet, opened it and pulled out another blanket. He closed the closet and walked over to his bed. He spread out the blanket on his bed and sat down on the edge. She watched him and she remembered, from the television that it was suppose to get very cold tonight.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra blanket would you?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"No, this was the last one." Itachi informed watching her, waiting for her reaction. She sighed and looked back out the window. She knelt down on her mattress and pulled back the few blankets that she had and she snuggled in between them. Itachi decided to take a chance and put his plan into action. "You can share my bed." he offered, hoping she would at least think about it. A few minute past while she thought about his offer, weighing the pros and cons. He decided to add a few more ideas she could weigh, hopefully in his favour. "I would be repaying you for the other night in the woods." he suggested slyly. She weighed that factor, and while doing so she realized that he was up to something.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked curiously.

"Not at all." he replied. A few more minutes passed and he decided to get into his bed, to at least get warm. He made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes, "she probably won't take the offer." he thought to himself. He turned over and faced the wall, lying in the middle of his bed. A chill suddenly racked his body when the covers were slightly flipped back. She slid in next to him, pulling the covers in around her body. She scooted as close as she could to his warm body; she then sat up and leaned in next to his ear. Her cool breath sent a wave of bliss through his body.

"Thank you, Uchiha." she whispered into his ear. She then turned over and laid down facing the desk. Itachi needed to hold her; she was so close to him. He turned over and slid his arms around her slim waist, and pulled her close to him. Her body became stiff from the sudden contact.

"Call me Itachi." he whispered into her ear. He pulled the covers closer to them, insulating them together. He shifted to make himself comfortable, and then placed his head on the pillow. Her body gradually started to relax.

**A Little Later…**

"It's going to be a little tricky getting out of this position." she thought to herself as she shifted in Itachi's hold. His breathing was steady and deep. She couldn't believe that he still held her firmly even though he was asleep. She looked over at the clock on the desk, and it read 12:19am. She didn't have to get up for another few hours and this didn't bother her. She felt very comfortable, the bed was warm and soft, the pillow was fluffy, and even having Itachi there was pleasant. Having him next to her calmed her, and made her feel somewhat safe. She cuddled up to him, and he left out a soft moan and tightened his hold on her. She smiled at his reaction she then closed her eyes to get a little rest.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, he looked directly at the clock, and the neon digits screamed 7:06am. He closed his eyes and turned over. Once he had a chance to fully wake up he began feeling around the bed for her. When he didn't feel another body he quickly sat up and looked around the room. She was no where to be seen. Itachi darted out of his bed and put on some clean clothes. "How the fuck does she do that?" he whispered curtly to himself. He opened the door and jogged down to the dining area. As he walked in he spotted her sitting at a table near the far corner, eating an apple and reading one of his books. He quickly walked towards her, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"How the hell do you sneak out of the room without me even noticing?" he asked quickly.

"Why, then you'll wake up every time I move." she replied gently closing the book.

Itachi let out a loud sigh. He then stood up and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. When he came back to the table he ungracefully sat down across from her.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something." she questioned evenly.

He glared at her, when she saw this she glared back at him. This continued for a while, before Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "I'm alright, it's just when I try to figure you out you end up doing or saying something that brings me right back to square one." he replied becoming more relaxed.

"Hmm, it's what I do." she said with a little giggle.

"So is there anyone out there that has on some level figured you out, a male individual perhaps?" he asked slyly.

"No, there is no particular male individual that has figured me out." she laughed. "I have a great teacher, and a few really spectacular friends that are always there when I need them. What else could I ask for." she said with a smile.

"What no family?" Itachi asked with a little smirk.

Her body stiffened slightly, and it seemed that a little bit of hope that he saw so often in her eyes faded. "Well no biological family," she said evenly. "Aw well, my friends make up my present family, and its nice." she smiled.

Itachi felt almost guilty that out of all the topics he could bring up, he brought up one that in some way hurt her. He finished his small meal, got up and placed the dirty utensils in the kitchen sink. He walked back over to the table and leaned on the chair across from her. He watched her, and she slowly looked up at him. He saw that glimmer of hope, and he felt better even though he didn't know why. He walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and they quickly walked out of the dining area. She had no idea where he was taking her, and the energy that she felt radiating off of him was making her excited. They stopped at his bedroom door, and he opened it and dashed in. He opened up his closet looking for something; she walked in and sat on his bed. As he was going through his closet a little white piece of paper floated and landed by the side of the bed. She noticed this and picked it up. She opened it and was shocked, it was the little note that she had given him on his birthday two years ago. Itachi turned around and closed the closet door after finding two solid black cloaks. When he turned towards her, he saw that she held the note she had given him at the strip club. She stood up and walked over to him, she gently placed the small piece of paper on his desk.

"So, where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"You'll see it's a surprise." he whispered with a smirk.

She leaned in close to him, "I don't care too much for surprises, Uchiha." she whispered seductively into his ear.

Itachi placed the cloaks down on the desk. He looked back at her; he rolled his shoulders and let out a sigh. He then swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I told you to call me Itachi." he whispered into her ear. He started to nibble on her earlobe, which sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. Itachi chuckled and tightened his hold on her, he then started to kiss and lightly bite his way down her neck. He stopped his administrations when he came to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He reached up and caressed her cheek and lifted her chin up so he could get a clear view of her eyes. When she made eye contact with him her eyes were half lidded. "Put on one of the cloaks, and we'll head out." he said reaching over for one of the cloaks, while still holding her with the other arm. He let her go when she took the fabric from him. She slid it on and snapped up all the buttons he did the same with the other. They walked down the hall to the Lobby and went outside.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked looking around. He grabbed her wrist and they took off towards the river. When they reached the river they ran across, Itachi leading the way. After about a half an hour of running Itachi slowed down. They stopped looking over a small village. Before she had a chance to ask why they were here, he grabbed her hand again and brought her to the village gates. As they walked in she looked around, the streets were occupied but not too busy. Most of the people that were up were opening up their shops to start the day. It reminded her some what of her home, a welcoming atmosphere yet busy, everyone always off to do something, either to train, go on a mission, or run errands. Itachi watched her take in her surroundings. The way she studied every detail, it was amusing to him. She wore the same expression as a child that was brought into a very large candy store where sweets line the walls. He gently took her hand again and led her over to a food stand. They took a seat and she scanned the menu. The owner walked over to where they sat a weird expression on his face. He did not usually get customers until 9:00am and the time was just a little after eight.

"What could I get you this morning?" he asked the two strangers.

"I'm not sure everything looks so delicious." she said trying to narrow down her choices.

"A spicy-chicken rice bowl for me." said Itachi to the man.

"Oh, make that two, with a glass of milk for me please." she said to the man with a smile.

"Your orders will be ready in about ten minutes," said the man as he disappeared into the back of the stand.

"So why are we here, Uchiha?" she asked as she twirled around on her seat so she could look out on the street.

"Why do you insist on calling me by my family name? Why can't you just call me Itachi?" he asked leaning back against the counter.

"I have my reasons. Why do you want me to call you by your first name, it's not like I'm insulting you when I call you Uchiha." she replied watching as the streets slowly became busy.

"I would just prefer it that way." he said as he looked back over the counter.

"I would prefer it if you called me Nicky, but you choose not to, and I don't get all huffy about It." she said.

"It's not your real name. I'm not going to add to your lie. Why you choose to keep your true identity secret is beyond me." Itachi stated coolly.

"If some people knew my true name, it would bring a lot of trouble my way." she replied evenly.

"Why do I think you are more worried about me finding out your name than anybody else?" he asked leaning closer to her. She looked over at him, and before she could reply the man came back with their orders.

"Thanks." she said as she took her meal.

They both dug in, and spent the rest of the meal in silence, which made the server feel rather awkward. After they finished they paid for their own meals, and started walking the streets. As she scanned the different stands something caught her eye. She walked over to it, to get a better look. Under closer inspection it was a jewellery stand, selling every type of jewellery you could imagine. Her attention was drawn to a nipple ring that was shaped like the Konoha Leaf. After a few steps Itachi noticed that she was off looking at some jewellery, and he slowly made his way over to her. He was taken aback when he saw her inspecting a nipple ring. "She doesn't have a nipple piercing, so why would she be looking at something like that." he thought to himself. When she confirmed that the ring was a good buy she held onto it and started looking at the navel rings. Different symbols were fused to the ends of the bars, as well as a variety of colours and styles. Itachi walked up behind her and looked over the selection as well. He reached over her shoulder and picked one out. He held it in front of her so she could look it over. It was the basic barbell style; it was coloured completely black, except for a ruby jewel embedded in the bottom ball. She gently took it from his hand and inspected it from every angle. She looked back at the other rings. "Okay, he has good taste in jewellery." she thought to herself. She walked over to the merchant and purchased the two rings. After that they continued walking through the streets of the village.

"So why are we here?" she asked gently. Itachi didn't answer he just kept on walking, and looking around. She grabbed his shoulder and swiftly moved in front of him. "Hey, you don't need to give me the cold shoulder, even though it is probably one of the best things you can do. Are we at least close to our destination?" she asked a little worried.

"You really don't like surprises do you." he smirked. He pulled her close to him with his left arm. He leaned in close to her, "don't worry, I'm not setting you up for a trap." he whispered to her.

"You just saying that makes me a little worried." she said with an uneasy laugh.

"You still have one lesson to teach me, it would be an immense mistake for me to put you in any danger until my training is complete." he said with a small chuckle.

She looked him in the eye, and she was a little stunned that all she saw was sincerity. "You really mean that don't you?" she said gently.

Itachi held her hand and they dashed off out of the village. They ran for ten minutes before Itachi stopped abruptly.

"Why did we stop?" she asked looking around. Itachi guided her in front of him, and parted a few branches that hid what he was looking for. She let out a small gasp at the sight. A natural waterfall cascaded over smooth glistening rocks, the water was completely clear allowing her to see the white sand coating the bottom of the stream, fresh vegetation growing proudly along the bank, the colours alone were so bright and fresh.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear.

"It's amazing, how did you find this place?" she whispered back.

"On my way back from a mission, I stumbled onto this place. I had a feeling that you would enjoy this." he replied, softly pulling back the hair that framed her face.

"I haven't seen anything like this for a while. Makes me miss home a little." she said with a smile.

"You live in a place kind of like this?" he questioned as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, it's a pleasant sight to wake up to in the morning." she replied with a giggle. "Thank you for bringing me here and showing me this." she whispered to him. "Come on lets go back, I'll teach you the last lesson on the way." she said looking back at him and giving him a wink.

They turned around and started on their way back to the hideout. After they made their way back through the village the air was becoming warmer. She slid off her cloak and folded it over her arm.

"So ready for lesson six?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not." he said as they continued walking.

"Alright, lesson six, on the go." she said confidently. "Almost all the time when you have to heal yourself or someone else, you will never be in a situation where you get to sit down and heal at your own pace. Most likely you will be in combat and will be rushed. You have to make sure to pace yourself, and watch how much energy you use. As you probably know when you're in a combat situation it is harder to stay focused, emotions might get in the way, things like that. When you have to heal in these situations what is usually most troublesome is trying to follow the steps of the system. When it comes to this point you have to weigh what is most crucial. For example a broken bone, usually you would mend the bone then heal the skin. But if you find yourself in a situation that doesn't allow you that amount of time, then you have to buy yourself some time so when you get a chance to heal you can do it properly. If you had someone with a broken bone that you couldn't heal properly at that moment, the best way to buy back some time would be to heal around the wound, to tighten the muscles so that no further damage could be made. But the key is not to heal it completely or you will have a hell of a time trying to do it properly later. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, but how will I practice this?" he asked glancing over at her.

"When you are on missions, and if something should arise that would demand your skills. You just have to think it through. You'll know what to do when it happens." she responded quietly.

"So that's it. My training is done. So you will probably be going off to where ever it was that you were heading." Itachi stated a little disappointed.

"No not yet, I'll stay around for a little longer." she giggled. Itachi felt a little relieved at her statement. After a while they crossed the river, and stepped into the clearing where the hideout was located. As they went into the building and made their way back to his room, they were stopped by Kisame.

"So where have you two been?" asked Kisame giving Itachi a mischievous look.

"Training, why what's up?" she asked giving him a devilish look.

"Itachi along with me and a few others have been assigned a mission to go on. Justine, Tai, and Stephanie will be here to keep you company, as well as make sure you don't do anything you're not suppose to." Kisame laughed.

"Well you guys be safe, if you don't come back I won't have anyone to annoy." she said with a laugh. She continued to walk to Itachi's room and went in leaving the two men in the hall.

"When do we leave?" Itachi asked coldly.

"As soon as you grab what you need. We'll meet you by the front door in about fifteen minutes." Kisame said leaving with a toothy grin.

Itachi quickly walked to his room, and found her folding back up her cloak and placing it in the closet. She looked over at him reached back into the closet and pulled out another black cloak with red clouds. She walked over to him with a small smile, and caressed his right shoulder as she slid off the plain black cloak he was wearing. She circled around him never removing her hand as she slid the rest of the fabric off of him. She then passed him the clean cloak she had folded in her other hand. As Itachi put it on she went back and placed the black cloak in the closet. As she closed the doors Itachi walked up right behind her, twirled her around to face him and softly pinned her against the closet. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Her arms went up and twined around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues massaged each other's, soft moans of pleasure escaping both of them. Itachi's cock was becoming hard, and she could feel it through the fabric when he pressed himself against her. Their hands both started to wander; she entangled her fingers in his smooth hair gently pulling out his ponytail. His hair fell against her face and tickled her cheeks. His strong fingers massaged her back, and gradually navigated down to her firm ass. They parted gasping for air, but before they could go back to devouring each other a light knock was heard from the door.

"Fuck!" Itachi whispered angrily as he rested his forehead against the closet.

"Hey Itachi, did Kisame get a chance to talk to you?" came Deidara's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes he did, I'll be down in a minute." Itachi shouted back.

"See you down there then." said Deidara.

His attention came back to her, and she looked up at him with a smile. She leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Come back safely, Uchiha." she whispered.

Itachi grabbed her and kissed her passionately, after a minute he released the kiss still holding her tightly to him. "Itachi, not Uchiha or Uchiha-san, nothing that starts with a 'U' or ends with an 'A', just Itachi." he said. He turned around and quickly grabbed his weapons. He opened the bedroom door and before he stepped outside turned around. "When I come back I expect to pick up where we left off before we were interrupted." he informed with a smirk before he left closing the door behind him. She couldn't help but have a good laugh. Once she had a chance to catch her breath she went to the window. She saw the group of them walking off into the forest. But what caught her off guard was that one of the members suddenly stopped and looked in her direction. She knew it was Itachi, and smiled.

"Missing me already Itachi?" she giggled. He turned around and took off into the woods. She left the room, and walked down the hall. As she made her way to the dining area she spotted Justine. When Justine saw her she caught up to her just outside the dining room.

"So we have the building for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" asked Justine with a mischievous smile.

"Well definitely a nice meal, and a long hot shower. And whatever else I feel like." she responded with a large smile.

"That sounds like a great idea, lets go." said Justine as she grabbed her hand and took off.

During the next few hours the girls had a spectacular meal, cleaned weapons, watched a movie, and just kept themselves busy. They then went outside and were working on a little one on one combat.

"Keep your arm up, keep it up." said Justine to Tai as she pulled back for another strike.

"You guys are hilarious to watch," laughed Stephanie.

"Hey Nicky, how's Itachi's training going?" asked Justine as she ungracefully sat down on the grass.

"Not too bad, he's making progress." she said as she watched the clouds float across the sky.

"Oh, that's good. Have you fucked him yet?" Justine asked seriously.

"What? No, do you think that little of me?" she replied with a laugh.

"Oh come on he's hot, any woman that is actually sane would want to. But you, you have probably had so many chances to. And I bet any sane male would want to fuck you as well." stated Stephanie devilishly.

She laughed, "Well he is hot, and that body oh my god!" she said while she rolled on the grass. Their surroundings suddenly went dead quiet, and all their laughter stopped as well. She quickly stood up, something was wrong, that weird feeling was filling her again. She looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she knew what it was and it hit her like a bomb. "Shit it just had to be them." she whispered to herself. "You guys get inside, now." she ordered firmly.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Stephanie. Three hundred needles came flying at them from all directions. She grabbed one of her kunai and tried to deflect the weapons. She managed to protect the other women but received a few nicks and cuts.

"Well E, you are still too willing to throw yourself in the path of danger, even for complete strangers." said a deep male voice from the woods.

"Stalking me again Kevin. Do you want every part of your body cut off?" she said evilly.

"Only by you, love." he said as he stepped out into the clearing. He was a well developed man but his aura was completely evil. He was missing his left eye, three fingers on his right hand, and it looked like his lips were torn off. He signalled for one of his subordinates to go after Tai. She jumped in and body checked him to the side. Justine was then charged at by another subordinate. Justine tried to block it but her arm was sliced from her shoulder to her wrist. She delivered a powerful kick to Justine's attacker, sending him flying.

"Get inside. NOW!" she yelled. The three women dashed into the building, leaving her out there. "Kevin, get off my ass and leave me alone." she yelled.

"And let some other man come in and claim you as his, not while I'm still alive." he laughed evilly.

"I'm not yours you psychotic bastard, and I never will be." she said coldly.

"That hurts E, a wild cat like you needs to be tamed, and I have just the thing." he said with an evil grin. He held up a solid gold metal collar, "A beautiful piece of jewellery that when the wearer gets out of line, zaps them with a few thousand volts of electricity." he said admiring his work.

"Even if you do get that thing hooked onto me, I will never bend to your will, but you already know that don't you." she said bending into her fighting stance.

"Let's see how you react once I get this on your pretty little neck." he laughed. He signalled his men to get her, and she lunged at him.

**A little over 3 hours later…**

Itachi and the other members made their way into the clearing exhausted. They made their way into the building and parted ways in the Lobby. Itachi was the last to arrive in the Lobby and when he got there he was the only one left. As he walked across the room, Justine stepped out of the shadows. The second he saw her he knew something was wrong. She was shaking a little even though it wasn't cold. Large bags were weighted under her tired eyes. He walked over to her and noticed that her right arm was completely bandaged up.

"What happened?" asked Itachi wondering if his room mate was alright.

"Ah well, umm there were these men that showed up while we were outside, and the leader was looking for Nicky, and he ordered his subordinates to attack us. She protected us and told us to go inside and we did, but when she came back she was really roughed up. She healed my arm, and then left the room. He kept calling her E, and he was missing an eye and three of his fingers, and it looked like his lips were torn off." she said quickly.

Itachi took a moment to process the information, "Go to your room and get some rest." he told her. When she was out of sight, Itachi rushed to his room. "Please say she's okay, please say she's okay." he repeated over and over in his head. He charged into his room and closed the door behind him. He saw her lying on his bed; he could make up some of her wounds from where he stood. He walked over to her, and when he got a clear view of her, he was overwhelmed with rage. "Why the hell would someone do this to her?" he questioned to himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reached over and felt her pulse. Her pulse was strong and even, and this eased a little stress off of him. He started inspecting her wounds, most were halfway healed. Her knuckles were cut up, her arms and legs were cut and bruised, she had electrical burns three quarters of the way around her neck, she also had a bruised cheek and a cut up lip. Itachi was becoming even more furious; he lightly touched the burns on her neck. Her body jerked from the touch. She sat up grabbed his hand, and looked at him.

"Oh your back, how did the mission go?" she asked quietly.

"Good. Who the fuck did this to you?" he asked his right hand ghosted its way over every cut, scrape, and bruise.

"No one important," she replied softly.

"Bullshit, I heard that a disfigured man came looking for you, and you protected my female comrades. He did this to you didn't he, and I'm pretty sure you know where to find him." said Itachi becoming angry again.

"You're not going to go look for him are you?" she asked moving to get more comfortable. Itachi was silent for a moment, and then he stood up and walked to the door. "No! No!" she shouted to him. She jumped off the bed and raced to the door. She placed herself directly between him and the door. "You are not going to look for him." she told him sternly.

"Why did he call you E?" he asked crossing his arms.

"God, because he's a fucked up guy, that came across me when I was on a mission. I was a challenge to him that he has yet to over come, and that is like ecstasy to him. That's why he calls me E." she explained bringing her hands up and cradling her throbbing head.

"A challenge, how many times has he confronted you?" Itachi asked a little interested.

"Um, before today four. Each time I ended up removing something from his body." she answered pulling back her hair.

"The eye, the fingers, his lips, and what else?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Umm, one of his balls." she said bluntly cradling her head again.

Itachi gently pulled her body to him, and she buried her face in his chest. He leaned down and slid his arm under her knees. He picked her up bridal style, and brought her over to the bed and placed her gently down. He went over to his desk and slid off his cloak and hung it over the chair. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the desk. He walked back over to her and pulled back the covers pulling the blankets from under her form. She slid her legs under the covers and moved over. Her hair was slightly damp, which told him that she managed to take a shower not too long ago. All she wore was a long white tee-shirt that hugged her chest like a second skin. Itachi scooted in beside her, he pulled the blankets over them, and then he gently pulled her to him. He held her close to him enjoying her scent, and she snuggled up to his warm form.

"So why did you cut off pieces of him each time he confronted you?" he whispered to her.

"I warned him the first time that we met. If he touched me in anyway that I would cut off whatever it was that touched me. He grinded against me, I cut off one of his balls. He tried to cop a feel and I cut off his fingers. He looked at me like a piece of meat I plucked out an eye. And when he kissed me I sliced off his lips. He is a persistent bastard." she giggled softly.

Itachi chuckled lightly, and began to massage the back of her head. She let out a small moan and began to relax. Her eyes slowly shut, and Itachi's followed soon after.

When Itachi woke up, he immediately sat up when he did not feel her near him. He twirled around looking for her in the room, "Fuck, not again." but he wanted to eat his words when he saw her standing in front in front of his mirror looking back at him with an amused expression on her face. She was completely naked studying her body in the mirror. Itachi watched as she softly traced the skin where her wounds were yesterday. She looked at his reflection in the mirror, and smiled at him. Itachi through back the covers, got out of his bed and walked up behind her. He tenderly places his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them. He watched as goose bumps began to form on her skin. His hands left her shoulders and skated down the sides of her arms. "Your cuts have healed nicely, and surprisingly fast as well. Did you use a healing technique?" he asked quietly.

"No, since I was a child I was able to naturally heal rather rapidity. A nice little gift past down to me from my mother." she replied. She began to create different hair styles, lifting her hair up and flipping it to a side. Itachi carefully pulled her hair away from the left side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her neck and made his way to her jaw line. She turned around and placed her right index finger softly against his lips. "Am I that addicting?" she asked with a giggle. Itachi smirked and pulled her hand away. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. He pulled her close feeling her hard perky nipples press against him. She began to rub his back, her skilled fingers firmly massaging each back muscle. Itachi wanted to smash his desk to bits when she suddenly pulled away.

"What, what's wrong?" Itachi asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you have so many knots in your back." she answered rubbing his muscular arms.

"Well being an S-class criminal, I can't just go and get a massage on a whim." he said with a little chuckle. She thought for a moment, and he could tell that she was planning on doing something that involved him. "What are you planning?" he asked looking at her mischievously.

She looked up at him like she was the most innocent person in the world. "Lie down." she told him with a devilish smirk. She went over to her things and through on her bathrobe. She then started rummaging through her pack looking for something. Itachi went over to his bed and straightened the blankets. He laid back down facing the ceiling waiting for her. When he saw her in his peripheral vision he looked over at her. She had a small bottle with a peachy looking liquid in it, as well as a fluffy white towel. She pulled her hair back and clipped it up, giving her a professional look. "On your stomach," she ordered with a sexy smile. Itachi smirked and rolled over on his stomach and turned his head so he was able to look at her. She flipped open the towel and placed it so the fabric was covering his lower back and half of his ass. She climbed on to the bed and straddled him where the towel lay. Itachi could feel immense heat coming from between her legs, and wanted to flip around so her hot pussy would be rubbing against his developing erection. She started shaking the small bottle that she held, and Itachi had to bury his face in the pillow to prevent himself from loosing control. She opened the bottle and squirt some of the liquid on her hands. She place the bottle to the side and rubbed her hands vigorously, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. Itachi's body tensed but gradually started to relax. He concluded that the strange liquid that was in the bottle was massage oil that had an intense peach smell. "Let me know if I'm using too much pressure when I'm working on these knots," she whispered to him.

Itachi sighed in relief, as she undid the small knots expertly. She began working on some of the larger ones. As the pressure in his back kept building up, Itachi distracted himself by daydreaming. The images flooding his mind were making his large cock painfully hard. His mind was snapped out of his blissful dreaming when his back was cracked backed to its normal alignment. She kept on cracking, shifting, and realigning his back for a little more than an hour. When she was finished she lightly rubbed his back making sure she hadn't missed anything. When she was satisfied that she had done everything to the best of her abilities, she lay down on his back. He turned his head to the side so he could see her slightly.

"How do you feel?" she asked laying her head on his left shoulder.

"Hmm, lets see." he replied mischievously.

He quickly rolled over and then flipped their positions. He stretched, and rolled his shoulders monitoring how his body reacted and how it felt. She smiled at him as he continued to stretch his muscles. When he was finished he looked down at her, and smirked. He began to lean down to kiss her. But before their lips could touch a knock came from the door. Itachi turned and growled at the door. She wanted to laugh at his reaction; Itachi swung his leg over her and stood from the bed. Before he could stomp his way to the door she reached up and pulled him back down on the bed.

"You know, you don't have to answer the door every time someone knocks." she whispered to him with a small smile.

Itachi's eyes widened upon hearing her statement. He then reached up and guided her head down to his lips. He kissed her and easily rolled himself on top of her. Another knock was heard, but they both ignored it. He untied her robe letting it fall open giving him a perfect view of her front. As he continued to kiss her his right hand came up to grab her left breast. He rolled the perky nipple between his thumb and index finger. She enjoyed his touch on her skin; his skilled hands making her body tingle. The heated hunger between her legs was growing, and her hips were starting to take on a mind of their own. And just as she feared his hand was starting to navigate its way down towards her purring pussy.

"Hey Itachi, the Boss wants to see you." said Kisame through the door.

Itachi stopped his advances and growled yet again. He forcefully kissed her again, got up and put on a shirt. She stood up and retied her robe, and went over to the door. As Itachi angrily made his way over to the door, she opened it and he stepped outside. Itachi quickly made his way quicky past Kisame grumbling under his breath. She peaked out from behind the door and watched as he walked off. Kisame looked over at her and she looked at him.

"Not giving him what he wants, woman?" Kisame asked with an evil smile.

"No, you guys just keep interrupting him at the wrong time." she replied with an innocent smile. Before Kisame could reply she closed the door.

She quickly got dressed and left the room heading for the roof. When she got there, she did a quick scan making sure that she was alone. She needed time to think about her situation and she needed to be straight with herself. She liked Itachi, it was plain and simple. "Oh please," she scolded herself. She wanted to fuck him, a man that could make her feel the way Itachi would make her feel was worth fucking. But the fact that Kevin was able to find her made her worried. She was leaving in a couple of days and if she did decide to have sex with Itachi there was the chance that there might be an emotional attatchment. Even though it was a miniscual possibility it was still a possibility. And since there was developing turmoil throughout the ninja countries, she might be assigned to kill him or another Akatsuki member, and the more partial she stayed to the situation the less trouble it would be in the future. After awhile of priority sorting she came to a conclusion. She could not endulge herself in the sexual venture known as Uchiha Itachi. She let out a disappointed sigh and buried her face in her hands.

Itachi walked up behind her and placed his hand firmly on her left shoulder. Her body snapped straight at the unknown contact.

"Let's go get some breakfast." he said watching her carefully.

"Can you really call what they serve here food?" she asked looking back at him with a smile.

He smirked at her comment, "No I guess you can't." She stood up and they walked back inside.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"About what?" He questioned looking at her a little confused.

"What are you going to treat yourself to for accomplishing the healing training?" she replied with a smile.

"Why would I do something like that?" he scoffed.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Itachi noticed that she stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"What?" he asked not knowing what the big deal was.

"Are you telling me that after successfully accomplishing a task you do nothing to reward yourself?" she asked quietly. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. "Hmm, interesting." she said with a devilish smile as she started walking again.

"Why?" he asked continuing to walk with her.

"Because little rewards that you give yourself are just a nice reminder that the world is not just made up of death, training, and missions. That you could actually enjoy life from time to time." she said walking down a hall.

"Okay, so if you were in my position what would you do?" he asked becoming rather interested in the topic.

"Oh, probably go out with my friends and have a couple of drinks, go shopping, or have a spa day." she suggested.

"Hmm, so you would make a day of it?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not." she replied.

"Alright what do you want to do?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"What, why do you need me?" she asked a little surprised.

"Because you're the one that taught me, my success is due to your tutilage. So wouldn't my success be your success as well." he said cleverly.

"Well…yes but…you know sometimes you're too smart for your own good." she replied crossing her arms in defeat.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing today, maybe something tomorrow." she suggested. "We'll each choose something to do tomorrow and we'll just do it."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked mischievously.

"The hot springs would be nice. What about you?" she responded.

"Hmm, I would like to play a game, and go to a nice place to eat." he answered.

"What kind of game?" she asked a little curious.

"You'll find out tomorrow." he stated coolly.

For the rest of the day they did what they had to do. She went and saw Justine to make sure she was alright and her arm had no permenant damage. Itachi had a small mission to do, the picking up of a package of some kind. Throughout the whole day she pondered about what game Itachi wanted to play. "I hope he doesn't want to play strip poker," she giggled to herself.

Kisame was a little suspicious about what was going on between the two of them. Itachi was acting differently, and he knew that she was probably the reason; he just didn't know what type of influence she had on his comrade. She and Itachi ended the day by curling up next to each other in his bed.

**7:17am…**

Itachi was slowly being woken up by someone softly rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sluggishly opened his eyes, and saw her bright face looking at him with a small smile. Itachi rolled on his back and stretched out. His back did feel so much better, and appreciated what she had done; he just wasn't going to let her know. She just watched him stretch out, sit up, and look over at her. He watched her as she studied him, he wouldn't mind waking up with her next to him, her natural beauty and grace seemed to radiate off her.

"Did you want to get to an early start?" he smirked at her.

"Well, if we left around the usual time you get up we could avoid many questions from your comrades, and the chance that we might get followed. But if you want to go back to sleep then you can and we'll just leave later." she stated resting her chin on her hands.

"Sounds like a good idea, just give me a minute to change." he said getting out of his bed. He quickly changed, washed up and grabbed a few items that he thought he might need. She had made his bed and sat down on his desk chair with her feet up on his desk. She was wearing a cherry red tee-shirt that ended just above her navel, with some old faded blue jeans that hugged her hips. For the finishing touches she wore some baige swade low heel boots that came up to her knees, along with a jean jacket. When he was ready she got up and pushed the chair in. She walked towards the door and opened it. She walked out first and Itachi followed, when they were both out in the hall he turned around and locked his door. She began to walk down the hall, Itachi held back just a bit so he could watch her hips snapped to each side as she walked, and admire how well the jeans portrayed her ass.

"You can stop looking at my ass anytime now Uchiha," she giggled turning around and looking at him. Itachi smirked and quickly caught up to her, and they continued walking through the halls and made their way outside. After crossing the river, they stopped for a moment to see if anyone was following them. When they both determined that it was clear they followed the river.

"So what do you want to do first?" she asked looking up at the brightening sky.

"How about the hot springs first, and while we travel we could play that game I was talking about earlier." he suggested.

"Okay, but what's the game?" she asked a little uneasy.

"20 questions, where we asked questions about one another." he said to her.

"Alright, but may I suggest some rules, fair rules of course." she asked slyly.

"What did you have in mind?" he questioned.

"One, I will not answer a question that has anything to do with my name. Two, big questions like life story type of thing will be worth three questions. And three, I have the right to void two questions." she said watching to see his reaction.

"Fair enough, now my terms. You will not refer to me as Uchiha, but call me Itachi. Two, I hold the right to also void two questions. And three, you must have a solid truthful answer, don't dance around the fucking question." he warned.

"Okay, who goes first?" she asked cautiously.

"I will, since it is my game." he stated smugly.

"Uh-oh, this could get dangerous." she laughed. Itachi was silent for a moment while he organized his thoughts. And due to the silence she could tell that she had dug herself into a pretty big hole.

"Where do you plan on going after you leave the Akatsuki building tomorrow?" he asked seriously.

"Hopefully this time I will make it to the meeting point I was suppose to eight days ago, so I can be taken to Razania, and after that make my way to Friggana." she stated thinking about each place. "Alright my turn. Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

Itachi was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to answer the question. "Because, I got tired of AMBU squads chasing after me. They were a nuisance, and they got in my way. So when the offer to join the Akatsuki came up, I took it. Now I have a place to rest, and even though I still have some AMBU ninjas still thinking that they can catch me, they end up thinking twice before they pull anything. Going up against one S-ranked criminal is hard enough for them, when they have to face down more then one I see them running the other way, and that's a nice relief to me." he said looking forward. "Why did you join your organization?"

"Because they were able to give me back my life." she said simply. "Why did you leave your brother alive?"

Itachi was again silent, he didn't want to answer her question but he knew that she would ask harder ones, hell that was what he was going to do. The thing was she wasn't going to use up her voids unless she absolutely had to, and he would probably really want to know the answer to that question. So he decided to take a chance, to completely level the playing field. "Before I answer that, I would like to cancel a rule that we both have in play." he said looking over at her. They stopped and looked at each other, for a couple of minutes.

"What rule?" she asked quietly.

"The void rule, I will probably regret this later, but I would like to demolish the void rule for both of us. What do you say?" he asked watching her reaction.

She was silent for a long time, trying to think of every question that he could ask, and if she could give him an answer. "Alright the void rule is demolished." she whispered.

Itachi took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts. "I left my brother alive, because I wanted him to become stronger. I thought 'hate' would be the best motivator for him, because it was for me. But then he went off and joined up with that snake, Orochimaru. I always thought he would be smarter than that." Itachi admitted with a sigh. "Now back to your previous answer, what do you mean were you dead and they revived you, how did they give you back your life?"

"Well that is more of a life story question, if you are willing to give up three questions." she warned.

"I'm willing to give up those questions as long as I can ask some questions throughout your story." he offered.

"Sure," she said. She took a moment for herself, Itachi was patient she would tell him when she was ready. "Were to begin," she unheartfully laughed. "Well my life started out naturally, but it probably started to majorly plummit when I was four. My father 'seemed' to be a great guy, but would get drunk come home and beat my mother. And like I said before she handed me down the gift to heal quickly. So all the bruises and cut that she would receive from my father would be almost completely healed by the next day. Nobody noticed anything, I knew they suspected something but hell I was between four and five at the time so I had no clue what was going on. About a month before my fifth birthday my father had came home piss drunk. He came charging up the stairs cursing and yelling. I remember getting out of my bed to see what all the noise was. He was coming towards my room, but my mom got in his way before he could make it. She tried fighting him off trying to get him to calm down, but he punched her and she went down hard. When she tried to get to her feet he pulled her up by her hair and hit her again, but when she fell she went down the stairs. The force from the landing broke her neck. From that point on my father started to smarten up until I turned seven. He started going out again and since he couldn't beat my mother when he got home he used me as a substitute. So that became the routine, I would get slapped around each day, and I didn't know anything different so I didn't try to find help. The funny thing was when his friends would come over he would be a complete gentleman. I would get so many compliments, and think it was the best thing in the world. When I was nine, to put it plainly I started becoming a woman. When my father found out he brought me to one of his friend's house. It was huge and it looked really expensive, but little did I know that he was selling me to the owner of the house. I was being brought through the house being shown indoor pools and fancy rooms, and while they were showing me all these things my fucking bastard of a father slipped out with $5000 in his pocket. And it was in that place that I died. I from that point on was a sex slave. My body a puppet for other people's pleasure. There were many other girls there, all different ages. Even though I did eventually get use to being used, each time little pieces of my soul died. But what really caused most of the mental trauma was when I would fall asleep, they would never just flip the matress or shake you awake, they would grab you and bring you to this room that was made of cement and brick. They had a deep pit in the center of the room full of pure ice water. They would throw the girl in and if that wasn't enough, when she resurfaced they had this power box on the wall next to the door. And would toss in a sheered cable into the water. There was never enough electricity to kill the girl but nonetheless it hurt like hell." she said snearing at the memory.

"Is that why you are always up before I am, because you can't sleep?" Itachi asked quietly. Her story was painful to him; he couldn't believe that there were people that fucked up out there.

"Well I can sleep but it is under certain circumstances that my body wouldn't let me completely go into a REM state. Old habits die hard I guess. Well life like that continued, with each month passing by a little more of my life and soul died away. Until I was literally a puppet that felt nothing, and just lived each day in a daze. That went on for seven years, until one day there came a knock at the front door, by then I was already labelled a favourite of the owner, his girl and his only. I was the one that answered the door, and there stood two women. One was a lawyer, and the other was an officer of some kind. They asked for Mark, the house owner, and when I came and told him he was not happy. I easedropped on their conversation, they had found out what he was doing and had evidence that would put him away for life. After that Mark was under lots of pressure, and had to get rid of everything that tied him to the allegations, even the girls. He decided to kill them by poisoning them. They placed cyanide in the water and food that they fed us. I had managed to catch wind of his plan and ended up starving myself. When his last day was up before they came and took him away he ordered that the house was to be set on fire and up the cyanide level to a lethal dosage. They had placed all the women out in the backyard that over looked a river. Over half the women dropped dead before they had set the house on fire. The other's died slowly, watching him get into his fancy car and drive away. Even though I was completely physically weak I some how found the strength to make a break for it. I dashed off doing whatever I could to get away from the house, from everything. Mark saw me and ordered one of his goons to shoot me down. The damn fucker got lucky and clipped me just above my ear. I remember falling over the cliff that over looked the river. I remember looking up through the blue water, and I remember washing ashore and being found by two people. The next thing I remember was waking up in this cozy hut. As I looked around I saw my future teacher leaning against one of the walls. I asked the basic questions, where am I, how did I get here. She told me that I was in a place that was safe and that I was found washed up ashore by two women on patrol. She had spent the next two hours talking to me, describing a life that I never knew existed. She then offered it to me, and I took it. She taught me how to fight, how to heal. She helped me regain confidence in myself; she taught me how to live again. I changed my name, and I have never regretted any decision that I have made since that time." she said with a small smile.

They had both stopped and looked at the entrance to the hot springs. Itachi watched her as she studied their surroundings. He gently took her wrist and led her to the front desk.

"Would you like separate pools, or a private one for the both of you?" asked the young girl working the desk.

"A private one if you don't mind." answered Itachi.

The girl grabbed a couple of towels and escorted them to the hot spring. Before she left them she asked how long they were going to be staying, and Itachi told her no longer than an hour. The girl then walked back to her office, leaving them alone. They both undressed in silence, Itachi going over her story in his head. When he was just about finished he heard a splash in the water, and looked over. She gracefully resurfaced, and swam back over to the edge. Itachi eased himself into the hot water. He watched as she put her hair up and secured it with two metal chopsticks that seemed rather sharp to him. The pool wasn't that big, their feet could probably touch if they sat directly across from one another. When Itachi's body had gotten use to the temperature of the water, he floated over to her. He sat next to her watching her move her hand on top of the water.

"Your turn for a question." he said quietly.

"You said that 'hate' was a motivator for you, who or what did you hate?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well now that's worth three questions." he stated looking over at her.

"I'm willing to give up those three questions." she smiled.

"Alright, I hated my clan. They confirmed my theory. I was the best, because I enjoyed what I did. I enjoyed training, honing my tactical skills, every part of the ninja life. I knew that it was what I wanted to do. I quickly surpassed others much older than me that had more experience and more training. I was able to use my Sharingan effectively at age eight, and became an AMBU at the young age of thirteen. My clan was so proud of me, to the point where they would pressure their children to be just like me, that if they did not accomplish their training at my level that they were worthless. So the younger generation hated me. When it came to missions that were done in teams, all the work would some how fall on me. The rest of them didn't give a damn, which made more weight to be carried by me. If we did get into a situation they either could not hold their own or just didn't want to. Being in a team ment looking out for one another. I would at some point help them out, but when I hit a rough patch they just put their hands in their pockets and say; "he can manage." Yes I would be alright; I could get out of many situations on my own. But that's what completely shot my trust in my clan, and the faith in the ninja way. Why did I have to save them, and they not lift a finger to help me when I needed it. So I started to distance myself from them, I would always ask for solitary missions, and the odd time when I was assigned on a task with a team. They would fucking think I wasn't a team player when I forced them to take some responsibility. My father then started pressing the whole family tradition idea. He wanted me to join him and become one of his police ninja. Take over the family business and what not. I kept on refusing, so his persistence made being home a nightmare. So every time I was home for awhile I would wake up before everyone and go and train in the forest, and come home late so I wouldn't have to deal with my father's constant nagging. As I grew older, other troubles started arising. There was talk about arranged marriages at some point. When something like that came up I made sure I was somewhere else. It was probably a sad attempt at bringing me back, tying me down. Then one day it hit me, was all this pressure, nagging, and attempts to make sure I would always be attached to my clan, just their way of saying that I was the only true success. That if they didn't have me they would have nothing. Yes I did end up killing my best friend, but he betrayed me. He was the only one that I still talked to, except Sasuke the odd time. And he was the one that was the one trying to keep me pinned down the whole time. And one night I decided to test my theory. If I wasn't the most powerful Uchiha, then someone would be able to stop me. Hell I wanted someone to stop me, but no I was right. All of them had come at me with all they had, and I slapped them back down like they were nothing. And then there was Sasuke. I knew that he could not defeat me, but he had the potential. So in a way I'm still testing my theory, if he does kill me then I will be proven wrong. The hard fact about that is he will be in the same situation I am now, just without someone dedicated to killing him." Itachi let out a sigh and leaned back on the smooth warm rock.

"Hmm, we have some pretty messed up pasts don't we." she laughed leaning back as well.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Itachi smirked.

"My turn for one more question, hmmm." she said thinking. "What do you fear?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that." he chuckled.

"You have to answer, it is your game after all." she replied crossing her arms.

"I fear the potential fact that I will always be on the run. That I will never for the rest of my life find any sense of peace. Where I'm not always looking over my shoulder, and waiting for everything to turn sour." he said plainly. "What do you fear?"

"I'm afraid of giving up without a fight. Where I don't give it my all. Life has taken on a new meaning for me. And going through it without giving it all that I've got just scares Me." she said making circles in the water with her finger. "Ever fall in love before?" she asked with a smile.

Itachi thought for a moment, "No, never found the right woman." he stated. "Since you've, from what you told me, experienced the worst degree of life, how do you go through your life with such optimism?"

"Even though I have seen and experienced some of the worst things the world has to offer, I have also seen and experienced some of the most amazing and fabulous aspects as well." she replied with a sweet smile. Her face seemed to lighten up to him. "Do you really agree with what the Akatsuki is doing?"

"I'm partial to the whole thing. It is a little disappointing that we are killing some very impressive ninja. But like I said I'm partial to It." he informed. He held up his hands and looked at them. His skin was starting to wrinkle, and so he decided that it was time to get out. She noticed him stepping out and before he was completely out, jumped up grabbed his hand and pulled him back in. Itachi hit the water and sank down, when he figured out what had happened he was a little surprised that she did it. He started swimming towards her, and when she saw him coming tried to step out of the hot spring. But he was too quick; he picked her up and threw her back into the water. He stepped out and waited for her to resurface, but after three minutes he started to worry. When she didn't resurface two minutes later, he dove back in. He looked around for her and didn't see her anywhere. He suddenly felt something touch his shoulder, and when he turned around saw her swimming up to the surface. He swam up to her, and resurfaced right next to her. She was having a good laugh, and when he glared at her she laughed even harder.

"You think you're cute don't you?" he said a little upset.

"Oh you know I am," she laughed as they made their way to the edge. Itachi was the first to pull himself out and wrapped a towel around him. As she wrung out her hair he came over with the other towel and wrapped it around her pulling her close to him.

"How long can you hold your breath?" he asked seductively.

"Last time I checked, about two hours." she informed.

Itachi's eyes widened, "why do you need to hold your breath for so long?" he asked rubbing her arms.

"Sometimes I have missions that require me to be under water for long periods of time." she replied. "What was the most dangerous mission you've ever been on?"

"Well I wouldn't say dangerous, but I would call it the most troublesome. When I first met you in the hotel when Kisame and I were trying to take Naruto." he smirked.

"Ha, ha, alright what was your first impression of me?" she asked.

"A mouthy bitch that had no idea what she was getting into, and she had a very impressive body." he answered holding her tight. A light blush creeped into her cheeks and she looked away from him.

Itachi smirked and let her go, "so the resturant next." he suggested.

"Sounds good," she replied.

They both got dress and went back down to the office to pay their bill. They left the hot springs and headed for a small village. The sun was high in the sky, bathing them in warm light. The sun made her navel ring sparkle which caught Itachi's eye.

"Did you get the piercing for a reason, or is it just for show?" he asked looking down at the metal ring.

"Well both actually, after they found me all my energy gates and everything were all over the place. And getting the ring would filter my energy so that it would start flowing properly, and become stable again. When everything was back to normal, I had the option to get rid of it, but decided that I would keep it. So now a days it is just for show." she replied looking down at it. "Are you actually going to keep on practicing your healing skills after I leave?"

"I was planning on it, it's a useful skill." he said. "Why didn't any of your friends escort you to your destination?"

"Because the two people that I would ask, one was on a mission, and the other was in disposed. Besides I had to do it on my own, get a chance to clear my head." she smiled. "Did you ever wish to go back to Konoha?"

"Yes, but I could never do that in my current situation." he sighed. "Do you ever wish that you could change your past?"

"No. Yes, I had a very difficult past, but if I didn't go through that I might not be where I am today." she responded seriously. "Do you ever want to resurrect your clan?"

"Right now, having offspring is not that high on my list of things I want to do this century. But it is somewhere on the list." he said knodding. "Do you have someone you would actually call family?"

"An older sister, she looks out for me, and helps me exceed my limits. Thank god I didn't have a biological sister, I don't even want to think about what would have happened to her." she cringed. "Man, I'm running out of questions. Oh, if you could change the influence you had on your younger brother would you?"

"Knowing what I know now, no I wouldn't. He was too innocent, and even though what I did was drastic I still think it was necessary." he stated coldly. "How old are you anyway?"

She laughed, "I'll be twenty-one in, six months" she giggled. "What about you, I'm guessing. . ." she said looking him up and down. "Twenty-one, twenty-two?"

"Twenty-one." he smirk. "Favorite colour?"

"Midnight blue." she smiled. "Favorite season?"

"Summer." he stated. "Let me guess, your favorite season is, spring?"

"Very good." she said looking at him impressed. "And your favorite colour is black?"

"Yes." he answered as they came to the village entrance.

They walked in and Itachi guided her to the resturant that he wanted to eat at. They ordered their meal, and beverages. And were now waiting for the server to come back with their orders.

Itachi looked at her, thinking about a question he could ask. "Do you have any pets?"

"One official pet, Elizabeth, she's a hawk." she answered leaning back in her chair. "Do you enjoy working with Kisame?"

"Hey does what I say, what more can I ask for." Itachi paused for a moment while their orders were handed to them. "Do you regret demolishing the void rule?"

"Nope. Have I annoyed you over the past few days that I've been here?" she asked smiling wickedly.

"At the start yeah, not so much now." he replied taking a bite of his meal. Itachi thought for a minute, trying to think of a question he could ask. "Take your turn, I still need to think about my next question." he said placing another piece of food in his mouth.

"Did you enjoy today?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did, but I might not make a habit of this." he said with a smirk. There was silence between them as Itachi finally thought of a question. "Are you going to miss me?" he asked in a mischievous tone.

She let out a soft giggle, "Yes, I'll miss you." she answered taking a sip of her drink.

They finished their meals and after walking around the village for awhile they made their way back to the hide out. They stepped into the building quietly and closed the door gently. They walked into the Lobby and were surprised at how quiet it was. Before they made their way down the hall, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss Nicky, may I have a word?" asked the Akatsuki Leader. She glanced over at Itachi and he glanced at her.

"Sure." she said simply. She walked back and her and the Leader walked off into a side hall. Itachi was very suspicious, so he consealed himself and listened carfully to their conersation.

"You have completed your part of the deal and taught one of my men how to heal. And now it is my responsibility to full-fill my end. I agreed that one of my men, of your choice will escort you back to where you were found a week or so ago." he explained being the perfect gentleman.

"Don't worry about it, but I believe I have caused you and your men a little bit of trouble. To say the least, so I'll just leave tomorrow, and you can go back to the way things were before I got here. I've probably occupied enough of your time anyway. So don't worry about an escort, I'll be out of your hair by six tomorrow morning. What do you say?" she offered with a smile.

"If you really feel that way then that's fine with me. Be safe on your travels." he said out stretching his hand to shake on the new deal.

They shook hands and parted, and she made her way to Itachi's room using the back way.

Itachi unconcealed himself; he wasn't going to let her go that easily. He was going to be with her to the very last moment. He wasn't going to go another two years without a spectacular moment to remember her by. And he was going to make sure that she remembered him.

Copyright March 26, 2006


	7. To Be Whole Again

To Be Whole Again

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

**Early the next morning…**

She cautiously slid out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She washed up and but up her hair in a high ponytail, leaving two small sections of hair down framing her face. When she was all cleaned up she stepped back into the room. She glanced over at the bed, and saw a large lump still buried under the covers. She lightly smiled; she was going to miss him, more than he probably knew. She walked over to her things and changed her clothes. She wore black jeans, along with a black tank top that had an image of a blue phoenix on the front. She slid on a pair of black heelless boots, and placed sunglasses on top of her head. She quickly checked over her belongings, making sure that she had everything. For the finishing touches she clipped her peace amulet around her neck, making sure that she didn't forget it. She packed up everything and did another check over her possessions. As she started making her way to the door, she glanced over at the clock on the desk, and it read 4:28am. She turned to face Itachi's sleeping form. She couldn't make out any part of him; he was completely wrapped up in his blanket. She wanted to lean in and kiss him goodbye, but decided not too. If she did that he would wake up and make her departure even more difficult. She turned away and quickly walked to the door. She opened it and stepped outside into the hall, closing the door quietly behind her.

The building was uneasily quiet, and the hall seemed to be filled with a gloomy aura. She dashed off down the hall, making her way to the Lobby. She scanned it making sure no one was there that would stop her. When she reached the main door she gently pushed it open and stepped outside. She closed the large door, and slowly started walking backwards away from the building. As she reached the edge of the clearing, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She pulled out a kunai and quickly turned around ready to strike. Her hand was caught, and she brought her other hand up to deliver a punch, but she was pushed against a tree before she could make contact. Her assailant leaned in, and she could feel their breath on her skin.

"A little jumpy aren't you." said Itachi's smooth voice against her skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked pushing him off and twirling her weapon back into her pouch.

"Your deal included an escort, did it not." he stated taking a step back.

"The deal was revised, you can go back to your regular life now, hunting down tail demons and what not." she said placing a hand on her hip.

"Your right it has been revised and I was ordered to escort you back to where I found you." he replied coldly.

She glared at him, and she could tell that he was not going to back down. She would enjoy the company, but out of all the people that bastard of a Leader of theirs could assign it had to be him. It hit her that the lump in his bed was a decoy, most likely a shadow clone. She let out a loud sigh, and started walking in the direction of her destination.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked still slowly walking away.

"I'm not an amateur, of course I do." he answered.

"Then don't hold me up." she warned, and with that said she dashed off. Itachi took off at full speed catching up to her as quickly as possible.

They jumped, slid, and shifted their way through the trees, making excellent time. After over an hour of running, they jumped to the ground and started walking, giving their bodies a chance to loosen up from the major exertion. They had been silent the whole time, each of them not knowing what to say to the other. The sun finally started to rise bathing them in its warm glow. When the sun was completely up in the sky they decided to sit down and have something to eat. Birds started to sing around them, and she leaned back against a tree watching as some of them flew from tree to tree. Itachi noticed that she was watching something, and looked around for the thing that caught her attention. He didn't see anything that would be worth so much focus.

"What are you looking at?" he asked getting up and walking over to her.

"The birds." she answered scooting over so he could sit down beside her.

"Why, what's so special about them?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you ever just take a second and enjoy the beauty of the world around you?" she asked her gaze shifting to him.

Itachi was silent, not knowing how to answer her question. If he said 'yes' it would be in reference to her. But if he said 'no' he would be insulting her. And that was not one of the things he wanted to do.

"Let's go." she said with a light sigh pulling herself to her feet.

They walked for another hour and a half, silently enjoying each other's company. Itachi enjoyed being near her, her presence seemed to some how make him feel at ease. He couldn't help it when he found himself daydreaming every so often. It would just be her and him together, no outside world to bother them. His mind also started to wander, thinking up nasty questions that he wanted answered. 'What positions does she like? Does she scream or moan when she has an orgasm? Did she ever have a threesome? Is she into role-playing, she would look so hot in a nurse's outfit?' He couldn't help but blush slightly when he realized that as his imagination was fitting her into that tight nurse's outfit, he was becoming hard. He ducked his head down a little so his bangs and his collar would hide the unwanted redness.

She stopped suddenly, looking around at their surroundings. When Itachi's mind snapped back to reality he noticed that the forest was eerily silent. No birds were singing, and no bugs were buzzing. Something was wrong and they both felt it. She pulled out two kunai and readied herself for an attack. Itachi suddenly felt a familiar presence in one of the trees, the figure moved closer to them, stopping close enough to avoid most attacks.

"Uchiha-san, you are a hard one to track down." stated Kabuto pushing up his glasses. Itachi was silent and watched him carefully; if he was here Orochimaru was somewhere close. "And who is the lovely lady you are with?" Kabuto's asked his eyes looking her up and down.

She hated being looked at like a piece of meat. "If you want to keep what's left of your eyes then I suggest you put them back in your head, and stop looking at me like that." she hissed.

Kabuto stepped back a bit, shocked at her statement. "Well she does have a wild tongue on her. Are you enjoying that part, Uchiha-san?" Kabuto suggestively asked with an evil smirk. Itachi kept quiet, trying to figure out what he was up to. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm…"

"Kabuto, Orochimaru's little lap dog." she snapped. "Don't bother with the introduction; it's a waste of breath and of my time. Now piss off, so we can continue on our way."

Both men were shocked by how much she already knew. Itachi fought back a smirk, Kabuto was doing the same thing he did the first time he met her. He was underestimating her, and that was a big mistake. Kabuto became very serious, she was easily making a fool of him and he wasn't going to allow that to continue.

"Both of you will be coming with me." Kabuto growled.

She put on a sweet smile, having come up with an idea. "Why, where will you be taking us?" she asked sweetly. As she said this she made some quick hand seals behind her back. An earth clone was created and travelled through the ground and climbed the tree that Kabuto was perched in. Both men looked at her wide eyed; Kabuto was thinking that she was on something, while Itachi was curious as to what she was planning.

"Are you on something?" Kabuto asked giving her a weird look.

"Now, now, Kabuto if I was on something then how would my distraction work out perfectly?" she asked, her sweet smile transforming into a mischievous grin.

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock, he landed right in the centre of her trap without having moved an inch in the past ten minutes. Her earth clone moulded out of the tree and quickly wrapped around him, anchoring his body to the tree. Itachi was impressed, and couldn't help but smirk. The earth started squeezing Kabuto's body, making him grimace. He performed a couple of hand seals and a poof of smoke replaced where his body was. He reappeared behind them, breathing a little heavily. Itachi and her turned around slowly, both of them daring him to try anything.

Kabuto glared at them, "You'll regret that wench!" he hissed. After he finished talking, sound ninjas appeared out of no where circling the two of them.

She was very worried; she wasn't able to sense them before they surrounded her and Itachi. And the aura around them seemed to be suffocating the pleasant atmosphere around them with a foul, dark sensation. With a nod from Kabuto they attacked from all directions. Both her and Itachi readied themselves for the attack. They expertly dodged, and countered, but when they sliced open two of the sound ninjas, the bodies just got back up again.

"What the fuck, are these things?" asked Itachi delivering a fatal hit to another one of the ninjas, but it just pulled itself back up again.

"Dead bodies." she stated bluntly blocking a hard hit.

"How is that possible?" asked Itachi kicking one of the bodies. He then flipped back landing on a tree branch. He quickly performed a series of complicated hand seals, "Fire Ball ninjutsu" he shouted, inhaling deeply. As he exhaled a large ball flew out of his mouth encompassing several of the sound ninjas.

She jumped out of the way of massive ball of flames. "Well this is Orochimaru we're talking about remember. So he probably created some type of jutsu that made it capable for him to give a half life to the leftover dead bodies he had in his possession." she said as she sliced open a windpipe of one of the ninjas. Blood poured down the ninjas neck, quickly being soaked up by the beige garment.

The sound ninjas kept getting up and attacking her and Itachi. Kabuto took this moment to use a jutsu and create a barrier around the two of them. Once the barricade was complete, the sound ninjas they were fighting disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Itachi and her trapped.

"Shit," she angrily hissed under her breath. As she said that, the semi-circle they were trapped in started filling with a gas. They both tried to find a way to stop it, but couldn't. Itachi began to cough, and dropped to his knees. She began to feel dizzy, and figured that the gas was some sort of distortion vapour. She slowly took in a breath, went down on her knees and held it. Itachi soon passed out from the lack of clean air. She had to play along, she could hold her breath for awhile, but persistent exposure to the gas might have side effects. And looking at their present situation she needed to get out. She wasn't going to leave Itachi alone to fend for himself, he was their target. She acted as if the gas was getting to her, and softly fell to the ground.

After about a minute or two Kabuto removed the barrier, the gas quickly dispersing. Kabuto ordered his henchmen to pick her and Itachi up. She honed in on Itachi's chakra signature and kept concentrating on it. She felt herself being lifted up, and her hands were tied together. They were carried for a long time. They finally came to an underground building, deep in the middle of the forest. They were brought down a set of stairs, and a loud creak of a metal door told her that they were entering the building. They were carried through a series of halls, the clicking of footsteps on the wet floor starting to annoy her. They suddenly stopped abruptly, and she heard footsteps approaching her.

"You've found him." hissed a pleased voice.

"Orochimaru-sama, as expected it was troublesome, but your new jutsu has proven very effective. The bodies did sustain heavy damage though." informed Kabuto.

"And who is this?" asked the snake man. She felt cold fingers under her chin lifting up her head slightly.

"She was with Uchiha-san when I found him. She is a lot more trouble than she looks." Kabuto warned.

"Ssss…well she must be something special to him. He prefers to travel alone, Kisame is the only exception." laughed Orochimaru. "Well at least you now have something to play with. Take her to laboratory three, I'll be in one with Itachi-kun." instructed the snake man licking his lips with his long tongue.

Her and Itachi were separated, his energy getting further and further away from her. She was brought into a room that was fairly warm. She was placed on a metal table, the door was then closed but she could still feel the presence of Kabuto in the room. He walked away from the door and went towards her. He circled around her and stopped when he came to his side table that have a number of different medical utensils. He picked up a scalpel and pressed it lightly against her skin around her collar bone. He lightly dragged the surgical knife down to the top of her shirt, red blood filling up the gap between the parted skin.

"Let's see what makes you tick." whispered Kabuto positioning himself so he could dig in to her body.

She grabbed his arm with her hands still tied. Kabuto was surprised, the gas was supposed to keep its victims, knocked out for five hours, and she still had another twenty minutes. She pressed two pressure points where her hands held him. His arm was paralysed and he let go of the scalpel. Her leg came up and slammed him to the floor. She picked up the blade and cut off the ropes binding her hands. She jumped off the table and walked over to him.

"You're not that lucky you freak." she scolded as she stood in front of him. He pulled himself up trying to shake off the effects of the hit. As he made it to his feet she punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the floor hard, coughing. She reached down, grabbed his shirt and dragged him over towards the wall, where there were shackles. She pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"How do I get to laboratory one?" she asked politely.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, bitch." he said bluntly.

"Fine, I'll find him on my own." she replied. She punched him, knocking him out cold. She then shackled him up to the wall. Before she left she put a paralysis enchantment on him, which would give her at least two hours, where she didn't have to worry about him.

She stepped out side, and decided to disguise herself as Kabuto. She performed a henge jutsu, and once she was ready she dashed off focusing on Itachi's energy. As his energy signature became bolder as she got closer, her heart started to race. She hoped that she would make it on time, before Orochimaru did something to him. She found the room and took a deep breath making herself calm. She knocked on the door lightly, and opened it peaking inside.

"Please forgive my interruption, Orochimaru-sama." she said masking her voice to sound like Kabuto.

"What is it Kabuto? Itachi-kun has just awakened." hissed Orochimaru.

"It is about our other guest; she seems to be having a reaction to the vapour we used on them. I wanted you to take a look, and get your opinion to make sure Uchiha-san does not receive the same reaction later." she said politely.

"Very good Kabuto, thank you for bringing it to my attention. Did you hear that Itachi? Your female companion may be very ill." Orochimaru smiled evilly.

"Do not touch her Orochimaru." Itachi warned venom coating his voice.

"Aww, don't worry Itachi-kun. If she is having a reaction I will save her. As a favour to you for giving me your body, I will bed her. She obviously means something to you, the one who is thought to have no heart. I'll make sure that you hear her scream your name, after you pass over to the other world." Orochimaru snickered.

"She is not that easy to get into bed, and she would probably chop you up before you even touch her." Itachi said defiantly.

"We shall see. Kabuto, watch over my future body while I'm gone." Orochimaru ordered as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." she replied bowing.

The snake man left the room, and she heard the clank of the door being locked. When she determined that it was safe, she dashed over to Itachi. Itachi glared at her, trying to pull himself free from his restraints. She reached over to inspect one of his bindings to see if she could get it loose. He jerked his hand away, his Sharingan eyes spinning.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Itachi warned.

"You know you can be very cold sometimes, even colder than me and I manipulate ice." she stated snapping her fingers to undo the henge jutsu.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, "How?" he asked as she began to fondle with one of the bindings.

"Save that question for later when we get out of here." she stated finally unlocking the binding holding one of his hands. She quickly moved on to the other one which she unlocked quickly as well.

Itachi went straight over to his things and through them back on. The door was then being unlocked, both their heads snapping to the source. Orochimaru swung open the door, and saw the two of them standing together.

"Do you really think you two are getting out of here alive?" he hissed.

They were both silent, trying to figure a way out of their present situation. At that same moment just outside of the complex stood Ashley her teacher.

"My, my you sure know how to get into trouble, let's see if you can get out of It." said Ashley concealed behind a tree. She lifted up her hand and a golden ball of energy started to form. It suddenly left her hand flying at a magnificent speed through the building.

Itachi and her bent into their fighting positions. Orochimaru ordered his dead ninja henchmen to attack them. Just as then henchmen jumped up to attack the two of them a golden ball of light flew into the room, and embedded itself directly into her body. She was engulfed in a white glow, as her body readjusted itself to the familiar energy. All the henchmen were thrown back from the aftermath of the successful combination. All eyes were on her, waiting to see what was the product of what had just happened. She was standing straight with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and looked at her hands. Her body felt slightly heavier, and her joints were a little stiff. She stretched out hearing a few cracks, and pops.

"It's nice to be whole again." she said with a smile.

Itachi was unbelievably amazed and confused. 'What just happened? What does she mean she's whole again?' His attention was then brought back to the situation at hand, when Orochimaru ordered another attack. She stood there next to him calmly, and when one of the sound ninjas was close enough, she delivered a powerful kick. The sound ninja was forced back with such power that he slammed against the wall, creating a large crater. The already dead ninja did not rise to its feet, all it did was slide down the wall pooling on the floor.

"You may be powerful, but you will not be able to kill Me." stated Orochimaru with a wicked smile.

Itachi glanced over at her, he was right the two of them would not be able to kill him, but he was the one blocking the only exit. Getting out of the building would be a feat in itself. She was silent as the snake man's words sunk in. She just needed to do something that would allow her and Itachi enough time to haul ass out of there. She didn't want Itachi to do too much, who knows if Orochimaru pumped him full of drugs that would activate when he used a jutsu, or something.

She put her right middle and index finger to her lips. She concentrated energy to her fingers, and to her lips. She kissed her fingers and swung her hand down. Orange energy appeared in a semi oval form. The energy manifest itself into a bow, as she grabbed it an arrow of the same orange color appeared against her back, and when she reached for it, it solidified. She aimed the arrow at him, and released it. It wizzed past Orochimaru's head just nicking his cheek, and embedded itself in wall just beyond the open door.

"You missed." Itachi whispered to her loud enough so she could hear him from where she was standing.

"In all the time that we have known each other, when have I ever missed my target?" she replied back.

Itachi was speechless, and watched as the bow dissolve. She spread her arms out and quickly brought them together creating a long series of seals.

"Eagle bindings," she said activating the jutsu.

The arrow soaked into the wall, and the outline of a large eagle was formed on the wall. Many talons came crashing through the wall, immediately grabbing Orochimaru and his henchmen, preventing them from moving. The talons retracted into the wall, securing them there. Itachi was stunded; he had never seen anything like that before. She quickly grabbed his hand and they dashed off, running past a furious Orochimaru. She navigated their way through the many halls, and was ecstatic when she saw daylight coming through a door. But as they got closer a terrible feeling washed over her. There was something dangerous coming closer to them. She pulled Itachi with her as she ducked into a desserted hall, and camouflaged the two of them, blending them in perfectly to the wall. Itachi was about to say something when her hand came up and hushed him.

A loud crash was heard from where the exit was. After a couple of minutes two Lava demons made their way slowly down the stairs. One of them stopped and looked down the hall they were hiding in. Her heart beat quickened, hoping they would just keep on going on their way. They did and after a couple of minutes passed, and she felt it was safe, her and Itachi ran out of the big hole where the door use to be.

They ran as fast as they could away from the underground lair. After crossing a river they slowed down. They both dropped to their knees gasping for air.

"What the hell were those things?" Itachi asked between breaths.

"Those things were what left me in the state you found me in a week or so ago." she stated her breathing returning to normal. Itachi was quiet; he remembered how he found her that day, the image flashing before his eyes. "How do you feel?" she asked adjusting her body so she was completely sitting down.

"A little weak, my body's not responding like it should." he stated looking at his hand.

She walked over to him and gently pushed him back against a tree. Her hand started to glow green, and he knew what she was going to do. She placed her hand over his heart, and filtered out the toxins that were still in his blood. She dropped her hand to her lap when she was finished. Itachi now feeling tried, and still a little sore.

"You should be as good as new in twenty minutes." she said standing up and turning her back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked trying desperately to keep his eyes opened.

"You've completed your end of the deal. You escorted me back to where you found Me." she said looking back at him.

Itachi looked around, and suddenly realized that he did know where they were. Just a few steps past the tree in front of him is where he found her. "No, I'll take you the rest of the way." he stated his body slowly relaxing into the position he was in.

"No you won't, you need your rest, besides as I was filtering your blood I integrated a body relaxant. You'll fall asleep in a couple of minutes and will not wake up for about two hours, unless you are in danger." she replied turning around completely to look at him. She knelt down in front of him, and he could see a little sadness in her eyes. "Thanks for everything, it was fun." she said. She stood back up and turned around. All he saw before he shut his eyes was her form walking away from him.

HER THOUGHTS

Keep walking…don't look back. He'll be alright; he is Uchiha Itachi after all. You're making the right decision. This way you can start to forget about him. About his skilled fingers rubbing your body. How his tongue dominates your mouth. His soft yet firm lips, his astonishingly chiselled body. No, no, stop thinking like that. Get your body under control. I have to get away…run, run. You can't trust men, especially the ones that are unbelievable in every way. They're the ones that seem to break your heart.

She dashed off full speed into the forest, running away from him, running away from what her heart truly wanted. Even though she did not know it completely yet.

**Two hours later…**

Itachi's eyes opened slowly, his mind flooding with what had happened. She had left him, sleeping there. Any chance of finding her now would be almost impossible. He just wanted one night with her, no one to inturrupt them or put them in danger. This was his last chance to be with her, and all he has to remember her by is their little moments together and her walking away from him, out of his life.

As his eyes finally focused, they focused on a lynx sitting only a metre away from him. He moved slowly, rising to his feet. He noticed that the wild cat had a green diamond shape marking on its forehead. The cat rised to its four feet and slowly turned around and started to walk off in the same direction she had. The feline stopped and looked back at him. Itachi got the impression that the creature wanted him to follow. He began to walk towards it and the cat began to move again. The lynx picked up speed, and Itachi followed. The sun had already begun to set, and dark clouds filled the sky. He had run following the agile cat in every direction. He didn't know how long he was running for, or how much distance he had covered. He wanted to see her again, and even though he didn't understand what was going on, he did not care. As long as it led to her. Ever since he had met her, he had seen and experienced things he never knew existed, he was just for once taking a chance.

They came to an entrance of a village that he was not familiar with. The lynx had stopped, and sat down. Itachi stopped in front of it, wondering where to go from here. The beautiful cat turned its head towards the village. Itachi looked over scanning the entrance, and when he turned back the cat was gone. Itachi looked around trying to find where it had gone, but could find no trace of the feline.

Itachi walked into the village, inspecting everything. Most of the shops were closed, but as expected all the bars were opened. He stepped into one of the bars, trying to find a hint for where she would have went. He was approached by a prostitute, and pulled further into the bar.

"Looking for a good time, baby?" she asked seductively.

"Actually I'm looking for someone. A woman that would be foreign to these parts. She was wearing a black shirt with a blue phoenix on the front." he said hoping there would be some trace of her.

"Oh, yeah I saw her, she bought me a drink. Her name was Nicky right. She's staying at a hotel called One Night Stays. But my information doesn't come free, honey." she informed crossing her arms in disappointment.

Itachi handed her a couple of bills and left the bar. As he made his way to the hotel something caught his eye. A little vender was selling some jewellery, Itachi scanned the selection. He saw something that was perfect for her, and bought it.

He stepped into the hotel just as it started to rain heavily. He walked up to the front desk, and saw no one. There was another room behind the desk, where three men a little older than Itachi were sitting back and having a drink.

"Excuse me," Itachi interrupted coldly.

One of the more drunken men walked up to the counter. "Yeah what do you want?" asked the man a little irritated by the disruption.

"Have you seen a woman come in here during the past two hours? Wearing a black shirt, with a blue phoenix on the front." Itachi asked in his monotone like way.

The man chuckled. "You her boyfriend or sssomething?" slurred the man at the counter. "Hey Chuck, this man wants to know about that piece of hot ass that rented a room." yelled the man to his other friends. Another drunken male figure stumbled to the front desk.

"The one with the blue thing on the front?" whistled Chuck.

"Yeah dat's the one." laughed the other man almost toppling over.

"Look dude, you ain't gettin any piece of dat tonight. Unless you are buying a room, just turn around and leave." whispered Chuck.

'She is definitely here.' Itachi thought to himself. "What room is she in?" he asked calmly.

"I told yah, you ain't gettin it, so leave." yelled Chuck. Itachi noticed the sign-in sheet and looked it over. There it was Nicky, room 23, comments; I can't wait to get out of this shit hole. Itachi smirked to himself, it was absolutely her. He began to walk down one of the halls when the two men charged at him. He punched out one of them, and then side kicked the other. They fell to the floor unconscious.

He walked past each door viewing the number until he came to room 23. He stood in front of the door for what seemed to him like hours, but in reality was only three minutes. He reached up and lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came her voice from the other side, sounding a little annoyed.

"Room service." Itachi replied. He heard steps coming closer to the door, and couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it to find him.

"Listen you punks; this hotel of yours is too cheap to have room service. And further more." she said angrily jerking open the door. "Stop, bugging Me." the last part trailing off into a whisper.

Her eyes had widened from shock. She didn't know what to do, and felt very akward. She was in a blue silk bathrobe that was tied rather loosely, and her hair was clipped up with little strands lazily coming down to frame her face. When she regained her composure she pulled her robe closed more tightly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Looking for you." he replied honestly. There was a moment of silence between them, which was interrupted by a loud crack of lightning.

'When did the storm start?' she wondered to herself. "Would you like to come in?" she asked gently.

Itachi quietly stepped inside and was almost blown away with what he saw. Her room was enormous, a king size bed was directed out of the middle of the right wall, full of big, soft pillows and dark sheets and comforters. There were vases filled with different kinds of flowers sitting on small stands on each side of the room. There was a tall lamp beside the bed and a dresser on the left side of the room with another lamp beside it. The room was dimly lit, but what caught Itachi's eye was the light coming from underneath another door at the far left corner of the room. The light was changing color, from a bright orange, to a red, then blue. He started to walk towards the door, and then suddenly realized that the floor was carpeted. He took off his sandals, and placed them to the side. He made it to the door and slowly opened it. It was the bathroom. A mirror, sink and counter were opposite to the door, a toilet beside the counter, and a huge tub occupied a large amount of space to the left. On the left wall of the bathroom, a little higher than the tub was what was making all the colours. It was a picture that changed every minute or so to a different scenery. Itachi watched as it changed from a beach scenery, to a sunset above a forest, to an underwater scene. She had followed him, and was looking at what had caught his attention.

"You call this 'cheap'?" he asked still a little bit in awe.

"This hotel is cheap, I had to make my own adjustments." she stated looking over her surroundings. He looked at her, and did a once over of what she was wearing.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked pointing to her choice of garments.

"Actually you did, I was about to take a bath." she informed directing her attention to the large, white porcelain container. Upon closer inspection Itachi saw that the tub was already filled, a few rose petals scattered over the surface, and white candles lit around the tub.

"Planning something special?" he asked with a smirk.

"A girl has to treat herself now and then. You are welcome to join Me." she stated with a small smile. Itachi had been waiting for her to say something like that. She walked past him and undid her robe, tossing it on the floor to the left of the tub. She climbed into the hot water; her muscle began to instantly relax once she completely sat down. She moved over to the right side of the tub, and let out a soft sigh. She layed her head back against the edge and closed her eyes.

Itachi having witnessed this wanted to jump in after her. But he had to keep his composure; he stripped off his clothes and tossed them next to hers. He climbed into the tub, slowly easing himself down into the hot water. He moved closer to her, and finally sat next to her. He watched her next to him. She looked so peaceful, her body flawless, as some of the water trickled down her skin. He felt a heated sensation growing in his groin. And even though he wanted to grab her and fuck her, even starting down that path would end any chance of him enjoying her. He softly grabbed her arm, and pulled her in front of him, her eyes snapping open as he did this. He began to carress her back, massaging her tired muscles. She didn't say anything, she just let him continue. But as he was continuing his administrations she started to worry.

HER THOUGHTS

This isn't it; he's going to want more. How the hell did he find me? I covered my tracks and everything. If we start getting into it I don't think I will be able to refuse him. What are the chances? My only choice is to stop it before it starts. Oh God, why did he have to find me?

Itachi gently turned her around so she was facing him. He pulled her in close and leaned in to kiss her. She softly brought up her hand and placed it over his lips. Itachi looked at her confusion evident in his features.

"I can't let this continue." she stated quietly, turning her head to the side so she didn't have to see his face.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked her trying to get her to face him. His answer was met with silence. "Alright, if you can kiss me and say you feel nothing I'll leave, no questions asked." he offered. Her head snapped back to him.

"What?" she asked hoping his request was fake.

"If you can kiss me, and after say that you feel nothing I'll leave." he repeated slowly. The ball was in her court now, and he hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't be able to say it.

She leaned in and kissed him, his tongue darting into her mouth. His last plea to her. They parted and looked at each other. Each second passing cut him. She closed her eyes, she thought about what would happen if they did go through with this. She knew on some level that her being with him would cause him pain. More pain then if they were apart.

"I feel nothing." she said looking away from him again. Her statement hurt him, even though he didn't really know why.

He gently moved her away, and got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off and got dressed. He left the bathroom and crossed through the rest of the room. He finally slid on his sandals and went out the front door. When she heard the click of the door closing, she wanted to scream. She jumped out of the tub dried the majority of her body off, and wrapped her robe around herself. When she entered the room portion she hurried across the white carpeted floor. She only made it half way to the door before her steps started to slow.

What she didn't realize was that Itachi was leaning up against the other side of the door, mentally cursing himself, for getting so caught up in a woman. His negative thoughts ceased when he heard the pattering of feet coming closer to the door. The steps slowed down, until they were about a meter away from the entrance, and then they completely stopped. He listened intently waiting to hear something else. He then heard footsteps moving very quickly away from the door.

'Is she regretting her decision?' he asked himself. He then heard a muffled groan of frustration. He turned around and gradually turned the doorknob. He snuck back inside, and made sure to lock the door behind him. He found her lying face down on her bed, with one of the larger pillows covering her head. He walked over to the bed silently. Her robe left her firm calves exposed. Itachi sat down next to her feet, making sure not to move the bed. He reached over and massaged her right calf. She immediately pulled her head out from under the pillow, and twisted to see who was touching her. Their eyes looked, and before she could say anything Itachi grabbed both of her legs and pulled her towards him, her robe riding up. Once her ass was in his lap he leaned down and tenderly kissed her. He broke the kiss and when her eyes met his again, they were half lidded and hazy.

"Fuck it. You are too addicting." he whispered to her, before passionately kissing her again. She kissed him back fervently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Itachi sat up bringing her with him. They broke the kiss to get oxygen back to their lungs. Itachi removed his cloak and threw it to the floor. She adjusted her position so she was straddling his lap. Her bare, moist, pussy pressed against his covered groin. He slid his hands under the silk fabric that covered her shoulders and pulled off the robe, letting it fall to the floor. Itachi began to kiss her neck sucking, licking, and nibbling his way down to one of her breasts. He sucked hard on her left nipple, swirling his tongue around the pink bud. His left hand came up and massaged her right breast. She let out a loud pleasure filled moan that made him instantly hard.

As his large cock became fully erect, it started to throb when it came in contact with the soaked fabric dripping with her warm juices. She grinded herself into his lap, which established a satisfied groan from Itachi. He leaned up and kissed her, both of them falling back onto the bed. He rolled over switching their positions. He again started kissing his way down her body, pausing to give her breasts each individual attention. Itachi then continued nipping his way down to her navel, where he rolled each ball of her bellybutton ring around with his tongue. He finally came to her wet pussy. He sucked on her clit causing a shiver of pleasure to wrack her body. He then moved her legs so her thighs were resting on his shoulders. He licked her slit, up and down getting a sample of her raw flavour. He then darted his tongue in and out of her, her body wiggling under his administrations. He wrapped his arm around her pelvis, limiting her movements. He plunged deeper into her sucking and lapping up her juices. She let out another long, loud moan. This encouraged Itachi's exploration. To him she tasted like blackberries. He sucked on her harder, milking every drop he could. Her internal walls clenched tightly against his tongue. Her body tried to force itself from his hold, but his grasp was not easily broken. She screamed out again, her walls spasming. She was reaching her climax, as she came her back arched high off the bed, her hands fisting in the bed covers.

"Oooh, God!" she screamed, slightly out of breath. Itachi drank down every last bit of her orgasmic liquid, savoring the taste. He licked clean the juncture between her thighs and pussy. When he was finished he kissed each inner thigh, and then ghosted his lips on her skin as he came back up to claim her mouth. When her breathing returned to normal, she decided that it was her turn to have a little fun. She felt for the edges of his tee-shirt, and pulled it off of him. He took it upon himself to remove his pants, revealing his magnificent penis. He got on top of her again; as they kissed he removed her hair clip, her hair creating a halo around her head. As he sat back to admire her beauty, her legs came up and wrapped around his waist. She flipped their positions, so she could be the one in control.

"Your turn," she said with a devilish smile. Itachi smirked anxious to find out what she had planned. She leaned in and gave him a light peck on his lips. Then she leaned in next to his ear, and purred lightly. She was going to play with him, and this turned him on even more. He leaned up to kiss her, but she shifted away playfully. She nibbled on his earlobe, and started kissing down his jaw line. She made her way down his neck, leaving a light trail of saliva. She delicately bit her way down his chest and abdoman. Her breasts brushed against his hard cock, causing it to bob and throb in delight.

She gripped his thick shaft firmly, and started pistonning his member. Her other hand occupied itself by massaging his balls. He was trying to keep himself under control, his hands fisted in the sheets, until he grabbed a pillow to mutilate with his hands. She wanted to throw him out of control, he saw her bringing her head down. And he almost lost it when he felt her warm mouth around his tip. She circled her tongue around his hard cock. She then dipped down taking all of him into her mouth. She circled her hand around the base, turning her hand a little to magnify the friction. More blood circulated to his member, making it swell and become more sensitive. She would take all of his length in a couple of times, then when she came up focused on the tip. It was making him go insane. Just when his entire member was getting the attention, she would switch it up and suck on his balls or the tip. He groaned under her, half out of frustration and half out of pure ecstasy. His body shuttered, which told both of them that he was close to coming. She kept her pace constant, making sure he felt every little thing she was doing to him. He let out a breathless grunt, trying to hold back, but was unsuccessful. With one last flick of her tongue on the head of his penis, he ejaculated. His sperm shot into her mouth and down her throat. His fluid was salty but not enough to be considered bitter. She looked up at him as she slowly kept sucking every last bit of him, helping him come down from his climax. When he caught his breath he looked down at her, she came up from her last suck almost painfully slow for him. She licked her lips and sucked off the little bit of him left on her fingers.

He quickly sat up and grabbed her, pulling her back down to the bed. He kissed her, and he could taste himself still on her. The whole fact sent a thrill through him; his taste would be on her marking her as his, if only for a little while. He was drowning in her; every inch of her was sending him flying. She was ambrosia to him, and he was becoming hard again. He flipped on top of her, his cock brushing against her thigh. She pulled his hair tie out, his hair falling down caressing her cheeks. Her fingers came up and tangled in his hair, and massaged his scalp. She felt his rehardened member brush against her inner thigh again. She had enough of the foreplay; if she already made it this far she wasn't going to deny the both of them the best part. She broke away from the kiss, and leaned closer to his ear.

"Fuck me Itachi." she whispered seductively. Itachi smirked; he had been waiting for her to say that, ever since they first met in the hotel. He kissed her passionately; he pulled away and sat back placing his member at her hot, moist entrance. He eased his cock into her, her vaginal walls tightly squeezing around his penis. He quietly groaned as he pushed the rest of his length into her.

She watched his face as he pushed himself gently into her. Any woman can tell a lot about a man when he's entering her. He was being gentle, and tender. This told her that he was patient, and wanted her to enjoy this moment along with him. She lightly bit her bottom lip, and enjoyed the feel of him inside her. She usually never got the chance to enjoy this moment. Most of the men she had to sleep with were targets, and even then they would just want a quick fuck. To have their orgasm and be done with her. She didn't mind that to some extent, she believed that a moment like this should be enjoyed to the full extent by both parties. If they weren't going to consider her an equal then she would feel numb to the whole situation and kill them right after they removed themselves from her.

Itachi pulled three quarters of the way out, inhaling sharply. She closed her eyes and moaned as he pushed back in. Itachi started moving more quickly, setting an even pace. He leaned over her, getting more leverage. She held on to his arms, and rubbed his strong muscles. She held on to his shoulders and started to move with him, her breasts bouncing with their movements. They both were starting to breathe heavily. Itachi was becoming bored with their arrangement; he slowed down and stopped deep inside her. She looked at him confusion evident on her face.

"What?" she asked out of breath. Itachi gently placed her firm legs on his shoulders.

"Felt like a new pose." Itachi smirked as he started to move again. She adapted to the new position. The friction between them increased dramatically, extracting loud groans from the both of them. The sensations that they were feeling amazed them. Where ever her skin touched his, he felt a pleasant cooling sensation. But for her it felt like her body was on fire.

Itachi's powerful thrusts began to be irregular. She slid her legs down and around his waist, before Itachi realized what was happenning he found himself under her. She continued the steady pace he had set, Itachi enjoying the feel of her moving on top of him. He held on to her hips, helping achieve the force they both wanted. Her inner walls started to tightly clench around Itachi's swollen member. The pressure squeezing around him, made him crazy. He was coming close to his climax as well. Both of them trying to hold off their orgasms, to retain as much of their moment together as possible. The pressure kept building and building, until they couldn't hold it any longer. He came the same time she did, the second her juices started to wash over his cock, he exploded into her. All they saw was white light as they rid out their orgasms together.

She slowly pulled herself off of him, and lay down beside him exhausted. They both were breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes passed their breathing returned to normal.

HER THOUGHTS

That was the best sex I've had in awhile. Amazing. But what's going to happen now? Is he going to stay here? Doubtfully. He'll probably leave when he believes I'm asleep. God, what were you thinking, he is Uchiha Itachi. He would be the perfect man that could get a woman to have a one night stand with out the woman even knowing it. Hell, look at the name of the hotel, "One Night Stays." Girl, you can be so stupid sometimes. What to do now? Go on the offensive, act natural.

ITACHI'S THOUGHTS

Mind-blowing, that is probably the best way to describe it, well right now anyway. The things she can do with that tongue of hers. I still want her on me, against me in anyway possible. Right now she's mine, a goddess. I never thought a man could be this lucky.

She rolled away from, and climbed under the covers. Itachi slid in next to her; she laid down facing the wall, making sure that she was on the other side of the bed, trying to maximize the space between them. He noticed that she was distancing herself from him.

'What did I do?' he wondered, wracking his brain. She was dead still next to him, just the quiet sound of her breathing indicating that she was alive. 'Does she think I'm going to leave her?'

He wasn't going to leave her; he wanted to stay with her as long as he possibly could. He moved over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not leaving you." he whispered gently in her ear. He rolled her over so she was facing him, and he looked at her. He was etching every detail of her into his mind. He wanted to remember her as she was a goddess, and His. "Kiss me," he instructed. A small smile graced her lips; she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a tender kiss, one with feeling, not like the ones full of animalistic desire that they had shared so often before that night.

They parted and Itachi pulled her to the centre of the large bed with him. She laid her head down on his chest, surprised at how comfortable the position was. He wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her close. She didn't know what to think, and when she was perplexed she would usually pace, but she didn't want to get out of her spot. She looked for something to do, anything that would just focus her mind. She then noticed Itachi's AMBU tattoo, she reached over with her right hand and started to trace over the design with her index finger. Itachi glanced down at what she was doing, enjoying the soft movement on his skin. She became mezmorize with what she was doing, and her eyelids started to become heavy. Itachi fell asleep, for the first time not worrying about the enemy or being interrupted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her right index finger still tracing the leaf tattoo.

! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

She painfully opened her eyes, and still being half asleep turned off the clock. She stretched out across Itachi's body, only to lay on him again. She glared at the clock like it was her worst enemy. The last thing she wanted to do was to get up, but in four hours she would have to be at the meeting spot. That would give her enough time to slowly get ready, eat, and travel the final mile. She looked up at Itachi, he was still sound asleep.

"Well, there goes the shower sex possibility." she whispered to herself.

She looked up at the ceiling, reminiscing about what happened during the night. Their last kiss still lingered on her lips. How tender he could be, turned her on. When she realized this she decided to get out of the bed and go have a cold shower. She tried to just slide herself out of Itachi's hold. But before she could break through his hold she was pulled closer to him. She rotated in his arms, and looked at him. His eyes were still closed trying to pull off the still sleeping act.

"You're not asleep are you?" she asked waiting for a reaction.

"No, I've been up for the past hour." he stated still keeping his eyes closed.

"And yet you're not considerate enough to turn off the alarm on the clock." she scolded playfully.

"Figured that you had it set for a reason." he replied trying to defend himself.

"You could've woke me up you know. What were you doing for that hour anyway?" she asked glaring at him.

"You look to cute when you're actually sleeping. And I wanted to see what you would do when you woke up on your own." he informed finally openning his eyes. Her eyes widened, they were not the Sharingan eyes she always saw, they were completely black.

"You feel that safe around me to not have your eyes activated?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"You're no threat to me." he stated plainly.

"Watch it Uchiha, you may be attractive, but I could still kill you if I wanted to." she warned with a smirk.

"And I could've killed you last night, right when you said and I quote, "Fuck me Itachi"." he said as he stretched out, placing both his hands behind his head.

"Wow, that's cold. Alright, if you feel that way you can stay here, while I go and take a nice long shower." she replied with a mischievous smirk. She quickly got up pulling the top blanket with her wrapping it around her body. She then stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Touche." he said walking towards the bathroom door.

He heard water running, and the closing of another door. He opened the door and saw that the area that once held the huge tub was replace by a large shower area. He saw her shape behind the glass, and walked over to her. He slid open the glass door, and closed it after he stepped in. He walked up behind her, reached around and ghosted his hand down her body, from her upper stomach down to her pussy where he inserted two of his fingers into her opening.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked cupping his hand to prevent him from moving it.

"Shower sex, is still a strong possibility!" he answered kissing her neck.

He ground his hard member against her ass. A smile formed on her lips, and she turned around and kissed him passionately. He grabbed her hips, and lifted her up pushing her back against the wall. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as his throbbing penis entered her. Their movements more powerful, and more rapid.

After their rain of orgasms, they got dressed and headed out into the village. They picked a nice little resurant to have brunch, watching how busy the shops around them became. After they walked around looking at the different merchandise for sale. When all was said and done, the two of them left the village and dashed off to the meeting point. When the arrived they where on the top of a hill, that had a great view of a large stream. They both sat down together under the shade of a large tree, waiting.

"Are we early?" asked Itachi gazing at the view.

"About half an hour." she stated leaning against him.

"Are you going to tell me your name before you leave?" he inquired. She began to laugh at his statement.

"You're not still hung up on that are you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I want to know. Hell if you look at the situation, I had sex with a woman, and I don't even know her name. It's almost sad." he stated with a smirk.

"Aww, the situation. Here's how I look at it. When I leave today, you might never see me again. If you don't have my name, then if you need to you could just look at what we had as just a dream. If I give you my name then it would be hard to let go, because you would have something that ties me to the world of reality." she said thoughtfully.

"If I had to choose I would still want to know your name." Itachi replied. She could sense a little bit of sadness coming from him, and she did not want to leave him like that. She climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. She sat down looking him in the eye.

"I'll make you a deal. If we do see each other again I'll tell you my name, no bullshit." she offered, a little hope in her voice. "It gives you something to look forward to."

"And how will you remember me?" he asked quietly wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, there's the sex, the attitude, the sex, the hot body, the sex, and those magnificent eyes of yours." she replied looking at each eye.

"Well the Sharingan is magnificent…" he stated.

"No, I was talking about your natural eyes." she corrected with a soft smile. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, looking at her with his deep black eyes. "Better." she stated.

Itachi watched her, making sure his mental sketch didn't miss any details. He finally blinked and looked away from her. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. The box was a royal blue, with a silver diamond shape on the center of the cover. He pulled off the top of the box and set it aside. Her eyes widened and she was speechless. It was a small necklace, with five cubed shaped opaz jewels laced onto a sliver chain. Itachi pulled it from the box and set aside the bottom half. He unclasped it and clipped it on around her neck. She lifted her hair up so it was easier for him.

"Itachi, you didn't have to." she stated touching the necklace.

"It suits you." he replied admiring her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, just tell me your real name." he said with a smirk.

"Sorry not this time." she smiled.

"I'll settle for a kiss then." he replied. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They saw a bright glow emitting from an unknown source. Both of them pulled away trying to see what it was. As the light dimmed a large vertical circle formed a few metres away from them. In the circle was a completely different scenery; out stepped a young woman that looked to be around the age of sixteen.

"I got to go." she whispered to Itachi. She got to her feet and started to walk towards the portal, Itachi stood up where he had sat.

She reached into her pocket and showed the young woman the peace medallion. The young woman knodded in acceptance. She went and picked up her things and before she stepped closer to the portal was grabbed by Itachi. She turned around so she was facing him, and the expression in his eyes made her sad.

"Promise me something." he requested.

"What?" she asked gently.

"That we will see each other again." he stated.

"I promise." she replied. She kissed him softly, and then pulled away. "Be safe getting back, and watch out for Orochimaru. You know he's after you now because he doesn't have your brother anymore."

"Yeah I kind of figured." he said quietly.

She kissed him again, and then pushed her way out of his hold. She quickly walked over to the young woman, and the two women stepped into the portal. The portal disappeared the second they were both in. Leaving Itachi alone on the hill, longing for her to be in his arms again.

Copyright April 08, 2006


	8. Old Friends, and New Faces

Old Friends, and New Faces

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

"**_Bold Italic text"_** - conversation over a headset

**Two and a half months later…**

Itachi sat at his desk, sharpening his weapons for the mission he was assigned to go on. The Akatsuki had finished capturing most of the tail demons, except for one, Kyubi. The Leaf was being smart and keeping him just out of their reach. At this point they found out that he was staying in the village. The Godaime was keeping him protected, with one AMBU squad patrolling around the village during the day and three squads at night. Even the smallest mission was considered highly classified when it came to Naruto. Their Leader was getting frustrated and so assigned the other eight members to break into Konoha and retrieve him.

The drastic choices their Leader had been making made Itachi a little uneasy. Why not just wait until they let their guard down, and steal him then. He knew the kid would quickly get fed up with having to be confined. Naruto would eventually try to make a break for it, and that's when they could make their move. Itachi had to give the Leaf credit though; they were going all out just to protect one of its ninjas. And he respected them for that, even though he knew that it wouldn't last.

Itachi spun the weapon he held in his hand, and then sheathed it in his weapons pouch. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. He remembered how much she liked to do that, he never knew exactly why she did it, but he had a few theories. After they parted Itachi had made it back to the hideout in one piece. He was scolded for being days late, which led to rumours flying around the building. Most of them were started by Kisame. He kept what had happened between them private. But when Kisame came and asked him a week later; if she was a good fuck, he wanted to smile and describe every hot detail to him. All he ended up doing was walking into his room and locking the door without having said a word. He remembered every little moment that he spent with her. He had dreams about being with her for over a month, introducing new ideas that he would definitely try the next time he saw her. The dreams now occurred once every second or third week.

Three weeks after she left he started wondering if she was actually a dream. One night he went out with the guys and Deidara had bought him a blow job from a cute girl that looked to be about nineteen. He had sat in the chair for an hour, watching her head move up and down in his lap. She had given up after that, standing up and walking around the room wondering why he wasn't having the slightest bit of a reaction. She told him that she had given jobs to some gay men that had more of a reaction then he did. That definitely proved to him that she wasn't just a dream. He and the girl came to an arrangement, he paid her a few extra bills, and she would tell others that she broke him, saving both their reputations. She just didn't do it the way he liked; it was too constant, up and down, up and down. She didn't mix it up, no sucking on the more sensitive areas, and her hands didn't do anything, and he had concluded that even though she thought she was the best, she didn't know how to please a man that had the best.

Itachi stood up from his chair, walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his cloaks with the red clouds. He strapped on everything he needed, and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. He walked out of his room and down to the front door, where the rest of them would be waiting. When they were all gathered the eight of them took off in the direction of Konoha.

Around 8:00pm that night, they stopped to make camp. They were far enough away from the gates so they wouldn't be easily detected, but close enough to be able to track the movements of the AMBU. Itachi set up his tent, and inside it he emptied the contents of his weapons pouch. He checked everything over, and reviewed each scroll, so he had an accurate account of his inventory. He went over the plan in his head, the girls were to make their way into the village in disguise, track Naruto and get a sense of the village security. When they came back from their side mission the group would make a decision for the best time to strike and take it from there.

Itachi stepped outside of his tent and sat down by the small fire they had created. Kisame watched him carefully; Itachi had changed over the past couple of months. He dedicated himself to his training even more then he previously did. He also seemed so passive to everything that it freaked out the fish man. Kisame knew that it had something to do with the girl that stayed with them. It bugged him that he didn't know what had happened when the two of them left. It pissed him off even more that Itachi hadn't told him anything. The others eventually went too bed, leaving Kisame and Itachi alone sitting across from one another.

"What's wrong with you?" Kisame hissed.

"Huh?" replied Itachi half mesmerized by the fire.

"You've been acting strange ever since you came back from escorting that woman." Kisame informed wanting an explanation.

"And you decided to bring this up now." Itachi stated glancing up at his companion.

"That woman did something to you didn't she. What? Did she cut off your balls or something?" Kisame questioned anger evident in his voice.

"No, she didn't cut off my balls." Itachi answered quietly.

"Then what, give me a hint." Kisame suggested.

Itachi looked at him, deciding whether or not to even tell him anything. "She made me a promise." he said plainly.

"A promise, of what?" Kisame asked in disbelief.

"You'll find out if we ever see her again." answered Itachi. He got up and made his way to his tent. Kisame doing the same shortly after.

**A long ways away…**

A large portal opened up in the middle of a deserted path. A female figure stepped out; once she started walking away the portal disappeared. She was wearing a pair of beige small heeled boots that came up past her knees and stopped mid-thigh, as well as a long buttoned up brown coat with the hood up. She looked around at her surroundings, and then looked up at the sky. A half moon was out, as well as thousands of brightly burning stars. A small smile played on her lips as she looked forward and started walking in the direction of the Leaf village.

**11:35am the next day…**

She stopped at the front gates, and studied them. The village was emitting a murky aura, which worried her. She continued on her way into the village, she made her way past the guard after having to show certain papers that were sent to her only days before her arrival. She monitored the security, watching as the AMBU's attention was turned to her. She looked away and kept on moving down the main street. She had heard so many positive comments about the village, yet upon her first impression she did not want to compliment it.

She walked through the market area, and when she smelt the cooking food her stomach started to grumble. She looked around for a place that would suit her craving. Her eyes caught sight of a small ramen shop. She walked up to it reading the name of the place, Ichiraku Ramen. The place only had three customers already eating, so she knew she wouldn't have to wait long. She sat down a stool away from the female customer with pink hair.

"What can I get you today?" asked the owner of the shop.

"Your spiciest bowl of ramen with a tall glass of milk please." she replied.

"Coming up." said Ichiraku with a large smile.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm tired of being stuck here all the time. Tsunade is just too worried, she's blowing this thing way out of proportion." whined Naruto.

Her attention was immediately caught, 'So that's why there's so much security' she concluded.

"Idiot, it's for your protection, they were able to take the tail demon out of Garra, and he was the Kazekage." scolded the pink haired girl.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan, you worry too much to." replied Naruto. She could see that the girl was getting very mad.

"Calm down you two. Naruto you know this is for your own safety, just until the AMBU catch them." stated Iruka.

'The AMBU, the squads that probably went after the Akatsuki are most likely dead.' she pondered picturing the image. Ichiraku came back with her drink and meal.

"Thanks," she said quietly trying not to draw attention to herself. She popped apart the chopsticks and slurped the noodles down quickly. They were very spicy, and it made her lips a little numb, but she preferred it to be a bit spicier. She sipped down her glass of milk, and placed it gently back on the counter. The owner stared at her amazed.

"No one has ever been able to stomach that recipe except for my best customer Naruto." he said catching the attention of the other three.

"What can I say I love spicy foods." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're new here, aren't you?" questioned Iruka suspiciously. She just smirked at the question. Naruto watched her, and couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before.

Just as Iruka opened his mouth to ask another question, a woman came running past them and tripped falling in the street. Three men that had been chasing her caught up to her. One of them grabbed her purse, the rest of them snickering behind him. She quickly got up and walked towards the four of them.

"Nice try wench, but this is mine now." chuckled the man holding the purse.

"I suggest you give that back to her." she said helping the woman up to her feet.

"Why you going to make me?" he chuckled.

"If I have to." she warned. The three men laughed hard drawing the attention of everyone on the street.

"You don't know who you're dealing with woman." said the man tossing the purse back to his friends.

She smirked at the man challenging her; she disappeared and appeared right behind the man holding the purse. She twisted his arm back, the man falling to his knees in pain. She easily removed the purse from his hand. She let him go and walked back to the woman they were pestering. She handed the purse back to her, and the woman took it graciously.

"You bitch!" yelled one of the men. The three of them charged at her, each of them pulling out kunai weapons.

She dodged each attack, and delivered easy punches to her assailants. She stepped away from their beaten bodies, not even out of breath. She looked down at them, very displeased with their performance. She started to walk back to the ramen shop to pick up her travel pack.

"Go back, to where you came from, bitch. You're worthless to this village." shouted the sore man.

"Taking you down doesn't make me that worthless, now does it." she stated pulling out a kunai of her own. She pulled her arm back to throw the weapon.

"You better think twice about throwing that kunai." warned a familiar female voice coming from a roof top just across the street.

Her attention focused on the figure, and a gentle smile played on her lips. Her hand dropped down, she went over and picked up her things. As her back was turned one of the men stood up and flung a shuriken at her. The woman that had previously stood on the rooftop suddenly stood in front of him with the shuriken he threw spinning around her finger.

"Now be smart about this, and leave before I start to get pissed off." she warned. The men took off, running away from them. She turned around towards the ramen shop, and looked over the young woman. "Long time no see." she greeted with a smile.

"I might not have seen you, but I know you've seen me, Ashley." she giggled. She pulled back her hood, and adjusted her travel pack on her shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened, when he saw her face. "Hey you're that woman from the hotel." shouted Naruto jumping out from the ramen shop.

She turned to him with a smile, "It's nice to see you again Naruto."

"Come on, I already have an apartment rented for you." informed Ashley.

She started walking over to her teacher, the both of them disappeared. They reappeared on the roof and dashed off towards the apartment.

"You were the one that sent me the papers to get in here didn't you?" she asked

"I heard that you wanted to see me about something. And since I was here, I was able to get the papers needed, so you wouldn't have to kill anyone to get in." stated Ashley.

"All this security is because of the Akatsuki isn't it?" she asked cautiously. They both stopped, and they quietly stared at each other.

"Yes, it is. They just need Naruto to complete their goal. I've been sensing their presence around here. They're about two miles to the east of the village, and are planning to capture Naruto." she informed.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" she asked, she suddenly sensed three familiar auras. She looked around them finding them instantly. She knew who they were, but half dreaded the fact that what Ashley said was true. If Tai, Stephanie, and Justine were here, the rest of them were definatly close. And that meant Itachi was close, and this fact made her heart slightly speed up.

"You know how it works, we try not to get involved unless it includes the distruction of villages, large numbers of people, or the world." she gently smiled, "But why do you seem to be oddly worried about the situation?"

"What, no way, come on we have to get to that apartment." she replied changing the subject.

They made their way to the apartment, and Ashley unlocked the door tossing the keys to her student. She stepped in looking around the apartment. Ashley gently closed the door, leaning against it.

"Something happened during the time you were gone. You know you can tell me." said Ashley monitoring her reaction.

"What are you talking about, nothing happened." she replied nervously. Ashley walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

"You seem to have a glow around you, something I was hoping to see for a long time. I also know that you've met a man that helped you achieve that glow of yours. But when you want to talk about it, I would love to hear the story." she said with a smile.

She was quiet; she couldn't find any words to reply. She looked away from her, and walked further into the room.

"The man you hooked up with must have been something spectacular for you to have chosen him. Well I'm going to bolt, give me a call if you need help moving in." she said walking toward the door. Before leaving she turned back, "Archer, he definatly could never forget about you." She walked out into the hall and closed the door.

Archer was left in her new apartment alone. She walked over to the glass doors that opened up to the small balcony. She opened up one of the doors, stepped outside and leaned on the railing. She looked out on the village, she saw ninjas jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and she saw the streets buzzing with life.

"I hope you're right Ashley. I've missed him." she whispered to herself.

**In the evening…**

Justine, Stephanie, and Tai made their way back to the camp, making sure that they were not followed. They parted their way through the trees, to see the rest of their companions gathered around the fire. The three women sat down with them enjoying being able to take a rest.

"So what did you find out?" hissed Sasori becoming very impatient.

"Give us a second to catch our breath." snapped Justine.

"Why, all you had to do was survey the village." stated Zetsu.

"Shut the fuck up. If the rest of you hadn't made such an identifiable impression, you could have gone in." growled Stephanie.

"Why the hell are you all bitchy today?" asked Deidara.

"Well you know women, they're always cranky if they aren't camping in a five start hotel." chuckled Kisame. He received death glares from the three ladies.

"Before we start tearing each other to shreads, lets hear about what they found out, before we determine them useless." said Itachi getting a little tired of their bickering.

Justine let out a heavy sigh, "The AMBU change shift not as a group but individually, we logged all their timings in the ledger we brought. There are high level ninjas on the inside as well, scattered evenly throughout the village. It's hard to notice but they are in teams, no more than four any less then three. Each team over laps with another, ensuring that every area is covered." she finished.

"Naruto was easy to track. But what is tricky is he always has somebody walking with him. Mostly Chunnin and they switch off as well. He eats every meal at Ichiraku Ramen, does minor missions throughout the day, and the rest of the time he's training." informed Stephanie.

"Well I guess you three aren't as useless as we thought you were." said Kisame.

"That's not all we found." Tai replied quietly. This caught the all the guys' attention. The three girls looked at each other, debating whether or not to say anything.

"There is this one woman, that's there. And from what we can find out, she's an old friend of Tsunade's. She is remarkably skilled at what she does, and can become a major problem for us." said Stephanie.

"Oh, and you wouldn't believe who we saw today." said Justine mischievously. "An old friend, you probably remember the guest we had staying with us a couple of months ago. Nicky." All the men became wide eyed. The name struck a nerve in all of them, especially Itachi.

"Well give us more information, is she there to help them, or what?" asked Deidara.

"She was with that other woman, her teacher by the way. We weren't going to go and say "hi, do you remember us, from that time you were staying at the Akatsuki hideout." She did seem to be a little bit more powerful though." replied Stephanie.

"This could become a problem." stated Kisame, looking around the group.

"What you say is true, we do not possess a full idea of what side she would fight for." agreed Zetsu. "But we can not let her presence interfere with our mission."

"So what do you suggest we do? Avoid her, it won't be that easy." questioned Sasori.

"We go in during the day, disguised. Two units, so it doesn't look too suspicious. Track Naruto and wait till he's vulnerable, then we strike. When escaping the first unit, will fend off any attempts by AMBU, or other Leaf ninjas, while the second unit does whatever they can to get the kid out of the village. We meet back at the cave." explained Deidara.

"Sounds, good." said Kisame.

"You're forgetting two things. One, there are two Sannin located in that village and two, our previous guest and her teacher." reminded Itachi.

"God we're going to be here forever." sighed Justine.

**The next morning…**

Archer walked through the village streets, twirling a kunai around the fingers of her right hand. She memorized her surroundings, sketching every little detail in her mind. She also studied the AMBU movements throughout the area, finding slight flaws in their guarding procedure. As the streets became more active, she noticed that she was being observed by a large number of high ranking ninjas. She was getting sick of it, she wasn't there to hurt anyone. She suddenly disappeared leaving her audience dumb founded. She reappeared on top of a roof behind the chimney. She watched as a few of the ninjas dash off in search for her.

"Idiots," she sighed. She needed to be alone, just to have a little time to herself. Where she could just enjoy being here.

She found her way to a nice area just prior to the edge of the village. It was a light training ground, which further developed into a forest. She sat down against a tree that was on the boarder between the clear field and the trees. She slid out her dagger and directed a little of her energy to it moulding the dagger into her sai weapons. She took a small rag out of her pocket and began to polish the clean metal. When she was satisfied with the shine she twirled a weapon in each hand. She stopped and rested her wrists on top of her bent knees, crossing the weapons. She looked towards the village, enjoying the hum of activity coming from it.

"Why did I decide to come here?" she sighed. "What am I going to do if I come across the Akatsuki? What if I see Itachi? After I left I couldn't get him out of my head."

She rested her forehead on her knees, and closed her eyes. She was trying to clear her mind, and stop the images of him from flooding over her. She suddenly sensed eight familiar chakra signatures.

"What are they up to now?" she whispered to herself.

She could feel them in the trees behind her. She straightened up, and readied herself for their potential surprise attack. She felt Zetsu's presence moulded into the tree she was leaning against. She flipped her weapons in her hand, and stabbed them into the tree behind her. She flipped herself backwards removing the sai from the tree, as she secured her footing on the tree. She was now ten feet up in the tree looking down at the ground. Zetsu's form came out of the tree, his back facing her. He looked around wondering where she went.

"Looking for something?" she asked amused. He rotated his body so he could see her.

"Well your sassy attitude hasn't changed." he replied. The tree started to shift and change, trying to form around her. She leaped off the tree, flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Kisame came out of the woods charging at her. He swung Samahada at her, she jumped out of the way and easily landed on his sword.

"And you're still as impatient as ever, lard ass." she laughed. Two puppets flew out at her, she did a back flip avoiding each main attack.

Deidara threw a few bombs in the shape of birds at her. She held up a hand and using a little of her energy froze them in mid air. They dropped to the ground with light thuds. The puppets came at her again. This time she let them get close enough so she could freeze the joints of the puppet making them useless. She flipped back again distancing herself from the rest of them.

"You are still a nuisance, aren't you." said Itachi making his way to the front of the crowd. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She looked stronger, even more confident, even though he memorized every inch of her body his memory of her did not compare to the woman in front of him. There were two major things he noticed that were different about her. On the upper part of her left arm was a symbol that was just slightly darker then her skin tone. He also noticed that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her just before they parted.

"And you're still as full of yourself as ever Uchiha." she smirked. She was sensing a very different aura coming from him. He definitely had become more powerful since their last meeting. "So let me guess, you guys are here for Naruto? Trying to finish off your tail demon collection?" she asked snidely.

"Are you going to try and stop us?" Kisame asked with an evil smirk.

"Well I thought about it, and a group of people collecting nine extremely powerful demons can't in any way be a good thing. So I guess I'm obligated to stop you if you decide to go through with this." she informed.

"You can't stop all of us." hissed Sasori.

"You know I have a better chance then any AMBU squad. Plus I know most of your techniques, which gives me an advantage." she smiled.

"We observed your skills to, bitch." snapped Deidara.

"Do you really think so?" she asked smugly.

They dashed at her, Kisame leading the way. She stood her ground, waiting for the right moment. Kisame swung his sword aiming for her abdomen. She ducked and stabled herself on her hands. When he looked down, she shot her legs up hitting him square in the face, and off the ground by a few feet. She flipped back onto her feet, just in time to dodge an attack from Zetsu. Tai, Justine, and Stephanie came at her, and she dodged and blocked each of their attacks. They were keeping her so occupied that she just caught a glimpse of a bomb that was tossed down by Deidara from his large clay bird. She managed to jump out of the way, just to be placed in striking distance of one of Sasori's puppets. The puppet unleashed a purple gas, which quickly covered their battle field. Another puppet attacked but moved too quickly preventing her from dodging. Sasori felt the puppet hit something, and they all stopped to see if it would be a fatal strike. As the coloured gas dispersed it revealed the puppet unbelievably close to her. But what separated the two figures was a long clear red shield. She concentrated, and the shield shot out five inch stakes into the puppet. The puppet shattered into bits, shocking all of them.

"You were saying." she stated.

Deidara readied himself to unleash a massive explosion, a long chain came shooting up and wrapped around the neck of the clay bird. The chain was pulled down bringing the clay bird crashing down. Deidara pulled himself to his feet, looking around for the reason his ride was just demolished. As the dust settled there stood Ashley, with the chain in her hands.

"What the fuck?" shouted Deidara. Ashley swung the chain at him, wrapping the metal around his feet. With one good tug Deidara's footing was lost and he hit the ground hard.

"Even though she is one of the best, eight against one is still very unfair." she said. Kisame charged at their new opponent. He swung his sword aiming for her side, she just reached out her hand and stopped Samahada's powerful blow. "Too impatient." she stated calmly.

"They all are." said Archer with a devilish grin.

"I guess the AMBU defences didn't hold up as well as I thought they would. No matter a little light training would be nice before lunch." said Ashley.

"I'll tear you apart." threatened Kisame. Ashley just smiled and pulled Samahada out of his hands. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off the ground. The rest of the Akatsuki members watched in awe as he was lifted like he weighed nothing.

"Do you really think so?" Ashley asked with a mischievous smile.

The earth under them started to shake violently, and a loud shriek was heard coming from the forest. Everyone's attention was turned to the wooded area, waiting to see what it was that made the sound. Ashley gently tossed Kisame and the sword to the side, far enough away so she wouldn't have to deal with him immediately. A strong gust of wind shot out from between the trees, forcing everyone to shield their face and body. Another loud shriek was heard, but this time it was closer to them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Deidara a little worried.

"Nothing good." replied Ashley keeping her focus towards the woods.

A massive animal jumped out and landed in front of them. It was a large dragon, and everyone was shocked to see such a thing. It let out another loud shriek, that shook the earth under them. It pull back and blew out a large stream of fire at the group. Everyone dodged the fire successfully. The dragon unleashed another attack, this time directed at Archer. She saw it coming, and quickly formed some hand seals. She pushed her hands out in front of her and a blast of ice shot back at the fire, both attacks were neutralized. The dragon let out another ear piercing shriek. After it was finished, distant cries were heard. They all looked up at the sky, and horror was plastered on all of their faces. The sky was filled with more dragons, flying closer to the village.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to ask you to do." said Ashley calmly.

"I'm on it." replied Archer. She turned around and dashed off at top speed towards the village. The Akatsuki members were left dumb founded, not knowing whether to run or stay.

"If you value your lives, your best choice right now would be to follow her." ordered Ashley looking back at them over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked cautiously. She pounded her fist into the ground creating a large crack in the ground that ran a mile to each side. The ground split, separating them from the dragon. Hot air shot out of the gap, she used her energy and directed it under the dragon's wings. The creature was shot upwards high into the sky.

"I'm going to deal with our flying friends here." she replied. They turned around and dashed off towards the village, catching a glimpse of Archer performing a clone jutsu on top of a high building.

"What are we doing?" asked Kisame mostly directing his question to Itachi.

"We aren't going to be safe in the village. We'll be seriously out numbered, there's no way we'll be able to get out once inside." stated Deidara. Everyone was directing their attention to Itachi waiting for his answer. He could feel their eyes borrowing into his back. They made good points, they could just skim the outside of the village and leave. But he felt that leaving right now would be more dangerous then entering the village. When it came to decisions like this he always trusted his gut, and he wasn't going to change that now.

"We're going to go into the village." Itachi stated.

"You're insane, we will all be captured." hissed Sasori. Itachi was quiet, he made up his mind and he would take full responsibility for whatever could happen.

A pinkish looking shield started to form around the village, blocking the attacks that were coming from above. Their entrance was closing fast, and she stood on the building watching them. They jumped onto the roof just before the shield completely sealed up. They all were breathing heavily, and she watched as they caught their breath, happy that they made it.

**BEEP! BEEP! TING! TING! BEEP!**

She pulled her cell out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Is the quartz shield up?" Ashley asked over the phone.

"Yup, completely secure, no damage to the village." she replied.

"Did they make it?" asked Ashley.

"Yes they did, can't you hear the breathing?" she giggled.

"Great work. I want you to call Athena and find out what happened. These dragons aren't out here by choice. I'll be working on our current problem. Think you can keep the peace done there?" asked Ashley.

"I'll do what I can." Archer said seriously.

"Good luck." Ashley replied. Archer hung up the phone, and shifted her gaze to the eight Akatsuki members watching her.

"Yes?" she asked looking for Athena's number in her cell phone.

"What the fuck were those things?" shouted Kisame pointing up at the sky.

"I'm pretty sure they were dragons." she answered sarcastically.

"And that doesn't surprise you even a little bit?" asked Justine.

"Well the fact that there were so many and that they're here worries me, but the fact that they do exist doesn't surprise me." Archer stated. She dialled the number and held the phone to her ear.

"Is this a regular occurrence for you, seeing things that aren't suppose to exist?" asked Deidara.

"Even though according to you they're not suppose to exist, they do. Along with millions of other creatures and demons that "aren't suppose to exist". she explained. All she got on the phone was a busy signal so she hung up. Just as she hung up the phone rang, she opened it and placed the phone next to her ear. "Hey, I was just trying to call you."

"I know, so sorry. Organizing four units to send to you." said Athena, in her angelic voice.

"So they're on their way?" she asked.

"Yup they should be there in eight minutes. So how was your time off? Did you get laid?" Athena asked mischievously.

Archer's head dropped, 'how can she ask me that in a situation like this?' "Can you at least give me the summary of what happened. Dragons don't usually migrate until a new millenia, so why are they popping up now?" She looked over towards the rest of the village, and saw a large group of ninjas coming their way. "Talk fast, because I'm about to be thrown into the middle of something, maybe literally."

"There was this major increase in the Earth's outer core. It's not planet threatening but it disturbed the internal plate pressure near the surface. And since dragons like sleeping deep in the earth, they were the ones first affected. We're still working on finding the source and I'll get back to you on that, good luck." Athena informed quickly.

Archer hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. 'Okay I got eight minutes, I just have to keep everything somewhat peaceful for eight minutes.' she thought to herself. The Konoha ninjas formed a semi circle around them, and the Akatsuki readied themselves for a fight.

"That was a daring move to attack during the day." said a spiky, silvered hair man. "But shielding everyone in was a bad move on your part Itachi."

"He didn't shield you in, I did." Archer politely corrected.

"Young lady do you want to start a war?" asked the silvered hair man.

"I did it for good reason." she stated.

"Ooi, Kakashi. She could be in cahoots with them." said a man with black hair that was cut like an upside-down bowl.

"And who the hell are you?" she asked getting a little pissed off by his comment.

"I am the Konoha's green beast Maito Gai." he replied striking a pose with a thumbs up.

She cupped her hands to her face, preventing herself from laughing. "God I shouldn't have asked." she scolded herself. Itachi smirked at her comment, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"See I told you, she is in cahoots with them." screamed Gai.

"No I'm not you green bean. For your information if you would kindly look up at the sky you will see dragons flying above your village. The shield I put up prevents any of their attacks from actually annihilating your village. Get your facts straight before you accuse." she snapped.

Gai didn't know what to say, so he decided to prove her statement. He charged at Itachi, "If that is true then you will not defend them." Itachi was about to make a move that would leave Gai greatly damaged. But before he could do anything, Archer had blocked one of Gai's kicks.

"Ever think that there might be more then one reason why they're here? You might need them." she said. This surprised everyone, but Itachi had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. She let go of his leg and stepped back to where she was before she moved. Gai still didn't believe her. She was the only thing standing in his way.

He charged at her, "We do not need them." he shouted. He delivered a kick to her face which made a small amount of contact. He then charged at the Akatsuki members.

"Separate." Itachi ordered calmly. They dashed off in different direction into the village. The Konoha ninjas that had gathered around them dispersed, leaving Archer alone kneeling on the roof.

"Archer, I can't believe you let a man like that even nick you." hissed a woman standing next to her. The woman wore a tight brown hooded cloak that opened at the bottom.

Archer turned her head to the side and spat out a little blood. "Mesquite, if you guys had shown up at that moment no sense of order would ever be reintroduced."

"Well she does have a point." said another woman walking up beside them. She was dressed in a light blue cloak that had the same design as the brown ones.

"Michelle." Archer greeted.

"Ah ah, It's Hydra remember." tisked the woman. Both reached down and pulled Archer up.

"Ssso what are we dealing with?" asked Mesquite.

"Well, the major dilemma has still yet to be identified, but until then we have to get these ninjas to settle down." explained Archer.

"Oh come on, ninjas. Most of them are male too. You do realize you're asking for the impossible." said Hydra.

"Yeah I know. So how many do you have in your groups?" Archer asked.

"Sssix, including Me." stated Mesquite.

"With me counted four." informed Hydra. "Conditions?"

Archer's phone started to buzz, and beep again. "Give me a sec, we might not need them." Archer spent a few quick minutes on the phone, and when finished crossed her arms. "Ladies, round them all up, there are to be no casualties, and try to perserve your energy."

"How bad is it?" asked Hydra.

"It could be worse. But we'll need all of them." she informed.

"Where are you going to be?" questioned Mesquite.

"I'm going to have a quick chat with the Godaime, and then I'll join you." she said with a smile. Archer dashed off in the direction of the Hokage building.

"Alright let's have a little fun. Remember ladies the rules are simple, females don't count they'll probably come back here on their own, regular ninjas one point, if you catch the Kyubi boy ten points, any Sannin twenty points, Sharingan users fifteen points, and if you happen to catch a Hyuuga then five points each. They can't be severely wounded, and now we just have to set the playing field." informed Mesquite. She directed a little energy to her voice box, and took a slow breath. "Female ninjas of Konoha. If you come back to the far west building where everyone was gathering earlier, you will not be thought of as a target. You will also get to enjoy watching the game that will start in thirty seconds. Thank You." The announcement could be heard throughout the whole village. The message itself sent a chill through the male population.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Zetsu.

As they waited up on the roof female ninjas started to come closer. Sakura was the first one up on the roof.

"Who are you?" she asked readying herself in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry we're here to help save your village, we just need everyone here so we can explain the situation. So just try to keep everything peaceful up here, and enjoy watching the game." explained Hydra.

"Game what game?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." smiled Mesquite. The ten women jumped off the roof, racing at an amazing speed through the village.

"I call dibbs on that Akatsuki member with the sword." announced one of the women in a light blue cloak. She herself had strapped to her back a long sword sheathed in a cover of blue silk.

"He's all yours Ray." replied Hydra.

Ray dashed off ahead, tracking Kisame's chakra signature. She jumped onto the roof of the building when she sensed that he was very close. She spotted him along with Itachi, and Zetsu. Itachi knew that she was there, and he directed his attention to her direction. Itachi threw two shuriken towards her hiding behind the chimney. She deflected the spinning metal, and jumped out from behind the house chimney. She pulled out her sword and went straight for Kisame. Itachi instantly noticed that she wasn't aiming for him, so he just stepped out of the way. Kisame brought out Samahada just in time to block her attack.

"What the fuck?" shouted Kisame.

"There apparently seems to be more of them." informed Itachi to the other two.

"But this one's younger then what's her name." said Kisame looking back at his two comrades.

"Eyes here fish, you might learn something." advised Ray with a smirk. She pulled back and swung her sword at Kisame hitting Samahada. The force threw him back twenty feet, his feet digging into the ground. She stood back admiring her hit, and taking in the expressions on the faces of the three Akatsuki members.

A little ball of clay was dropped down near her, creating a large explosion the second it made contact with the ground. When the dust settled, Ray appeared protected in a sphere of water.

"**_Do I need to explain the rules to you again? Why aren't you going after the one with the Sharingan?" asked Mesquite._**

"He's on a completely different level; he would be a challenge for you. Who's going to be taking care of the guy on the flying clay thing?" asked Ray not taking her eyes of the three men in front of her.

"**_The twins are going to have fun taking him down." replied Mesquite. _**

"Well then tell them to hurry up, I don't need that distraction." ordered Ray. She charged at Kisame again. Deidara saw her moving in and flew over to her. He was about to drop another bomb when he felt two people leaning against his back.

"This guy is quite a nuisance isn't he Oleandra." said the woman on Deidara's right.

"He certainly is Lilly. We're going to have to do something about his ride." smiled the woman on his left.

They each dashed to the opposite ends of the bird, and jumped off forming the exact same hand seals at precisely the same time. A long chain appeared between them wrapping around one of their arms. Using each other's weight they spun around the head and the tail of the clay bird. The two women rode the chain down to the ground and when both of them were there the chain started to spark around their hands that held the chain. The destructive sparks quickly made its way up the chain increasing in power and size. When the blasts reached the clay, the two ends of the bird exploded. Deidara came crashing down to the hard ground, still fairly stunned at what had just happened.

Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame had seen what had happened and decided that they needed to be careful when dealing with these new women. Kisame was becoming tired, Ray was weilding her sword like it weighed absolutely nothing. She was blocking all of his attacks, and she was fast. Kisame finally found an opening, and swung Samahada at her. He managed to tear the back of her cloak. The blue fabric pooled down around her feet, revealing her full form. She had long jet black hair that ended half way down her back. She was wearing a blue skirt that came down to mid thigh, it flaired out a little so it wasn't constricting. She also wore matching boots that came up to her knees, and a blue tank top. What caught Kisame's eye was the arm she held her sword with. She wore a blue glove that came all the way up to her right shoulder. She had a shoulder sheild and the end of her sword had a chain coming out the bottom of the handle. It wrapped around her right arm and was connected to the shoulder sheild. She then did something none of them were expecting. She threw her sword at Kisame, the chain extending from her armor. The sword spun around Kisame, wrapping the chain around him tightly. The sword returned to her left hand, where she tightened the chain and reeled him in closer to her. Itachi and Zetsu were about to intervene before they saw a tied up Deidara being brought up behind Kisame's captor.

"Having,"

"Fun yet?" asked the twins.

"I think we should revise the whole points scheme, these guys should be worth more then one point. It's a total waste of effort if they're not." explained Ray.

"Excuse me?" asked Zetsu. The women's attention focused on him, and they looked him up and down.

"You're a Venition, aren't you?" asked Ray. Zetsu was shocked; it had been years since he was last labeled by his ethnicity.

"How do you know about my people?" shouted Zetsu. The girls just laughed at him. Itachi was slightly confused; he knew that Zetsu was from a unique race, which was very different and rare. He wanted to ask him about it, but he understood why he didn't want to. Itachi knew that he must have done something that wasn't tolerated or he wouldn't have joined up with the Akatsuki. But the fact that these women knew about it made the topic that much more interesting.

"Should we capture him?" Ray asked the two women standing just behind her.

"No. We should let,"

"Mysquite take care of him." replied the twins. The girls then disappeared along with Kisame and Deidara. Itachi noticed that Zetsu was a little shaken.

"Let's go." instructed Itachi. They both continued making their way through the streets.

Mysquite and Hydra were quickly walking down what look to be a deserted street. They were coming very close to the Hyuuga manor. And the two women knew that there would be someone there.

"So are you taking this place?" asked Mesquite.

"Love to." replied Hydra with a smile. "What about you? Do you have a target in mind?"

"I sense a Venition around here. And he's alone, which is very unlike them." said Mesquite.

"Even though your clan and his clan have been fighting against each other for centuries, it seems that you and him are in roughly the same situation. Do you really want to continue the fuck up feud that was started by your ancestors?" asked Hydra as they approached the gate.

"If he wantss too I'll gladly oblige." admitted Mesquite.

"Why? Your clan, your father doesn't even consider you a part of of his family." reminded Hydra becoming slightly irritated.

"You don't have to remind me, I would never do anything for that Bassstard of a father. And you shouldn't be concerned with my issues when you have to watch your left side." said Mesquite pointing to her on coming assailent.

Hydra dodged the fluid attacks, gracefully and Mesquite observed from on top of the gate. More male Hyuugas came out and joined in on the fight. Hydra swerved around each attack, moving like water. Neji, one of the younger Hyuugas watched her movements and how gracefully she swayed blocking and dodging all of their attacks. He decided to use his 64-point palm technique. The rest of the Hyuugas jumped out of the way, as Neji attacked. She knew that it would be extremely difficult as well as exhausting if she was to dodge each attack. She concentrated and created a unique current of energy that would flow through her body. She was able to easily dodge and block each of his attacks, until he began to perform the 32-point hand stage. He hit her six times, and each time he felt like he was just hitting water. When he was finished she was still standing ready to continue.

"Not bad, my compliments on your performance, but I'm going to have to end this." she told him.

She lightly touched the tops of her fingers together forming a triangle shape with her hands. A circle was created in the dirt around her. The circle started to spin, kicking up dirt around her. Blue streams of energy connected to the circle shot up around her. The streams started to multiply and spin faster around her.

"Water bindings!" she shouted. The blue streams shot at all the Hyuugas, wrapping around them tightly. Once each clan member was captured, she dropped her hands down. Mesquite jumped down beside her.

"Twenty-one. Not bad, you've been training." said Mesquite with an evil smile.

"Think you can do better, or did all that solitary confinement damper your abilities?" asked Hydra.

"I think I could beat forty-two points easy." said Mesquite. "Well I'll meet you back on the roof." She then dashed off to find Zetsu.

"I swear she can be so eager sometimes." she said to anyone that was listening.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Neji.

"I'm not going to kill you, or harm the village. You'll find out why we're here in a little while." explained Hydra.

Mesquite quickly found Zetsu still with Itachi. She felt many other chakra signatures around her, and decided that this would be the perfect place to catch a large number of her targets. She performed a long series of hand seals.

"Medusa eyes!" she said.

An illusion of large yellow female eyes appeared in the sky. The pupil of the eye was the same as a snake's. Zetsu and Itachi paused in the street and looked up at the sky. The technique that they saw was a very high level of genjutsu.

"Oh no." whispered Zetsu.

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

"That technique is only used by Sertrians." stated Zetsu.

"What the hell is a Sertrian?" asked Itachi.

"Kind of like my clan how I'm a progression of man-eating plant and human, they are a progression of human and snake." explained Zetsu.

"Really? Let me quess, Sertrians are your clan's arch-rivals? Are they vicious?" asked Itachi hoping to get a tip on how to fight them.

"Completely. They are extremely primal, and are always looking for a fight, especially the females." informed Zetsu.

"Oh come on, even you can understand the need to tear someone apart." shouted Mesquite from on top of a roof across the street from the two men.

"It had to be a female," Zetsu cursed under his breath.

"I heard that you sprout." she said just before she jumped down.

"You can't take both of us." stated Itachi when he saw her advancing towards them.

"Even though I hate to admit it, when it comes to you I wouldn't be able to beat you. Dibs has been called on the behalf of a close friend of mine, she always likes a challenge. But when it comes to the human-plant here, hell I just want to see if he's a bit more of a challenge then the rest of his pathetic clan." she said with a devilish smile.

Zetsu charged at her and tried to pin her down with an earth jutsu. To avoid it she transformed into hundreds of small snakes, reforming behind him. Itachi was about to intervene, so if he needed to later, he would have someone to fight with him.

"Itachi I have to ask you to hold your attack. I'll deal with this bitch." ordered Zetsu.

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" asked Mesquite. She began to laugh, "I hope you are as good as they say you are."

Itachi glared at her and dashed off, looking for the best place to attack from. He looked back towards the roof they were all gathered at only about ten minutes before. He noticed that all the Hyuugas had been captured, as well as most of the Akatsuki and other skilled ninjas.

"Who the hell are these women?" he asked himself.

A few minutes later Mesquite pulled herself up onto the roof where her colleagues we waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." said Hydra looking over their captured prey.

"Can you really put a time limit when you're having fun?" Mesquite replied as she hauled up Zetsu's exhausted body.

"You weren't suppose to damage the prey, Mesquite." Hydra scoffed.

"Please, I know the rules. It's a short term paralysis, and it won't affect his performance when it wears off." informed Mesquite. She tossed his limp but still conscious body next to the others she had captured. She looked over her captured people and totalled how many points she was entitled to. "Damn, forty-two. All that work and I tied with you." All the male ninjas watched them carefully, waiting to see what they were going to do next. Kisame was the first to speak and break the errie silence that was hovering over the male population.

"You bitches seem to be missing a few people. Namely both the Sharingan users, and the Kyubi kid." said Kisame with a chuckle.

The ten women slowly turned towards him. And he could feel their gazes burrowing through him, making him very nervous. Mesquite walked right up to him, and stared him down. She finally closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes again they had changed from their dark brown to bright yellow with thin slits for pupils.

"You better watch your tongue, or I'll snatch it out of your mouth." she hissed her thin forked tongue flicking out from between her full red lips. Kisame swallowed, clenching his teeth down as a safety percaution.

"If you threaten them, they never perform as well as they should." said Archer walking through the crowd of females that were off to the side, Tsunade followed her and was slighty shocked when she saw almost every male ninja in the village restrained in some way.

"And to think we're considered the best." she said with a slight smile on her lips. "You do realize you are missing some." she pointed out.

"Oh you guys left a few for me?" Archer asked turning towards Hydra and Mesquite. They each pulled off their hoods and smiled back at her. Mesquite had very tanned skin almost making her look golden. With long black hair, her eyes the brilliant dark brown that hid so much mischievousness. Hydra had long, full blonde locks that naturally curled evenly throughout her hair. She had deep blue eyes, ivory skin and high cheek bones, making her look slightly older then she really was.

"Have fun!" they both said with a happy smile on their faces.

She dashed off the roof and quickly reached the center of the city. She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding all the chakra signatures she could. She quickly discovered that even though her friends did leave her a few to capture, all the easy ones were taken. 'What do you expect.' she thought to herself. She focused on the few that were left. She found precisely where they were. She decided that a multi-long distance attack would be the best way to finish the hunt quickly. She but her index and middle finger to her lips, and kissed the tip of them. She brought down her hand and spun around. An orangish energy glow circled around her. She raised her arms up and focused on each of her targets.

"Versatile Arrow shot!" she said. The circle began to glow brighter and five arrows shot out moving rapidly towards their targets. When her arrows hit their targets she dashed over making sure her prey didn't get away.

Itachi was becoming slightly uneasy, the streets were very quiet. He slowly walked through the streets, keeping his senses alert. He suddenly felt something coming at him very quickly. He turned around and saw an arrow speeding towards him. He jumped out of the way, but the arrow grazed his cloak. The fabric instantly froze, and when he looked over to where the arrow had landed streams of ice came shooting towards him. He quickly dodged each stream, and when they all came shooting at him he used a fire jutsu, evaporating the ice. The second the ice disappeared he felt her pressence right behind him. He turned around and instantly saw her purplish-blue eyes staring up at him.

"What's going on?" asked Itachi wanting to set everything straight.

"What no Hello?" she asked with a smile. Itachi smirked and quickly grabbed her and pinned her against one of the building walls. He leaned down and kissed her fervently, wrapping his arms around her slim figure and pulling her close to him. They broke the kiss gasping for air. "That works." she said slightly breathless.

"You promised me something, remember?" Itachi whispered and then began to kiss the side of her neck.

"That we would meet again if I remember correctly." she said with a smile, knowing that he meant that she was suppose to tell him her name.

"True, but I'm more interested in your actual name." he said pulling away so he could look at her again.

"Alright, let's do this properly. Introduce yourself first." she said stepping away from him.

"You can't be serious?" he questioned.

"Do it or you'll just have to wait like everyone else." she threatened playfully.

"Alright, alright. My name is Uchiha Itachi, S-class criminal and use to be a high class Leaf ninja." he stated holding out his hand to shake hers.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you Itachi, I'm Archer. Top ranked assasin and earth fighter." she replied shaking his hand.

"Archer? Earth fighter? Interesting. So Archer, what's going on here? Why are there more "Earth fighters" here." asked Itachi experiencing a small thrill when he said her name.

"I'll explain everything you need to know when I bring you back to the west side of the village." she smiled.

"When you bring me back? How do you think you're going to manage that if I'm not willing to go back?" he asked curiously.

"Last time I checked I could be pretty convincing, even to a man like you." she replied seductively.

She grabbed his cloak and pulled him closer to her. She leaned up and kissed him, and he quickly deepened it. She consentrated some of her energy to her lungs, as she softly exhaled she froze the moisture in the air that passed between the both of them. Itachi's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. He pulled away, coughing and gasping for air. She didn't freeze the water so it couldn't melt; she just made it so he would just be slightly light headed. She performed a couple of hand seals and gently placed her hand on his back. A stream of yellow energy wrapped around him. She jumped up onto the roof and dashed off towards the designated roof. Itachi, now a little drowsy found himself levitating and following a few meters behind her. When he was placed down he noticed the other people she had captured. Itachi looked to his right and saw Kakashi mentally scolding himself. Itachi then heard two loud muffled sounds coming from his left. He looked over and saw Naruto struggling against his many bindings, as well as Jiraiya doing the exact same thing. He then turned his attention to all the others that were captured. Itachi's attention then focused on Mesquite, as she knelt down about a meter in front of him.

"Geez, I thought the Uchiha would have been a challenge. Okay so him with the spiky, grey haired guy, thirty points. And the frog Sannin is worth twenty, so that's fifty. And adding the Kyubi kid, that's sixty. Shit girl, what type of training did you do when you were out on your own?" Mesquite asked with a smile.

"The better question to ask is, what are you going to do about that green pest sneaking around here?" asked Hydra.

"Tsunade has allowed me two hits to pay him back for that kick." Archer informed stretching.

"Remember the hits cannot do serious, or permanent damage." reminded Tsunade.

"So are you going to go after him?" asked Ray looking around waiting for Archer to do something.

"Why hunt the prey, when the prey will find you." said Archer looking back at her.

Just as she turned around to make eye contact Gai jumped up performing a Lotus kick. She turned around quickly and moved out of the way. When he landed on the roof she swiftly pressed a pressure point on his neck. His body dropped to the ground with a loud thud, trying whatever he could to regain control over his body. All the ninjas stared at her wide eyed, shocked at what she had done.

"Oh come on you can do so much better then that." huffed Mesquite very disappointed.

"Can't cause any serious or permanent damage remember." said Archer.

"But if you leave him in that state for another minute, his heart will explode from the pressure build up." stated Hydra.

"Yeah I know." replied Archer. She watched the reaction on his face after Hydra had said that. She smirked when she saw the look of utter fear in his eyes. "Alright enough fun."

She pulled back and delivered a powerful punch to his face. He flew back about ten meters, scrapping against the ground. She snapped her fingers and all the restraints holding their captives disappeared.

"Now before you all dash off again, I suggest that you listen to what I have to say. This village is going to be attacked by an army of Lava demons in less then half an hour. You all have a choice, to either fight or you could choose option B. If you decide to fight, you're going to have to set aside this little quarrel between the Leaf and the Akatsuki, until this problem is dealt with. So what do you guys want to do?" explained Archer.

"What's option B?" asked Kisame.

"Let's just say, me and the girls will make sure you don't remember anything. And most of them will hopefully keep you in one piece." replied Archer.

"I would perfer to fight it out, the threat has the potential to rise again, and it would be better if we were prepared." said Tsunade. The Akatsuki members gathered together, weighing their options.

"I will never work with these murderers." shouted Naruto.

"You would risk the potential destruction of your village just because you don't want to work with individuals that you utterly detest?" Archer asked slyly. Naruto was silent, her words weighing down on him. The Akatsuki finally came to a decision, on what they would do.

"We'll hold off on our task, and help the village out just this once." announced Itachi.

"Alright, now that we're on the same playing field, I'll give you the more specific detail about what you're about to face." said Archer.

Copyright May 2, 2006


	9. Extreme Pain to Extreme Pleasure

Extreme Pain to Extreme Pleasure

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

"First, these things are completely different then what any of you have ever faced. They have the strength almost equivalent to a God. The worst part is that they're fast, and with their strength they can cause a lot of damage very quickly. If you get caught by one of these things I can almost guarantee you won't be able to use your limbs if you some how get away from It." began Archer.

"So how do we kill these things?" asked Kakashi running his hand through his grey hair.

"Their one weakness is the spinal column right behind the neck. Break that and the demon falls, and since they are Lava demons fire techniques do not work on them. Any questions?" she asked looking around at her audience. Everyone gave signs that they understood what she was saying. "Alright the first thing we need to do is get all civilians into a safe area." she instructed looking towards Tsunade.

"Well you heard her, get all civilians to the safety area." Tsunade ordered firmly. All the Konoha ninjas dashed off to complete the order.

"Oh that's right, the last time you were in this area weren't you attacked by five of those things?" hissed Mesquite with a smile, the Akatsuki members listening in intently.

"Sadly it took me a while for me to figure out their week spot." laughed Archer. All the Akatsuki members were in shock from making the connection that when they found her a few months ago, it was the demons they were about to face that had left her in such a mutilated state. Itachi was more shocked at the fact that she was laughing about it. The Konoha ninjas gathered once again after having completed their task.

Tsunade looked back at Archer, when she got the message from one of the Jounin that everyone was safe. "Alright what do you suggest for the next step?" asked Tsunade directing her question to Archer.

"According to the information I've received these things are coming out of a large crater in the ground." she advised.

"So some one has to fill it." concluded Mesquite.

"Exactly, a small unit will have to fill up the hole once all the demons have climbed out of it. This will at least prevent more from immediately coming out if there are more, and this will also give us an advantage if the demons try to retreat back under the ground. Once the hole is filled and if the individuals that were assigned to the task have enough energy they could start attacking from behind. Any volunteers for this task, or am I going to have to assign people?" asked Archer looking around at the group.

"Just assign people, you probably have a better idea of people's abilities that would be better for the task." advised Hydra.

"Fair enough. Niagara, Shannon, I'm putting you two in charge of that mission. Fill the hole then use your judgement to decide what to do next." instructed Archer.

"Just us then?" asked Shannon, her auburn hair blowing over her shoulders caressing her cheeks.

"Of course not, take Deidara and Choji with you." answered Archer.

"WHAT?" shouted both male ninjas.

"Choji your abilities will decrease the time it takes to fill the hole dramatically, and Deidara your clay jutsu will ensure that if any of them were to be coming up or retreating back will have difficulty breaking through the clay." said Archer. Both men couldn't argue with her, she had a point.

"Can we trust those two you assigned to help us?" asked Deidara cheekily. Shannon and Niagara glared daggers at him.

"Damn and I thought he was the cute one, but he's just as obnoxious as the rest of them." said Niagara to Shannon. "Just watch out for small, sharp things being thrown at you." Niagara advised with a playful smile. Deidara laughed uneasily, he didn't know if he just signed his death wish or if he completely ruined his chances of getting laid by one of these unbelievably gorgeous women.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up we're going to need two separate units here in the village. Tsunade, you will be in charge of the healing unit. Take all the people you need to help you run the hospital so it's at 100 efficiency. Viper your going with her." instructed Archer.

"No problem." accepted Viper. Before she walked towards Tsunade she stepped over towards Zetsu and leaned in closer to him. "If Mesquite ends up being wounded, I'll let you have free shots. And vice versa." she whispered to him.

"I heard that you bitch." hissed Mesquite. Viper smiled at her and then walked over to Tsunade.

"Wouldn't more people out here be more effective when distinguishing these demons?" asked Tsunade.

"That may be true but, having too many people can become a hazard to the success. I want everyone to have the best chance they can get of living if they are injured. Which brings me to my first condition to the ones fighting the battle, if you are injured to any degree you will go straight to the medics and be taken care of, no exception." ordered Archer. Everyone listening nodded, all of them somewhat relieved.

Tsunade turned around and started quickly walking towards the hospital, her selected medics following her. Viper made her way with them as well, quickly catching up to a worried looking Tsunade.

"Don't worry, Archer won't let anyone die. Before you know it this will all just be a weird memory." smiled the young woman, trying to comfort the worried elder.

"Can she handle something like this?" asked Tsunade.

"Even though I'm young, I've seen her accomplish amazing things, as well as Hydra and Mesquite. When those three get together, no one would ever dare stand in their way." Viper smiled. Tsunade's features seemed to lighten up just a little.

"They do seem like the type." said Tsunade.

"Alright people, the shield surrounding the village will diminish their power slightly, which gives us an advantage. Wait for them to make their way into the village, this will spread out their numbers slightly. Don't start attacking until they're about a mile into the village. Oh and my second condition is, don't die we will have enough to do, and cleaning up your remains is not something we will have time for." said Archer. "Go and pick your areas, and don't do anything unnecessary."

Most of the ninjas dashed off each choosing the best area for them to attack. Shannon, Niagara, Deidara, and Choji began to move towards their destination to complete their task. Mesquite, Hydra and Archer turned and headed towards their chosen fighting area.

"Are you alright Archer?" Hydra asked in a quiet voice allowing only the three of them to hear.

"I am, I just wish their was a bigger gap in between major battles. Sometimes it just gets a little depressing." she responded with a weak smile.

"Come on. It's been ages since us three last fought together. This battle will be a great workout, and we get to see what we each accomplished over the past eleven months. The best part is we get to mess around with the men here. That Itachi looks like he can go for a while, now that would be a fun fuck, mmm." said Mesquite with a playful smile.

"And maybe you could hook up with Zetsu." laughed Hydra. Archer giggled, enjoying being with her best friends once again. They landed on a roof, and could see a large amount of dust and smoke being kicked up outside the village.

"They surfaced, they'll be here in less then five minutes." stated Archer.

"Well I'm in the mood for making some money. So what do you say, $500 for the first kill?" suggested Mesquite drawing the attention of everyone around them.

"That seems too easy, $1500 for the first two demons killed consecutively." compromised Archer. This caught the Akatsuki's attention immediately.

"You bet on who kills first?" asked Kisame a little shocked at their blood lust.

"Why not, it sets the mood." said Mesquite walking over to the far left side of the roof she was on.

"Do you really think you can hit something about a mile away?" asked Archer teasingly walking towards her serpent friend.

"It might be hard to believe, but on my time off I actually did train." Mesquite snapped back.

The film of dust was quickly coming closer towards the village. Everyone's attention being drawn to that direction. The shield glimmered as the demons made their way through it, stomping their way into the village. Archer summoned her bow and arrow, and the other earth fighters brought out their weapons as well.

"Just a little closer." whispered Hydra under her breath. They all aimed their weapons waiting for the demons to cross the mile limit they had set.

Itachi watched her carefully, remembering the last time she shot her bow when they were in trouble. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see whose hit would be the first.

"None of you are going to hit any of them." stated Kisame breaking the silence.

"Just watch and learn lard ass." replied Archer calmly.

The demons stomped over the mile attack limit, the atmosphere around them becoming very hot. Archer shot one arrow towards them, followed by ten other flying weapons.

"One arrow is not going to do it." stated Kisame becoming very annoying to Archer and Mesquite.

"Just watch." said Archer.

The weapons sailed closer to the herd of demons, the arrow leading the way. Archers arrow hit the middle Lava demon with so much power, the arrow completely went through the neck of it and immediately into the throat of the one behind it, just breaking the neck bone for a confirmed kill. Sixteen other demons went down from the other attacks, amazing all the ninjas watching.

"Two consecutive kills, and the first one to accomplish it, that's $1500 in my pocket." laughed Archer. "Good thing to, I was looking at these nice expensive boots, and was wondering how I was going to pay for them."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." grumbled Mesquite. The group of demons started charging forward further into the village, drawing the immediate attention of everyone. "Hey, before I throw myself into life threatening danger yet again, I just wanted to know how many Aces do you have up your sleeve?" she asked directing her question to Archer.

"One and a half at most." she replied.

Mesquite smiled, "better then nothing. You'll watch my back?"

"I always do." responded Archer.

"Good." said Mesquite. She concentrated energy to both of her hands, a golden shield formed over top of them, and then suddenly the armour mutated forming long, sharp claws coming out of the top of her hand.

Her and Hydra dashed off the roof charging at the demons with full force. Archer held her ground on the roof pulling out another arrow and aiming it at the demons. Mesquite sliced through the crowd Hydra destroying any that she happened to miss. Thirty demons fell at their feet, pissing off more of the large demons. When they were charged at the others jumped in taking down as many as they could. Archer used her arrows to kill the demons that might take them by surprise, keeping them as safe as she could. After fifteen minutes the demons started climbing up onto the surrounding buildings forcing the ninjas of the village to take action. The Akatsuki held back slightly waiting for the right moment to jump in.

While Archer was watching her comrades backs one of the Lava demons climbed up the back of the building that she was on and dashed at her. She turned around soon enough to slide out of its way, just missing a fatal blow. She sent energy to her hands creating a freezing aura. She delivered an upper jamb to the demons chin and upon contact the Lava demon's head froze, shattering apart due to the force of her attack. Another was coming up behind her, but before she could perform any type of attempt to kill it Kisame used his sword Samahada and shaved through the neck bone of the demon.

"Thanks." she said looking down towards her female comrades who were very close to being over powered. She dashed off the roof and landed right in the middle of the crowd of demons. She quickly shattered the heads of the demons giving the others a chance to take a breath. "We need to start taking these things down by high numbers or we are going to completely exhaust ourselves before this is done."

"Just line them up as straight as you can." said Ray with an sly smile.

"Huh, guess we weren't the only ones training." nudged Hydra.

Archer, Mesquite and Hydra zipped off through the crowd of Lava demons, pushing and nudging them into a relatively straight arrangement. Ray did a high back-flip, when reaching the high point she shot her sword straight in between the two filed lines. The sword embedded itself into a building, the chain becoming taut. The demons were a little curious at what was going on, and approached the chain slightly. Ray's smile grew bigger, and she activated one of her swords attacks. Long sharp blades seemed to grow out of the chain. They started to spin vigorously, the chain warping in order to catch and kill the demons. Blood was splashed every where, staining five buildings on each side.

"Fifty down, for the count." Ray informed. The ninjas on the top of the buildings were in awe, they had never seen an attack like that before.

"I think I just decided on which one of them I want to fuck." whispered Kisame to Itachi.

Itachi smirked, "Don't get your hopes up, she might cut your dick off before you even get near her." Zetsu walked up beside them, a little amazed at what he just saw as well. They quickly noticed Lava demons climbing the building they were perched on. The minute they stepped foot on the roof Itachi gracefully sliced off their heads with a large blade that he had hidden under his sleeve.

"I guess we're really doing this then." confirmed Kisame. More demons came charging at the three of them. They were quickly extinguished the second they were on the same roof. Itachi glanced down in the street and saw that it was almost jammed with demons, the girls making every hit count.

"We need something bigger. An attack that will take out close to a hundred of them." yelled Mesquite to the girls around her.

"Something that will space things out a little." advised Hydra blocking an attack.

"Any ideas?" shouted Mesquite as she sliced through another demon.

"A wind attack." shouted Archer throwing a kunai at a demon achieving a kill.

"How much space do you need?" asked Hydra kicking two demons to the side.

"About seven meters." Archer responded.

"Then we'll give it to you." yelled Mesquite. "Ladies." All the earth-fighters except for Archer jumped up onto the top of near by buildings, watching their lone comrade carefully.

Archer spun quickly around pushing the demons around her back a meter. She instantly performed a complicated series of hand seals and just as she was about to iniciate the attack five of the demons leaped over to land on her. An abundance of dust and dirt clouded the area effecting everyones vision. As the dust began to clear something shot up into the sky from the demon dog pile in the middle of the street. The thing was engulfed with dust as it travelled up about a half a mile into the air. The object turned back to face downward, dispersing any dust that still spun around it.

The ninjas couldn't believe their eyes, it was a person that was in the dust ball. And they had feathered wings like an angel. Itachi's heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was Archer. She started to spin in the air, creating a tornado. When it was complete she flipped back onto a deserted rooftop and activated her technique.

"Ice Tornado!" she completed. The moisture in the air froze into tiny balls of ice. They darted towards the tornado that was picking up a large number of demons with its momentum. The demons bodies that were spinning around instantly froze and dropped down to the ground shattering into a million pieces. She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof observing her attack. When she determined that she was not in any immediate danger she focused energy out of her wings. The feathered structure started to glow a light golden color and then they shrank into her back.

"Wow, did you see that?" asked Kisame obviously amazed.

"Those were wings right?" asked Justine making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"I wonder if all of these ladies have them?" marvelled Zetsu.

"What do you think Itachi?" asked Sasori slightly concerned because Itachi hadn't said anything or moved in a while.

Itachi was silent, watching her and replaying what had just happened in his mind's eye. 'When she told me that she had seen and experiences some of the most amazing aspects of the world, I thought it was just to the degree of having people she could trust and call a family, but I had no idea that she meant an even higher degree. To be able to fly with wings, what else has she experience on that level?'

As Itachi was spacing out temporarily a demon had made his way up onto the roof undetected. He charged at Itachi, Itachi noticed just a little too late to do anything. A female figure dashed in front of him and hit certain pressure points on the demons neck. She then twisted and delivered a hand chop to the back of the demon's neck breaking the spine.

"If you guys don't start helping out a little more then I'll put you to out of our misery right now." snapped the woman. She had straight, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, as well as intense green eyes. Another three demons climbed up onto the roof and charged at her. She concertrated energy to her left arm and a goldish sheild moulded around it. It then mutated into a large circular sheild a meter in diameter, with blades coming out of the edge making it look like a circular saw. It started to spin vigorously on its own and she cut each demon in half at the waist. When she was finished she stopped the spinning of her weapon.

"Wow I've never seen a weapon like that before." Stephanie said making it sound like a compliment.

"Thank you, but right now isn't the best time for compliments." she reminded pointing to the group of demons that just climbed up on the roof. Sasori unleashed his puppets on them killing five, but one of the demons shattered the puppets easily. Everybody prepared themselves for the coming assult, but before the demons reached any of them, they exploded into tiny ice particles. Archer lightly pushed away some of the frozen rubble with her foot and looked back up at her companion.

"Getting tired yet?" asked Archer with a slight smile.

"Hell no." replied the blonde with a big grin. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

"**_Hey Archer we're going to need help over here." _**came Niagara's exhausted voice over her earpeice.

"Someone will be over there in a second." responded Archer. The other earth fighters jumped up on the roof after having heard the same message.

"So whose going?" asked Mesquite covered in blood spatter.

"Do you think you can handle the rest of them here?" asked Archer adjusting the fighting gloves on her hand.

"Go, we'll finish up here." said Hydra.

"Alright, after your done make sure everyone makes their way to the hospital to make sure no one is severly damaged. And I mean everyone." ordered Archer scanning the crowd of Akatsuki members first then focusing her attention on Mesquite.

Mesquite glared at her, "Yes, yes now go, and don't get yourself killed." she ordered.

"I don't intend to." replied Archer leaping of the building and dashing off through the now semi occupied streets.

"That girl is going to be the death of me I swear." said Mesquite directing her statement more to Hydra than anyone else.

"Huh, make that the both of us." added Hydra with a smile.

"Alright let's finish up here, try to save as much energy as you can cause we'll probably have to drag these lazy fucks to the hospital once we're done." directed Mesquite to the other earth fighters.

"Watch your forked tongue or you might not have one later." threatened Zetsu. Mesquite directed her attention to him, with a bored expression on her face.

"Listen green bean, throughout this whole battle I've barely seen you guys do anything, which to tell you the truth is really disappointing to me. Considering the reputation the Akatsuki has, I thought that even you would be able to kill more of these things then any of the regular ninjas that live in this village. Guess I was wrong." she then jumped of the roof to continue with the fight along with her comrades.

Mesquite's little speech had little a small fire under the Akatsuki members. They decided to find the demon farthest in the city, and extinguish the ones that seemed to stray from the major pack. They quickly returned to their original position and started taking down any that were around them. The demon numbers slowly dwindling down. The earth fighters gathered in the center of the village, all of them concentrating to find any out of place aura signatures. The Akatsuki members joined them quickly after, followed by other Konoha ninjas.

"Do you think that's all of them?" asked Crystal. She had bluish-grey hair that was done up in a braid that reached down to the back of her knees. She had white glassy eyes, that when the light hit them on a certain angle would turn a light pink.

"I hope so." replied Hydra looking around. "There are still a few just outside of the boarder. I wonder how Niagara and Shannon are doing."

The Konoha ninjas began to circle them and slowly move in. The girls quickly noticed this and pulled out a few kunai warning them to back off. Gai was among them but decided not to heed their warning.

"Alright since the danger has past, tell us who you are." demanded Gai. Mesquite was still a little pissed, because of what he did to Archer, and wasn't going to take any of his bullshit.

"Listen you fuck. You have no authority what so ever when it comes to us. Your impression thus far is way below the level of complete asshole in my book. So I suggest you stop demanding things before you loose that tongue you like to flail around so much." hissed Mesquite.

The ground around them started to shake violently, and it began to crack. Fifty Lava demons quickly climbed out and rushed to attack them. A cloud of darkness smothered the area. When the darkness completely disapated all of the demons were lying dead on the ground.

"Well I'm happy to see that you're all still alive." commented Ashley as she walked towards the group of earth fighters.

"I guess when Archer said she had an Ace up her sleeve she meant you." said Hydra as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Speaking of Archer where is she?" asked Ashley.

"On the other side of the field helping Niagara and Shannon." informed Ray.

"Alright, I'll go and help them out. You guys do a sweep of the area killing off any of these fucks that we missed. And make sure all the ninjas get to the hospital to get checked out." ordered Ashley calmly.

"Yep, no problem." replied Mesquite.

They all suddenly detected a large source of energy coming from Archer's direction. The power was building and building creating a force that was pulling everything towards it. A blinding flash of light blurred their vision, followed by a earth shaking explosion that killed the few hundred Lava Demons left outside of the village. Ashley dashed off in Archer's direction so quickly all they saw was a blur.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mesquite fairly worried.

"It might have been her half Ace." suggested Hydra.

"No fucking way did she accomplish the training needed for an attack with that much power." hissed Mesquite.

"Maybe it wasn't her alone that brought out that technique." implied Hydra.

"What do you mean?" asked Mesquite.

"You saw her left arm, right. Maybe what we just saw was a result from that. Falcon and Ashley have the same thing." stated Hydra.

"Shut up! No way in hell. She would have told us." spat Mesquite. "Look we have a job to do, lets get it done." And with that she leaped into the air and landed on a roof and dashed off towards the edge of the sheild. The other earth fighters followed by example and started searching in different directions except for Hydra.

Hydra looked over to where the blast had come from. 'What did you do during the past few months? Did you actually meet someone that touched your heart?' She let out a heavy sigh and turned towards the ninjas still gathered around her. "You all should start making your way to the hospital." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear on a roof nearby.

Itachi couldn't help but to be somewhat worried. He had no idea what they were talking about but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was in some way involved. He was the first to turn and walk towards the hospital, everyone else doing the same thing after him.

Ashley made her way into the hospital about five minutes before everyone else. She had Archer's unconscious body levitating beside her. It turned out that when Archer arrived at the other side she ordered the tasked four to head straight to the hospital. They were not seriously hurt, but if they stayed there any longer they would have been. Ashley walked to the most unoccupied part of the building and found an empty room. She opened the door and walked in, Archer's body following. She placed the body on the bed and gently closed the set of curtains on her left. She looked over her underling's warn out body. She had some major bruising and small cuts and scrapes, but nothing was broken. She was unconscious from over exerting herself. That attack of hers destroyed percisly 325 demons. Her hands were burnt from the large amount of energy she was trying to keep under control. The design on the top of her left arm was glowing lightly indicating that in fact she was using her new found energy. It was obvious that she hadn't had much time to familiarize herself with it and, learn how to control it.

"All you need is some very much deserved rest, and you'll be back on your feet by latest, early afternoon tomorrow." said Ashley knowing that Archer would some how get the message. "Itachi must be something, for you to have discovered this power. Since the design itself is still blurry I'm guessing that your not sure about your feelings for him and he's not sure about his feelings for you. This is probably what you wanted to talk to me about. I'll go into more detail when you're conscious, for now just relax and try to get some rest." Ashley walked out of the room after having covered her with a light blanket. She gently closed the door and placed a security enchantment on it, preventing anyone from getting in. She walked back to the more occupied area and saw the female Akatsuki members off to the side in a room where the basic check ups of everyone was commencing. Ashley walked in and immediately got Tsunade's attention.

"Have you checked the three ladies in the corner?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I have and they are fine, very quiet but fine." informed Tsunade.

"The Akatsuki members will be staying in the same room with the earth fighters. Hopefully that will keep the peace. And about the truce you have with them and your village, do you mind if we extend it for three more days? This will make sure everyone heals nicely, and since I'll have my girls watching over them nothing should happen." suggested Ashley.

"Only if one of my ninjas is in that same room with them." said Tsunade.

"When the rest of the Akatsuki members had their check up add whoever you want, execpt for Gai. Mesquite will eat him alive. I'll take the girls now so they have time to adjust. Are you fine with the extention?" asked Ashley.

"I'm trusting you with this. Just make sure nothing endangers my people." replied Tsunade.

"Done and done." said Ashley. She walked over to Tai, Justine and Stephanie, who looked up at her immediately. "Come on I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in."

The girls followed her down the hall where they passed the other Akatsuki members. Itachi watched as his female comrades were directed into a room far down the hall. He then followed the rest of them into the check up room to wait his turn. Itachi stood quietly against the wall waiting, half listening to Kisame complaining about being there. When it came to his turn he sat still while the pink haired medic followed procedure. He could tell that she was a little nervous to be around him, but that was expected. What he didn't expect was to see a glint of anger in her eyes. He didn't know why she was angry with him, he would have remembered if he did something to anger a young woman with pink hair. He slyly checked around the room while she was busy making notes, and he spotted Naruto glaring at him. Itachi was quick to bring the pieces together. 'Sasuke was part of a three man team, I know Naruto was on the same team, but could the third member be this pink haired medic?' he thought to himself.

"Uchiha-san, do you feel any symptoms like dizziness, or nausea for example?" Sakura asked gently.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have this interesting churning sensation. Like someones trying to borrow into my soul with their eyes." he smirked looking over at Naruto. Naruto got up from where he was sitting and walked over to him.

"Don't you even think about hurting anyone or you'll have to answer to me." yelled Naruto.

"I wouldn't dream of it." responded Itachi.

"LAIR!" yelled Naruto. He pulled back to deliver a powerful punch. But just as he was going through with it Sakura punched him on the head, his body crashing down to the floor. Itachi was impressed she had amazing strength like Tsunade.

"Nar-u-to, do not start trouble in the hospital, it's a place of healing not stupidity." she firmly reminded.

"Yu, yes Sakura-chan." Naruto responded just over a whimper.

"Nice hit Sakura, your demand for respect is almost as loud as Tsunade's." laughed Viper. Sakura smiled at her comment, her sensei was known for her loud reactions.

"Everything looks to be fine Uchiha-san, but like everyone you'll be staying over night just in case anything happens to arise that I didn't pick up on." said Sakura. "Just wait outside the room and you will be directed to the place you will be staying for the night."

Itachi got up and stepped outside, he stood next to the other Akatsuki members waiting for them to be shown their room. Viper stepped outside and walked towards them.

"Okay you've all been cleared from any injuries from the fight. You are staying here for one night so your health status can be monitored. Are there any questions before I show you to your room?" she asked politely.

Kisame raised his hand with an evil smirk on his face. " Is there a chance that you or one of your friends will be stripping naked for us tonight?"

"Ha, ha, ha, not now." she replied as Ashley was coming towards them.

"Then I refuse to move, unless I have a garentee that I'm going to get laid tonight." Kisame stated looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Kakashi was just coming out of the check-up room. He walked over and stood beside Itachi.

"I can garentee that you won't die tonight, how does that sound?" Viper asked making it sound rhetorical.

Itachi glanced at Kisame's expression and he knew his fish friend was not going to let up. "Remember the last time you did something like this your arm ended up being broken." reminded Itachi just below a whisper. Itachi then glanced over at Kakashi who seemed to be eyeing the young woman as well. Itachi's attention was then drawn to Ashley who was leaning against the wall across from him.

"I hope that pretty body of yours can take a beating." said Kisame licking his lips. Viper was about to say something when Ashley stepped away from the wall and towards her.

"Viper go get changed." suggested Ashley. Viper walked away quickly, Itachi just catching a glimpse of the smirk on her face. Ashley flipped through the medical write-ups on all of them. "Wow, everyone of you came out without a scratch, either you're all just that good or you didn't do anything." They were all quiet waiting for her to finish. "Tsunade has agreed to add three more days to the 'truce' you have arranged. Is that alright with the rest of you or do you want this over as fast as possible?" Itachi leaned out from the wall and looked at each of them, all of them indicating in some way that they wanted to stay for the three days.

"We'll stay." Itachi stated plainly.

"Good, if you don't interfere to much with what they're doing everything should run smoothly." replied Ashley. "So when Viper gets back she'll bring you to your room. Any questions?"

"Yeah what are the odds that these girls of yours put out?" chuckled Kisame. There were a few snickers from a few of the other men, but they immediately stopped when Ashley stepped closer with a smile on her lips.

"You could ask them yourself if your willing to place your penis and balls on the chopping block. So I'll warn you now, if you want to cause problems for them for these next three days I'll make sure whatever time you have left here is a personal hell in more ways then one. But if you want to try and insult them with these weaselly little sexual comments that your trying to pull off as major blows, I will let them deal with you. Either way right now I wouldn't even say that you would get a second glance from any of them with the way you're acting." warned Ashley in a calm cool voice. Kisame swallowed the lump that seemed to build in his throat, now somewhat uneasy.

Viper walked up beside Ashley, her long straight blonde hair slightly over her shoulders, the length ended half way down her back. She wore a light red tank top that had mulitple slits going across her breasts revealing her cleavage. She also wore a pair of old jeans that had horizontal slits going down each side of her legs. To top it off she had on a pair of somewhat new white sneakers and a golden chain charm bracelet. Ashley passed her the clipboard with their medical information.

"I already gave the others the low down so just bring these guys to the room." instructed Ashley.

"Yup." Viper responded. "Ready?" she asked looking at the guys before her.

She started to lead the way towards the room, before they got too far Kakashi jumped in front of her. Itachi peeked out from behind Kisame's form wondering what he was doing.

"Yes?" she asked politely. Kakashi was silent for a second then he started rubbing the back of his head and laughed uneasily.

"Since you are new here in Konoha, you probably need someone to show you around, show you the hot clubs and everything." Kakashi offered.

"And you're volunteering for this task?" she asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"I know everything about this village, I'm the best man for any job." boasted the spikey grey haired man.

"Any job huh?" she asked.

"Any job." he stated proudly.

"What about personal favors?" she asked slyly looking him up and down.

"P-personal favors? Yeah sure whatever you need." he replied becoming slightly uneasy under her gaze. The Akatsuki members couldn't believe what they were hearing, it was becoming quite the show. She looked him up and down once more and then met his gaze with a quizzical look.

"You probably burn out too easily, but maybe some other time." she said trying to walk past him.

Kakashi straightened his arm blocking her from proceeding past him. "That is a very incorrect assumption. You can ask most of the women in this village." he defended. Her smile grew bigger the other men staying quiet to see how everything would turn out.

"You might be good by their standards, but I'm an earth fighter 'good' is just barely enough for foreplay. An I have certain fetishes that you would probably never consider in your wildest dreams." she stated devouring the ninja in front of her with her eyes.

"How would you know if you haven't tried, I'm pretty open to most things." stated Kakashi.

"Would you like to prove that to me, right here and now?" she asked with a devilish smile. The Akatsuki members all took one step back. All the men never expected her to say anything like that. Kakashi's mind was buzzing, did she want him to take her right there and then, right in the middle of the hospital.

"How do you want me to prove that?" gulped Kakashi.

"Just a simple, basic, little test." she explained.

"Sure how hard could it be?" Kakashi replied trying desperately to calm himself down.

She walked up to him and gently slid her hand into his weapons pouch, and pulled out a bright orange book. "Icha Icha Paradise, so amature." she whispered under her breath as she began to flip through the pages looking for something. All the men wanted to ask what she was looking for. Itachi was rather curious, but had a good feeling that whatever the test was going to be Kakashi wouldn't be able to come up with the answer.

'His mind would be buzzing with thousands of other ideas then what he's suppose to focus on.' thought Itachi trying to lean over and see anything in the book that would give him an idea of what she was going to ask. She finally stopped on a picture that was the size of two pages.

"Alright." she said with a smile. She flipped the book around so they all could see the picture. Kakashi's face darkened with a light blush. It was a man fucking a woman, where she was on her back and the man was coming into her standing up. The woman's arms were reaching straight up as if she was holding on to something. There were also a few items in the rest of the picture but seemed to be just part of the setting. All the other men studdied the picture more for their amusement then to try and figure out what its purpose in the test was. "You have seventy seconds to list five items in this picture that help achieve maximum orgasmic bliss and to make the position they're in even possible. Whenever you're ready."

"What do I get if I list the five items." Kakashi asked curiously.

"A night with me and a chance to remake this image." she replied watching all the men's expressions turn into the look of utter shock.

"Just like that no strings attached?" asked Deidara a little anxious.

"That's right." she replied. "Ready?" Kakashi took a deep breath and took the book from her. She instantly set her watch for seventy seconds. "Go!"

Kakashi studdied the picture hard, trying to find anything that he might be able to list. His mind kept changing the picture and adding him and Viper into it as substitutes for the drawn characters. He flipped the book upside-down and any way possible to look at the image in a different way, but nothing helped. Her watch went off Kakashi dropping his head in defeat.

"Time's up and you haven't listed anything, nice try." she said as she started walking towards their room again. This time all the men followed her in silence Kakashi just whimpering silently behind them.

They came to a room that had a lot of noise coming from behind the closed door. Shadows could be seen moving from under the door, suggesting that their was a fairly large number of people already in the room. Viper reached up to knock on the door, and before she did there was a loud burst of female laughter. A smile graced her lips as she knocked on the hard door.

"If you're here to ruin our fun, piss off and go somewhere else." came Mesquite's voice from behind the door.

"You know I would never purposely do that." replied Viper waiting for the door to be opened.

"Uh oh, she said "purposely"." giggled Hydra.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. The door slid open revealing Mesquite standing in the doorway. She looked over the men that Viper had escorted, and then turned her attention to Viper.

"Party favors?" asked Mesquite with a playful smile. Another wave of laughter came from the room. Viper shook her head 'no'. "So they're here to fulfill all of our sexual desires then." Little giggles still coming from the occupied room.

Viper patted Mesquite on the shoulder, "If they were, you would be extremely disappointed." she replied as she walked into the room. Another roar of laughter escaped the women, the men outside becoming very uneasy. Mesquite waved them in and they slowly started to move.

Deidara stepped back beside Itachi, "I'm worried what do you think is going to happen?" he asked.

"We'll probably be eaten alive." replied Itachi walking past Mesquite and into the room. He immediately spotted an empty medical bed next to the door on the right. He jumped up on it instantly claiming it as his. The other guys slowly proceeded to the other empty beds that were set up around the room. There was a fairly large window at the very end of the room that had a nice view of the village. Most of the girls were scattered throughout the room on chairs. Mesquite closed the door and made her way back to her chair next to the opened window. Zetsu just happened to choose the bed closest to her, and mentally cursing himself when she sat down. Tai, Justine, and Stephanie were sitting on the two beds closest to the door on the left side of the room. They watched their fellow comrades uneasily sit down and study the room. None of the men wanted to look directly at any of the women, thinking that they would become a target for their jokes.

"You all seem so nervous, why?" asked Hydra meaning to ease their nerves.

"Because they're worried that we'll make fun of them." stated Mesquite from across the room. The men became even more nervous at her statement.

Itachi on the other hand was not going to let it get to him, 'This is probably how Justine, Stephanie, and Tai feel when we're at the hideout.' he concluded. He noticed that most of the men weren't going to say anything to avoid any verbal attacks, accept for two. Zetsu was giving off a defensive aura, and watching Mesquite intently waiting for her to attack him in some way. And Deidara was checking out the two women that were talking to his female comrades, the twins. They had long dark hair, and both of them had a streak blue running through their hair, just one had it on the left side of her head and the other had it on her right. They had big blue eyes, and were both well formed, with B-cup sized breasts, a flat stomach, and wide hips. What helped you tell them apart was the flower tattoos on their lower back, one was a Lilly and the other was a oleander. Silence had engulfed the room except for the girl's small conversation. Itachi wanted for them to start talking and to give them answers, so he took it upon himself to be the first one to talk.

"Can any of you ladies explain to us what happened out their? More importantly why you are here." Itachi asked quietly.

"Well I wondered when someone would start with the questions. To tell you the truth I thought it would be Kakashi that would be the first one." stated Hydra.

"Where would you like us to start?" asked Mesquite looking over at him.

"The beginning would be the best." suggested Itachi.

"Which beginning?" asked Ray cleaning her sword. Itachi looked a little confused. "From the dragons or from when we came in?" she giggled slightly. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing jean shorts and a tight white tee shirt.

"From the dragons, why did they even show up at all?" asked Itachi a little surprised that he was even having a conversation about dragons.

"A major, unnatural energy source shifted the outer core of the planet which through chain reaction awakened the dragons hibernating deep in the earth, hence seriously cranky dragons flying around up here." explained Hydra.

"Alright but that was just a temporary problem, how was it dealt with?" asked Itachi.

"Another earth fighter unit, you understand if we can't get into specific details." said Mesquite.

"Fair enough, why did those demons attack the village then?" questioned Itachi.

"They are naturally destructive beings, any chance for blood, chaos, and mayhem they'll take it. But I think you're asking the wrong question. It's not why they attacked the village, it's why they even came out from under the ground any way. And we can't really give you that answer either." said Hydra.

"Why not?" asked Kakashi.

"Because we don't know the answer. This is the largest number of Lava demons I have ever seen in one place. And they perfer being close to large heat sources like the planet's core, or near volcanoes. But I checked the topography, there is nothing like that around here for a good hundred miles." replied Hydra.

"We've been keeping an eye on everything around here. Archer had a run in with five of those things when she was taking time off, and gave us the heads up. There must be something either happening with the internal structure of the planet or someone on the surface is fucking with a lot of dark energy." added Mesquite.

"Most likely the later of the two, we would have heard something if the planetary structure was shifting." said Viper.

"So what is it that you ladies actually do?" asked Zetsu carefully.

"Haven't you guessed?" asked Mesquite with an evil smile. Zetsu glared at her still waiting for the answer. "Basically we make sure the world doesn't become a wasteland where everything is destroyed."

"Why?" asked Kisame.

"Well someone has to, I bet none of you have ever seen a real dragon until today." Mesquite replied leaning back in her chair. They were all silent knowing that she was right.

"Oo, oo, I have a question." said Deidara raising his hand excitedly. The girls all laughed at his little display.

"Well spit it out." said Mesquite.

"What's with the metal gold, or blue stuff that can come out of your skin?" he asked paying close attention. Mesquite and Hydra looked at each other. They then started speaking to each other in a strange language that none of the ninjas could begin to understand. They were talking about whether or not to answer his question. The other earth fighters were quiet listening to what they were saying. When Mesquite turned back to Deidara, he was wide eyed with excitement, and she knew that he would have another question to ask about what they were just talking about.

"It's an armor, to say the least." replied Mesquite.

"Can you mould it to your will?" asked Deidara with a large smile on his face.

"Obviously," said Mesquite knowing that they had observed how they fought.

"Um, I have a question." said Justine still debating whether or not to ask it. Everyone's attention turned to her. "Do you all have wings, or was that just uh what's her name, Archer?"

"I told you we should have put them to sleep." Mesquite said to Hydra looking back out the window.

"Yes we do," sighed Hydra knowing Mesquite was going to give her an earful later.

"Are they real or just for show?" asked Sasori becoming fairly interested in the conversation.

"100 real, and they're not just for show." replied Hydra.

"Wow…can we feel them?" asked Deidara quickly. A unanimous 'NO' came from the girls, surprising all of the men. "I wouldn't pull out a feather or anything geez." mumbled Deidara.

"I have one more question." said Justine. "Who is the higher ranking one out of all of you?"

"Archer, Hydra, and Mesquite are all on the same higher level then the rest of us." informed Ray.

"Then why did everyone just follow Archer's orders instead of the three of you together?" asked Justine.

"It is true that we are on the same level, but she has more traits that large masses of people trust." stated Hydra.

"What do you mean? Why did you two follow her orders when you didn't have to?" asked Tai.

"When it comes to comparing the three of us we have some very distinct qualities that define us. I don't mind following her because I can trust her completely, and I know that she'll help me get out of troublesome situations if it calls for it. But one thing that she has that I cannot even compare to is her ability to twist words and be political. I'm sure you noticed how she convinced Naruto to behave himself throughout the battle, "the total destruction of your village" and stuff like that. Hell she convinced you guys and Konoha to have a 'truce' for three days, that has to be skill." commented Hydra.

"And then there is me." began Mesquite. "I'll agree with Hydra on her points but when it comes to being political, hell I threaten to kill everyone, in away accomplishing the same task just without compromise. But Archer has this little tick, that I think does get her into trouble now and then. She cares too much for people's safety. Sure if they're innocent and get hurt yeah a tragedy but people die. She will actually make a point to make sure that anyone that is innocent, when relating to the battle, is left unharmed. People are more willing to put their lives into the hands of someone that will risk their own life to save their's. Unlike me who would have preferred to knock you guys out and let the professionals deal with the problem." said Mesquite.

Itachi laid down on the bed he was on and pondered what they had just said. They were right Archer did have all those qualities that made her a person someone could trust. Even from his time with her, he could give his own examples. She could have let him die when they were fighting those blood demons, or she could have left him when they were captured by Orochimaru. 'Someone they trust with their lives?' pondered Itachi. 'Would I trust her with mine? Come to think of it is she alright, if she wasn't injured she would be here. Have her friends heard anything? Where is she staying in this building?' Itachi sat back up and leaned forward.

"How is your friend Archer anyway?" he asked calmly. All the women in the room became quiet, and the room seemed to have an unwelcoming chill.

"She's resting in a room on the other side of the hospital." stated Mesquite coldly.

"Did you find out anything else about that mark on her shoulder." Itachi asked cautiously.

"You seem to want to know a lot considering you just met her." stated Mesquite her voice warning him not to go any farther with the topic. Itachi desperately wanted to know, an so decided to push a little further.

"Well you seemed to make a big deal about it in the village like she going to be taken away from you or something." said Itachi trying to make it sound like a defence.

Mesquite got up from her chair and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to get something to eat, you hungry?" she asked as she walked past Hydra.

"Sounds good." she replied. They opened the door and stepped outside the door made a light click as it locked back into place, closed.

The room was silent yet again, no one knowing what to say.

"Nice job Uchiha, keep this up and you might not last till the end of these next three days." said Ray placing her sword beside her. Itachi was quiet, wondering how he was going to find out if Archer was alright.

"What's the big deal with the thing on her arm anyway?" asked Kakashi.

"Well the others that had marks like that ended up leaving, and it's not a bad thing, but it's just that Mesquite and Hydra don't know anything about it, why it's there and how it got there. And since Archer can't explain right now they're on edge." explained Viper.

"What's the Sertrian's story? They're family bonds are usually extremely strong, so how did she end up joining your organization?" asked Zetsu. The girls looked at him a little surprised, they never thought him out of all people would be the one to ask about Mesquite.

"You want to know about Mesquite?" asked Viper. She pulled her chair up to the middle of the room, so she wouldn't have to speak too loudly. The others that were also close to the door came closer. "Well family isn't something she likes to talk about." started Viper.

"But who could blame her." commented Shannon.

"Her and her father don't get along." continued Viper. "When she was younger she had this problem. You probably already know that Sertrians have a well known habit of eating people that try to hurt them or the rest of their family. The thing is as the punishment for treachery, betrayal, attack, and all that other stuff, before they actually eat them it is proven that the people that are to be punished have performed an act against them. Mesquite on the other hand could sense the negative will of others before they actually committed the act. So she ended up eating these individuals. Her people look at this as something she would grow out of, but it kept on happening. The Elders as well as her father decided that they needed to break her of this habit, because looking at it from their perspective she was punishing those that might not have actually performed an act against them. So they denied her food for a month, a little while after that the Sertrians were having this conference with some other culture thing, I forget who it was, but one of the so called ambassadors was actually there scoping out they're area for weaknesses and when would be the best time to attack them. Mesquite found him and had over heard him conveying the information he had discovered to one of his village's messengers. She ended up eating both of them, but before she did the paper that had the proof she needed was burnt to ash. The Elders and her father decided that she could not stay in the village any longer, and were going to banish her, but at some point, other earth fighters caught wind of this. And mind you this is a few years before we joined. Well Ashley was one of them, and they decided that they would take her in and they would help her with her let say "eating disorder". Well the Elders thought that it was a great idea, she would experience life in another world and have the help she needed. Her father on the other hand wanted her to never show her face in their society again, he told her that she was an abomination to the clan, and even the most powerful people in the world couldn't help her.

Everyone's face was in awe of what they had just been told. Zetsu taking a deeper interest in the story.

"So is she the chief of the clan's daughter?" asked Zetsu.

"Yup, he did have other kids I think three sons and five girls. But that's not the best part, let me finish." said Viper. "So she became an earth fighter, and it took a full year to adjust her problem. She started to curb her human diet, and started eating fruits, chicken, rice, the regular stuff. I think she only had a lapse once, and that was like five years ago. Well anyway she did hold a grudge towards her father, naturally. But not to the point where she wanted to kill him. She tried like four years ago to become reacquainted with her people. The Elders were surprised at her vast improvement in kicking her little "problem" and at how much she had learn while she was working as an earth fighter. Ashley had went with her for support, to make sure she would be treated fairly and everything. Her brothers and sisters were happy for her, some more then others. But her father being the thick headed bastard that he is came out insulting her yelling that she did not belong there and a whole bunch of other shit. So Ashley and her left, and Mesquite was given the choice whether to keep up her training and working as an earth fighter or travel the world at her leisure. She stayed an earth fighter, and I think she is truly happy with her choice. But, this is the best part. For the past year her clan has been trying to hunt her down.

"Why?" was the unanimous question from everyone that wasn't an earth fighter.

Viper continued, "Because her father suddenly realized that he was getting old, that he would soon need an heir. He looked at his children still in the clan and was disappointed with their abilities and their demand for obedience and fair leadership. His sights then set on Mesquite his only banished daughter. He finally saw that she was in fact one of the best people to lead the clan. Problem is, she's banished. He went to the Elders to wave the banishment but his short sightedness got the best of him. They kept the banishment in place, see throughout the years she has gone and kept ties to her clan through the Elders. They already know how much progress she has made and everything. Right know she doesn't want to lead her clan, and she has her reasons. But this leaves her father in a slump. So he came up with a way to force her to become part of the clan once again. Through marriage!"

"Marriage!" said everyone in usion.

"Yup," she replied. "Her father has chosen the strongest member of their clan, and wants this young pup to go, capture her and bring her back so they can be married. You guys should see this guys, very determined, but is nothing compared to her. She kicked his ass in ten seconds. Sorry excuse for a potential husband. So right now her father is out of options and what's even better is that she told him that she would mend her ties with the clan but at her own rate."

"Fabulous." said Ray.

"Fabulous indeed." said Mesquite from behind Viper. "I didn't realize my life story was being recorded by you, and if so you missed a few parts."

"Mesquite…how was your meal?" asked Viper nervously.

"Missing a hint of blood." replied Mesquite with a playful smirk. She walked back over and sat down in her chair by the window. She noticed that Zetsu was looking over at her, but had no idea why. "Yes?" she asked.

"So you are the daughter of the Chief." stated Zetsu.

"Your point?" she asked.

"No point just stating the fact." commented Zetsu. He then laid down on his bed, Mesquite eyed him curiously knowing he meant something.

"If you don't mind me asking do all of you have kind of a depressing story as to how you became earth fighters?" asked Stephanie. They all thought for a moment and then looked at one another. A bunch of Yes' came from all of them.

"But I'm pretty sure you all have a few depressing tales of your own."said Hydra.

"Naturally in this type of work." added Mesquite.

The sun had almost completely set and it was getting late. After the battle they had the need for sleep was starting to creep up on all of them. The girls started to find a comfortable position to sleep in on their chairs. Mesquite pulled out a baige cowboy hat, she pulled it just over her eyes so that if she needed to she could still see. She put her legs up on the small sink that was just next to the window, and leaned back balancing herself perfectly.

"You can actually sleep like that?" asked Deidara.

"You would be surprised at how many different positions I can sleep in." commented Mesquite with a smirk.

Hydra reached over and turned off the light when everyone was getting comfortable. The room was dark and everyone fell asleep quite quickly, except for Itachi. He was lying down staring up at the tiled ceiling, thinking about Archer. Whether she was alright and if he would be able to be with her during these next three days. But even the Great Uchiha Itachi was no match for his body's need for sleep. His eye lids became heavy, finally he gave in and fell asleep.

"_Itachi." came a familiar female voice. "Itachi? Itachi open your eyes."_

_His eyelids slowly opened to see nothing but pitch black. Itachi stood up and looked around him. He was in an abyss of darkness, where only he seemed to exist. _

"_And that's why I could always get out of your room without you noticing." said the voice._

"_I know that voice all too well. Where are you Archer?" asked Itachi looking around._

"_Huh, didn't I teach you anything. Even your eyes can be blind to somethings." she stated. _

"_Alright so teach me how to see you." he smirked._

"_The regular individual has five senses, try using the other four." she stated. Itachi concentrated going down the list of senses one at a time._

'_Sight, but its already been determined that I can't see her. Sound, I can hear her as if she was next to me. Smell, no I can't smell her scent either. Taste, touch, nothing, fuck.'_

"_I can only hear you." he announced in defeat. _

"_Well one's better than nothing." she giggled._

"_But it's still a failure in my book." he replied._

"_You put too much pressure on yourself, to be so great. Would you like me to help you?" she asked._

"_Please." he said looking around._

"_Close your eyes." she whispered to him her voice sounding like she was right next to his ear. "Do you remember what I look like?" _

"_Of course, how could I forget." he replied an image of her coming to his mind instantly._

"_Concentrate on that image, okay." she instructed._

"_Alright." he responded feeling a light weight on him._

"_Do you remember the last night we spent together?" she asked._

"_Absolutely." he chuckled. _

"_Do you remember kissing me, pulling me onto your lap?" she continued._

"_Uh huh." Itachi said swallowing hard, the image washing over him like it had just happened._

"_Your strong hard cock, grinding against my wet pussy from under the fabric of your pants?" she whispered seductively._

"_Yes." Itachi hissed as his penis started to become erect. The light weight that was leaning on him becoming slightly heavier. He also felt a small breeze on his neck, as if someone was breathing against him. _

"_Do you see it Itachi? Me under you, as you thrust into me. That magnificent organ of yours bringing me closer to my orgasm as well as yours." she continued her breath becoming a little raspy. _

"_You were so tight, like you were actually trying to hold onto me." he replied his penis now fully erect and demanding her warm, wet vagina. He could now feel someone actually leaning on him being pressed against him from the front, and he could feel their breath on his neck. _

"_I still am. Can you also picture us riding out our climaxes together? Then collapsing into each other's arms. I could smell you on me throughout the entire night." she giggled._

"_I can see everything." he whispered to her._

"_Can you sense everything?" she asked._

"_Everything." he replied seductively._

"_Really?" she asked gently._

"_Completely." he responded, his arms reaching up to wrap around her form._

"_Then open your eyes and kiss me." she ordered._

_Itachi immediately followed her instructions and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. They then began to fall down and landed on a soft bed. They rolled over each other still kissing, both wanting control. When they parted for air they laid beside each other both gasping for oxygen._

"_That has to be one of the best lessons I have ever been taught." said Itachi reaching over and bringing her closer to him._

"_I guess I have a nack for teaching." she smiled._

"_I know this is just a dream, I want to have you physically and mentally not just one or the other." he stated._

"_Well they say the best way to a man is through his stomach, but the best way to distract a Uchiha is through his mind." she smiled._

"_Distract?" he asked surprised. _

"_I'm escaping from the hospital and bringing Mesquite and Hydra with me. I really need to talk to them. I've kissed you before I woke them which is probably why when you wake up your lips will feel a little tingly. I had to do this to you, because you are the only one that would have had woken up no matter how quiet we were." she explained kissing him lightly on the lips. _

"_I need to see you, to be with you." he admitted. _

"_And you will, we just have to be smart about this. Don't worry about looking for me, I'll find you. Me and the girls have an assignment, to watch over you guys for the next three days. So you don't cause any trouble." she said kissing him lightly again._

"_Stay with me." he said. _

_She gently put her hand over his mouth, "Your starting to panic, don't panic. I'll make sure we get a chance to be together. But I can't stay here that long." she removed her hand from his mouth and looked at him._

"_Why not?" he asked slightly confused._

"_Because you have to wake up in five seconds." she said._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Itachi slowly opened his eyes reached over and turned off the alarm clock. He blinked a couple of times and sat up. As he looked around the room he quickly noticed that the chairs Hydra and Mesquite were occupying were now vacant. No one else in the room had even stirred. He brought his fingers to his lips, and they still felt tingly. He stretched out and quickly noticed that he still had his erection. Itachi sighed and quietly got up and left the room in search of a bathroom. The hospital was quiet and the sun was just creeping over the horizon. He found the bathroom easily, and was able to relieve himself. When he was finished instead of going back to his room he decided to take a walk around the floor he was on. After awhile he came across a dark, empty room. All the charts and everything was still there for the patient, but the room was missing one crucial thing, the patient.

'This must have been where she was staying.' he concluded. He then turned around and headed back to his room before anyone had awakened.

Copyright May 27, 2006


	10. A New Life Lived: Part 1

A New Life Lived: Part 1

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

The second Itachi laid back down on his bed his hands behind his head; he began to think about what the next three days would entail. Even though they had a temporary "truce" with the village, everyone would still be on edge, hell they were The Akatsuki. However there was a major point that could not be over looked, The Earth Fighters. Itachi had a pretty good feeling that these ladies were not just going to sit around and drink tea. They were fighters, killers, and they all loved their life. Itachi knew that there was a bigger reason behind why they kept fighting, kept putting themselves in danger for others even on just a whim, but he had no idea what it could be. Like them the Akatsuki were killers and as far as he knew each member of his group loves the thrill of killing, but after all was said and done on some level they all hated their lives.

Itachi hated his life for many reasons, killing was just something he could do to distract himself from it. When he compared himself with Archer, he still couldn't pin point the differences in their lives that would explain why he detested his so much, or why she enjoyed every moment of hers.

'Maybe it will become clear during these next three days.' he pondered to himself. He glanced over to the opened window. 'I wonder what she's doing right now?'

Itachi then heard a light yawn from one of the girls in the room. Viper was the one to stand up; she looked around the room and quickly noticed that her superiors were missing. Her attention darted to the opened window, and she silently walked over to it. Itachi heard her inhale the fresh air deeply, releasing it with a sigh. He sat up and looked around the room, everyone else still deeply sleeping. She walked back over to where she had sat and picked up her travelling pack. After she softly placed the strap over her shoulder she walked towards the door, instantly noticing Itachi's high sitting form on the bed. She came closer to him and stopped at the foot of his bed before she reached the door.

"Good morning." she greeted sweetly with a smile. Itachi was a little surprised he thought she was just going to walk out the door.

"Good morning." he replied quietly.

"You still seem a little on edge, we weren't called here to assassinate you or your group." she said quietly not sure if that was the reason why he was acting so cold. Itachi just looked to the side. "Okay since you were probably awake before me, do you know where Mesquite and Hydra jumped off to?"

"I can't help you, when I came to they were gone." he replied softly making sure that he didn't sound rude in any way.

"Oh, okay, thanks." she smiled and then she left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Itachi watched as the sun kept rising in the sky; it was the one thing he missed about being in Konoha. No matter how tired or completely pissed you were, the sun rise was always something beautiful to see. It was going on 7:20 am, and Viper had been gone for close to twenty minutes. A few of the other girls started to wake up, stretching in a variety of ways, letting out a pleasant sigh when they received the POP, or CRACK they needed. Each of them smiled to one another, lightly whispering "good morning" and "how did you sleep" to one another. Itachi thought that this was very strange, but as he watched each of their faces brighten with small smiles he began to wonder. If he was greeted every morning by a gorgeous woman with a sweet smile it would start off his day rather nicely. Slowly each girls attention shifted to him sitting on his bed. Crystal and Ray were the first to lazily pick up their travel packs and made their way towards the door.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Viper is do you?" Crystal asked Itachi politely.

"Right here." said Viper opening the door completely.

"Hydra and Mesquite?" asked Ray.

"They seemed to have eloped with Archer, sometime during the night." informed Viper with a smile.

"Really how's she doing?" asked Crystal, all the other girls listening in.

"Apparently she's healthy enough to escape with Hydra and Mesquite through that window over there." replied Viper pointing to the far window. All the girls softly giggled, knowing that it was so them.

"Showers?" asked Ray.

"Down the hall to your left, second door on your right." said Viper. Crystal and Ray slid past her and made their way to the showers. Viper walked over to the chair that Hydra had occupied earlier and sat down.

"God I'm"

"Hungry." said the twins standing up off the bed they had occupied.

"I looked around for a vending machine or something, but just the regular hospital food." said Viper.

"Ewww." was the quiet response from the other girls. Itachi couldn't help but smirk, he completely agreed with them.

"We'll just have to find a place in the village when we get out of here." said Shannon.

"We could always just crash at Archer's place, she always makes awesome pancakes." commented Jinx her intense green eyes flickering with excitement.

"Na, let's keep that card up our sleeves for later. I would prefer more of a big meal thing myself." suggested Niagara as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Alright we'll take a vote, everyone for breakfast raise your hand." said Viper making sure she wasn't loud enough to wake the people still sleeping. Jinx was the only one to raise her hand excitedly. When she looked around at her comrades her face went somewhat sad and she brought down her hand.

"And for a supper type thing?" grumbled Jinx. Everyone's hand shot up instantly. "Okay yes we will have supper but at some point I want pancakes." she told everyone looking around at each girl.

"The other girls are probably just about finished with their shower so you can all go." reminded Viper politely. The rest of the girls grabbed their travel packs and started making their way to the door.

"You know I want pancakes too but I would prefer a home made supper than a home made breakfast right now." Niagara said to Jinx as they walked past Itachi.

"I want a home made supper too but that just means we have to wait, I want it now." replied Jinx as they walked out the door and turned left. Itachi knew how she felt, when Archer had cooked them breakfast it was amazing, but something more like a full solid meal at the end of the day would have been better.

"Knowing Archer we'll end up having a home made breakfast and supper, just probably not twice in the same day." Viper whispered to Itachi.

"How long have you known Archer?" asked Itachi.

"Oh close to a year, she helps me with my hand to hand combat skills, it's not actually my strongest area." she replied with a smile.

"You could always just train more." suggested Itachi.

"Oh that's not the problem. I just don't like hand to hand combat, I enjoy being a healer a lot more then causing damage. But even as a healer you're not exempted from any attacks right. So I know enough to be able to cause a fair amount of damage, and hold my own in a large battle if it is absolutely necessary. But I enjoy what I do." she said.

"You don't feel left out in any way?" he asked, very interested in her response.

"Hell no, I get put in the field just as much as they do. I'm not a burden to them, even if I don't fight. I'm not pushed to the side just because I prefer not to kill. I still hold up my end of everything I need to do, I trust them, and more importantly they trust me." she replied.

"Trust seems to be a very big issue for you guys." said Itachi.

"It is, like we said earlier each one of us has a very depressing story to tell that led to us being where we are today. Archer's I hear is unbelievably depressing, but only a certain few know about it, because she told them. I've asked her to tell me, but each time she refuses in a way that I can't argue. I've even went to the Mesquite and Hydra individually but they would just make quiet comments that I still can't argue. And as creepy as it sounds, those stories are in some way what make the trust between one another way more sturdy, secure, and unbreakable, but at the same time unbelievably fragile." she told him. Itachi was surprised at how deep their conversation was, she was younger than him, yet she had the wisdom that one would expect to come from an old man or woman that had experienced all the hardships of the world.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your story?" he asked cautiously.

"Short version, I'm completely toxic. From the blood that runs through my veins to the aura my body produces is filled with a toxic essence. I ended up killing those I care about when I was small. I had become and orphan that ran from place to place. I was hunted by too many people. I couldn't control any of it, so every time I thought I found some way something else would happen. By the age of fifteen I had been caught and kept locked in a basement, why I don't know. I escaped some how and then I was found by some earth fighters in the woods I was hiding in. I was brought to this woman that lived on her own in a beautiful place away from any civilization. She helped me control this toxin and use it in any way I wanted. I was there for a little over a year. And I learned that this toxic essence could be used for lots of things, mostly more for healing. I was taught the basics of healing, using my "gift". The earth fighters came back to check on me, and I was given the choice whether to join them or not. Obviously I did and haven't looked back since." she finished looking up at him to see his reaction.

"Wow…your name wasn't Viper then was it." he asked her story still sinking in.

"No, I changed it to Viper." she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it suits me. Some snake venom can be used to neutralize other poisons and kill off a large number of diseased cells in a body. In a way that is basically what I do. So I chose the label of a snake whose venom is mostly used for "cures", hence Viper." she said with a smile.

"Huh, that's pretty clever." Itachi commented.

The others in the room started to wake up, the loud groans of some of the men waking the others. Slowly they all sat up looking some what grumpy, Tai, Justine, and Stephanie looking that way until they saw Viper smiling at them, and they just smiled back happily.

"What the fuck are we still doing here?" grumbled Kisame loudly.

"Why are you so loud in the morning." snapped Deidara.

"Both of you shut up." hissed Sasori.

"Watch it you little bug, before I smash you." yelled Kisame.

"Come on! I'll slice you up before you even blink." Sasori yelled back jumping a little.

"Where are the other girls?" Justine asked Viper politely. The men had stopped shouting finally realizing that the women were missing.

"They're taking a shower down the hall." she replied. A look of mischief crept onto Kisame and Deidara's faces. They quickly rushed for the door the two of them becoming stuck between the frame.

SCREAM!

Kisame and Deidara finally got out of the door frame, and stood still in the hall. One of the girls was dashing towards them and slid to a stop just in front of the door. She parted her way between Kisame and Deidara, she was wearing jean shorts, and a tight tee-shirt that had "I'm Proud of These Mountains" written on the front, she was also wearing a black cowboy hat that had crocodile teeth secured around the centre, along with black boots that came up to her knees.

"Viper, I'm out of here, give me a call when you hit the streets." said Jinx quickly a little breathless.

"JINX! YOU BITCH!" screamed Shannon from down the hall.

"Oh, have to go, later." said Jinx. She turned back into the hall and started to slowly walk backwards looking down the hall where the showers were. Shannon slid to a stop at the end of the hall looking at Jinx. Her hair was still very wet and she was shivering lightly. She had on a black tank top, a jean jacket, a dark blue mini skirt and sandals with strings that wrapped around her legs.

"You, FUCKING USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" screamed Shannon.

"What can I say, I like to have a burning hot shower in the morning." Jinx shouted back, stopping about a meter away from Kisame and Deidara that were watching the scene play out.

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" screamed Shannon angrily.

"Where is the fun in that?" laughed Jinx. Viper was watching them as she leaned against the door frame.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted Shannon. Shannon dashed down the hall closing the distance between her and her prey quickly.

"Oh got to go, later Viper." said Jinx dashing away towards the exit.

"Later." said Viper as Jinx jumped over the stair railing to reach the main floor. Shannon was approaching the three of them very fast.

"See ya Viper." said Shannon as she zipped past them.

"Bye." replied Viper. Viper turned back into the room, and sat back down.

"Does this type of thing usually happen this early in the morning?" asked Stephanie.

"You have no idea." commented Viper with a smile.

'This is going to be an interesting three days,' thought Itachi.

IN AN APARTMENT IN THE VILLAGE…

Archer rolled over on top of her bed, her eyes slowly opened and looked at the clock, it read 7:56am. She let out a sigh and stretched her limbs, as she began to relax she held out her hands above her. She had completely healed, tiny white discoloration marked where the wounds had been, but they would be gone by the end of the day. As she brought her hands down her friends let out a tired moan. Archer prop herself up on her elbows, so she could look at them. Hydra's head was beside hers, she was curled up in one of her favorite long tee-shirts that had a cute picture of a dolphin on the front. Her left index finger was lightly touching her lips and her closed eyelids were lightly fluttering. Mequite on the other hand, was sprawled across the two of them. Her head rested on the bed between her and Hydra's legs. Her arms reached across Hydra's legs propping up her limp hands. The main part of her body was weighing down Archer's legs, and even though Mesquite looked like she weighed nothing, when she wanted to she could weigh a ton.

By the time they got to her apartment, they had talked about Archer's new arm design. She didn't tell them everything, just gave them enough information to ease their troubled minds. She made sure to avoid anything that would even hint that it was Itachi, that had helped her discover this new found power. Archer still didn't know much about it herself only the complete basics. She was hoping to know more before her next encounter with Itachi, because she knew that he would have questions it he found out.

'I wonder if he has thought about the possibility of me being pregnant?' she mused. 'Oh if he hasn't I could get another chance to mess with his mind, tee hee.'

Her legs were starting to feel cold and numb; they had slept across the bed all night. She tried wiggling her legs to wake Mesquite up, but it didn't work. She tried again this time with a bit more effort, and instead of waking up Mesquite, Hydra opened her eyes.

"What's going on, why are you moving?" yawned Hydra.

"Because Mesquite's heavy ass is on my legs, and cutting off the blood curculation." said Archer quietly. Hydra looked down at her unconscious friend, and realized that the same thing was happenning to her legs. They both moved slightly seeing if the combined movement would wake her up, nothing.

"God when she sleeps I swear she puts herself in a death trance. The sound of a nuclear bomb going off couldn't wake her." huffed Hydra.

"Don't worry I have a back up plan that will not fail." said Archer with a smile. She reached over to her right and passed her one of her three big fluffy pillows. "Alright on three…one, two, three." They both started beating Mesquite with the pillows, each soft but firm blow slowly snapping Mesquite out of her trance. When Mesquite finally opened her eyes they didn't let up, they needed her off of them now.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Mesquite as she fell off the bed trying to avoid the pillows, she landed with a hard BANG on the floor. Big gasps of relief escaped Hydra and Archer as the blood started to bump through their legs again. Mesquite stood up and grabbed the last pillow and started hitting her friends with it. "What the hell you could have just shook me."

"We did!" they both shouted in union. Mesquite stopped her assault and stretched out.

"What time is it?" Mesquite asked during a yawn.

"Almost eight." informed Archer.

"Do you think the others are up?" asked Hydra.

"They're probably out there causing havoc already." replied Archer.

"Well hell, let's get our act together and join them." said Mesquite walking around the bed.

"That's a lot of get up and go for someone that was in such a deep sleep two seconds ago." commented Archer. Mesquite tossed the pillow at her, Archer catching it easily.

"I'm taking a shower." informed Mesquite walking to the bathroom.

"We might as well get ready too." suggested Hydra.

"But it's going to take forever, Mesquite just went into the shower, and you know how much she likes to soak." joked Archer.

"I heard that." shouted Mesquite from behind the closed door.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Viper sauntered out of the hospital, and looked up at the sky. She had a good feeling that this was going to be a fun three days. She kept slowly walking forward towards the rest of the village, but she stopped when she noticed that there was a large number of foot steps following her, and they stopped when she did. She turned around to see the Akatsuki members and Kakashi behind her. Kakashi lazily stepped over closer to Itachi.

"Are you going to be on our tails for the next three days?" Itachi asked annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Well not on all your tails just yours." Kakashi stated lazily.

"Why?" asked Viper.

"So I can catch him if he does anything he's not suppose to." Kakashi replied making himself sound superiour.

"Like you can." Itachi challenged in his monotone voice. Kakashi's eye twitched knowing that he was refering to the last time they had crossed paths.

"Kakashi, you don't have to worry about that, that's why we're staying here as well. So give him some space." directed Viper. She began to walk again, the shuffle of feet behind her. "Are you all going to be following me for the next three days?" she asked looking back.

"Doesn't that make it easier for you?" asked Stephanie stepping closer to her looking intensely at Viper's bare back. What held up her shirt were the small sleeves, pulling the fabric tightly across her chest.

"No it doesn't. What are you looking at?" asked Viper looking back over her shoulder.

"I think there's something behind your hair." stated Stephanie becoming even more curious. "Can I see?"

"Sure." replied Viper lifting up her hair.

"What is it?" asked Justine, her and Tai stepping closer.

"It's a snake." stated Stephanie. "With the ends of a barbell piercing for the eyes."

"It's a viper to be more precise." informed Viper.

"I haven't seen a tattoo like this before, there's so much detail. Can I touch it?" asked Stephanie her hand inching towards it.

"I don't suggest it." advised Viper.

"Why?" asked Stephanie her hand stopping just centimetres away from her back. The snake then moved up to her shoulder twirling up in a pile like it was getting ready to attack Stephanie's hand. All three girls jumped back.

"It moved! It moved!" shouted Stephanie in a panick.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kisame having not been able to see anything, because the girls were in the way.

"It moved." Stephanie said again.

"Oh shut up you screaming bitches, tattoos don't move." Kisame said as he walked over to Viper to prove his point. Viper just shook her head as he pointed closely at the snake design on her back. The snake already posed in attack position lunged out at Kisame's finger. As the snake's formed wrapped around his finger, Kisame was paralysed in shock, as were the others.

"Pull your finger away before you loose it." stated Viper. Kisame did as he was told and carefully pulled his finger out of the hold of the snake. The snake's metallic eyes staring him down as he took a few steps back. The snake's form then returned into her back, the design of the snake slithered up her left shoulder across her chest and stopped when it's head was resting a little bit over her right shoulder. Viper let her hair fall back down, and turned to face them.

"What kind of tattoo is that?" shouted Kisame.

"Well don't think of it as a tattoo, think of it more as a seal." she suggested preparing herself for the questions that would come.

"I've never seen a seal do that." huffed Deidara not knowing whether to think it was gross or interesting.

"It's an animal seal, it does things like that." Viper replied waving off his last statement. The design moved again coming back over her left shoulder and stopping between her neck and chest, and it look at them.

"Is it alive?" asked Justine.

"In a way, yes." replied Viper.

"So does it grow?" asked Tai.

"You have no idea, I had it put on me when it was just two inches long." she said showing the rough length with her fingers. "Now look at it, it's over a metre in length. And this was like five months ago." she said feeling it move to the centre of her back again.

Itachi watched it carefully as it moved behind her again. It definitely was a seal, for it was holding back a fairly large amount of power. He could also tell by the way the energy swirled around the design that the energy that it was holding back was toxic and uncontrollable.

'She did say that every time she started figuring out her ability something new popped up. The snake seals the energy she can't control yet. And she said that it was somewhat alive, so it does need to grow. Purhaps the snake's growth is proportioned to the energy it seals away. That would mean as more of her power is discovered that she is inexperienced in using the stronger the seal must be, hence it must grow in order to protect her as well as the people around her.' pondered Itachi.

"Well even though you guys are unbelievably funny, I need to go. Just don't do anything you're not suppose to and everything should run smoothly. Later." said Viper disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Itachi looked up at the sky, kind of wondering what it would be like to fly through the white clouds and the blue sky. He then continued walking towards the village to get something to eat, the others following after him. Kakashi just went back to his apartment for a long shower. As they walked through the village they all noticed the scared looks that they were getting from everyone, even the other ninjas. Mothers were pushing their children back into their houses or into the nearest store.

'Do they actually think that a locked door could hold us back if we wanted to kill everyone.' thought Itachi with a sigh. They turned down the street that had most of the restaurants. There were a few kids playing in the street that had not noticed them. As they got closer the children had stopped in a triangle, the two boys were facing the approaching Akatsuki while the little girl had her back to them.

"What is it, why do you look so pale?" asked the little girl looking at the two petrified boys. She slowly turned around and saw them hovering over her. Her eyes became the size of saucers, innocently looking into Itachi's red eyes. The young girl started to back away slowly and stopped next to her friends. The children tried to dash off but the little girl wasn't as fast. "Hey don't leave me here." she cried. She tripped and fell watching her friends retreating froms disappear. She turned around still in the Akatsuki's shadow, water started to fill her eyes, daring to pool down her face.

Itachi thought it was shameful that the boys had left her, saving their own skins. But Kisame was enjoying the look of terror on the cute face of the girl. Itachi suddenly felt a very familiar energy signature, and looked over to his left. Archer was stepping closer to them with a small smile on her face, and a Popsicle in her hand. She had seen the whole thing, and since they were just going to watch the little girl cower in fear decided to go over and help her up. She knelt down beside the scared girl, and reached out her hand.

"You look like you could use a little help." Archer said gently. The girl unsurely took her hand and was lifted back up to her feet. Archer handed the girl the Popsicle with a sweet smile. The little girl took it from her and began to lick it, the tears in her eyes quickly dispersing.

"Yum, grape." said the girl with a smile to Archer. Tai, Justine, and Stephanie thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, Kisame almost gagged. Itachi watched Archer carefully, how patient she was with the girl, and how easily she turned complete terror into happiness.

Archer stood up to leave but the girl held onto her hand with a death grip. "Don't leave me here with them." pleaded the child. Archer knelt back down and smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry about these guys, they aren't going to do anything to you." Archer told her.

"Your one of those fighter ladies that can fly aren't you?" asked the little girl. "You could kick their butts if they do anything wrong right?"

"If I have to." giggled Archer. The little girl looked at the group of Akatsuki, studying each one.

"Can you kick that guys butt, he's been looking at me weird." she asked pointing to Kisame.

"Why has he done anything to you?" asked Archer.

"Well, no." replied the little girl.

"Then that wouldn't be fair would it." said Archer.

"No." the little girl whispered looking down at her shoes. She then looked back up at Itachi. She leaned over and whispered into Archer's ear. "He's cute."

"Better than the rest." replied Archer.

"Don't tell him I said that." said the girl.

"I won't. Where's your mom?" asked Archer.

"Coming out of the store over there." said the girl pointing a little ways down the road.

"She's probably worried about you, you should go over there." said Archer looking at the little girls mother, she immediately noticed the look of dread when the girl's mother saw that her child was beside the Akatsuki.

"Alright, thank you for the Popsicle." said the girl running towards her mother. Archer stood up and looked at each of the Akatsuki members, like they had just done something wrong.

"You guys are making me work, and you've only been out of the hospital for half an hour." she scolded.

"What did you want us to do?" defended Deidara.

"Shake my hand." Archer ordered shooting out her hand towards him. He slowly reached out but just before he reached her hand she pulled it away. "That's all you had to do. You can kill people on a whim yet you can't reach out a hand to help someone to their feet." she scolded. None of them could respond, it was true what was so hard about helping someone to their feet.

"Hey Archer, we're starving stop flirting and get your ass over here." shouted Mesquite from the top of a roof.

"I'll be there in a sec." replied Archer.

"NOW!" screamed Mesquite shocking everyone.

"Have any of you eaten yet?" asked Archer. A variety of 'No's were heard. "Then follow me." she replied.

As they jumped from roof top to roof top Itachi examined her form. She was wearing shorts making it easier for him to see her gorgeous legs. It was going to be difficult for him to keep his hands off of her, with her being so close to him during these next three days. They stopped in front of a nice little restaurant, where you could walkin and sit down at a booth. It was fairly bright, because the light shawn through the sides, a dark blue tarp over their heads preventing any direct sunlight from shining on them. They walked in and Archer directed them to a table beside them. The other Earth Fighters were sitting around talking about previous missions and what they did when they had time off. The second they all sat down a waitress came over with a stack of menus.

"Can I get any of you drinks, or are you ready to order?" she asked politely.

"Oh I'm ready to order." said Jinx her hand shooting up. "Can I get a fruit bowl, a glass of milk and orange juice, the hash browns, five pieces of crispy bacon, and three large pancakes, with warm syrup. Thanks." she finished passing her menu back to the waitress that was trying desperately to write everything down.

"Do you plan on feeding a third world country with all of that?" laughed Archer. Jinx just glared back at her. "Can I get a glass of milk, a few strips of bacon and two eggs over medium. Please."

"Sure," said the waitress, quickly writing it down. The other girls talked for a minute, and then closed their menus.

"The rest of us at this table will have the same thing just add a muffin to each, doesn't matter what kind. Thank you." said Mesquite collecting the rest of the menus and passing them to the waitress.

"And what about you guys?" asked the waitress turning towards the table of Akatsuki members.

"Eight early bird specials." said Itachi quickly gathering up the menus of his table.

"How would you like your eggs?" she asked taking back the menus.

"Surprise us." replied Itachi.

The waitress left and about fifteen minutes later returned with their meals. Jinx ate everything except for the fruit bowl, which was split between the rest of them. Two separate checks came for each table. When everyone had put in their share they got up and made their way to the exit. As the girls past the counter where their waitress was, they each thanked her as they left, bringing a smile to her face. Itachi held back a little and watched as the rest of his table past by. The waitress stuck her tongue out at them when they never said anything. Her tongue instantly snapped back in her mouth when Itachi stood in front of her looking at her.

"Thank you." he said evenly, and then he walked away. She was a little shocked that he had done that.

"Your welcome." she replied in a quiet voice. Outside the girls were already on their way to their next destination, execpt for Archer, she was talking to Justine.

"We're going to a club later, you and the rest of them are welcome to come." whispered Archer.

"Sounds like fun." replied Justine just as quietly.

"Then here, your going to need these." said Archer passing her a small book of passes. "They don't let just anybody in so I'll talk to the Bouncer, when he talks to you just play along until you get inside. Alright."

Justine nodded looking at the tickets.

"See you there then, oh and where clubbing clothes." said Archer, she then disappeared, Justine still looking at the tickets.

LATER AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE CLUB

"Why are we even here?" whined Deidara as Justine pulled out the tickets.

"Because they're the only ones that treat us somewhat decently, and besides Stephanie, Tai, and me haven't been to a club since Archer was staying with us. And hell she is a fun person to be around, as are the others." replied Justine checking the club name on the tickets.

"And you dragged us along because?" asked Kisame rudely.

"Even though you guys are complete losers, you still need to go out and have some fun. Besides with them here we can't get blamed for anything." said Justine stepping closer to the entrance.

"Evening, do you have tickets?" asked the large Bouncer in a deep voice. Justine passed him the tickets and he flipped through them making sure that they were legitimate. "Who are you with?"

"I believe her name is Archer." replied Justine. The Bouncer looked at her curiously.

"First time here?" he asked. Itachi was getting rather annoyed with the questions, but he also wondered why there were so many.

"Yes it is, actually." answered Justine.

"Why so many questions?" asked Itachi. The Bouncer looked at him, sizing him up.

"Protocol. We can't just let in anybody." replied the Bouncer.

"Who were you with again?" asked the Bouncer glaring at Justine making her slightly uneasy.

"Archer, she probably came with a bunch of other girls. She told us to meet her here, to have a good time." said Justine hoping it would ring a bell.

"Oh, Archer, yes she told me that she had eight escorts that were arriving later." said the Bouncer.

"ESCORTS!" shouted the men in shock.

'This might be what she meant by playing along.' thought Justine.

"Your not part of an escort service?" asked the Bouncer cautiously.

"No, no, no, you have it all wrong." said Justine quickly waving her hands from side to side. "We are but it's just that Archer had requested individuals that enjoyed role-playing, sometimes they just get too into it." reasoned Justine hoping he would fall for it. The guys had no idea where she was getting this crazy idea, but it certainly was making things more interesting.

"What are you role-playing as?" asked the Bouncer. The men seemed insulted, how could he not know who they were, they were wearing the Akatsuki cloaks and everything.

"As that group of S-class criminals, Akatsuki. I was told that they liked a little danger." giggled Justine getting really into her little story.

"But they were all girls, what are you three doing here?" asked the Bouncer pointing to Stephanie, Tai, and her.

"Hey, they just asked for three females as well, what can you do?" said Justine shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, you can go in, have fun." said the Bouncer pushing open the large door.

The eight of them walked in going through a narrow hallway. The hall then ended and opened up to a massive room, with a large dance floor on the first level, the bar off to the side on the second level that was elevated slightly over a small portion of the dance floor. There was a large number of booths that lined the sides of the bottom level, and mostly chairs and tables on the second floor. The DJ box was at the end of the third level over looking everything. They all were on the third floor that had a couple of chairs but was mostly a balcony that looked over everything. The club was fairly crowded, but just enough not to feel suffocated. The club was mostly lit with blue lights, and some very soft white light so it still looked fairly dark, but you were able to see where you were going. The dance floor on the other hand was dark with strobe lights, and different coloured lighting. The girls seemed to be in complete awe at the whole design.

"Alright we're here where are they?" asked Zetsu directing his question to Justine.

"I don't know, this place isn't that big we can find them." said Justine walking over to the stairs that led down to the second level.

Itachi held back for a second and scanned the area, instantly spotting her on the dance floor, moving her hips to the music with her friends. A drunken guy came up behind her and started grinding against her. The song ended and she tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She then whispered something to him and he fell to the ground coughing, and hacking. Itachi smirk, as she walked away from his collapsed form to her table. Itachi started walking towards the bar area when he saw that she was heading there.

"Hey Rita, can I get eleven Gladiators, and some more tubes of tequila, please." asked Archer leaning on the counter.

"Sure coming up honey." said the Bartender. "Girl you need to get a man."

"Why do you say that?" asked Archer with a smile.

"So you can actually enjoy your time and not have to worry about any of these fucks bothering you." replied Rita.

"You know it's sad but you might be right." said Archer. Just then a few drunken men made their way over to her.

"Can we get this beautiful angel a drink." shouted one of them. "What's your name angel." he asked his breath reeking of alcohol.

She stepped away from him. "Mint, you should try it some time, soon." she laughed back.

"Oh come on, don't be so frigid, lets dance." offered another.

"Can't do that, sorry." she replied. She suddenly felt Itachi's aura signature closer to her. She turned her head and looked and there he was coming down the stairs towards her.

"Baby I'll treat you like a queen." said another very drunken guy, that was trying to grab her hand to kiss it. Itachi was now coming closer to the bar, watching her intently.

"Itachi!" she called, quickly covering the three metres of distance between him. She jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately. She then pulled away and leaned in next to his ear. "Save me from these fucks." she whispered. He set her on her feet and then looked over towards her drunken fan club, they were watching her not believing that he was really her boyfriend. He looked back at her and smirked, then pulled her close to him for another passionate kiss. After they parted Itachi glared at the other men, and they definitely got the message because they got up and left.

"You owe me." said Itachi looking back down to Archer.

"Maybe." she replied slyly. She grabbed his hand and brought him over to the bar, the other shocked Akatsuki members following.

"Well at least you chose a good looking one." said Rita handing Archer the tray of drinks.

"What are you drinking?" asked Archer.

"Not sure yet." Itachi replied looking her up and down. She was wearing a black short skirt, which made ideas rush to Itachi's head.

"Add eight more Gladiators to my tab, and two more racks of ten of tequila." she said to Rita. "So you guys actually got in, I'm surprised."

"Justine was getting too into her story." said Stephaine.

"Yah, what the hell, escorts?" commented Deidara.

"Well it was a sort of test. This night is suppose to be all about fun, and if you didn't have some sort of a sense of humor you wouldn't have gotten in. So congratulations, you passed." she explained as Rita came back with the rest of her order. "You guys are welcome to sit with us if you want. But there's a condition." They all looked at her quizzically wondering what the condition was. "You have to be our escorts and keep most of these drunken fucks away from us."

"What do we get in return?" asked Kisame.

"Free drinks for the entire night." she answered.

"Good enough." replied Kisame grabbing one of the trays of drinks.

They all headed down to the first level Archer leading the way towards the large booth, where the others were sitting. Some of the girls climbed out to let the others in. Itachi and Archer were in the middle, Zetsu and Mesquite were on Archer's right, followed by Sasori and Hydra, then Ray, Justine, Shannon, Stephanie, Viper, and on the end was Tai. On Itachi's left there was Jinx, Kisame, Niagara, Lilly, Deidara, Oleandra, and on the other end Crystal.

"To tell you the truth I didn't think you guys were going to get in." laughed Mesquite.

"Well the whole "escort" thing was a curve ball." said Deidara looking at the twins he was squeezed in between.

"Are you up for the task?" asked Hydra.

"Hmmm." was Deidara's response as he was checking out the two ladies on each side of him.

"In more ways then one apparently." commented Archer obtaining a laugh from everyone.

"Alright good then I can have my drink." said Mesquite grabbing one of the glasses of orange juice and a shot glass with a dark liquid in it. Each girl reached out getting theirs as well as the guys.

"Have any of you had this before?" asked Jinx looking around at the Akatsuki members. They all shook their heads 'No'. "Alright I'll explain, because hell it's my turn. Place the shot in the centre of the glass of orange juice then chug it down. Alright." Everyone nodded. "Okay on two…one, two." A assortment of sounds of glass on glass was heard. They all snapped it back drinking every little drop. They all placed their glasses on the empty tray, and slid it to the outer part of the table.

"Alright someone pick out another shot." ordered Viper sliding the list of shots the bar served across the table. Kisame quickly grabbed it, knowing exactly what he wanted to order when he saw it on the list.

"Blow jobs." he shouted out. One of the servers was walking around and came up to their table to take the empty glasses away.

"Can we get fourteen Blow Jobs, and five Moth Divers, please." asked Crystal. The server nodded and left. "Awesome, tequila shots." shouted Crystal.

"Wait, wait. How do you want to do them?" asked Viper directing her question more to the guys.

"How?" asked Zetsu.

"Yeah, body shot or normal shot." informed Mesquite.

"I think we need a visual." suggested Itachi. The girls looked at one another, small smiles creeping onto their faces. They then all turned and looked at Archer, who was reading the shot list. She noticed that the table had become very quiet and slowly brought the paper down; everyone was staring at her.

"No." she said plainly.

"Oh come on you're the one that does it the best." said Ray.

"No I'm the one that does it the most gracefully." corrected Archer.

"Please, please, pretty please…" all the girl pleaded.

"Yeah come on this is suppose to be a night of fun." reminded Itachi with a smirk. She looked at him and glared.

"Alright where's the salt?" she sighed. The small salt shaker was instantly placed in her hand. "Okay I need a volunteer." All the guys put up their hand, and she waved them to put them down. "This is a demonstation for you guys, us girls can on do the salt part." she explained, which confused them a little. "Mesquite congratulations you are going to be my lovely assistant."

"Alright, fine, fine, whatever." she sighed as she scooted aross Zetsu's lap. She leaned back a little and her face turned upwards. Itachi moved over slightly so he could see.

Archer past her a small tube filled with tequila, Mesquite took it and secured the tube down between her cleavage. This was starting to make the guys excited, Deidara looked down at the supple breasts of the twins, and he started to become a little giddy. Archer took the small salt shaker and shook some salt onto Mesquites lips. She put the salt back onto the table, and then sighed. She knelt up and brought her face over Mesquite's. Archer's lips came down and sucked off the salt. Everyone around the table was amazed at what they were seeing. Archer's head came down to her friends chest and she reached down and pulled the tube out with her teeth securing the suckon with her lips, she shot her head back and downed the liquid, removing it when she was finished. She slid the tube back into the holder then sat back.

"Any questions?" she asked. Everyone just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, why did you choose to be straight again?" asked Mesquite licking the remaining salt off her lips. The girls all laughed, then started grabbing the tequila tubes.

"Wait, hold up, you were a lesbian?" asked Deidara looking at Archer wide-eyed.

"Long story." giggled Archer. "Whose going next?" Everybody raised their hands, so they all turned to a partner and started placing everything where it needed to go. Archer nestled the tube of tequila down into her cleavage. Itachi delicately placed the salt on her lips. He knelt up and kissed away the bitter salt, tarting his tongue into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, and for a split second he forgot where he was. He removed his mouth from hers and leaned down to finish the shot. He buried his face in her cleavage and kissed each breasts before he grabbed the small glass tube with his teeth. He shot his head back swallowing the dry liquid.

They continued on tube after tube ordering more, and experimenting with other shots, the buzz starting to hit them. Each tequila shot their kisses became more deep, more passionate. Itachi finding clever ways to touch and carress her to receive little jumps of pleasure out of her. The others didn't notice, but if they did they just thought that it was the alcohol getting to them. After five more shots the girls were finally successful in dragging the guys onto the dance floor. They grinded against each other, laughing, and giggling, enjoying the time together. Even though Itachi and Archer did have a nice buzz going, the alcohol wasn't hitting them as hard as the rest of them. They were together each moment, against one another, reacquainting themselves to the other's body with familiar touches. Finally during a loud song Itachi pulled her to the side of the dance floor.

"I need to have you right now, or I going to tear someone's head off." Itachi hissed into her ear.

"This could be tricky." she warned with a playful smile. The song ended and everyone headed for their seats, Archer and Itachi trailing behind the rest of them. As they came to the table the others began to sit down. "Oh we don't have any more drinks." Archer pointed out. The others looked at the table and there were only a couple of tequila shots left. "We'll go and get more." she said pulling Itachi along with her. When they got to the bar they ordered a bunch of shots. "What do you want Itachi?" she asked seductively.

"You." he answered plainly pulling her close to him.

"How far are you willing to go to have me." she asked.

"As far as I need to." he responded.

"How are you at public performances?" she questioned with a playful smile.

"What do you have planned?" Itachi asked becoming extremely interested. She leaned in close to him.

"I want you to fuck me in front of all of them, without them even knowing." she whispered into his ear. Itachi swallowed hard, he never in a thousand years thought she would suggest something like that. But he wasn't going to back away from that challenge.

"What do I need to do in order to accomplish this task." he asked a smile coming across his face. She reached down to his pants, and undid the top button, she slowly unzipped the long zipper, then reached in and caressed him with her right hand, her left hand keeping the pants up.

"All you have to do is undo your pants when we sit back down, and being as hard as you are now, pull me onto your lap, both of us facing the rest of the table." she instructed removing her hand and doing his pants back up. "Use your cloak for extra cover."

"And what about that hot pink thong that your wearing?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and brought it back down to massage his growing erection from outside of his pants.

"Oh Itachi, they're crotchless panties. So whenever your ready." she replied grabbing the tray of drinks and walking down the stairs back to their table.

As they came with the drinks the others got up from the table to let them in. When Itachi got back to his spot he casually put on his cloak. They all piled in again, Deidara coming back from the dance floor with Oleandra and Lilly on each side of him. He was completely smashed, and when the three of them sat down they started making out with each other feverishly, forcing the other people on their side to squish together. Itachi squished against Archer, wondering how they were going to pull this off.

"You could give us a bit more room." growled Hydra to the three across the table. They didn't listen to her.

Archer squeezed out from between Itachi and Mesquite. She then positioned herself so she was kneeling over Itachi's lap, each leg on the outside of his. Her clever movement freed up a fair amount of space, and a few of the other girls followed her example freeing up enough space so that everyone was sitting comfortably. When everyone was situated they all reached for a shot. Itachi undid his zipper and adjusted his pants as Archer leaned forward. Archer leaned back carefully and passed him a shot glass a sly smile evident on her face. They both shot it back, and he handed his glass back to her. She leaned forward again to place back the glasses. As she came back Itachi grabbed her hips, and guided her down slowly onto his aching member. His eyes began to roll back into his head from the astonishing warmth and tightness of her pussy.

He shook his head to remind himself that he could not give away any hint, that would tip the rest of them off to what they were doing. He finally realized that the task he agreed to may be even harder then he had anticipated. She grinded herself against him, making him grit his teeth from behind his closed lips. He had never felt anything like this before. Usually he would be pumping himself into her, but he never in his entire life actually took the time to familiarize himself with the feeling of just being held in a woman's body. He inhaled quietly but sharply, the constant tightness all around him was giving him a new sensation, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Oh Itachi you look like you could use another drink." said Archer, giving him his much needed distraction. She leaned forward slowly pulling herself off of him, Itachi slowly letting out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding. As she came back with the drinks she gently pushed him into her again, and passed him the shot. Itachi snapped it back quickly like his life depended on it. She took the glass away from him quickly and pulled herself off him again. Itachi barely had time to think before he was in her again. The constant pressure teasing him. A couple of minute passed and they were all starting to talk about people they had killed. Everyone becoming hand talkers due to the alcohol. Itachi was beginning to get use to the feeling of her being around him, and was starting to get himself under control. She felt him staring to relax, and so she squeezed her vaginal walls around him, which immediately received a reaction from Itachi as well as his penis. She kept him on edge like this for over twenty minutes. Whenever he started to relax she would squeeze him, and whenever he became squirmish she passed him a drink.

She utterly enjoyed the feeling of him inside her. He was probably too distracted to realize that he was creating his own little movements that stimulated her. The constant pressure that she was creating around him was heightening the sensation of his throbbing penis inside her, his tip just grazing her G-spot. The difference between the two of them being that she knew how to handle the situation and Itachi didn't have the right experience. But she was very impressed at how he was handling himself, he was doing an amazing job at keeping himself relatively still, and she also admired at how well he adjusted to her little movements. She finally decided to end his torture. She reached over for a tube of tequila and she squeezed her walls tightly around him. She then started a steady pulsing, bringing him closer to his climax. The others didn't notice Itachi's efforts to keep control, because they were too interested in one of the girls stories. Archer leaned back against him close enough so that only he could hear her.

"Itachi stop fighting it." she whispered to him.

"What about you?" he asked his breath a little raspy. She smiled gently before she replied.

"Don't worry about me, think of this as another test, and if you cum you pass." she replied seductively.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'll explain everything later." she said raising herself up and bringing herself down on him quickly. He couldn't hold his climax back any longer, and he came into her, letting out a somewhat quiet groan, which caught some of the others' attention. "He just needs another shot." she said to the few that were looking at them, as she passed Itachi the shot. Itachi grabbed it from her and snapped it back drowning the rest of his groan in the bitter liquid.

She removed herself from him and Itachi quickly did up his zipper and wrapped his cloak across his lap. She sat back down gently on his legs and directed her attention to the conversation.

It was a little after 2:00 am that they all started to make their way back to the village. Archer was helping to keep some of her younger comrades steady, while Itachi walked at the back of the pack.

'What the hell happened? A test. What does she mean by "A Test"? She put me through all of that for what? What was she testing? Fuck I wanted her to cum. Just what the hell was she planning?' Itachi mentally vented.

They made their way through the gates still laughing and tumbling a little. They all stopped at the entrance to the stairs that led to Archer's apartment. Most of the girls leaned up against the building trying to keep their eyes opened.

"Well that looks like everyone." said Archer scanning the crowd. Her attention then was drawn to Deidara and the twins, who hadn't left each other's side since they met up in the club. She nodded to Mesquite who pushed herself off the wall and walked over to one of the twins, and Archer walked over to the other. They pried the twins off of Deidara, pushing them over to the entrance.

"Hey, come on." whined Deidara wobbling slightly. The rest of the Akatsuki noticing that something was a little off about him.

"If they had stayed on you, you would have been passing out right about now." stated Archer with a smile making sure the rest of the Earth Fighters made it up the stairs.

"Psst, no way, I can handle them." said Deidara almost falling over.

"Good night." giggled Archer as she started up the stairs.

"Ha, Ha. So where are we going to…" began Deidara. He fell to the ground unconscious. And the rest of them just stared at his form. Itachi walked over to him and nudged him with his foot. Deidara rolled over onto his back and let out a loud snore.

"Well he's not dead." stated Itachi simply.

"Well where are we staying?" asked Justine to the entire group.

"It is very unlikely that any hotel would grant us a room considering who we are." responded Zetsu. The others made sounds of agreement.

"Ahh, twins yum…" whispered Deidara in his deep sleep. They all stared at him again wondering what he would say next. Justine quickly got tired of the lack of solutions that were being suggested so she started making her way to the stairs the girls had just went up only minutes before.

"Where are you going?" asked a grumpy Kisame.

"I would perfer to stay with them tonight, at least I know I won't have to worry about them trying to kill me in my sleep." replied Justine making her way up the stairs.

Zetsu picked up Deidara's limp form and they all started making their way to the stairs. When they got to the door Itachi was pushed forward.

"Why do I have to knock?" he asked still upset from what had happened at the club.

"Because if it's not Archer that comes to the door, you can "charm" your way in." replied Justine. Itachi quirked an eyebrow and looked at her. "What?" she asked confused. Itachi just shook his head and tapped on the door. The door opened and there stood Archer in a long black tee-shirt and her hair done up in a ponytail.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it." she said looking at all of them with a smile.

"Cookies yum…" snored Deidara. Itachi shook his head lightly.

"We need a place to stay for the night, is there room?" Itachi asked bitterly. She could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy, and knew it had something to do with her.

"Just give me a sec." she replied. She turned around and closed the door half way. "Ladies do you mind if we have a few others staying with us tonight?" There was a bunch of inaudible answers, before she opened the door again. "Just take off your shoes by the door, bathroom is on your right, kitchen on your left, and balcony straight forward."

Itachi stepped in and took off his sandals. He then did a quick scan of his surroundings, the place was a fairly nice size for a single person. They all ended up finding a place where they could sleep. But while everyone was getting settled down Itachi walked out onto the balcony, and scanned the sleeping village. The light that was coming from the apartment was turned off, engulfing him in a lightless bliss. A minute later he heard the balcony door slide open and slide closed. He heard the soft pat of someone's feet approaching him. He leaned on the railing having a good idea who it was. A set of delicate, skilful hands came up and started to massage his shoulders.

"You're angry with me." stated Archer quietly, stopping her administrations and coming to his side so that he could see her.

"I'm not angry, just upset." he corrected with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked gently.

"A test. A fucking test. When I said I wanted to have you, I ment in a way that would give us both unbelievable pleasure. Not where I undure sexual torture." he hissed, turning to face her.

"You didn't enjoy it?" she asked calmly.

"I did…until I had to cum without you. I would have held out for as long as I needed to until you hit your climax." he huffed.

"I appriciate the courteousy, but I wasn't going to let you wait for me. It was in a way a test." she reminded.

"Yes. Please. Explain that to me." he said standing up straight and positioning himself so that he blocked her way of escape. He had somewhat cornered her where she was in between the railing and him.

"It was a test of endurance, to see how you would react to different things, how long you could go for, and how well you could control yourself." she explained leaning back slightly when he started leaning towards her.

"And how did I do?" he asked seductively his eyes now filled with lust, his body coming closer to hers. A sly smile played on her lips.

"You impressed me. You lasted almost twice as long as any average man. You reacted to every little thing I did, and you were able to deal with each thing I did, some of those moves send a guy off automatically." she answered bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. "And most importantly you were able to control yourself from moaning, groaning, or just fucking loosing your mind and raping me there. So all and all you passed with flying colours."

"I have a good teacher." he replied leaning in and giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Even if she makes you upset sometimes?" giggled Archer.

"The making-up is always a hundred times better." stated Itachi capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. When they parted she placed her hand up to hault his next advance.

"Making-up will have to wait for later. We should get some sleep." she stated gently.

She led him back into the warm apartment, where everyone was breathing heavily, sleeping deeply. She had reserved half of the bed for the two of them. Itachi climbed on the bed first and turned so his body was facing outwards. She climbed on next after having made sure that all the doors were locked. She snuggled up against him, Itachi instinctively wrapping his arms around her. They pulled a loose blanket over themselves, and made themselves comfortable.

"I've missed you." Itachi whispered to her.

"I've missed you too, Itachi." she whispered back. He held her tightly against him, and they both fell asleep.

Copyright June 20, 2006


	11. A New Life Lived: Part 2

A New Life Lived: Part 2

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

!SNORE!

Itachi's eyes instantly snapped opened. When his mind finally caught up to reality he realized that the beautiful woman that he went to sleep holding at some point turned into a big, fluffy pillow.

"What the hell?" whispered Itachi as he sat up on the bed. Bright streams of sunlight were creeping in through the spaces between the curtains of the balcony. As Itachi's drowsiness started to wear off, he looked around the room at the sleeping bodies. He quickly noticed that the only bodies left in the apartment were those of his sleeping comrades.

!SNORE!

Itachi's attention was completely directed towards the source of the sound that had awakened him. He hated when someone disturbed his sleep, unless of course it was a beautiful woman coaxing him to awaken. Itachi silently climbed off the bed and walked over to the source of the sound, Kisame. Itachi towered over Kisame's noisily, sleeping form glaring at him.

!SNORE!

'Bastard' Itachi mentally spat. He kicked him on his side, which caused Kisame to groan and roll over. He could tell by the way he sounded that Kisame was going to have a major hang over when he woke up. The whole discovery of the fact made Itachi feel a little bit better.

Itachi slowly looked around the room studying each detail, he then started to walk around. The first place he went was to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he was finished he went across the hall to the kitchen. Everything was neatly placed where it was suppose to be, with a jasmine plant beside the window. He opened the fridge to find something to hold his craving for food, and found a peach. He washed it and went back to the bed to sit down. After his first bite he began to wonder what time it was. When he found the alarm clock it read 8:58am. Beside the alarm clock was a folded piece of paper, with a jasmine flower lying on top of it. After finishing the peach and tossing the pit into a garbage can half way across the room, he picked up the flower and rolled the stem between his fingers. He picked up the note and unfolded it, it read:

_**Hey, whoever reads this you probably wondering where we are.**_

_**When we left to train you all looked too cute while you were sleeping so we decided not to wake you, ignoring Mesquite's comments to shake you all. **_

_**Anyway we're at the north training area, you can have a snack if you want but don't clean me out or you're coming shopping with me later. **_

_**Oh, and don't trash the place, when I get home I want it to look at least half decent. When you do leave the doors lock automatically so make sure you have everything that you will need. I think that's everything. Later.**_

_**-Archer**_

"Training hmm." said Itachi gently placing the paper and flower back where he found it. He then heard a yawn and groan from someone behind him. When he turned around it was Justine that was slowly trying to make her way to her feet. "Good Morning." said Itachi.

"Yeah, Morning." she replied as she uneasily made her way to the bed, falling down on it and grabbing a pillow. "So where is everybody?" she asked looking around the room.

"The Earth Fighters are out training." Itachi stated pointing to the note.

"No shit! You want to join them?" asked Justine lazily looking up at him.

"I was thinking about it, their training methods are probably very different from ours." replied Itachi.

"Sounds like fun, let's wake everybody up." Justine giggled mischievously.

"You can have the honours of that task, I'll be out on the balcony. If no one else comes out there in twelve minutes I'm leaving." stated Itachi as he began to make his way to the balcony doors.

"Alright but you are so going to miss out on the fun." said Justine sitting up on the bed. "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES! LET'S GO!" shouted Justine scaring everyone awake.

As Itachi waited for them outside he scanned over the village. He could see almost everything, and enjoyed the sight of the bustling streets under him. He noticed that his presence seemed to be attracting the unwanted attention of the AMBU. They stared at him from behind their white masks, waiting for him to do something about the irritation. But instead of focusing on them, Itachi was concentrating on the area to the north. It seemed like there was no activity going on in that area. But like he said earlier their training methods must be very different from theirs, and they were usually pretty loud.

The door to the balcony opened and out walked the rest of the Akatsuki. Kisame was holding his head with one hand and dragging Samahada with the other. Justine gave Itachi a nod that they were ready and they all jumped off of the balcony, dashing towards the north.

When they got to their destination they all stopped looking around for any sign of the girls. Everything was still and quiet, the alcove of grass surrounded by trees showed no hint of activity.

"Fuck are we in the right place?" moaned Kisame, as he leaned over to the side preparing himself for what he knew would be coming. Itachi scanned the area, he couldn't detect anything, but they had to be there the place was too still, too silent. His thoughts were interrupted by Kisame's puking, and coughing. Kisame stood back up feeling much better, and gave a big toothy grin to the rest of the group, who were glaring at him disgusted.

"If I remember correctly wasn't he the one that was bragging about how much alcohol he could consume with out feeling sick the next day." came Mesquite's voice from high up in a tree.

"Yes I do believe you are right. About time you guys got here, we thought that you were all going to sleep forever." giggled Hydra stepping into the clearing. She walked up to the group and stopped just in front of them. "So are you guys up for a little work out or are you just going to go back to the village and grab a bite to eat?" Itachi looked her up and down, she was covered in dust and dirt and had a few scraps on her knees and arms. She noticed that he was wondering what had happened. "Oh, the girls play a little rough sometimes. So what do you say?"

"Are you in?" asked Mesquite jumping down to the ground, she also was dirty with a few developing bruises, and small cuts.

"I'm in, can't speak for the rest though." said Itachi undoing the first button of his cloak. The others all nodded and said yes.

"So what are we actually going to be doing?" asked Stephanie.

"You've all played Tag before right?" asked Mesquite, they all nodded a little confused at what a child's game had to do with anything. "There are no time outs, and you can't deliver any devastating hits to your opponents. You can however use weapons, techniques, traps, just nothing that will cause serious damage. And once you're pinned for ten seconds you become the one who is It. Okay."

"So that's what we're doing, playing Tag." confirmed Deidara.

"Yeah, just keeping it simple and fun." said Hydra stepping back towards the woods. "Oh and Archer's It, so if I were you I would get moving." she warned both her and Mesquite disappearing.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Their superior training methods were playing children's games. The area became silent again. Everyone except for Itachi began to move cautiously towards the cover of the woods. Itachi started to feel her presence around them, the others completely oblivious. Suddenly kunai shot out from the tree line in all directions. Itachi pulled out a kunai and deflected the weapons that came near him.

"Not bad for someone that just woke up." commented Archer from behind him.

Itachi spun around to see her, but his legs were hit hard swinging him off his feet. He completed a flip that allowed him to regain his footing. He looked at her, and she smiled at him mischievously; he couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"And why are you targeting me?" he asked with his lips still curled into a smirk.

"I like a challenge, besides when I bring you down it's going to be that much sweeter." she replied spinning the kunai in her hands. She threw them towards him, and he easily dodged them, but what he realized at the last minute was that she wasn't aiming for him, it was the rope cleverly placed in the trees she was aiming for, to activate her trap.

Itachi dodged out of the way of the net that came down towards him, he blocked each of the weapons that came flying at him from all directions, and he finally neutralized the small energy blasts that came at him. He finally slid to a stop high up in a tall tree, about a hundred meters off the ground. Itachi was a little in shock, and becoming excited. As the adrenaline pumped through his body his opinion of their training methods began to change. It forced you to be on your toes at all times. To think two steps ahead of your opponent, in addition to the two steps they were thinking to stay ahead of you.

'So that's why they all seem so frisky.' thought Itachi as he looked around. He could still feel her presence close to him but he couldn't find where, she masked herself extremely well. He suddenly felt cold steel being pressed against his throat. She had camouflaged herself with the tree and snuck up behind him. He didn't move, he wanted her near him. The energy radiating off of her was making him just as excited, and vice versa.

"Clever." he said to her.

"But you can do so much better then you are Uchiha. Why are you holding back?" she asked her lips lightly brushing against his ear.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're holding back as well." he replied turning his head slightly so he could see her.

"I have my reasons, but that shouldn't be your concern right now. You should be thinking about your potential targets, and by the way there are no tag backs." she advised disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Damn." he chuckled as he scanned the area. He was going to get her back. Pin her down underneath him. The heaving, sweating, and the nicks and cuts that they both would share sent a rush through him. The images that his mind was presenting to him, were making him very horny, which made him that much more dangerous to his target. He leapt off the tree to resume the game.

Close to two hours later, Itachi found himself It again. It was just that this time he let it happen. Everyone was becoming extremely exhausted, and he knew the game wasn't going to go on for much longer. Just long enough for one more person to be tagged, and he already had his target picked out. He had been keeping an eye on her throughout the game, waiting for his opportunity to strike. He knew roughly where she was and wasn't going to waste anytime. He dashed off in her direction coming into the area she occupied almost instantly. He stood still, his Sharingan activated, his senses on edge, waiting for just a hint of her to be detected.

No one else was around, not for a good mile at least. The power pressure around her had increased drastically within a few seconds. She knew it was Itachi, his intoxicating aura smothered her. The area was becoming extremely hot, and humid. She could swear that she saw the light dew that rested on the grass turned into steam. She could tell by the amount of energy that he was pumping out that he was trying to find her. She didn't dare move, she actually for a second considered to hold her breath, and slow everything down, but that would be going to a major extreme. Her competitive side told her to keep quiet don't get caught don't loose. But another side of her wanted to be caught by him, just to see what he would do to her. She had detected a very large amount of sexual energy coming from his direction.

'Yeah there's a riddle for you Archer. What do you get when you have one of the most dangerous ninjas around, who is completely frisky, on an adrenaline high, and is as horny as a male rabbit in the spring, chasing after a young woman that he seems to be really attracted to? God I don't know if I want to find out.' she wondered.

She felt him moving slightly closer to her. She gently pushed herself up and leaned back against a tree. Her mouth became very dry, and her eyes widened as he came closer and closer to where she was. He still couldn't pinpoint her location, and it was driving him nuts, because she was so close. She watched as he started to walk off in another direction, and she quietly let out a breath she was holding. At that moment the design on her arm pulsed a pale pink colour, immediately giving away her hiding spot and directing Itachi to her.

She bolted off in another direction this time Itachi on her every move and closing in. When he was close enough he lunged at her, taking her down to the ground. She squirmed out of his grasp quickly and tried to get to her feet, but Itachi pulled her back down slowly securing each part of her body as he climbed on top of her. She was still for a second and Itachi leaned down and kissed her passionately. A small whimper made its way past her lips, which sounded fairly appealing to her predator. She wasn't going to give up, not that easily. She flipped him under her quickly, stopping the ten second count. While he was slightly stunned she dashed away from him. He activated his Sharingan and trapped her in his world of black clouds and red skies. She could counter it but not within the time she needed. He had won. She was snapped back to the real world when her body was firmly held against a thick tree. He held her hands above her head with his right hand. She tested his strength by trying to pull her hands out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful. She let out a loud sigh in defeat, she then looked up at him.

"I win," he whispered to her pressing his body against hers.

"Yes I guess you do." she huffed looking away from him.

"So what do I get for a prize?" he asked drawing her attention back to him.

She wanted to ask him what he wanted but when she made eye contact with him, all she saw was his black eyes looking at her. His eyes were so full of emotion, lust being the most evident. But there were others that didn't go unnoticed; longing, happiness. Even if they were just a glimmer, she felt content for him that he could experience something he hadn't for so long.

"Are you alright? You haven't said anything for awhile." he asked letting go of her hands to hold her waist.

"Yeah, I'm good. Your regular eyes are just as dangerous as the Sharingan. I have to keep my guard up." she replied, playfully pushing him away.

"Damn and I thought I accomplished getting through all of your guards." he chuckled. He looked at her a smile creeping onto her face.

"ITACHI! ARCHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled their comrades. Itachi and Archer both let out a sigh. Itachi looked at her again as she scanned their surroundings. He gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Probably as much as I want you." she stated.

"It's torture when you're this close and I can't kiss you, hold you, or fuck you when ever I want." he sighed. Their names were called out again, and Itachi looked to the side signifying what was hindering them. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into her hand enjoying the contact.

"I promised that we would get some time together. We just have to look for an opening at some point. For like three hours." she advised. Itachi looked at her wide-eyed, he thought more along the lines of an hour.

"Three?" he asked.

"Yeah, foreplay, after play, winding down, winding up, the sex, the experimental, and all the little extras." she listed. Itachi started nodding his head.

"Three, three hours sounds good." he agreed. "What will hold me over till then?"

"This." she replied. She pulled his shirt towards her and leaned up and kissed him zealously. Her tongue twirled around in his mouth, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her ass and picked her up off the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He backed her up against a tree, his hands travelling up her shirt, firmly squeezing her breasts.

"ARCHER! ITACHI! ARE YOU STILL HERE?" yelled their friends. Itachi let her go, because they were getting fairly close to them.

"Oh just out of curiosity, you wouldn't have at some point thought about names for your future children, that is if you had any, have you?" she asked crossing her arms and glancing up at him. Itachi looked at her slightly confused.

"Why?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well I wanted the father's opinion before they actually came out and breathed their first breath." she replied. Itachi's heart began to quicken slightly, they had never used a condom or any protection, so she could be in fact pregnant.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked quietly. She smiled gently at him, and looked at him with her cute face, which made Itachi's heart double in pace.

"No I'm not pregnant. I just wanted to see how you would react." she giggled. Itachi walked over to a tree and let out a long breath as he slid down to the ground.

"Wait how did you not get pregnant?" he asked.

"Birth control. Each year each Earth Fighter gets a shot that prevents us from getting pregnant. Keeps everything else normal and healthy, it just protects us from the little problems that come with great sex." she stated.

"Aww." replied Itachi, he then let out another long breath.

"Hey there you guys are." said Hydra walking towards them. "I FOUND THEM!" she yelled to the others. "Come on we're going to the river to rest for a bit." She then started walking away in that direction. Itachi still sat there still slightly stunned from his and Archer's conversation.

"You going to be okay?" asked Archer kneeling down in front of him.

"I will, just don't do that again." he ordered pushing off the ground.

"I won't." she laughed in response.

They all made their way towards the river that ran through the area. When Archer arrived she rolled up her pant legs a little, took off her shoes and socks, and dipped her bared feet into the water. Itachi just found a shady tree to sit under, and just watched the others. Loud sighs of relief were heard as everyone got comfortable. A booming snore was heard from Kisame, who upon sitting down fell right to sleep, still trying to neutralize the hang over he still had.

"Does he always make that much noise?" asked Ray.

"Sometimes we have to tape his mouth shut." commented Zetsu.

"That's a good idea. Who has tape?" asked Mesquite. Everyone softly laughed, except for Kisame who was still snoring.

"What time do you think it is?" asked Niagara to no one in particular.

"Eleven something. Close to noon anyway." answered Archer laying back onto the soft earth.

"Uh, I'm so hungry." informed Jinx. Causing everyone else to remember their hunger as well.

"I could really go for a home cooked mean right now." stated Shannon, her statement directed to Archer.

"That does sound good, what are you making?" asked Archer knowing full well that her comment was meant for her.

"Come on Archer, your cooking is awesome. And I don't want to be eating every meal in a resturant." said Mesquite.

"If I was to cook for you, what would you want?" asked Archer closing her eyes.

"Something we haven't had in a while, that we all enjoy." said Hydra. Her and Mesquite looked at each other and the perfect meal popped into their heads. Evil smiles appeared on their faces, making the others around the river very curious. "We would like…"

"No." said Archer bluntly cutting them off.

"It would be the perfect meal, we won't ask for anything else." pleaded Hydra.

"It wouldn't be ready in time for lunch." stated Archer.

"We can have it for supper." replied Mesquite.

"Are you willing to leave me alone for four hours?" asked Archer immediately catching the attention of Itachi.

"Yes." replied the two of them. There was a moment of silence while everyone waited for her answer.

"Alright then I'll make it." said Archer sitting up. "Come on lets go for lunch." Everyone stood up and started making their way back to the village. Another loud snore came from Kisame, and everyone stopped and looked back at him.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Crystal.

"Wake him up. Some food will help with the hang over." stated Archer. "He's already past the vomiting stage, he's just really tired from the lack of energy." Crystal smiled at her, she then moulded some of the water near them into a large ball. She tossed it at him, and hit him square in the face, waking him up instantly. "Come on we're getting something to eat." said Archer to the fish man. He got up and sluggishly followed them back to the village.

AN HOUR LATER IN A VERY DESERTED PART OF THE VILLAGE

Itachi walked the empty streets alone. They had all split up after having lunch, Archer had to pick up some ingredients for supper, and the girls wanted to shop. The guys went with them knowing that they might get a glimpse at a naked breast at some point. Itachi didn't feel like being teased, it would make him think about Archer and about what they could be doing together if the others weren't there. So he ended up taking off on his own, to no place in particular. The street he was travelling on had not been used in a while. Grass was starting to grow in the middle of the path along with other weeds. As he walked further, the stail scent of the old broken down buildings huddled over him. When he came to an old house he stopped, and looked up. The large house stared back at him. His home. To him it seemed more welcoming now, then it did when his family occupied it. Flashes of his past appeared in his mind. He walked up a couple of steps and sat down. He looked out towards the rest of the area that was once occupied by many Uchiha. He remembered the last time he sat on that very step almost like it was yesterday.

_Years ago:_

An eight year old Itachi sat on the step of his house, looking out towards the bustling streets of the Uchiha district. He was very confused, and very upset. He had learned how to use his Sharingan only months ago, which made him one of the most popular boys in the entire village. His mother stepped out on to the deck that went around the house, wondering why her son was sitting there. She had become a little worried, because the minute he got home from school he sat down on the step, and he hadn't moved for an hour or so. Itachi didn't notice his mother there behind him, he was too busy trying to figure something out.

"Ah Itachi, is anything wrong?" asked his mother zapping him out of his intense thinking.

"No." he replied evenly. She knew something was bugging him, he was her son.

"I can tell something is bugging you, so tell me I might be able to help." she stated sitting down next to him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Why do girls act weird around me?" he asked bluntly.

"Weird? Like how?" she asked becoming very interested.

"They always call me Itachi-kun, and give me this weird look with their eyes. They always try to be around me, and I always have to think of some clever way to get away from them." he informed.

"That is because they like you Itachi." said his mother. He looked back at her.

"Like me, like me?" asked Itachi.

"They probably think so." replied his mother. He looked away again processing the information.

"How do you know when you love someone?" he asked quietly.

"You can't stand to be away from them, and your heart speeds up slightly when they're near you. You enjoy their company, and you respect them completely even if they do screw up the odd time. But most importantly you can trust them to never break your heart." said his mother. Itachi nodded understanding what she had said. "Are you in love with anyone Itachi?" asked his mother. Itachi's eyes went wide and a light blush creapt onto his cheeks.

"No." he said quietly tilting his head down trying to hide behind his hair. His mother smiled.

"When you find that person, make sure that you are both happy. And make sure to tell her that you love her everyday. Kiss her when ever you can, and hold her whenever she needs to be held. Because that woman whenever you find her, will be your angel, and your little piece of heaven." said his mother standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh and I want lots of grand kids, so start searching for her." Itachi smiled at her statement. He then decided to get up and go inside the house, and into his room, and he made a list of everything he wanted in a woman.

---

Itachi leaned back against the railing. 'Could I actually love someone in my current situation?' Itachi thought to himself.

"I-ta-chi." came Archer's voice from the other side of the railing that he was leaning against. A smile appeared on his lips, but he didn't answer. "What…are you thinking about?" she asked walking her right index and middle finger across the top of his head.

"Memories." he replied evenly.

"Oh. Good or bad?" she asked.

"Neutral." he chuckled lightly.

"Aw, so this use to be your house. Or at least I think that this use to be your house." she stated walking around and leaning against the same railing he was. Itachi was silent, thinking about his options in life. She sat down on another step and leaned back, so the back of her head rested on Itachi's right thigh. She turned her head to the right and looked up at him. He caught her gaze and they stared at each other for awhile. Itachi then winked at her, and smirked. She smiled and softy bit her lower lip, she then looked him up and down. He was getting a quick thrill from her actions, and decided that where they were was not the place for what they planned to do. He pushed her up gently, and stepped off the stairs. He reached out his hand to pull her to her feet, and she took it.

"I hate flirting, it's just a cheap thrill." he told her as he took her wrist firmly in his hand and started walking towards the village.

They had parted ways for a breif moment, they didn't want anything to be in anyway obvious. And she had told him on the way back that she needed a few minutes to herself, before they did anything. He had asked her why, but she just smiled at him. She quickly shut all the doors, closed the windows, and pulled the drapes closed. She stirred the sauce that she had cooking, and ran to her closet, where on the floor sat a very big red box, with a red ribbon. She undid the hidden clasps and locks expertly, and pull off the top. The box was full of fun things for intimate encounters. She quickly stripped down and tossed her dirty close in a basket she had. She then pulled out a very sexy, cherry red bustier. She secured it onto her form, fastening every hook in the back. The number elevated her breasts drastically, a little more than what she usually cared for, but in moments like this a woman has to look unbelievable. Thin silk straps helped hold the garment in the proper position. Except for the built in bra and side areas the rest was made of lace and spandex. She then reached back into the box and pull out a matching lace thong. It took her a minute to decide whether to where the garter belt or not. In the end she decided not to. She applied a little eyeliner onto her eyes giving them a bit more substance. She applied a clear lip gloss that would hug her lips, and could be easily washed off if it needed to be. She kept her hair down, but made it slightly wavey giving her that porn star look. For finishing touches she popped two cinnamon mints in her mouth, and wrapped herself in a dark pink, silk kimono. She placed a couple of candles around the room, to add to the mood.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Her heart jumped in her chest, surprising her. She looked herself over once more, to make sure nothing was out of place. She then went to the door and opened it slowly. Itachi was eager to say the least. He wanted to be alone with her for so long, to temporarily claim her as his once again. He had to use everything he could to prevent him from smashing the door open, and grabbing her. She had asked for ten minutes alone, for what, he still wasn't sure about.

He stepped in quietly and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. The first thing that hit him was the smell of something cooking. He could see that she was finishing up with something so he went into the kitchen. He saw a large thick liquid cooking in a slow cooker, it smelt delicious. He lifted off the lid and used a wooden spoon to stir it. Large chunks of different vegetables came into view as he folded the sauce. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't there, and she wasn't. He placed a little bit of the sauce on the spoon, and brought it towards his mouth. Just as the spoon started to go into his waiting mouth Archer stepped into the kitchen.

"No Itachi don't!" she ordered, but it was too late he swallowed back the liquid and replaced the cover on top of the pot. She watched as his eyes suddenly went wide, he started to lightly cough, trying to make it sound like he was clearing his throat. He started breathing heavily, and lean over due to the coughing. She immediately grabbed a tall glass, and went to the fridge to get him something to drink. She poured him the glass of milk and passed it to him. He grabbed it from her hand and started chugging it back. As he was doing that she got a piece of bread. And as he slapped the glass on the counter, she passed the bread to him. He ate that very quickly and when he finished swallowing, he started gasping for air. His breathing quickly turned back to normal, and he was alright. He looked at her, and pointed to the sauce accusingly.

"Is that what we're having for supper?" he asked still slightly breathless. She nodded at him. "It's really good, but fuck that was spicey."

"That's because I added a bunch of peppers into it awhile ago, and the spice is still seeping into the sauce. The finish product is a little bit more manageable." she giggled remembering his reaction. "So what have you learned?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"That your cooking can be just as deadly as you are." he smirked.

"Close enough." she shrugged. She then walked out of the kitchen and into the main room.

Itachi followed after her, catching up to her quickly. He spun her around, and leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. His nimble fingers effortlessly untied her kimono. As he reaching into the parted fabric he felt something lacey. His hands explored the fabric, making out all of its details. He needed to see what she was wearing, the vivid images that his mind was sending him were not enough. He gently pushed her back, a soft whimper escaping her lips. His eyes slowly travelled down her perfect form, and even though she was use to being stared at being under his gaze made her a little nervous. He gently pulled the kimono off of her and tossed it on the bed behind her. His eyes returned to her, studying the red items that held snuggly to her skin. His hands wandered gently across the fabric, and her breathing was becoming slightly uneven. His eyes and hands finally came to rest when they reached her neck. She still wore the necklace that he had given her. He delicately traced the chain with his fingers, remembering when he gave it to her.

"You still wear it." he stated quietly.

"Yeah it seems to go with everything." she replied reaching up and lightly touching the chain as well.

"So, did you get all dressed up just for me?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Well it was the original plan, until you almost choked to death. Now I don't think you deserve it." she said evenly.

"I'll prove to you that I deserve it." he whispered to her. He leaned down and kissed her again. As she gently pulled out his ponytail, he reach down and picked her up bridal style. He placed her on the bed; he threw off his cloak and head protector to the side and returned to kissing her.

She moaned under him, her hips lifting up when she felt his harden member rub against her. Itachi leaned up and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side. But before he could go back to kissing her she flipped their positions. She kissed him fervently, her nails scratching at his well formed abdomen. He hissed in pleasure, as red scratch marks formed, some bleeding slightly. She started to kiss down his neck, and chest. As she moved down his front she lapped at the tiny lines of blood, making him moan. She came to the lining of his pants and untied the drawstring. Before she could pull down the garment, she found herself under Itachi.

"No, no, no, no more teasing from you." he stated, as he caressed her stomach. He slid off her panties and flung them to the floor. She was a little surprise at what had just happened, her mind spinning with thousands of ideas for what he could do to her at that moment. He stroked the inner side of her leg, and when he came up to her entrance he slide two fingers into her. Her body stiffened, adjusting to the full filling she was experiencing. He spread his fingers as he pulled them out, only to go back into her again. He watched her reaction, how her chest heaved as his fingers reached deep into her, how her lips pursed as she exhaled. He pulled out his fingers slowly her hips lifting slightly wanting his fingers in her again. Her eyes opened slowly when he stopped his administrations. She looked at him confusion evident on her face. He matched her gaze, a smirk evident on his face.

"Show me. I want you to teach me how to give you maximum pleasure. I know the female body very well, but you know what you need to achieve an astonishing orgasm." he directed. A smile appeared on her red lips.

"Kinky! I never thought you would be into anything like that." she stated.

"Are you up for it?" asked Itachi, as he looked her up and down. She gently bit her bottom lip, and slowly sat up.

"Do you mind undoing me?" she asked seductively. Itachi reached over and undid each of the clasps. She slid off the bustier, and dropped it on the floor. Itachi stroked her toned stomach, he then leaned over and started kissing and nibbling at her neck.

Once she was lying back down, she took Itachi's hand in hers and guided it down to her eager pussy. Using his hand as a pleasure tool, she began to rub her clit, in a slow, even, counter clockwise pace. Itachi watched everything intently, making sure that he didn't miss a beat. As he was monitoring what his hand was being led to do, Archer reached over and pulled his other hand over to her left breast. He turned his attention to his other hand, and watched as she directed his hand. Firmly squeezing and clutching her large breast, as well as pinching and gently tugging at her nipple. As Itachi watched, his penis throbbed painfully. She pushed two of his fingers into her, rotating them back and forth. She let out a loud groan, as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. She was coming close to her climax, his fingers secured tightly with in her when her walls started to spasm. She inhaled deeply, as her orgasm started. He watched as her back arched up off the bed, his fingers moving swiftly in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure throughout her climax. She collapsed back down on the bed once she was finished.

Itachi pulled his fingers out of her and licked one clean, and then brought the other still coated in her juices to her lips. She sucked on the tip, then took the finger into her mouth where she licked it clean. Once he removed his finger from her mouth, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Archer's hand made its way down to the lining of Itachi's pants. She slid her hand past the waistline of his pants. Her cool hands massaged his balls, upon feeling her touching him, he ground his erection against her. He stood up and pulled off his pants. Archer stood up as well, and stepped towards him, looking him up and down.

"Still as impressive as ever I see." she commented. He walked over to her, and pushed her back towards the bed.

"The best for the best." he smirked, she smiled at him. "I have a request."

"And what would that be?" she asked a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"I want to see them." he replied.

"See what?" she questioned.

"Your wings." he stated ghosting his fingers on her back. She was shocked, she had never thought he would request something like that.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's a part of who you are, plus I want to see them up close." he informed with a smile. She giggled at his response.

"Alright, just don't pull any of my feathers out. Okay." she warned.

"I'll be gentle, promise." he agreed holding her tightly.

She consentrated directing the her energy to where it needed to go. Two yellow ovals appeared on her back; the energy moulded into the shape of wings, and then solidified. Her wings were held close to her body. She looked up at him amused with the look he was wearing. She spread her wings out to their full length. The tip of each feather was a gold colour, while the root was a snow white. Itachi reached out and softly touched his finger tips to the feathery structure. In reaction to his touch her feathers shuddered lightly.

"Stop that, it tickles." she giggled, her wings pulling in close to her body. Itachi smiled at her, then pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her wings spread and wrapped around him, creating their own little cocoon. He enjoyed the feel of the soft tickles on his skin. Itachi rotated the both of them around and pulled her on top of him as he sat down on the bed.

Her pussy hovered just above his anxiously awaiting penis. As he kissed her tenderly his hands moved down to her hips. He gently eased her down onto him, both of them parting their lips to savor the feel of each other. She began to move up and down creating a steady rhythm, Itachi guiding her. Their breathing started to become uneven, as groans and moans of complete ecstasy passed their lips. She held on to him tightly each of them coming close to their climax.

"How do you feel?" he asked breathlessly.

"Unbelievable." she replied letting out a loud sigh of enjoyment. Their pace quickened the pressure developing within each of them increasing with every movement. "Ah, Itachi." she moaned as her orgasm washed over her, triggering his own.

"Oh Archer." he groaned deeply. When they were finished riding out their orgasms, they fell back on the bed. Archer slowly pulled herself off of Itachi, and grabbed the extra blanket that she kept by the bed. She climbed back on to the bed and draped the blanket over the two of them. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his right shoulder. Her wings started to glow and shrunk back down into her back.

"I was hoping that you would keep them out." he said wrapping his right arm around her.

"You can't always get what you want." she stated as she ghosted her fingers along the small cuts on his abdomen.

"I got you didn't I." he reminded her.

"And how badly did you want me?" she asked sitting up and looking him in the eye. He looked her up and down, he then sat up still keeping their intense eye contact. Supporting himself on his right arm, he reached his left hand behind her neck and guided her down to his lips, as they kissed he slid her under him. When they parted he looked at her, and watched as her lips curled into the sweet smile that he enjoyed seeing.

"I wanted you and I still want you very badly." he smirked kissing her again. She smiled under his lips, and gently pulled away from his kiss.

"Your just going to have to hold that thought, what ever your thinking, just for a quick second." she told him, softly pushing him off of her.

"What? Why?" he asked not wanting her to get up.

"Because I have to take those killer peppers out of the sauce so it can settle down slightly, so it won't kill everybody when they eat it." she giggled finally pushing him off and standing up. He sat back as she walked into the kitchen swinging her hips just a little bit more than usual, which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, and this brought a smile to his face.

He climbed off of the bed and walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and watched her as she delicately placed each hot pepper that she found in the sauce down on to a piece of wax paper. She placed the lid back onto the pot and licked her fingers. She then pushed the peppers off to the side and turned around, only to pump into Itachi, who had walked up behind her.

"What's up?" she asked looking up at him innocently.

"You know you didn't have to go to the trouble of actually making something for everybody." he stated glancing at the cooking sauce.

"Itachi, you say that but you're also one of the people that would most enjoy a home cooked meal. Besides I desperately want to see Kisame and everyone's reaction when they eat that first spoonful." she laughed. Itachi chuckled lightly, and looked away from her. "What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Itachi looked at her quickly, taken off guard by her question.

"Oh, nothing." he answered quickly. He turned around and left the kitchen, only to fall back onto the bed with a loud sigh.

"Something may not be wrong, but there is definitely something on your mind." she stated crossing her arms and leaning against the wall beside her bed. He was silent as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm a pretty good listener if you just want someone to here what you have to say." she tried again, but all she got in return was silence. "Well if you eventually feel like talking I'll be in the shower, cleaning up." she informed pushing herself off the wall, and making her way to the bathroom.

"You're so content, no matter what situation you seem to be in." he began. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Most of the time I am." she replied.

"How? You have killed people, you've been torture, tormented. Yet you cope. You probably have seen some terrible things, maybe even more extreme then what I have. I don't know how you do it. How can you be so content, even after you've faced what you've faced?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well, I think it's because I make sure to have some fun in my life. When I first became an Earth Fighter I thought I had to dedicate everything that I was to training, missions, and getting the task done. Ashley actually had to in a way force me to take some time for myself, to enjoy what life has to offer." she stated. He looked up at the ceiling again, soaking in what she had just told him. "What about you Itachi, have you enjoyed your life the past couple of days?"

"Yes, I have, minus the whole AMBU trying to keep a close eye on me in particular." he answered.

"Well we're going to have to pull something on them later." she suggested, bringing a small smile to his face. "Are you not content with your life Itachi?" she asked.

"Sometimes…most of the time." he answered honestly.

"Itachi, what has happened in the past, is in the past. It's what you do now that matters. Just make sure it's what you want to do. I just hope that in your adventurous life I'm a piece of that part that makes you smile, even if it is just for a second." she smiled. He looked over at her and smirked. "Did I answer your question?"

"Yes, you did." he replied.

"Good. Would you care to join me in the shower?" she asked seductively winking at him. He quickly stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You don't need to ask me twice." he grinned. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later they stepped out of the bathroom, making out all the way over to the bed. They fell down onto the bed, small water droplets releasing themselves from their skin and dancing in mid air. They couldn't take their hands off of each other, enjoying every small touch the other offered. They wished for a moment where time would stand still, just for them, so they could extend their moment of passionate kisses, tender touches, and small laughs in between.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BUZZ! BUZZ! BEEP!

"What the fuck is that?" asked Itachi as he placed his forehead against her chest.

"An alarm." she sighed still lying down on the bed.

"Why is it set?" he asked sitting up on the bed, to turn off the alarm.

"It's an extra precaution. Just in case we for got about our time limit." she stated rolling over onto her side.

"How long do you think we have before they start showing up?" he asked coldly.

"Twenty minutes at most." she replied quietly. He looked back at her, disappointment evident on her flawless features. He gently grabbed her and hauled her up so she was sitting on his lap looking at him.

"Kiss me." he ordered. She captured his lips possessively, telling him that she wanted more, much more. When they parted they looked at each other. "I want you to promise me something." he said gently.

"You know you can be very demanding sometimes." she replied. "What?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"That we can be with each other sometime soon, none of this whole three months to three years shit." he offered.

"When do you suggest?" she asked very interested in the conversation.

"Two weeks from now, latest. Here. If you're gone just place a note saying that you left for a certain period of time, no one will know, you would come off as just being polite to anyone else that happens to read it." he informed looking deep into her eyes.

"Evening?" she asked, thinking everything over.

"Of course, I'll find a way pass the AMBU. If I can't make it then I'll find some way to contact you." he said grabbing one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking it hard.

"On one condition." she said. He released her nipple and looked up at her.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That I get to have some of my own fun with you, today was your pay back for the club, so we are even. Agreed?" she asked seductively.

"Agreed." he replied kissing her once again to seal the deal.

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed so I can tidy up." she winked.

Itachi left undetected only to perch himself on a roof a little ways away. Within two weeks he would have her again, and this made him fairly excited. He leaned back against the edge of the wall, watching the clouds as they floated pass, waiting until her friends arrived so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"I wouldn't figure that you would be the type of man that would relax and enjoy the day." came Kakashi's voice only a couple of meters away from him.

"I like to try something new every now and then." replied Itachi not even glancing at the spikey haired man.

"So what have you been up to these past couple of days?" asked Kakashi sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Staying out of trouble, what was agreed upon." stated Itachi, knowing full well that the elder nin didn't just come there to talk about the good old days.

"Have you now. I didn't sense any of the Akatsuki's chakra for a good eight hours last night, and yours seems to have been undetectable for the past four hours." said Kakashi slyly.

"We were with the Earth Fighters for the entire night, and I didn't want anyone to bug me for the past couple of hours." admitted Itachi, still not looking over at Kakashi.

"Yes the Earth Fighters. I just recently heard that you had a prior run in with them, namely Archer. Naruto told me that she broke Kisame's arm, and wasn't even affected by your Mangekyou Sharingan, and that was two years ago." informed Kakashi.

"Did Naruto-kun also tell you that Jiraiya even shook in fear upon seeing her?" asked Itachi looking over at Kakashi to see his reaction. Kakashi was slightly shocked, even though he didn't want to believe it his statement radiated with a truth.

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Kakashi uneasily.

"Probably not too much more than you do." stated Itachi. They suddenly heard loud chatter coming from a group of people making their way towards Archer's apartment. They both stood up and looked, and sure enough it was the other Earth Fighters along with the other Akatsuki members.

"Where are they going?" asked Kakashi, not really expecting an answer.

"To Archer's, she's cooking a home made meal, and didn't mind us tagging along, which reminds me I should probably get going, if I'm with them I can't get blamed for anything." smirked Itachi.

"Sounds tasty, what are we having?" asked Kakashi stepping towards Itachi.

"Planning on crashing the party?" asked Itachi.

"If none of you aren't doing anything your suppose to then it shouldn't be a problem." said Kakashi.

"Suit yourself." Itachi replied jumping off of the roof, Kakashi following close behind. They quickly landed on the balcony of her apartment seats all set up for all of them, along with a few tables. Itachi walked closer to the open balcony doors, and tapped lightly on the frame.

"It's almost ready just hang on to those tacky cloaks of yours." came her voice from the direction of the kitchen. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well it's nice to see that someone has a sense of humor around here." Kakashi spoke into the room. Archer's head peeked out from the kitchen, when she saw the two of them waiting outside she walked over to them a smile on her face.

"Hatake Kakashi, what an honor, never would have guessed that Konoha would send such a legend to welcome me to the village." she greeted leaning against the door frame. "What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked sweetly. Kakashi blushed slightly at her words and dropped his head down a little trying to hide the redness of his face. When he did this Itachi looked over at her and she winked at him a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Itachi had to bite his lip to prevent himself from chuckling.

"Actually I'm not here for that in particular." Kakashi said shyly. Archer pretended to be slightly surprised and saddend. "But by all means, welcome to Konoha. I hope that you enjoy the duration of your time here." he said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much. So what does bring you here?" she asked, she then quickly turned to Itachi. "What did you do?"

"Oh, he's done nothing wrong…yet." defended Kakashi looking over at Itachi with a look of warning. Kakashi's stomach then growled loudly, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"He wants to know if he could stay for the meal, so he can keep an eye on me and the others." said Itachi bluntly. Archer turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"Why? Do you think we can't hold up our end of the agreement?" she snapped at him. Kakashi raised his hands up trying to defend himself, trying to say No. "Do you actually think that may abilities if needed couldn't cut it if I did have to restrain them?" She was advancing towards him, backing him up to the railing.

"No! No! I don't think that at all." Kakashi pleaded not knowing how he had gotten into the situation in the first place. Her features lightened up, and a smile returned to her face, and she began to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you Kakashi, I don't mind if you stay for supper." she said gently. Kakashi let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. She went back into the apartment and returned with a chair. She then walked back into the apartment. "I hope you like noodles." she shouted back.

Kakashi looked around the balcony deciding which chair he was going to sit in. Itachi and him sat down on the chairs close to the right side of the balcony. Just then a large group of people landed on the balcony a few carrying bags.

"Archer I got the ice cream you wanted, but they were out of triple decker double chocolate brownie." announced Mesquite quickly walking into the apartment.

"And where do you want the thirty litres of water?" asked Hydra.

"Stack them behind the doors." shouted back Archer. Hydra put down her box of water, along with the other girls who were carrying water.

"I still don't get it why do we need all that ice cream, and thirty litres of water?" asked Deidara.

"You'll see." warned Hydra.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" shouted Kisame pointing at Kakashi.

"Yoh." replied Kakashi waving his hand.

"I invited him as well, is there a problem?" asked Archer sternly as she stepped out onto the balcony. There was no objection from anyone, just a growl from Kisame. "Good, supper will be ready in a minute." she said walking back into the apartment. The girls lined up at the entrance patiently, some figeting slightly. All the others just looked at them strangely, wondering why they were lined up.

"Why are you all lined up?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I love this stuff, and it has been almost a year and a half since I last had it." said Mesquite. Archer walked towards them a large bowl in her hand. All the girls looked at her wide-eyed when they saw the dish.

"Dinner is served." said Archer qently as she passed through the door frame. The girls rushed into the room, Itachi and the rest of them following. Archer reached and grabbed one of the litre bottles of water and walked over to her seat. Once everyone returned and had grabbed a bottle of water for themselves they sat down.

"Itadakimasu." said everyone breaking their chopsticks. Everyone shovelled some of the sauce and the noodles into their mouth savoring the taste. Within seconds of swallowing it everyone's face except for the Earth Fighters went into shock. They quickly reached for their bottles of water and guzzled down about half a litre. When their lips and mouth cooled down, they looked around at each other. Their eyes went wide when they saw the scattered about Earth Fighters, eating the noodles unfazed by the spiciness. They all finished off their meal roughly at the same time, letting out a delightful sigh as they placed their empty bowls on the table.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Deidara, looking over at Archer.

"The first bite is always the killer, but if you get past that it becomes easier to handle." she replied looking at them. They all looked down sceptically at the spicy meal. Itachi was the first one to try it again, and they all watched him as he took bite, after bite, after bite. When he was finished he placed his empty bowl down on the table and reached for his half empty bottle of water.

"She's right." he said shrugging his shoulders. She smiled at him and reached for her water as well. Everyone cautiously tried the food again, relaxing slightly when they proved Itachi's statement true. Once everyone was finished Archer got up and went into her apartment. When she returned she was carrying the bags full of ice cream and a bunch of spoons. She placed them on the table and grabbed herself a containter and a utensil and sat down. Everyone else followed suit, examining all the different type of ice cream choosing their favorite. Everyone was quiet enjoying the cooling sensation that the ice cream gave to their mouths.

"I'm not really sure if this actually happened last night, but if it did I want to know." stated Deidara breaking the silence, everyone looked in his direction.

"What's that?" asked Viper shifting in her seat.

"Were you really a lesbian at some point?" he asked directing his question to Archer. Everyone's eyes went wide remembering that it did in fact happen. Kakashi started choking on his desert, being caught off guard by the topic. Archer just started to giggle and nodded in response to his answer.

"And D's still heartbroken, over the fact that she turned straight again." informed Mesquite.

"D, whose D?" asked Justine.

"Archer's former lesbian Lover." Hydra and Mesquite both replied seductively. They both started to laugh.

"Wow…how was it?" asked Deidara quickly placing another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. A burst of laughter came from the girls.

"You ask the weirdest questions Deidara." said Archer twirling her spoon in her ice cream.

"Well?" he pressed. Everyone turned their attention to her waiting for the answer.

"What do you want me to say? That it was the greatest time I've ever had, but there was something missing?" she asked not really expecting a reply.

"Yeah." said Kakashi surprising everyone with his sudden outburst.

"It was fun but, she couldn't give me what I wanted." Archer stated plainly.

"A penis?" commented Kisame, another burst of laughter came from the guys.

"You do know that you don't have to have a phallic object to please a woman." commented Viper.

"Then what do you need?" asked Kisame sarcastically.

"Good coordination." said Viper.

"Balance." said Mesquite.

"Good hands." giggled Hydra.

"To know when too rough is too rough." replied Ray. The girls listed off other characteristics that could be used, until it came to Archer.

"A good imagination." Archer stated calmly with a mischievous smile. All the girls sat back strongly agreeing with her answer. The guys all looked at her a little surprised at the many answers they had received.

"Did your Lover have most of these things?" asked Deidara.

"She did but she wasn't creative enough for me." she answered getting a laugh from everyone.

The sun set in the sky and they all continued to talk, and laugh about things that had happened to them. Sexual escapades being one of the hottest topics. When it was close to midnight they were getting shouted at for being too noisy, to turn off the lights. Kakashi left soon after, shaking his hostesses hand and bidding the rest goodnight. And hour after that everyone else was becoming tired, and decided to sleep out on the balcony. While some cleaned up, the others got the blankets and everything else needed and started setting that up. Archer quickly finished cleaning up while the others started lying down to sleep. When she stepped outside she was slightly surprised to find the place that was left for her was right next to Itachi. She quietly walked over and slid herself between the light covers, the loud breathing of the others around her indicating that they were asleep.

"A good imagination huh?" whispered Itachi. She turned her head in his direction, a small smile on her face. "Do I qualify?" Her smile grew bigger.

"I wouldn't be fucking you if you didn't." she whispered back to him. He smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Good enough." he said quietly. He leaned up and kissed her gently and then turned over so his back was to her. She touched her lips lightly feeling a tingly feeling. She laid down completely and closed her eyes, both of them wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Copyright July 16, 2006


	12. A New Life Lived: Part 3

A New Life Lived: Part 3

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

As the sun rose over the horizon, It's rays of light slowly crept further across the high balcony. The birds started to chirp, flying to catch their food. Archer turned over, her eyes opening slightly wondering what was the cause of the bright light. As she waited for her body to completely wake up she lied down on her back. She looked in the direction of the rising sun and watched as a group of birds flew towards the blazing sphere. She then turned her head so she was now looking up at the brightening sky. Large plump white clouds were scattered throughout the blue sky. She finally decided to sit up, and she looked over the balcony scattered with a large number of still sleeping bodies. She turned her attention to the right of her, where Itachi slept. His peaceful looking features, along with his slightly heavy breathing made him look so cute. He let out a small moan when he shifted a little. It took a great deal of effort for her to stop herself from saying 'Ohhhh'. She gently stood to her feet, and walked into her apartment. She searched around and came back onto the balcony with her camera, a smile on her face. This was too good to pass up, how many people could say that they had the Akatsuki sleeping over, and prove it. She walked around making sure to get the perfect angle so you can actually identify who it was. The camera's bright but quick flashes went unnoticed. When she took the picture of Deidara who was behind Itachi, they both began to stir a little. She just had one more picture to take which was Itachi's picture. She knelt down and leaned back making sure that the picture looked "innocent". Itachi suddenly opened his eyes just as she pressed the shutter button.

"What the hell?" Itachi asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes that were slightly irritated by the flash.

"Oh, you ruined it. Okay lie back down, and this time keep your eyes closed." she directed as she readied herself to take another picture.

"Your not going to take my picture." he stated.

"Well I already have one, I just what a better one." she informed.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Yeah, you all look so sweet when your sleeping, now lie back down." she instructed again.

"Give me the camera." he ordered evenly reaching out his hand.

"No." she replied, making sure that everything was set on her camera.

"Give, me, the, camera." he ordered more sternly.

"No." she stated bluntly, turning her attention to him. He lunged at her and she darted out of his way, trying to make sure that she didn't step on anyone. Itachi didn't really care, if someone was in his way he kicked them. "Well you're cranky this morning." she said moving to the side to avoid another attempt. The others were starting to wake up, various bodies sitting up wondering what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Jinx looking around drowsily, as Archer and Itachi continued to run around.

"Give me the camera." Itachi ordered again.

"Camera? When did we start taking pictures?" yawned Shannon.

"These are going to be worth a fortune later, even more if I get you guys to sign them." said Archer.

"Sign what…pictures? Wait you two are going to have to start from the beginning." advised Crystal. Archer and Itachi looked at her, then looked back at one another.

"She was taking pictures of us while we were sleeping." stated Itachi.

"Come on the moment was too good to pass up, plus I got some good pics." defended Archer.

"Let's see." said Mesquite reaching for the camera. It was digital so she was able to flip through the images. "Oh how cute." she said showing a picture of Kisame snuggled up under the blanket.

"Oh Itachi you ruined yours, you should have kept your eyes closed." said Hydra when they view his picture. Itachi just rolled his eyes and went inside to go to the bathroom. The other Akatsuki members gathered around to look at their pictures.

"Hey I don't look too bad." said Deidara upon seeing his. The others also thought the same about their own picture. Archer snuck into the apartment and waited outside the bathroom for Itachi. When he came out he looked at her, he then leaned back against the main door.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little concerned.

"Nothing, I just. I'm starting to feel a little trapped." he sighed.

"Just so you know I'm not going to post those or anything." she informed.

"Yeah, I know." he smirked.

"But this does present a potential problem, you feeling trapped. Hmmm, I got an idea." she said gently grabbing his hand and leading him out onto the balcony. "You guys, Itachi feels trapped, does anyone else feel this way?" she asked. Everyone slowly raised their hands. "Alright you guys just wait over here for a second and converse." she said hinting at the Earth Fighters to meet her at the side railing. They talked for a little while then came back to the Akatsuki. "Since over these past two days it has mostly been what we want to do, we decided that we could do something you guys would like to do." began Archer.

"Before you even suggest it, No we are not going to have sex with you or give you any sexual relief in anyway." directed Mesquite. Deidara and Kisame's face turned into a sad expression.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" asked Hydra. They all thought for a moment, a few ideas coming to their minds.

"Let's take a trip." suggested Itachi. "Let's go where no one can find us." Archer had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. "Up there." he directed pointing up into the sky where a large mass of clouds were located.

"And how do you suggest you guys get up there?" asked Ray. They all turned their attention to Deidara, who upon realizing the attention he was receiving a large smile grew on his face.

"I'll use one of my clay birds." he said smiling wide. The girls looked back at one another, a little sceptical at the whole idea.

"And what are we going to do once we get up there?" asked Mesquite.

"Just sit and relax, just without having the ANBU watching our every move." stated Itachi. The girls looked at each other again.

"We'll meet you up there." said Archer.

"Alright, see you up there." said Deidara, he formed some clay and the bird grew bigger, and bigger until it was large enough to support the weight of the eight of them. The Akatsuki hopped on and flew off towards the large mass of clouds.

"You know he can be too clever for his own good." commented Mesquite.

"He is labelled a genius after all. He also seems to be just as clever as someone we know all too well." hinted Hydra.

"What exactly are you getting at?" asked Archer looking at her blonde friend curiously.

"Oh come on Archer, when was the last time you got laid, by someone close to worthy?" asked Mesquite.

"Wait, do you half approve of Uchiha Itachi as worthy for me. You never think that." said Archer a little surprised. Hydra turned to the other Earth Fighters.

"Do you gals mind heading up without us." suggested Hydra. They all smiled and jumped to the roof, they moulded their energy and created their wings. They jumped up and started flying towards the mass of clouds.

"Archer let us be completely honest with you. We want to know who he is." sighed Mesquite.

"Who, Uchiha Itachi?" asked Archer slightly confused.

"No! The man that gave you such unbelievable pleasure that triggered that one energy arrangement enabling you to have access to extraordinary power." informed Hydra.

"Fuck this, say the name. It's been eating away at us for days." said Mesquite.

"Look you know I would tell you guys anything. The thing is I don't know everything about the situation. I came here to talk to Ashley about the design on my arm, because I hardly know anything about it. And when it comes to him and me I don't know completely how he feels about me. He could have been just an amazing fuck. When it's the right time and I know more you will both be the people I come to first." said Archer running her fingers through her long hair.

"There is one thing you could tell us. How do you feel about him?" asked Hydra walking over and sitting next to Archer.

"I feel safe. When I'm with him I don't have to worry about being fondled, and treated like an object. He's warm, and I enjoy spending time with him. He's my equal, yet opposite at the same time. I don't have that small tinge of fear that the past I had will repeat itself." Archer spoke quietly.

"Girl that's why you have us, whenever you want we will go and kick anybody's ass that you want. Past is past." said Mesquite gently patting Archer on the back. Archer laughed lightly.

"Come on lets go, they're probably getting worried up there." suggested Hydra.

"So are you considering the whole Uchiha Itachi fuck factor?" asked Mesquite as they jumped onto the roof summoning their wings. Archer just laughed hard, as they took off.

---

"What's taking them so long?" asked Itachi softy stepping to the edge of the cloud.

"Just have a little patience, those women you can't rush. The men that did have lost some very important things." advised Jinx resting the back of her head on her arms.

"You know it's been awhile since I last did this." sighed Shannon.

"This is definitely one thing I miss doing since I transferred to Crystal Waters." said Ray.

"Crystal Waters? Where's that?" asked Justine playing with a piece of cloud.

"Think of it as a half dimension. Not completely a separate dimension but not entirely part of this plane. It makes it easier for us to get anywhere in the world that we need to go, as well as help out in the other dimensions." explained Hydra walking over to them.

"So how do you get place to place, I mean other then using your wings?" asked Stephanie.

"Portals, not one of my most favourite resources." mentioned Archer sitting down beside them.

"Why don't you like using them?" asked Tai.

"Imagine being on a fast roller coaster, it feels like that, just when you reach your destination it's like that roller coaster comes to a sudden stop. Your usually not too affected, but you don't want to be doing it twenty times in a row." giggled Archer.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Mesquite.

"Girl you are going to have to relax, let it come to you." instructed Hydra sitting back against a higher part of the cloud. They all sat back, making themselves comfortable, enjoying the view they had.

"Have any of you ladies ever had sex on a cloud?" asked Deidara thoughtfully. All the girls started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny, I want to know." The girls laughed harder, a few of the guys letting a little chuckle slip.

"You ask the strangest questions." gasped Hydra. As the laughter slowly settled down and some wiped a tear from their eye, they looked at him. "We've each had our experience."

"But it isn't something to brag about." said Mesquite.

"Why?" asked Deidara.

"The individuals that we bring up here can't usually complete the task." informed Mesquite.

"What?" asked all the men.

"They get too excited, and add onto that the pressure increases, the whole up at a few thousand feet seems to be an extra weight for them." informed Archer. They were all silent for close to ten minutes.

"What else is there to do in this village?" asked Viper.

"We can't actually cause any havoc. And we've already done training, and went to one of the hottest clubs in the area. We can't actually take a trip, the treaty ends today, and we all have to leave before noon tomorrow, except you Archer." listed Ray.

"Hmm." replied Archer.

"Oh come on, you guys are young I'm pretty sure you could come up with something." said Ashley sitting on top of the high part of the cloud. Everyone turned their attention to her, most of them surprised that they didn't sense her.

"Ashley, this place is soooo boring." complained Mesquite.

"That statement is pretty close to being half true. You could go to the hot springs, do a little shopping, sharpen and clean your weapons, work on some new techniques." informed Ashley. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"The hot springs sound good, but for a little later in the day." said Archer trying to work with the options.

"Tsunade is going to hate me for this." sighed Ashley. They all looked at her, curiously. "You can cause a little bit of trouble, just nothing devastating, just for a little fun. What you guys do is up to you, just don't over do it." warned Ashley she then disappeared.

"Hmmm." pondered Archer.

"What are you thinking about doing Archer?" asked Mesquite sporting a mischievous look.

"It's pretty hot today don't you think?" asked Archer.

"A little more then usual." replied Hydra curious to find out where she was going with this.

"Perfect for a water fight wouldn't you say?" smiled Archer. This got the Akatsuki's attention immediately.

"In the village? If one of us just happens to miss, others may get wet by accident." Mesquite evilly smiled.

"But it will just be water, nothing that is too serious to cause damage." added Ray.

"Exactly, so we wouldn't be breaking any rules." mentioned Viper.

"If people just happen to get in our way it would be their own fault." stated Jinx.

"So what do you guys say?" asked Archer directing her question to the pondering Akatsuki members.

"We are so up for it! On one condition." said Deidara a mischievous smile growing on his face.

"And what would that be Prey tell?" asked Mesquite her thin forked tongue flicking just over her full lips.

"All you lovely ladies has to wear either a bikini top, or a tight white tee-shirt." Deidara snickered evilly.

"Uhh, you perverted fuck." huffed Justine pushing him forcefully. All the men began to chuckle lightly, but the girls were silent. The Earth fighters looked back from one another, a few nodding slightly, or trying to hold back a smirk.

"Condition accepted." agreed Archer. Itachi immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Archer surprised. She stood up and stretched, and walked to the edge of the cloud. "See you guys down there." She then dived off the cloud, heading towards the ground. The other girls laughed and made their way off the cloud on their own.

"I can't believe they actually accepted that." said Deidara, still a little surprised. They were all quiet.

"Well, come on create that clay bird of yours so we can get down there." ordered Stephanie. He did, and they made their way back to Archer's apartment. Most of the Earth Fighters were there waiting for them when they arrived.

"Okay so what type of limits are we going to put on this game?" asked Viper balancing herself on the railing.

"Basic water techniques, just enough to get someone soaked, but not powerful enough to actually destroy anything." started Hydra.

"Boundaries?" asked Kisame.

"The village borders." replied Jinx.

"Targets?" asked Itachi taking off his cloak and placing it just inside the apartment.

"Everyone." stated Mesquite with a smile.

"Any other concerns before we begin?" asked Archer.

"Is every place fair game?" asked Crystal. Archer thought for a moment.

"Let's try to keep it outside." suggested Archer. "Okay ten seconds to spread out." ordered Archer. Everyone dashed off in a different direction. Archer stopped on a roof in the middle of the village. She could sense the other's aura signatures coming to a stop when they thought it was some what safe. She suddenly heard a light chuckle coming from the other side of the chimney.

"Ho, ho. These Earth Fighters are something else. This would be great material for my next story." Chuckled Jiraiya as he scribbled down notes on a piece of paper. "Lets see what should I call it? Promiscuous fighters of a different realm? Yeah that sounds good, Jiraiya you are the most creative writer throughout the Fire Country, ho, ho!"

'Fucking pervert.' Archer thought to herself, holding back a giggle.

"Ooi Archer!" shouted Naruto from the street. She suddenly felt all the other's aura signatures start to move towards her.

"Shit." she huffed under her breath. She jumped down to the street looking over her shoulder, keeping an eye out for the rest of them. "Yes, what is it Naruto?" she asked quickly stepping towards him.

"I need to talk to you about something." he admitted his voice supporting a very serious tone. She looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" she asked sincerely.

"It's about Sasuke." his voice sounding heavy. She could tell that even after all this time he still hurt from the loss, and she knelt down in front of him.

"Naruto, how about we talk about this tomorrow, just figure out exactly what you want to say and we'll talk. But right now I can't, because I'm being hunted and they are on their way." she said sweetly. He looked at her with a strange expression.

"Hunted by who?" he asked. Mesquite and Hydra jumped over opposite roofs performing different sets of hand seals. She dashed towards them concentrating energy to both of her hands. She dodged each of their series of water attacks, and jumped up behind them. She activated her water attacks and hit them both forcing them to the ground soaking wet.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the both of them. Everybody's attention turned to the two drenched females in the middle of the street. They were soaked to the bone, huffing and shivering slightly.

"YOU FUCKING ICE BITCH!" shouted Mesquite.

"THAT WATER IS FREEZING!" Shivered Hydra.

"Better luck next time girls." advised Archer disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Archer walked cautiously through the Konoha streets. She still had not been hit with any water attacks, and she new that at this point in the game everyone was aiming for her. Everything was so quiet and she knew that they were close. Drenched Earth Fighters jumped out from their hiding spots and threw wire in all directions to keep her tied down. The Akatsuki members were creating their water strikes preparing to launch them. They unleashed their attacks, Archer and everything around her was covered by water. When everything subsided and the water sunk into the ground the wires were released. When everyone looked over to see her they saw water shaped like a woman's body. The water began to change colour, and Archer reformed herself into a solid figure, still dry as a bone.

"Better luck next time guys." said Archer walking towards them. She immediately felt Itachi's energy behind her. She began to turn around to counter whatever he was about to unleash but was knocked down to her ass by a flood of warm water. When it ceased she glared at him. He stood there proud with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet. "At least the water was warm." she huffed and then turned around and started walking back to her apartment.

As the other's followed Itachi held back slightly. He looked around and saw Tsunade and Ashley out on the balcony of the Hokage's office. They had been watching them for the entire time. Ashley noticed that he was looking at them, so she waved frantically making Tsunade burst out laughing.

'I wonder how they know each other?' Itachi asked himself. He turned around and continued walking back to the apartment.

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE…

"I can't believe that they've kept their word." stated Tsunade watching as Itachi walked off.

"They just need the right motivation to keep in check." said Ashley leaning up against the wall.

"He was a good asset to this village, I wonder what went wrong?" asked Tsunade hoping for an answer.

"Uchiha Itachi is a man of notion." stated Ashley.

"Notion?" asked Tsunade.

"A man full of ideas, who works on organized impulses. Truth be told I don't think he really wants to be part of Akatsuki. He knows that he will never completely know everything the world is, and what part he plays in it. And probably up until recently he was becoming very bored. I remember when you were that young. Full of spit and vinegar. But at some point it hit you that your life might have no effect in the larger picture." said Ashley. "And you lived about a decade having that image in your mind. Tell me the truth Tsunade-chan you were bored as hell."

"Yes I was." sighed Tsunade reminiscing. "When you don't fear death, and you don't care about life, satisfaction in anything becomes just a dream."

"But look at you now, Hokage-sama. The spit might have dried up, but you're still full of fucking vinegar." giggled Ashley. The two women had a good long laugh, and went inside.

---

"That one looks like a dolphin." said Hydra pointing to the clouds in the sky.

"Girl there is no fucking dolphin, in that fucking sky." snapped Mesquite. Everyone chuckling slightly.

"Look, there's the fin, the curve is the back, and the pointed part is the nose." explained Hydra.

"Oh! I see it now." said Viper.

"You're all on something, that cloud in no way looks like a dolphin. Someone please back me up here." pleaded Mesquite.

"It's not a dolphin." said Zetsu.

"Thank you." said Mesquite loudly.

"It's a turtle with one wing." said Zetsu thoughtfully. Mesquite glared at him.

"Fuck you, you're not aloud to play any more." snapped Mesquite. Zetsu turned to the others not knowing what he had said wrong.

"Alright getting off the cloud topic, so Archer what do you plan on doing after we all leave?" asked Hydra. Everyone directed their attention to Archer.

"Probably train." she said not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Yeah and what are you going to do with the other ninety percent of your time?" asked Mesquite. Archer just shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really sure yet." she hummed.

Itachi watched her carefully, he wanted desperately to fill in that answer with; she'll be getting fucked by me. He wanted to have her again before they left, he wasn't sure if he could wait the two weeks. But he had enjoyed their time together very much, and being around the Earth Fighters was something else, the energy that encompassed them was extremely potent and positive, naturally.

They all slept outside again, accept for Archer and Itachi. They were still beside each other on the balcony. Itachi watched her, how her eye lids fluttered gently, and how soft her features looked. She could feel his gaze on her. She slowly opened one eye to see if he was actually staring at her.

"What?" she asked opening both of her eyes to look at him.

"Nothing." he said plainly shrugging his shoulders and looking away. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she watched as his gaze slowly drifted back up to hers. She let out a quiet sigh and slid closer to him. She softly rested her head on his right shoulder and pulled his right arm up around her. Instinctively his grip tightened pulling her closer to his warm body. Her right hand reached over quickly finding his ANBU tattoo. Her fingers softly began to trace the design expertly. Her eyelids became heavy as she drifted off into a gentle sleep. Her fingers still kept on moving, the light touches and the welcomed weight on his chest forcing sleep to take over.

Archer awoke the next morning to the feeling of a warm hand caressing her toned stomach. She lifted her head up to see exactly what it intended to do. She watched as it continued and then stop. She slowly turned her head to see Itachi looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Like what?" he asked unsure about what she was talking about.

"Never mind, so how was your sleep?" she asked lying back down across his stomach.

"Good, yours?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Pretty good, but the strangest thing happened, when I woke up their was a firm hand rubbing my stomach." she smiled.

"You don't say." replied Itachi trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yum… pizza with anchovies …" mumbled Deidara in his sleep. They both looked at him and looked back at each other. Archer rolled her eyes and stood up. Itachi sat up and watched as she went into the apartment. "…marshmallows…umm…" continued Deidara. Itachi kicked him lightly with his foot. "Ouch… what the fuck?" asked a groggy Deidara sitting up. He looked at Itachi sleepily until he realized that it was Itachi that had kicked him. "WHAT THE HELL, WHY DID YOU KICK ME?" yelled Deidara waking up everyone else.

"Because you talk too much." stated Itachi.

"I do not." Deidara stated bluntly.

"Yes you do. You were talking about marshmallows, pizza, and anchovies." said Archer coming out of the apartment.

"What? When?" asked Deidara.

"While you were sleeping." informed Itachi. Mesquite's eyes went wide.

"WHAT! And I'm just finding this out now?" asked Mesquite curtly.

"Why does it matter?" asked Crystal.

"Because people that talk in their sleep are more susceptible to taking in information during their sleep. Hence if I knew he was sleeping I could ask for an expensive diamond bracelet, and about eighty-five percent of the time they will do what you say." informed Mesquite looking at him with an evil smile.

"You would do that?" Deidara asked looking at her in horror.

"What make you buy me something, hell no." said Mesquite, Deidara took a breath relieved. "I would make you sing a song whenever you heard a certain word." she admitted. Deidara looked at her again in horror and she laughed.

"Then it's probably a good thing that you didn't find out until now." commented Hydra.

**DUM! DUM! DUM! BEEP! BEEP!**

Mesquite quickly pulled out her cell phone. "This better be good." greeted Mesquite.

"Is she always this curt in the morning?" asked Deidara.

"Actually it's how she answers her phone, she says that it cuts down on the bullshit." explained Archer.

"Okay. Northern Russia. Fine. They better have the supplies there, or heads are going to roll. Yes. Fine. Bye." said Mesquite to Athena. She hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket.

"Mission?" asked Archer.

"Yup, in fucking Russia. I would rather stay here." huffed Mesquite.

"Hey this place isn't that bad." defended Viper.

"Pack up we're leaving." ordered Mesquite.

"Yeah, we should probably be getting back to." agreed Hydra. All the Earth Fighters grabbed their kit and secured everything. As they walked to the edge of the railing Mesquite looked back.

"Going to see us off?" she asked Archer.

"Don't I always." replied Archer. They jumped off and headed to the bridge that lead to the training grounds, the Akatsuki following.

"Now be sure to drop by when you're in the area." said Archer giving Mesquite a goodbye hug.

"Well if there are any other apocalyptic instants' we will definitely be here." giggled Hydra hugging Archer. Mesquite and Hydra then turned to the observing Akatsuki members. "It's been fun."

"Don't cause Archer too much trouble, we don't want to have to come back here because of you." stated Mesquite.

"Say hi to everyone for me back home." said Archer.

"No worries." smiled Mesquite. "You might want to come by sometime, if this place gets boring."

"Safe flight." said Archer. Mesquite smiled and walked away from them. She gave her girls a signal and herself, Viper, Oleandra, Lilly, Shannon, and Jinx summoned their wings. They took off into the air causing everyone on the bridge to shield their eyes from the dust they kicked up. They waved to the people still on the bridge and the others waved back to their shrinking forms in the sky.

Hydra gave her best friend one last hug then her, Ray, Crystal, and Niagara jumped onto the water. Their bodies began to change into the clear liquid, and as they began to merge with the water Hydra waved. "Take care of yourself." she said just before she completely disappeared.

"Wow. Can you do that?" asked Deidara. Archer started to laugh and walked past them heading towards the village gates. They were all silent as they made their way there, watching the people's look of terror lighten as they got closer and closer to the gate.

"I guess I really don't have to tell you to be safe on your way back." said Archer they came to a stop just outside the large gate.

"You would be correct in that assumption." informed Zetsu.

"Okay, then how about a little advise." she suggested leaning against the wall. "The Leaf is on guard for you guys now, so any attempts at a noisy little ninja would be completely expected."

"Giving us tips now?" asked Itachi.

"No just a helpful reminder. I'm pretty sure if you really wanted to you would walk out of here with him right now." said Archer.

"True, what could stop us." stated Sasori.

"You guys dismiss me so easily. Amazing. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." she huffed walking slowly back into the village. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Let's go." directed Itachi, and they all began to walk away from the village.

"Take care of yourselves." shouted Archer watching their diminishing forms. Itachi's smirk grew on his face.

'See you in two weeks my love.' mentally commented Itachi as they disappeared into the woods.

What any of them failed to realize was the dark female eyes watching them intently. The pair of eyes looked back towards the village as Archer continued to make her way back in. They then refocused on their main target, Uchiha Itachi.

Copyright August 6, 2006


	13. What Makes You Worthy?

-1What Makes You Worthy?

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

** Warning I'm a pretty open person, so you should expect almost anything to pop up in my writing **

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

Archer walked through the tidy streets. Looking at how bright all the people's faces were. As she walked by one of the fresh vegetable stands she spotted the little girl that she had given the Popsicle to a couple of days before. The little girl saw her and waved, Archer waved back and smiled. The little girl tugged on her mother's dress, the tall woman leaned down and her daughter whispered something to her. Her mother nodded and the little girl ran towards Archer.

"Hi!" greeted the girl loudly.

"Hello. How are you today?" asked Archer.

"I'm good. I feel a lot safer now that those evil ninjas have left." stated the young girl.

"Well I'm happy that you feel more safe." replied Archer.

"Were you okay with having them around you?" asked the girl.

"They weren't that bad, they behaved themselves." said Archer.

"That's good. I have to go now." she said looking at her mother.

"Okay, take care kiddo." said Archer she then walked away.

She couldn't help but think of Itachi. His presence made her feel at ease, it was fun being around him. Whenever she was around him she could feel a change in his energy, and she hoped that it was because of her. His soft but firm touches always sent a thrill through her body. And the way he kissed always left her lips wanting more, wishing that they still made contact with his. As she continued to walk she passed by a series of apartments. She looked up to the top room and remembered that it was Naruto's.

'That's right I still have to talk to him.' she reminded herself. She made her way up to his apartment and tapped on the rickety door. She heard no movement or sounds that would suggest that anyone was in there. 'He must be training.' she concluded. She made her way through the village towards the training grounds. She quickly detected her target, when she heard a loud groan of pain.

"AHH! Sakura-chan that hurt." whined Naruto rubbing his sore head.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get out of the way sooner. It was an obvious hit." said Sakura.

"You two seem to be slightly off today, is there something wrong?" asked Kakashi closing his book. His two students looked guilty, shying away from his gaze.

"Maybe they need a small break Kakashi-san." suggested Archer leaning on the tree beside him. Kakashi looked at her, surprised that he hadn't sensed her presence.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Kakashi.

"I would like to talk to Naruto for a moment, if you don't mind." she replied. Sakura looked at Naruto curiously, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his young student.

"I have no problem." said Kakashi casually. "Come on Sakura we'll work on your taijutsu." They walked off slowly leaving Archer and Naruto alone.

"Didn't really think you would remember." he admitted scratching the back of his head.

"When you stopped me in the street you sounded like you really needed to talk." she said.

"Yeah…." he said quietly. A moment of silence past between them. Naruto knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how.

"You said that it was about Sasuke." she began for him. He nodded slowly. "And you are still worried about Orochimaru taking over his body." He nodded again. "I just need to know where I come in."

"Can you find him? You can fight Uchiha Itachi as an equal, I've seen it. You can take on Orochimaru. If Sasuke doesn't want to come back then that's his choice, but I won't let him be used as a container. NOT BY THAT BASTARD!" Naruto shouted. This caught the attention of Kakashi and Sakura that weren't too far away. They made their way back to where Naruto and Archer were. Archer looked at him sympathetically, feeling his pain. She wanted to tell the three of them that Sasuke wasn't with Orochimaru anymore. That Orochimaru is still desperately trying to get his hands on the Sharingan, that he was now targeting Uchiha Itachi because he can't find Sasuke.

"I can't do that." stated Archer. "Orochimaru can't be dealt with just by anyone. I know five people that could take him down on their own. But the chances of them agreeing to it is very slim. To defeat Orochimaru you're going to need something that he can't defeat."

"But you can go against Uchiha Itachi, he's just as dangerous." reasoned Naruto.

"That may be true, but Orochimaru is nothing like Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi prides himself on being the best, and when it comes down to it when he fights he fights his opponent with a little respect. You can even ask Kakashi-san, he fought against him and would agree with me." stated Archer.

"Can't you do anything?" asked Naruto clenching his fists tightly. Archer glanced at Kakashi, and he looked back at her with soft eyes. He wanted her to help Naruto, he just knew that he couldn't ask her to.

"If I did some recon, to find out more information about the situation, would that put you at ease even for a little while." she asked. "Because right know we are all under the assumption that Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. If he isn't then that completely changes the situation."

"It means that we can bring him back." said Naruto sternly.

"No. It means that he is successfully keeping under Orochimaru's radar. Any attempt by you to bring him back, can put him in danger once again." she corrected. Naruto began to shake out of frustration and anger.

"How long would you need to find him?" asked Sakura stepping beside Naruto and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"A few days, three to four. But you all have to promise me that you will stay here. If you followed me you would be putting yourselves in danger as well as Sasuke. Promise?" she asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement, then Archer looked over at Kakashi. He nodded slowly as well. "Alright then you will be the first people I come to talk to the second I get back." said Archer walking away from them, heading back to her apartment.

10:00 AT NIGHT…

Archer cautiously proceeded to the front gates, her senses on edge for anyone that might have the urge to follow her. She was dressed in all black, with high heel boots that came up to her knee. She had different types of shuriken stylishly strapped to her upper left arm. She wore a thick belt that holstered her sai weapons, where the tips were secured to her thighs. She had a few other hidden weapons cleverly placed against her body, but for any enemy they would be hard to detect unless she let them feel her up. As she approached the gate she saw to figures, that were familiar to her.

"Remember you promised that you wouldn't follow." she reminded continuing to walk towards them.

"We know." said Naruto.

"Please, Archer-sama. Bring him back, or at least let us know that he's safe." pleaded Sakura.

"Don't call me Archer-sama. Just Archer is fine. I'll do what I can, I promise." she said walking past them.

"I want your word as a ninja." stated Naruto. She stopped and smirked slightly.

"Do you really want my word as a ninja, even though I'm not?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. They didn't answer. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid Kakashi." she ordered to the hiding Jounin. Kakashi peeked his head out and smiled sheepishly.

She continued walking into the dark woods, quickly disappearing out of their sight.

SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE WOODS OF THE FIRE COUNTRY…

The eight Akatsuki members sluggishly stepped into their hideout. They had been moving since they left the village, making sure that no one was tracking them. Itachi was the last one to step inside. When he looked out to the surrounding trees, he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. He had been feeling like that for over half the trip, but when he activated his Sharingan, and concentrated his chakra there would be nothing there. Right now he was too tired, and he closed the large door dismissing the feeling as being a result of his fatigue.

A slender figure jumped down from a tree and hid in the shadows. She waited there until every light in the building turned off. She swiftly dashed to the door, avoiding the set traps. She used one of her techniques that enabled her to turn into a vapour and travel into the building. Using her disguise she travelled in and out of various rooms looking for the Uchiha.

Itachi flopped on to his bed, the need for sleep hitting him instantly. The vapour floated into the room and hovered over Itachi's sleeping form. She returned to her solid form standing beside the bed. She looked at him with vengeful eyes. She then focus some energy into her hand and created a small pink ball of vapour. She gently tossed the ball towards his sleeping body. It floated above him, but then gradually the pink ball began to shrink the vapour being inhaled by Itachi.

_Knock! Knock!_

_Itachi climbed out of bed and walked to the door slowly. His head throbbed as he reached for the door, but he didn't know why. He opened the door, and Archer jumped into his arms. _

"_Itachi I can't wait the two weeks. Fuck me now." she demanded._

"_Are you insane? Do you know what will happen if some one saw you, or if we're caught. You seemed fine with the idea back at the village." he told her._

"_Kiss me Itachi." she ordered wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Archer why are you doing this?" he asked her seriously. _

"_Don't you want me any more Itachi?" she asked a sad expression coming across her face._

"_It's not that. You're acting differently." he explained. She released her hold on him and stepped back. _

"_Fine then I'll just leave." she said walking quickly to the door, but just as quickly Itachi blocked her way. _

"_You know that I want you. I just never thought you could be this drastic." he defended._

"_You want me?" she questioned stepping closer to him._

"_Yes I do." he stated. _

"_How bad?" she asked pulling him close to her and guiding him over to the bed. _

"_You can't imagine." he replied as she pushed him down onto the bed._

"_Would you kill for me?" she asked kissing down his chest._

"_Who do you want me to kill?" he questioned, she just smiled._

"_If I asked you to and gave you permission, would you use me?" she asked pulling down his pants. This caught Itachi off guard._

'_Why would she want me to use her?' he asked himself. "Depends on how you want to be used." he replied watching her reaction. She paused and he could tell that she was thinking. _

"_If I said that you could have me anyway you wanted. That I would do anything you asked. What would you ask me to do?" she questioned sitting up and watching him. He was quiet. _

"_Why would you want me to use you?" he questioned, he felt that something was wrong. She was not acting like the Archer he knew._

"_Because I was told once that I can satisfy any man if I just let him do what he wants to do to me." she said evenly. Her words hurt him, like stepping on small shards of glass. He didn't want to use her, what he perceived to be the best quality of their relationship is that they were equals. One didn't dominate the other unless they both agreed upon it. But she was completely giving herself to him to be used, not even as an equal. _

_He threw her off the bed, and she hit the wall hard, her body curling up on the ground. He watched as she barely tried to get up, just enough to look at him through her bangs. _

"_Do you want me like this?" she asked quietly. Itachi narrowed his eyes, this person that was in his room may have looked, sounded, smelt, and felt like the woman he cared for. But that person was not Archer. _

"_Who the fuck are you?" he asked sternly. Tears pooled in her eyes, daring to run down her cheeks. She laid down on the ground and began to sob. Her cries sounded painful to him, and he wondered if she actually sounded like that when she cried. _

'_I never want to find out.' he told himself. "You're not Archer." he stated coolly standing to his feet. She looked up at him. "I'll ask once more, who the fuck are you?" A smile played on her lips. _

"_It's about time you found out Uchiha." she said, but her voice was completely different than Archer's. This new voice was more harsh, and dripping with venom, that he thought could never come out. His world began to spin and he fell into darkness._

He sat up in his bed, beads of sweat cascading down his body. He looked around the room, he went rigid the second he saw the person sitting in the chair across from his bed. His eyes narrowed, and she stared back. He held the kunai that he hid at the edge of his bed, and he lunged at her. She continued to stare at him, and she snapped her fingers. Itachi suddenly felt weightless, and restrained. He looked up to see his hands secured apart with a blue silk fabric. He followed the blue fabric and saw that it wrapped around his body to tie his feet and legs apart. He tested his bindings and was fairly surprised that they held firmly, for such a delicate fabric.

"I still don't know what she sees in you." she said to him.

"Who are you? Who's she?" he asked trying to find a way to get out of his binds.

"I never said that you could speak." she hissed at him. Another pieces of fabric came up and wrapped around his mouth. This made Itachi very uneasy, he had never been in a situation like this before. It reminded him of something he read in a novel, involving S&M. But right now he wasn't enjoying the feeling of being strung up and gagged. Maybe if Archer was the woman in his room doing this to him, he might find some pleasure in it. He had to shake his head to snap him back to his current situation. "Daydreaming Uchiha?" she asked with a smile. He glared at her. She laughed at his reaction, and then went to his desk. She turned on the lamp that sat there, and sat down on the chair facing him.

Itachi squinted to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. He looked at her, studying his opponent. She had long wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, and her whole body was proportioned evenly. Her breasts were plump but not too big, her waist was a little wider then the regular woman, and her legs were long, and toned, but not slightly over developed like Archer's.

"You're comparing me to her aren't you?" she asked him tilting her head to the side. Itachi's body stiffened slightly, without him realizing it. "Don't blame you, she is hard to keep out of your mind. Kevin has the same problem, he'd literally boil if he knew that you were with her." Itachi's eyes widened.

'Kevin! He's that bastard that came by when she was here. He was lucky that I was on a mission.' he thought to himself.

"And what would you have done Itachi-kun?" she asked, he looked at her in shock. "Would you have killed him, tortured his mind?"

'Why are you here?' he thought to himself, testing to see if she could read minds.

"Itachi-kun, I don't read minds. I read a certain type of energy wave. Which in my experience has been way more effective." she said leaning closer to him. "But I'll tell you why I'm here." She leaned back. "I am here to see if you are even the slightest bit worthy to be with Archer. Kevin was one of those fucks that doesn't even deserve to know of her. But he slipped by, and I keep on offering to exterminate that pest, but she doesn't want me to. She says that he'll get the hint at some point…or he will die from lack of body parts, which ever comes first. But then there's you. She maybe good at keeping a secret in anyway possible, but you Itachi-kun are not. You're lucky that no one around here can read the energy waves that you pump out."

'Get to the point.' Itachi demanded mentally.

"You are a lucky fuck. Not too many men actually get the chance to please a Sex Specialist." she said shrugging her shoulders. Itachi's eyes went wide.

'What did she say! A Sex Specialist? There's no such thing.' he mentally argued.

"Oh believe me Itachi-kun there is such a thing. I went through years of training to become one." she said reminiscing. She leaned in closer to him. "God the things she can do with just her tongue, uh, it drives you mad." She leaned back and stood up and began to walk quietly around the room. Itachi watched her, and realized that she was thinking about something that involved him, because every so often she would look at him. She sat back down. "How well do you know Archer?" she asked. The fabric across his mouth dropped down, enabling him to speak.

"I would say fairly well." he answered honestly. Her eyes narrowed, and she stared at him.

"Let me put that to the test. Three questions, get two right and I leave you alone, two wrong and I'll make sure that you don't get a chance to pleasure any woman for awhile. What's her favourite season?" she asked.

"Spring." he stated calmly. Her jaw clenched softly, and her eyes narrowed once again.

"Alright, that's enough of the easy questions. During intercourse where is the one place on her body; other then the obvious, that has such an effect when you touch that spot the right way, it pushes her into a completely higher level of pleasure." she asked leaning back on the chair. Itachi stared at her wide-eyed. He had no idea that just a touch could do that.

"Are you going to tell me the correct answer if I'm wrong?" he asked slyly.

"Only if you get the last question right." she replied standing up. Itachi nodded.

"I don't know that answer." he said somewhat disappointed in himself.

"Okay, last question. Who am I and why am I doing what I'm doing?" she asked him, almost one hundred percent confident that he wouldn't know the answer. Itachi was silent thinking about how he would answer.

"Your name is D; what it's short for I have no idea." he began with a sigh and she looked at him slightly surprised that he knew. "And you're doing what you're doing, because you are Archer's ex-lesbian lover. But not because you are jealous, you are doing this because you really do love her and you don't want to see me hurt her." She slowly sat back down in the chair across from him, he could tell that she was in shock from his answer. She glared at him, and then snapped her fingers loosening his binds. He managed to catch himself before he fell flat on his face. He looked at her and then sat down on his bed across from her.

"You certainly are a cocky bastard as well." she huffed gently.

"Runs in the family I guess." he replied softly, looking down at his wrists to see if there was any marks from the fabric. She looked over at him, his comment making her slightly curious.

"Really!" she asked. Itachi looked up at her, not having expected a comment. They looked at each other for a while, she smiled gently at him and looked away. "Well I better be going." she said standing up, walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. You owe me the answer to the second question, along with a few answers to my own questions." demanded Itachi firmly. She turned around to look at him.

"I owe you nothing, considering the fact that you get to continue your life with all your "accessories". I think that makes us even." she hissed at him.

"I'll trade you information for information." reasoned Itachi.

"I'm not Archer, I'm not that generous. Besides what information do you have that you think I want?" she asked sceptical. Itachi thought for a moment.

"I know her current location." offered Itachi.

"Oh really!" she replied sarcastically. "Because my best guess would be that large village south-east of here, I believe it's called Konoha." Itachi glared at her, she had known where she was the entire time. She watched as he clenched his fists in anger. "Oh Itachi-kun, right now there is nothing that you can tell me about Archer that I don't already know." she stated walking back over to the chair and sitting down. "But you seem to really want to know about her, tell you what I'll answer a few of your questions if you answer mine. If you refuse I walk out."

"What's the catch?" he asked curiously.

"No catch, or at least I don't think there's a catch. You go first." she directed.

"What's the answer to question two?" Itachi asked quickly. She got up off her chair and knelt down in front of him. She reached up and softly touched a small area just to the left of his navel.

"I assume that she told you that before she became an Earth Fighter that her internal energy waves were not completely aligned the way they were suppose to be. They are all now aligned but instead of coming together at the navel, hers come together just to the left of it." instructed D. She stood back up and walked back to the chair to sit down. Itachi softly touched the area with his own fingers, memorizing everything she told him. "What does she do when she falls asleep with you?"

"She rests her head on my right shoulder, and traces my tattoo." he replied.

"Really! Never thought she would be able to do that." she admitted.

"Do what?" asked Itachi.

"The tracing eases her mind, when she's still it means that she's thinking really hard about something, and that prevents her from sleeping." said D. Itachi nodded his head.

"How do I know if she actually enjoys being with me? What if it's just a game?" he asked.

"Huh, I was just about to ask you the same thing." she replied. "The best most accurate way to get your answer is to ask her yourself." She got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Itachi standing to his feet.

"Itachi-kun, I know you have millions of questions about lovely Archer." she began turning around to face him. "And I could answer probably close to all of them. But finding those answers out for yourself will be one interesting sensation after another. Believe me when I tell you this, Archer will definitely keep you interested."

"Maybe your right." he agreed walking over to the window. "Do you have any advice for me?" chuckled Itachi lightly. He turned around, only to see an empty room.

---

Archer cautiously walked past the borders of a small village. She had received a few tips from some of her other comrades that a young man, with red eyes had been wandering around the area. She had also heard a few rumours going around that he usually enjoyed the company of a woman most nights.

'I wouldn't blame him for being sexually frustrated. He is after all a horny male teenager. Okay so lets see what exactly am I looking for. I only met him once, and that was brief and two years ago. I'm guessing that his aura signature is similar to Itachi's, except with a hint of envy, a little regret, blended with anger; pretty much about everything, and a extreme amount of desire. Sounds like I'm baking a cookie.' she pondered.

She looked around, concentrating and honing in on his position. She quickly pinpointed his aura inside a dark pub. She walked towards the door, she passed the bouncer a couple of bills as she walked in. The large man just nodded to her and slid the money into his pocket. When she walked into the main room, she acquired the attention of everyone. The men looked her up and down inspecting her like a piece of meat. The women gave her death glares, jealous of all the attention she was receiving from the male population. She stepped to the bar with her head held high. She knew that even if she found one of them attractive they could not give her the satisfaction and pure pleasure that Itachi could. She sat down at the bar and signalled the bartender that she wanted a drink.

"What would a pretty lady like you want at a place like this?" asked the husky bartender.

"A shot of Jack Daniels, and to find someone interesting." replied Archer with a foxy smile.

"Oh ho! A girl that can hold her liquor. Haven't come across too many like you." chuckled the bartender, as he pulled out the shot glass and slapped it on the counter. He sloppily filled the glass with the golden looking liquid and passed it to her. She graciously took the glass.

"Bottoms up!" she smiled snapping back the liquid. It burned down her throat and a small cramp came from her stomach when the evil liquid poured into the organ. She tossed the glass back to him, inhaling sharply.

"Now that's how it's done!" he laughed as he dropped the glass in the sink behind him. "So now, I helped you with your first request, now tell me about the other." he suggested opening a bottle of beer for her.

"Ah yes the someone interesting. Well actually I'm here to find out if some of the rumours going around are true." she winked at him taking the beer.

"Rumours huh? We don't get too many in these parts, which narrows down the possible reasons of why you're here." commented the Bartender.

"I'm looking for a man, apparently. People say that he has blazing red eyes, eyes that can see through your soul." informed Archer.

"Oh! You'd be looking for a demon." stated the man.

"Isn't every man in some way." giggled Archer.

"That would be true." the Bartender laughed hard.

"But the demon I'm searching for is one of two. I'm looking for the younger one." she stated seriously.

"It's nice to see that you're at least going for the lesser of two evils. I heard of the older one his name is forbidden here. A heartless bastard that kills whoever he wants to whenever he wants to, and no one can stop him." whispered the Bartender.

Archer wanted to laugh as hard as she could. 'I guess all rumours are completely over exaggerated.' she thought to herself.

"But the younger one has a soft spot for the right female companionship." informed the Bartender.

"Really? Do you think I'm his type?" asked Archer.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't." replied the Bartender.

"And where would I have the best chance of meeting him?" she questioned.

"He's in the back." stated the large man, pointing to the door that read VIP.

Archer got up and placed a couple of bills on the counter. She walked over to the door and slipped in unnoticed. She was in a small hallway that led to a large room, that was dimly lit. She concealed her aura and walked silently towards the open room. She saw two people in the room and hid herself behind the wall. The one that had their back towards her had spikey black hair, and she knew that it was Sasuke. Across from him sat a young girl no older than seventeen. She seemed nervous, and trying hard to keep her composure even though she was under the gaze of a Uchiha. Archer could feel that Sasuke was getting a small high off of the girl, as she quivered.

"That will be all." said Sasuke his voice a little deeper than she remembered it.

'Oh the little Uchiha hit puberty.' she mentally giggled. He waved his hand dismissing the girl before him. The girl stumbled on her high heels trying to quickly gather all of her belongings. Archer felt another spike in his energy. 'That lowly bastard he's enjoying her turmoil, her fear.' Archer did not like that one bit, so she decided to put him in his place. She concentrated a little energy and softly moved her hand through her hair. Her long locks turned bright pink, reflecting Sakura's hair colour. Sasuke got up and went to the phone in the corner of the room.

"Send me in someone interesting this time." ordered Sasuke to the person at the other end.

"_**I already did she's in the room." **_said the Bartender she had been talking to earlier. Sasuke immediately hung up the phone and turned around. Archer was sitting on the couch he had been sitting on leaning back comfortably.

Sasuke immediately noticed the pink hair, and his heart ached slightly. He sat down across from her and glared at her.

"Loved the attitude back there, you completely shook that girl to her core. You must be very demanding for someone that has to be around sixteen." she commented looking over at him. He still glared at her. The pink started to fade from her hair as it turned back to its original colour. "Never thought I looked good in pink. I can't really pull it of, but Sakura does it beautifully."

"Shut up." ordered Sasuke still glaring at her.

"Oh give it a rest Little Uchiha. I'm not here to take you back or anything." explained Archer. He still continued to glare at her. "When it comes to glares your brother's are more deadly." This threw Sasuke over the edge. He lunged at her activating Chidori. Out of no where long, purple silk fabric wrapped around him and tied him down to the other couch.

"I remember you, you were at the hotel." shouted Sasuke as he struggled against his bonds. "How did you find me?"

"Your energy signature is full of so much hateful emotions that it was actually pretty easy to find you." she stated. "Look, like I said I'm not hear to take you back. Naruto found me and wanted me to get you away from Orochimaru. But since you aren't in Orochimaru's possession anymore I guess my job is done." She snapped her fingers and the fabric loosened its hold around him.

"They why are you here?" growled Sasuke.

"To see what type of man you are becoming." stated Archer. "A cold hearted prick, that feeds off the fear of the women around him." She stood up and headed for the door she had entered from. She stopped just before she reached the small hallway, and looked back at him. "Would you like me to tell Naruto something, or are you just going to keep glaring at me like you are?" she asked coldly.

"Tell that idiot, to stay out of my life. Having people like him around me will only make me weak." hissed Sasuke.

"Oh Little Uchiha, not having people like him around is what is making you weak." stated Archer. She then left making sure to slam the door behind her.

She made her way out of the pub and started walking towards the gate. A cool air danced across her skin, forcing her to rub her arms to counter the sudden chill. Once she was under the cover of a few trees she looked around. No one had followed her, she was hoping that Sasuke would at least come to the gate, but he didn't.

'Everything has become so cold.' she thought to herself as she continued to walk back to Konoha. She looked ahead of her, and then she looked over her shoulder. 'Too cold.' she mentally stated. She forced herself into a run, going up a large hill where she knew there was a cliff. When she saw the edge, she pushed herself harder. When she came to the hill's end she jumped off, diving down to the ground. Just as she reached one meter above the ground she summoned her wings and shot up high into the sky. She flew over the soft clouds the dark star lit sky behind her, as she looked down. She flew through a few clouds enjoying how the odd substance felt on her wings.

She knew that by flying it would cut her travelling time down to a quarter of the time that it took to reach the pub. She didn't really care, she wanted to be back in her new apartment, where she could have close to a decent sleep.

But when she got back to her apartment, she couldn't sleep. She curled up in a blanket and sat on her balcony just staring at the sleeping village. She could feel Naruto's aura, he was agitated, anxious, and sad. She knew that she could not bring Sasuke back. He was where he was because he wanted to be. He had to come back on his own.

"If I didn't know better, I would label you as being very disappointed." said Ashley jumping off of the roof onto Archer's balcony.

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just tired." corrected Archer.

"Then why don't you sleep?" countered Ashley.

"Because I can't." said Archer.

"Liar. I can understand you being a little upset about Sasuke, but I think the whole sleeping thing is stemming from something much more complex. You're just using Sasuke as a cover." said Ashley.

"You might be correct in that assumption." defended Archer, realizing that she had quoted Zetsu.

"That Uchiha is under your skin, and I know a few remedies to get him out but they all hurt like hell." said Ashley. Archer let out a groan in frustration.

"Why can't it be easier?" whined Archer.

"When are relationships ever easy?" asked Ashley. Archer groaned in frustration.

"How do you and Alex do it? I mean all that history. He's away for the longest time, and yet you don't doubt him. You trust him completely." questioned Archer. "And then when he is around it's like he never left your side. Do you think I'll find someone like that?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he's out there. Just don't rush anything, it took a long time for Alex and Me to get to where we are now, remember that." stated Ashley. Archer just pulled the blanket she was wrapped in over her head. "Now did you want to talk about that interesting design on your arm, or do you just want to wait a little longer?"

"I'm tired, I would like to try and sleep if it's alright with you." she answered pulling back the blanket a little.

"Of course, you know what you need." said Ashley standing up. She then looked at her student mischievously.

"What?" asked Archer with a slight smirk.

"Never thought anyone could tame a Uchiha. So congrats on that fact." winked Ashley. A light blush crept across Archer's cheeks, and her smile grew bigger. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Archer stood up and walked into her apartment. She turned around only to fall back on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, watching as the cream colour begin to go foggy as sleep took hold of her.

---

The two weeks seemed to fly by rapidly. Archer had talked to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi hanging around to see what information she had gathered. They're hearts lightened when she had disclosed the information that Sasuke was no longer with Orochimaru. She didn't tell them what Sasuke had told her. In her mind it would just push Naruto over the edge, and force him to leave the protected gates of Konoha in search of his lost comrade. She continued her training, working with Ashley the odd time to learn about her new power.

The village was quickly becoming accustomed to her. The jounins Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, seemed to take a special interest in her. She just didn't really know if they just wanted to get to know her, or they were trying to find out information about the Akatsuki. Amazingly during each conversation the cloaked figures would come up. The Hyuuga Clan on the other hand was very suspicious of her. She had been challenged a number of times by a few of them. She always tried to have the result be a draw, she knew that she had to be careful not to reveal too much, even if she could potentially trust them.

She walked the streets slowly making her way to her apartment. The sun was almost completely down, the ANBU members switching shifts. She was covered in dirt and sore. Gai had challenged her yet again, and she was proud of herself when she saw that two people had to help carry the half conscious man home. She admired his persistence, but it was starting to get on her nerves. She pulled herself up the flight of stairs and happily pushed her door open. She gently kicked it closed and locked it. The first place that she went was into the bathroom; turning on the shower and letting it warm up. Walking out of the bathroom, she started pulling off her shirt and letting it fall to the floor. As she walked to her closet she left a trail of dirty clothes. She opened the closet door, turned on the light and stepped in, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her.

He enjoyed watching the sight of her walking across the room. Itachi hadn't been waiting too long, he was even a little worried that he wouldn't get there at the time he had set for himself. Kisame was very persistent on tagging along with him. Luckily enough Deidara kept Kisame occupied, giving him a chance to sneak off. He had zipped by Konoha's defences easily, having spent the three days he was there finding their weakest point. Itachi pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. When he had gotten to her apartment he was surprised at how many traps she had set throughout the whole area. He snuck into the closet behind her, immediately noticing the big red box on the floor. He softly touched his finger tips to her hips, her skin growing goosebumps.

She could tell by the energy patterns that it was Itachi. He walked his fingers forward and across her stomach. He pulled her close to him, the feel of her form against him exciting him. He turned her around and kissed her tenderly. He immediately pulled away when his tongue tasted something metallic.

"Hm, blood." he confirmed, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah." she replied a little sheepishly. "Rough training session."

"With whom?" he asked, a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Gai, he keeps on challenging me to a fight." she responded.

"And you actually let him get a hit in?" questioned Itachi, narrowing his eyes. Archer just tilted her head and looked back at him. She couldn't believe how much his gaze looked like his brother's.

"Well I can't just beat him to a pulp Itachi." she defended, pushing herself out of his grasp and walking back into the main room.

"These people are making you weak." snapped Itachi. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him, anger evident in her eyes.

"Political standings Uchiha, I'm a guest here. So right now I have to play by their rules, if I get sick of it I can just leave. But don't you dare think for one second that my skills are diminishing." she hissed. She turned around and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

'Well that certainly didn't go as planned. And now she's mad at me. Nice going Itachi, you managed to piss off the one person you enjoy being with.' he mentally scolded himself. He walked over to the bathroom door and tried the handle. 'Locked.' He lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she answered bitterly.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"No." she stated bluntly.

"Please." he sighed quietly. All he heard in response was the shower curtain being pulled across the rail. 'Fine, if she wants to be a frigid bitch, let her.' he told himself. He walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. He sat back, bracing himself against the head rest, waiting for her to come out.

Roughly five minutes later the water was turned off. When she stepped out she walked back over to her closet, her hair wrapped in a towel, and her body wrapped in her oh-so-soft bathrobe. When she came out of the closet she tossed some clean clothes on the bed, then walked over to the kitchen.

"So you're just not going to talk to me anymore?" he asked irritated.

"You're free to leave whenever you want Uchiha." she stated walking back into the room and picking up her dirty clothes and tossing them in the hamper.

"Oh, so you're calling me Uchiha again. That knife cuts deep Archer." he said sarcastically. She turned and glared at him.

"That sarcasm of yours is hilarious Uchiha. You should be a comedian." she shot back with an evil grin. It was his turn to glare at her. She just looked back at him unamused. He was the first one to move. Itachi stood up and walked towards her. Archer didn't move from her position, she just watched him suspiciously as he came closer to her. He stopped when he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I didn't come all the way here just to argue with you." he whispered into her ear. He pulled back his left hand slightly so it hovered over the 'sweet' spot D had told him about. She could sense exactly what he intended to do. She pushed his left hand away from her.

"You say that you didn't come here to argue, yet you want to hurt me." she hissed crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi was taken back by her comment, he had no intention of hurting her. His arms dropped to his sides, not really sure where he could touch her. She turned around to face him, catching a small glimpse of worry in his eyes. "Who tipped you off, about that spot?" she asked having a good idea of who already.

"Your ex-girlfriend." he answered, realizing that the information D gave him was just to easy.

"She never actually explained what to do in order to get me to that higher level of pleasure did she?" asked Archer her mood softening.

"Just to direct a small amount of energy to that spot." he informed. Archer just shook her head, reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi wanted to wrap his arms around her, but was still worried that if he did something might happen.

"Oh Itachi, nothing's ever that simple." she giggled into his neck.

"So it's back to Itachi now." he smirked carfully bringing his arms up around her, pulling her closer to him. As always he enjoyed the feel of the soft bathrobe, and her body pressed against his. He didn't want to admit it but, when she did call him by his family name, that knife did cut pretty deep. "What would have happened if you didn't stop me?" he asked. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I would have had to cancel out the energy with my own, you would have probably thought that it just didn't work. But if you tried it on some other girl that wasn't able to do that you would have thrown her into a seizure." she explained.

"Oh! Then how do I perform it correctly?" he asked looking back at her seductively.

"I'm not sure you're ready to be taught that." she smiled. "Besides it's my turn to have a little fun." She looked up at him with a mischievous expression across her face. She raised herself up onto her tip toes and captured his mouth with hers.

Itachi was quick to respond as his tongue faught against hers for dominence. He cherished this, her ability to fight against him. He didn't know too many women that could do that and keep it up. He guided her towards the bed, both of them still fighting as they laid down together. She flipped their positions so she was on top. Her hair coming out of the damp towel, the fabric falling onto the floor. Itachi then flipped her back under him. He was the first one to break the kiss, anxiously forcing off his cloak. The black fabric pooling onto the floor. As he returned to kissing her, his skilled hands quickly untied her robe. Her back arching as his skilled hands came in contact with her naked body. She flipped him under her again, only to be flipped back under him.

'Well, going to have to do something about that.' she deliberated. She flipped him under her once more, but this time when Itachi went to flip back he found himself restrained by long, purple, silk fabric. He pulled away from their kiss to see what was holding him down. He looked back up at her a smirk on his face.

"Never thought you would be into the whole S&M thing." he chuckled lightly. She looked at him one of her eye brows raised.

"This isn't going to be an S&M session Itachi." she informed smiling down at him as she sat on his lap.

"Really?" he asked curiously. She nodded and laid down on top of him.

"You're too impatient, you wouldn't be able to follow my orders." she smiled reaching over and pushing a stray hair on his head aside. "I just have to break you in a little more before we try anything like that." Itachi stared at her wide-eyed. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"And how do you plan on breaking me in?" he asked softly against her lips. She pulled back and looked at him. She tilted her head to the side and studied him, thinking about the many possible ways she could.

"I guess the most effective way would be to introduce you to everything on a low level until you're comfortable enough with it to go to the next level." she replied thoughtfully.

"Alright, so what are you going to introduce me to first?" he asked getting very excited.

"Anxious are we?" she asked sliding her hand down his pants and massaging his balls.

"Absolutely not." he stated exhaling slowly. Archer didn't like the answer so she removed her hand from his scrotum only to wrap it around his thick shaft, firmly rubbing the head of his penis with her thumb. He let out a loud groan then inhaled sharply.

"What was that again?" she asked innocently. Itachi's eyes squeezed shut as she began to piston his member.

"Maybe a little anxious." he conceded, through a breathless gasp. She stopped her administrations on his body, and sat up.

"Good. Now I'm going to untie you and all I want you to do is take off the rest of the clothes you are wearing, and then sit back down. Any questions?" she instructed.

"Yeah, are you sure this is not an S&M session?" he asked quirking an eye brow.

"Mmm, maybe a little." she admitted giggling softly. She pulled herself off of him, and walked over to the wall that separated the main room from the bathroom; where he had hid earlier. She snapped her fingers and his bonds came loose.

Instictively he rubbed his wrists and looked for any possible bruising. He looked at his wrists and ankles, amazed that his skin showed no sign of irritation from the tight bonds that held him. He looked at her quizzically, wondering how it was possible. But before he decided to ask, it occurred to him that he was being tested. Even though it looked like she was just waiting, she was studying him. Completely ready for whatever could happen.

He wanted to just cross the small distance between them, kiss her and claim her as his once again. However there were a number of things stopping him from doing this. One of them being the fact that it technically was her turn to do what she wanted, and he didn't mind. She knew how to please him, he had just recently discovered that she's a professional. And she was his even if no one else knew about it.

A few of the other facts were that he did not want to disappoint her. He wanted to experience everything she offered him. If he didn't control his urges now, she would probably think that he was incapable of controlling other aspects of his being.

He stood up and started to walk towards her, pulling off his clothing tossing it to the side. He stopped right in front of her completely nude except for the necklace he always wore, and the elastic holding back his hair. Her eyes travelled slowly down his dreamy body, her fingers playing with the fuzz of the bathrobe. As her eyes came back up she focused on his left shoulder. Her eyes narrowed curiously; there on his shoulder flawing his perfect skin was a series of scars. She reached up and placed her hand over the pale marks.

Itachi felt her hand warm up, he remembered that warm feeling. She was healing him. He could feel her energy travelling through his skin, his shoulder joint feeling tingly as her healing energy circled inside his shoulder making sure everything else was where it was suppose to be. Even when she removed her hand, he could still feel a small amount of her energy lingering in his system.

"You're going to have to tell me about that later." she directed a hint of concern in her voice. Itachi nodded, rubbing his shoulder. He then turned around and walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

He watched as she approached him, everything about her seeming so warm and smooth. She sat next to him, positioning herself so she was half kneeling on the bed. Itachi had turned his body so they were both facing each other. She leaned in kissing him, pulling away soon after.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Itachi was feeling a little peculiar, he never had anyone treat him this way before.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned cautiously.

"Because, if you're sore or hurt in anyway depending on what and where it is, this could become more painful, then pleasurable." she informed with a smile.

"I'm fine, what do you need me to do?" he asked. She just smiled at him and pushed him back down on the bed, directing him to the best spot. Itachi was now lying down in the center on the bed, a fluffy pillow behind his head. Archer laid down on top of him.

"All I want you to do Uchiha Itachi, is relax and enjoy. You can ask questions later." she told him. "Oh and no Sharingan." He looked at her curiously, but just shrugged his shoulders and deactivated his eyes.

She smiled at him, then placed her ear to his chest listening to his breathing and his heart. He was still anxious wondering when something was going to happen. He could slowly feel the area around them becoming full with potent energy waves. It was a new type of energy that he hadn't sensed before. He also started to notice his senses becoming sharper, more intense. His eyes could see the cloud of energy that surrounded the two of them. He could smell her scent more intoxicating then it had ever been. He could hear as their two hearts beating in union, his skin sending millions of nerve messages to his brain, indicating when one speck of her body moved. She leaned up bringing her face close to his. She seemed to glow, her eyes half lidded.

"Tell me when you've had enough." she directed, her voice sounding harmonious. She leaned down and kissed him. The taste of her mouth was like blackberries and cream. His arms wrapped around her holding her against him.

Her perky nipples pressed against him, his body shuddered happily at the intense feeling. Her thigh brushed against his painfully throbbing penis. He let out a loud groan, the pleasureable feeling being maximized to it's full potential. He continued to kiss her, her lips and tongue like golden ambrosia. He massaged her breasts, the massive pleasure hitting her.

He needed to be inside of her, if they were going to keep going like this, he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He rolled her under him, quickly positioning himself. He tried to ease himself slowly into her. The intensity of her warmth, wetness, and how tight she was, made him pause for a minute, so he could get himself back under control, when he was completely inside her. He began to thrust slowly in and out of her, the sensations making him go crazy, like he was on a drug. She moaned under him, every single time he made the slightest movement. He began to move faster, his need to release himself growing drastically. Her moans had turned into loud screams. He hit his climax first, paralysing himself as he ejaculated. She came the second after she felt his climax.

He collapsed on top of her completely exhausted, desperately trying to support himself on his tired limbs so he wouldn't hurt her. As their hearts began to slow down and their breathing return to normal, the energy that had encircled them disapated, their soaring senses numbing back to normal. When Itachi found the strength to move he kissed her reverently. He moved down her body laying a kiss on ever part of her. She rolled him under her, to make him stop. She kissed him on his lips softly.

"You need to calm down." she whispered to him. Itachi nodded his breathing still a little raspy. They just laid there her on top of him. When he had calmed down he sat up and pulled back the covers of the bed. They both slid between the cool sheets, she rested her head on the right side of his chest and reached over her fingers beginning to trace his ANBU tattoo. They soon both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Copyright August 20, 2006 ****


	14. Earth Fighter Mission Hell On Earth

Earth Fighter Mission; Hell on Earth

Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own the ideas that come out of my head. Enjoy!

**** Warning I'm a pretty open person, so you should expect almost anything to pop up in my writing ****

Standard text - basic story

_Italic text - someone's dream_

'Standard text' - someone's thinking

****Extreme Warning, Could be a Disturbing Chapter to Some****

Itachi had left a few hours later, finding it very hard to concentrate as he made his way back to the Akatsuki hide out. He still was feeling small waves of pleasure even when he stepped into his room. He locked the door behind him and rested against it. Itachi took in a long breath and exhaled loudly, his mind spinning with the amazing night he and Archer had.

"Fuck, what a night." he whispered to himself as his eyes gently closed, tilting his head back as he softly slid himself down to the floor.

--

Archer stared at the ceiling in her apartment as she lay on her bed, thinking. Too many things circling through her mind, Uchiha Itachi being the subject of many. How he made her feel when they were together. His hands and fingertips on her skin, his velvety voice whispering to her.

'How does he do it? How does he make me feel so…so…' she pondered. "Ah! I can't even figure out what to call it." she scolded.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Archer sat up and looked over at the source of the noise that rested on her night stand beside her bed. Her phone flashed alerting her to the new text message she had recently received. She picked up the phone a weird feeling coming over her, but she just shrugged it off. She flipped open her phone, clicking a few buttons to bring up the message. It read:

**Come back to head quarters**

**Immediately! You have been **

**Assigned a mission, only you can**

**Accomplish. Sorry for cutting your break**

**Short we need you.**

**-Athena ****L**

"A mission only I can accomplish? What do they mean by that?" questioned Archer. She sighed loudly, flipping the covers back.

**AT THE EARTH FIGHTER HEADQUATERS**

"Excuse me!! Why can't someone else take this mission. This could potentially start a war between the other ninja countries. The Leaf doesn't need this right now." Archer passionately defended.

"I am sorry Archer, but the organization needs to know what Akatsuki is up to." replied one of her superiors.

"But," began Archer.

"Unless you can give me a reason why you partaking in this mission will destroy you or this organization, you have no standing, and will play your part in gathering the information that we need." cut off her superior. "Well?"

Archer's fists clenched "No Ma'am, nothing relevant." Her superior looked her up and down, and nodded dismissing her. Archer turned marching out of the office.

Once Archer got back into her apartment she slammed the door closed. She tossed the envelope filled with the information that she needed onto her bed. Archer glared at the evil, brown 8 ½ x 11 envelope that held many pieces of paper describing each Akatsuki member along with all the information her organization had on the group. She walked over and picked up the envelope her hand unwillingly shaking as she tried to reach for the flap to open it. Her hand managed to make it an inch away and it wouldn't go any farther. She through the envelope back onto the bed, went and changed into her training clothes. She jumped off of her balcony racing for the training grounds.

She beat her frustrations out on the wooden dummies, splinters covering the ground everywhere around her. Her hands bloody and swollen, every so often halting her outburst to remove some of the wood chips embedded into her skin. She let out a loud sigh of unsatisfied frustration, when she sensed a familiar Leaf ninja.

"Not in the mood to talk right now Kakashi." she curtly stated. The spiky-haired ninja stepped out cautiously.

"We don't have to talk, we can just spar instead." suggested Kakashi, walking slowly towards her.

"Wouldn't want to kill you, I'm more in the mood to destroy then anything." warned Archer slamming a fist into another wooden dummy. Kakashi watched as more kindling littered the ground.

"It would help my taijutsu." Kakashi plainly stated. Archer turned all her attention to him, her eyes borrowing into his soul. An evil smirk found its way onto her lips, Kakashi becoming slightly curious about the reason. Within a few seconds Kakashi found himself on the ground, one kunai on each side of his neck, the metal blades shaking from the force being held back that would surely leave his body without a head. He could feel her leaning on him, her knees pinning his arms, her arms crossed over his shoulders making his upper body useless.

"I'm only going to say this once, as much as I appreciate the offer. No. I don't want my hands stained with the blood of one of the Leaf's most valuable ninja." she sternly stated.

"I obviously need to train some more." Kakashi wearily suggested. Archer's grip started to relax, and she stood up, offering her hand when Kakashi had a chance to sit up. He took her hand and she helped him up.

"Thank you for the offer, maybe I will take you up on that some other time." Archer offered as she performed a small fire jutsu to clean up the wood chips. "I'll see you later." she said with a sluggish wave.

"Hey if you ever need to talk." mentioned Kakashi his statement bringing Archer to a soft stop.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." she replied not bothering to look at him. She then continued on her way back to her apartment where she needed to confront her soon to be future for whatever length of time the organization needed.

She managed to climb the stairs that led to her apartment, without too much fight from her body. But the second she reached for the door knob, her hand began to shake just slightly. She glared at her hand angered that her body would defy her in such a way. Her anger now taking back control of her body, forced herself to open the door and quickly step in closing the door softly. She looked towards the bed, and she hoped with all her might that the mission was just a joke and one of her friends took the envelope away or it was just mysteriously missing.

"Get a hold of yourself Archer, it might not even be that bad of a mission." she reasoned. Archer walked over to the bed, sat down and picked up the envelope, opening it. Like she would always do she laid out all the papers in order across the bed. She took a deep breath and began at the first paper. "Goddess help me." was all she could manage to say. She spent the rest of the day in silence, her mind spinning with her new mission. Her mission was to infiltrate the Akatsuki by becoming a member. Her way in included taking the identity of a young woman who was sadly, killed when she decided to pick a fight with a group that likes to believe they rival the Akatsuki. Her connection with the Akatsuki involved them keeping tabs on her to be a potential member. Best part is that the Akatsuki don't yet know she's dead. Archer's organization wants her to disguise herself as this woman and go through the Akatsuki training, and find out as much as she can, until she has given her organization enough information and then she would get out, hopefully without causing too much of a fuss.

Archer packed her travel pack, and once she was done with that she wrote two notes. One she place on the door for anyone that might come along, while the other was for Ashley which she left on the counter. Tomorrow she would leave and with a little luck be back in a month or so. After having a shower she sat back on her bed and looked over the profile of the woman once more. Black hair with blue streaks everywhere, 5'7, 19 years of age ,slim no real defining muscle, no tattoos or remarkable scars. For personality, to put it simply the "I know it all" attitude, not really a man pleaser, according to the roster she was still a virgin, and for bad traits: doesn't work well under superiors. Archer sighed heavily, laid down and closed her eyes, praying that she would get some type of sleep.

The next morning she took one last look of the Leaf village, before jumping down and heading to the gate. It was 5:45am, and she wanted to leave without being spotted by too many people. Once she was out of the gate and fairly far down the path; where she could only just see the tall gates of the Leaf village, she looked around to make sure no one was around her she then performed a transformation enchantment. This enchantment lasted for very extended periods of time. The longest she had ever used it was for 3 months. Hopefully she wouldn't need it for much longer than that. She performed some basic movements testing out her new form as if trying on a new jacket.

"Well the faster I start this the faster it's finished." she consoled herself. She dashed off heading towards the last place she was seen.

_**Five Hours Later…**_

"What a mess." said Archer looking over the charred ruins of what looked like an old place that was used to be a headquarters for some type of organization. She kicked up some soggy ashes with her boot. Her new voice still sent a weird feeling through her, sounding so young even though she herself wasn't much older. 'Guess that's what comes with experience.' she pondered. She looked around and continued walking, going nowhere in particular. If the Akatsuki wanted this girl so badly then they will be coming to look for her. So hunting them down would be pointless.

She continued on travelling putting the pieces she had together, and deduced that if the Akatsuki did not come looking for her in a couple of hours then she was going to have to do something to catch their attention. The day was coming to an end and it was starting to get a little irritating that nothing had happened yet.

As darkness took over the sky she decided to hit one of the shadier pubs located just out of the blue, in the depths of the forest she had been travelling through. She walked in and scanned the bar. Like she thought all the men would turn and look. She wasn't wearing anything too revealing, just a form fitting tank top, and black pants. Her breasts were no bigger than a B-cup, and her ass wasn't that big, so in sense the average woman. This girl's weapons of choice were two swords that were strapped to her back. They weren't very long, the blade itself along with the handle had to be equivalent to a metre.

She walked straight up to the bar not even bothering to look twice at any of the men that packed the place. She did notice however the small group in the back wearing black cloaks that had red clouds painted on them.

"What can I get you little lady?" evilly grinned the bartender looking her up and down like a piece of meat. Archer mentally twitched, if she was in her own body she would snatch his eyes out in a heart beat.

"Warm sake. And don't call me "little lady"." she growled. The Bartender's grin quickly was replaced by a stern, serious look.

"Listen princess." he began. "I can call you whatever I damn well please. Look around, ain't no other bitch in this bar. And I'm sure all the rest of the boys in here would love to have one of us hold you down while we each go around and do what we wants to yah. So if I were you I would shut my bitch trap." She stared at him, no emotion emitting off her face.

'Mental reminder when I'm done with this mission come back and kill this mother-fucking hick.' Archer locked into memory. But since she was suppose to be some one else, "What a lovely speech. I may be a princess but you are a bartender. FUCKING GET ME MY DRINK!" Everyone turned to see what the hell was making all the noise. She didn't take her eyes off the bartender, daring him to make a move. Most of the men started to move towards the bar, hoping for their chance to carve up her pretty little body. She still didn't alter her gaze. Everyone was on pins and needles waiting for someone to make the first move. She heard the door open, and even in her sleep she could identify who had just walked in the door.

Kisame and Itachi stepped further into the pub, both of them some what curious as to what was going on at the bar. Itachi headed straight for the table that still had the other Akatsuki members sitting there. Kisame on the other hand decided to push his way through to the bar to order his drink of choice.

"Some warm sake and make it snappy." ordered Kisame. As the bartender tore himself away from the girl's stare, Kisame looked her up and down, pleased at what he was seeing. She on the other hand didn't even give him a glance. The Bartender returned with the spout of sake and placed it on the bar counter. As Kisame went to reach for it she grabbed it instead and drank it like it was water. She slapped the spout back on the counter and put down some cash beside it.

"Was that so hard." she asked directing her comment to the bartender. She slid off her stool and started walking towards the door, squeezing her way through the group of men that decided not to move.

"You fucking bitch." angrily stated Kisame, the girl not bothering to turn around.

She continued on out the door and came to a stop just inside the tree line. 'I hate taking on younger forms, their body's not adjusted to high alcohol intake.' Archer mentally scolded as her stomach churned causing painful cramps. 'Well if that didn't get their attention then I get to end this mission early.' After a minute or two her stomach calmed down, and she continued to walk into the woods. She would have to camp out in the forest tonight, but she thought that it would probably be the better idea than sleeping in a hotel where there is only two actual exits.

_**Back at the Pub…**_

"Did you see that bitch drink my sake?" angrily whined Kisame. Itachi glared at him, his red eyes telling his partner not to get on his nerves.

"Regardless, the Leader wants her in the organization." reminded Itachi.

"Fuck that, don't we have enough sluts walking around that building." commented Kisame.

"No we need more fuck-able sluts walking around that building." added one of the younger Akatsuki members.

"Either way we need to go get her. Come on." Itachi ordered. The men finished their drinks and left the bar, following her tracks.

--

She continued walking through the haunting forest, the shadow of night on the branches feeling like they were reaching out to touch her. 'Some time soon I should set up camp.' she mentally noted. She continued walking for a little longer, until she found a place somewhat suitable to rest. Just out of natural instinct she searched for any energy signature that might be coming her way. Lone behold she discovered six interesting energy signatures quickly coming her way, two of the energy signatures being very familiar to her. When she was this young her natural instinct was to lead on the hunter, until she could twist it so that the hunter became the prey. 'This could be more fun than I thought.' she thought to herself. So she started out in a quick dash testing to make sure that they were after her. Sure enough once they sensed that she increased her speed, they increased theirs exponentially. She couldn't make it that easy for them, so she increased her speed a bit more, and dimmed down her chakra signature to almost nil. Of course she knew that Itachi would be able to detect her regardless, because of his Sharingan. 'At least this get up seems to be fooling even him.' she smirked. 'Okay enough cat and dog, time to get some work down and test this new body out.' She altered her direction by twisting, landed on a large branch and propelled herself towards the direction of the oncoming Akatsuki members, her swords drawn. Itachi's eyes widened in curiosity once he detected her change in direction.

"What is it?" asked Kisame noticing Itachi's small change in expression.

"She is either very stupid, or has a death wish." Itachi stated calmly. "She is coming towards us." The Akatsuki readied themselves with their weapons. "Here she comes." A female body in fighting stance shot out of the darkness. Kisame met her oncoming assault and blocked it with Samahada.

"You're mine bitch." hissed Kisame.

"You're not my type asshole." she snipped back. Both of them landed on the ground, and jumped back from one another. Two of the other Akatsuki members charging at her hardly giving her a chance to catch her breath. She fought them back managing to deliver a non-life threatening slice to the chest of one of them. Two more came at her trying to tackle her to the ground, but she managed to squirm out of their grasps. Once she was out she tossed a handful of needles at them anchoring them to the ground. Kisame came at her again, but this time her body didn't react as fast as she wanted to. 'The one thing I hate about this enchantment it limits my abilities to that of the individual that I disguise myself as. Fuck.' She received a harsh wound, chunks of flesh still attached to her right arm. "Fucking bastard." she hissed. Kisame chuckled evilly. She charged at him anger not directed to him, but to her situation. She dodged his attacks, but once she got close enough to him she tried to cut him, but he blocked it. Kisame then delivered a powerful back hand, sending her flying back a few meters. 'What a hit, I will feel that tomorrow.' She hauled herself back up from the ground, everything around her vibrating slightly. The taste of fresh blood snapping her back to reality.

"Itachi you didn't tell me that she was such a spit fire." commented Kisame licking her blood off his hand.

She glared at him, feeling the side of her face pulsating with pain. Pain that she hadn't felt in a long time. 'Damn body.' she cursed. She noticed them starting to circle around her, and she readied herself for the on coming assault.

"She's a pain in the ass, do we really need her?" asked one of the Akatsuki members. Her eyes just narrowed not daring to take her eyes off of Itachi and Kisame. In her new body the others she could hand easily, but those two in the state she was in she wouldn't be able to touch them, just piss them off beyond belief.

"You know who we are, don't you." spoke Itachi sternly, Kisame sporting a proud smile.

"Perhaps." she commented cautiously.

"We've been sent to recruit you to be the newest member of Akatsuki." explained Itachi. She smiled weakly.

"What an honour, to be recruited by Akatsuki." she stated acting like she was going to cry. "But that definitely deserves a FUCK YOU!" her expression quickly changing to a narrow glare. "If you're done then I'll be on my way." she said as she started to back away slowly.

"An invitation into the Akatsuki is not lightly dismissed." warned Itachi advancing slowly. She stopped, moving back into her fighting stance.

She mentally smirked, 'So this is the chill the average person experiences when up against the Akatsuki, let alone the demon Uchiha that slaughtered his family. Maybe I didn't give them enough credit…nah.' "I can't really see why your organization would want me. Rumour has it that you already have enough people at your disposal. Unless…you're not completing your tasks to the standard they would like." she smirked. All the men glared at her. 'Point for me, yes!'

"It would be a lot easier on everybody if we just killed her and be done with it." offered Kisame.

"Regardless the Leader wants her, we get her." reminded Itachi.

"So you guys are the Akatsuki's Golden Retrievers, here to fetch whatever they want." she snidely deducted.

"Although, teaching her some manners is definitely in order." added Itachi narrowing his red eyes at her. The air around her had quickly changed, to very dry making it hard to breathe. She had crossed the line, and she was going to pay.

They all came at her from various directions, weapons at the ready, wanting blood. She fended them off the best she could. The four nobodies she could handle on her own, even with the enchantment in effect. The problem came with the other two; Kisame and Itachi, they were too calculated, too fast, too much. The pain felt at first hard and sharp, then as they continued to strategically cut away at her small body, it felt like dull aches. Surprisingly a comfort in a sense, the only thing Archer could compare it to was the initial greeting of a very good friend you hadn't seen for a very long time. The rib crushing hug hitting you hard, only to be dulled by the bliss of having that person back in you're life.

'How sick.' she mentally scolded, holding desperately to consciousness. 'Too familiar, this pain. My body never was able to forget it I suppose. I remember this too well, using pain to prove to myself that I still am alive. It cradles me, the cool air wrapping around me, forcing my vessels to hold whatever life fluid I have left. My one true lover, you will always be there during my worst, and be there hiding in my closet at my best.' She falls, a dull thud echoes through her ears as she lands on the crisp grass. Her eyes just barely open, threatening to slam shut. She could just make out someone walking towards her. And being the person she naturally is she looked up to see who it was. Itachi stood over her watching blood drip down into her eye, turning her world a crimson colour.

Itachi was taken by surprise when he saw a smirk make its way onto her cracked, and bruised lips. And if he hadn't been so close he would have mistaken her last whisper as part of a light breeze.

"A true lover indeed." were the last words she spoke before darkness consumed her.

--

When she came to, she was lying on a stone floor welcoming the cold feeling on her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, where she was immediately greeted by bitter pain from the eye that had the blood drip into it.

"Uhh, fuck." she hissed, her eyes watering in response to the stinging. She continuously blinked her eyes, the dust and dry blood streaming down her cheek. Once her eyes were comfortable with opening completely, she began looking around, everything still looking pitch black. Out of frustration she let out a harsh sigh, her eyes pressed together tightly. When she opened her eyes again, everything was brightly defined. 'What the hell?' As she looked around at her surroundings it finally popped back into her aching head. 'Right, it takes roughly twenty-four hours for the enchantment to match special abilities, and techniques. The information that I was given said that she had the willed ability to see no matter how dark it is, along with being able to alter molecules in the air to then use at her will. This could be interesting.'

She had deduced after she had a chance to look around that they had thrown her into a cell. She figured that she was in the basement since there wasn't any windows. There was a light built into the cell but it was protected by caging, and the wires attached to the light led outside the cell. 'So they're the only ones that can turn on the light. That can really deteriorate the mind and soul, if a person is left here for an extended period of time.' Once she was finished looking around she closed her eyes once again. Still keeping her eyes activated she decided that trying to stand up and see how much damage had been done.

Using the stone wall as a brace she tried to pull herself up. Spasms shot through her muscles, forcing her to fall to her knees. "Fucking bastards." she cursed in a whisper. She tried once again, pulling herself up, this time not immediately falling back to the floor. "Well some progress." she told herself. She slowly took a step, each time she took a step, pings of pain shot down each of her legs as the blood freely started to flow back to her lower limbs. After about forty minutes of moving each extremity until the pain seemed to be an even dull everywhere.

'Now let's see if I can get out of here.' she suggested to herself. She walked to the door now and then feeling the sting of the freshly healed cuts she had received from Kisame and Itachi. 'I'm going to have to pay them back for that.' she mentally noted. Just as she reached for the doorknob it started to turn. 'SHIT!' She backed away a few meters, keeping her eyes on the door. Her eyes slowly deactivating as the light from the hallway gradually found its way into the room. She held her ground as the two figures stepped inside once the door was opened. 'Kisame and Itachi.' Itachi motioned for Kisame to turn on the light. The harsh fluorescent shine causing her head to throb all at once, the pain moving from the front to the back of her skull.

"You look like shit." loudly chuckled Kisame. Her eyes narrowed at him, and in return he did the same to her.

"Close the door." ordered Itachi, continuing to look at her. A weird feeling came over her, as he continued to study her. The best way she could describe it was squirmy.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she spat.

"Why would we want a picture of a weak, beaten girl?" he asked.

She naturally cringed, 'If only you knew, Uchiha.' "Please, god don't make me try to figure out your sicko, sexual preferences." she quickly snapped back, rolling her eyes.

"Have you had a chance to rethink our offer?" asked Itachi approaching her cautiously.

"Yeah, I don't think beating me to a near inch of my life and throwing me into a cell really helps your case." she huffed.

"Do you have any other options." sarcastically asked Kisame. Her gaze switched to his tall form, standing at the closed door.

"I should have taken the woman's offer." she whispered. Both of the men looked at her wide eyed.

"What woman?" Itachi asked quickly, very interested in an answer.

"Why do you care? They only accept the female gender apparently." she asked eagerly awaiting an answer.

"It doesn't matter." Itachi said, quickly brushed off her question. "We are not going to leave until you agree to join the organization."

"Well then the both of you are going to be waiting here for a while." she advised crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't get it." said Kisame. "If you don't join willingly then you will be forced."

"Forced?" she asked. "Why the hell do you want me to join so badly?"

"Is it a yes or no?" Itachi asked becoming very irritated.

"Getting angry are we?" she snidely asked. "How about a Hell No, you psychotic, self centred bastard. Let me go!" Itachi's eyes narrowed at her, Kisame looking back and forth between the two of them wondering what was going to happen next.

"Think it over. I'll ask you again tomorrow." he calmly stated turning around and walking towards the door. Kisame opened the door Itachi immediately stepping out. "She's yours for now. Don't kill her." he ordered to someone just out of her view. Once Itachi and Kisame were out of sight two men came rushing in and quickly grabbed her. They dragged her out of the cell and down the hall.

"Where the hell are you taking me." she shouted trying to remove herself from the two men's death grips around her wrists.

"To torture room six." informed a smaller statchered man. She looked up at him, the sight of him sucking all the oxygen from her lungs. She knew him, and seeing his face made her stomach twist. She knew him from a long time ago, but she couldn't remember from when.

They dragged her into the cold, damp, steel room. They tied her hands together with a scratchy synthetic rope. She knew that if she struggled against it to try and break free, she would do more damage to her wrists than loosening the rope. They did the same to her ankles making sure that she wouldn't be able to freely move any of her limbs. Once they were done tying her up, the two men lifted her up and secured a large meat hook through the rope that bound her hands. Everything was too tight, so much so that when she looked up at her hands, the purple colour that they were turning made her a little sick. The numbness and tingling quickly went from annoying to down right painful, especially when she tried to move her fingers to force blood back to them.

"I am the torture specialist for the Akatsuki." the smaller man introduced, as he came to stand in front of her. She looked down at him more incuriosity, her mind wheeling through all the people she had met in her entire life trying desparately to identify him. "I have been ordered not to kill you. Which saddens me to no end, but I can promise you that I will make up for it." he smiled.

He walked away from her and towards a wall that had many creative devices mounted on it. He slowly walked from one end of the wall to the other, giving each one dedicated attention until he found something that brought a large smile to his face. "This should do nicely." he said as he unclipped the device from the wall. By the way the air whistled around the tool, she could tell that it was something light, and easily manipulated by the user. "We can't completely break you on your first day, then I wouldn't be able to see you tomorrow." he chuckled. He rotated the device using his wrist. Again the low whistling was heard. She shut her eyes, and released a slow breath. She knew what that sound was.

'A whip.' she mentally composed. Her body surprising her, upon the realization her body seemed to relax just slightly. She heard the whistle once again as he spun the tool around faster. The whistle peeked just before he pulled it back for the first painful blow. The crack of the whip against the thin material covering her back deafened her. The thin material of her shirt splitting open, the leather scratching the top layer of her skin. Her nerve endings buzzing with electricity sending messages of pain straight through her body. She almost missed the whistle as he wound up for the second, sharp attack. This time the leather of the whip making full contact with the skin of her back. Her skin splitting open under the thin, scrupulous tool. The long slash immediately filling with her warm life liquid. With each blow, her back pulsated with pain. The blood would pool towards the surface, eventually draining out, to slowly trek its way down her back till it hit the waistband of her pants. The red liquid would travel along the waistband, until it would seep through the fabric, to eventually run down her legs and drip on the floor. The pain encompassed her, and for two hours he continued to assault her. Her lips bleeding from biting down on them, to muffle her whimpers of pain. 'Don't give him the satisfation, don't give him the satisfation.' she kept repeating to herself. Once he tired himself out he tossed the now sopping whip off to the side. He walked around so he could see her face. She met his gaze head on, enjoying the puzzled expression on his face.

"Huh? No tears, no fear, no misery." he verbally deducted, firmly grasping her chin, and forcefully moving her face side to side. "You remind me of someone I had the honour of torturing years ago. She had the same look, except hers was full of hate." She continued to stare at him, in the back of her mind still trying to figure out where she knew him from. "Why the silent treatment, most women would be begging me to stop, and let them go." he asked her. He waited for her to answer in some way, but no words came from her mouth. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He pulled back and delivered a hard punch to her abdomen, forcing all her air out of her lungs. Her stomach becoming rigid. She coughed lightly trying to force the needed oxygen back into her body. Just as she managed to catch her breath, he hit her again with an upper jab on the right side of her abdomen. Her body heaving as if to vomit, but she managed to hold it back. He hit her again, and again, the color of her core turning different shades of purple and blue. He mixed it up by throwing in a hard kick to her chest now and then. During those hits she would let the slightest gasp escape her. By the end of his beating session she could feel her ribs crunching ever so slightly.

"Sir, they are back, to see her." informed one of the henchmen that brought her in earlier.

"Tell them that I'm not finished with her yet." he ordered. The henchman left the room, and she could hear the muffled discussion going on in the hall. He delivered another powerful punch to her core, causing internal blood to jump up her throat. Just as she caught her breath, and he prepped himself to deliver another hit, Itachi and Kisame came bursting in through the door. The specialist's henchmen following right behind them. "I'm not finished with her yet." he stated forcefully. Itachi came to a stop in front of him, and looked her up and down. She held his gaze for a second, her stomach twisted and turned causing her to cringe. If she didn't try to diminish the taste of blood filling her mouth, her body was going to burn the taste out with the hydrochloric acid anxiously waiting in her stomach. She leaned off to the side as far as she could and split out the mix of blood and saliva.

"Charming." snidely remarked Kisame, walking around her assessing the damage to her body.

"Fuck you." she huskly snapped back.

"You see she still has some fight in her." the specialist tried to reason.

"Yeah and the Leader wants to keep some of that in her so she's not completely useless to us." Itachi stated. The Specialist glared at him.

"Fine, bring her back to her cell." the specialist sighed waving over his henchmen. She cringed as they lifted her off the hook, and dragged her out into the hall. The dry wounds on her back reopening and leaving a bloody smear on the floor. Itachi and Kisame following behind them. Once they reached her cell, they opened the door grabbed her and through her in. Her body landing ungracefully onto the hard cement floor. Kisame and Itachi came into the cell with her closing the door behind them. She shimmied to the closest wall and used it to pull herself upright, and onto her knees.

"Well have you had enough yet?" asked Kisame looking her up and down.

"If this is your way of offering to take me out of here, you're going to have to do better than that." she advised, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, or no?" redirected Itachi. She tilted her head in his direction.

"Why?" she asked.

"Unless you want to stay here and be tortured, which can be arranged." commented Kisame with an evil grin.

"Well what's the longest anyone has ever stayed here?" she asked, her question surprising both of them.

"Four days." Itachi answered boldly. She thought for the moment, then looked back up at Itachi.

"I'll make you a deal, if I can last five days here in this…facility, I'll come with you to your organization, but only as a temp. Who knows I might not be the one you need, that there might be someone else more suited, or I might be able to warm up to the idea. What do you say." she offered a small hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of lips.

"Fuck she's more twisted than the rest of us." chuckled Kisame looking over at Itachi, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Agreed." Itachi spoken evenly. He immediately turned and headed for the door, followed by Kisame. The door loudly creaked open, the two men walked out of the room, the heavy metal door quickly being slammed behind them. She sat there as the small, lonely light was turned off from the outside.

'Well this is definitely going to be a long week. Well one day down four days to go.' she mentally consoled herself. 'Try to get some rest, that little bastard of a specialist isn't going to make this easy.' Her eyes slowly began to close, flashes of day coming back to haunt her.

**Day Two…**

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the screech of her cell door. The two henchmen came rushing in and grabbed her, dragging her out into the hallway, the bright light stinging her eyes. She tried to fight against their hold, her seized muscles defying her. They brought her to a different room this time, smaller and there were no weapons mounted on any of the walls. She was dropped in the center of the room, and she let out a small groan. When they returned to her rigid form, they laid down what looked to be a body bag next to her. They opened it and then quickly grabbed her, stuffing her into the leather container, then lacing up the openning. She then felt herself suspended as the two henchmen hauled her up and hung the bag from somewhere in the room. Her hands and feet still bound together, the sturdy fabric forcing her body to stay up right, in a standing position.

'Thank God I'm not Closter phobic.' she mentally directed. Once the two henchmen had left, closing the door behind them, she could hear the harsh breathing of, who she assumed to be her tormenter. She heard the clicking of their shoes on the floor as they approached her. Her vision went blurry when something hard made contact with her head. Followed by forceful blows being delivered all along her body. There would be a short pause, and even though she hoped that it was all over, she mentally cursed herself knowing that she wasn't that lucky. Her body was its worst enemy, her muscles tightening even more, on guard waiting for the next series of strikes. She could feel the bruises forming all over her body, some less tissued areas swelling up and pulsating with heat. She could taste her blood pooling in her mouth. Her mind starting to go numb, small black dots starting to over run her vision. A funny feeling encompassed her body, one that she wasn't use to. Her body started to go limp, beyond her control. Her eyes wide as each of her joints wobbled and started to give out from under her. 'No, come on just hold it together. You been through worse than this, pull yourself back.' She felt her exhausted body flinch painfully. 'Fuck, maybe that enchantment is working too well. My body could handle this, but hers would not have been able too. Shit!' She tried again, every muscle in her body ceasing up. She became lightheaded, her sight being over run with the image of small stars.

She was suddenly jolted awake when the feeling of weightlessness hit her, followed by the harsh needles of the ice water that now surrounded her. Once her body decided to catch up with her mind, she swam to the surface. When she resurfaced along with her loud gasp for air, she let out a painful scream.

"Did you actually think, if you passed out we would just let you stay that way." began the specialist. "Oh no dear, I want you awake for every second." She glared at him as she tred the freezing water. "Get her out of there." Demanded the specialist. The henchmen hauled her out of the water. "Bring her back to room six." ordered the specialist. They dragged her off, tied up her hands and ankles, finally hanging her up, facing the same wall she did before. She heard the anxious footsteps of the specialist coming into the room, stopping in front of the wall to pick a new tool. Once he chose his instrument he moved in front of her a mischievous smile displayed on his face. She looked up to meet his eyes, then she noticed the selected tool that he held.

'Fantastic, a knife.' she mentally sighed.

The specialist reached up and lightly dragged the sharp blade from her wrist to her elbow. Her eyes shut tight, instinctively holding her breath. He knew what he was doing, he didn't cut her deep enough where he could cut arteries or tendons; but still when her skin split open her blood filled the space quickly pooling over the edge of her skin. Gravity lugging the thick, red liquid down her arm, till it connected with her body where the blood managed to excavated its way to her toes, to drop off and hit the floor. The specialist continued, thin precise cuts being placed all over her body. Every new cut painfully stinging as the cool air slowly dried out the cuts. After what seemed like ages, she began to feel woozy. The smell of her blood filling the room, feeling as if the breathable air was being pushed out of the room and being replaced by stale smelling blood. Her stomach and body twisted internally, warning her that if this kept up whatever was left in her stomach would end up on the floor. The room started to shake and she crushed her eyelids together trying desperately to hold some type of control over her body. When she opened her eyes again the room was still for a couple of seconds only to start shaking again, her head throbbing forcing her eyes to water. Her stomach continued to flip, her body starting to heave. The specialist saw this and quickly stepped off to the side. A few more throbs of her head and a couple of heaves from her body was all she needed to plaster the wall in front of her with the lining of her stomach. Her body now exhausted, as the loose tears from her eyes released onto her skin to mix with the sweat that glistened all over her body. She heard the specialist chuckle and then say something that her mind at that moment could quite comprehend. Everything from that moment on seemed to move in slow motion, as if in a dream. The henchmen came and hauled her to a room where she was hosed down from head to toe with cold water. She was then carried to her cell, and dropped in the center of the room, the large door being slammed shut once the henchmen had left. She passed out almost instantly when the light was turned off.

**Day Three…**

When she woke up, a painful shiver wracked her body. She crawled over to the nearest wall and pulled herself up so she was sitting. Everything seemed to be a little bit brighter, and then she noticed that the light was on.

'Why the hell is the light on?' she mentally inquired as she looked around the room. There sitting in front of the door was a small bowl of some unknown substance, and beside it was an old looking spoon. 'Fuck it food's food.' she argued as she crawled over to it. She picked it up and went back to the far wall. Once she was there she tried to make herself comfortable and then looked down at the substance in the bowl. 'Bread, milk, and sugar. Been awhile since I last had this.' she managed to smirk. She placed a spoonful of the mixture in her mouth, and she swallowed it back. The bread was soggy, and the milk was close to spoiling, but other than that she could live with it. She surprised herself by how quickly she finished it, placing the bowl and spoon back in front of the door. Waiting was all she could do now, her tired mind replaying what she remembered from the days before.

She had been sitting in her cell for over half the day, her body only allowing her power naps no longer than thirty minutes. She woke up every time someone walked by, prepared to be grabbed and pulled to whatever room they were going to torture her in next.

Around two forty-five in the afternoon, a shadow loomed over the entrance to her cell. She heard different voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The door opened slowly and someone stepped just inside the room. They looked at her then reached down and picked up the bowl and spoon. They then looked at her again and left. There was more talking outside, and naturally she was becoming curious. The door opened again and in stepped Kisame. He closed the door right behind him.

'Where the hell is Itachi?' she mentally questioned this odd feeling of panic starting to boil through her body. Kisame turned around from closing the door, and he stared at her. His eyes devouring her. Instinctively, she cautiously got to her feet, using the wall for support. She knew that look all too well, and even after all that time it still sent a quiver of fear through her.

"Where's your partner in crime?" she asked calmly, looking at him. He continued to stare at her, not saying a word. A toothy grin appearing on his face.

"He had something he needed to do." he smirked as he began to unbutton his cloak. The panic feeling washing over her again.

"So are you here to see if I've had enough?" she questioned forcing a smirk.

"Hell you said you wanted to stay here for six days, then you can stay here for six days. They should break you here pretty soon anyway." Kisame commented leaning Samahada up against the wall hanging his cloak on top of it.

"So then why are you here?" she asked leaning up against a wall to support herself. Kisame looked her up and down greedily. Even through her new eyes she could see the terrible need to quench a forbidden habit. She swallowed a little harder then she wanted, giving Kisame a small hint of her anxiety. This sent an extravagant thrill through Kisame's body.

'This is going to be sweet, and easy.' thought Kisame. 'It's like Christmas. It has been too long, I should have fucking destroyed one of those Earth Fighter women, but she is going to have to do.' Kisame advanced quickly lunging at her. She managed to push herself out of his way to catch herself on the other wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, as he turned around to face her again. His eyes told her everything, he was determined to get what he wanted from her, willingly or by force. She think he preferred the later of the two.

"Who knows you might enjoy it." he said rushing at her again. "The more you fight, the more damage I will do to that body of yours." He lunged at her again, but this time her muscles weren't able to propel her as far as she needed, Kisame snatching her wrist. He picked her up and threw her against the far wall. Her body hit hard against the stone, only to ungracefully slide down to the floor. She tried to pull herself up with a loud groan. She barely had a chance to refocus before Kisame fastened a death grip around her neck. He pushed her hard against the wall of her cell, her hands trying desparately to pry his hand loose so she could have oxygen return to her body. A satisfied grin appeared on his face, and he leaned in closer to make sure he didn't miss a thing. Her eyes were beginning to water slightly, and as he leaned in their eyes locked, his evil expression filling her with rage. With a quick movement of her leg, she kicked him between his legs. He groaned loudly in pain, and his knees buckled slightly, but his grip still held firm. She grabbed hold of his arm that anchored her to the wall, and used it to help pull herself up so her knee came up and hit him square in the face. He released her, his hands cupping over his face trying in some way to hold in the blood draining from his now broken nose. She quickly crawled away from him, her body only allowing small gasps of air to make its way into her body.

'I hate this, that fucking bastard!' she mentally screamed as a single tear slid down her cheek. 'No. Get yourself together. You may be in a different body, you maybe in a situation you never thought you would be in again. Hold out, do everything you can.' Kisame climbed back up to his feet, and he growled at her infuriated.

"Fucking Bitch!" he bellowed as he spat out the blood that remained in his mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she watched to see what he would try next. He charged at her, the evasive move she performed quickly being halted when Kisame managed to grab one of her ankles. She turned and kicked him continuously in the face, with her other foot. He finally was able to grab her other leg and climbed up her body anchoring her legs under his massive form. As he climbed up her body, the feeling of panic and hatred filled her.

'Get off me you bastard!' she mentally yelled. Her hand clenched into a fist and with her other hand supporting herself up she delivered a hard punch to his face. She kept on hitting him with all the strength she could muster. His large body not moving an inch, she was just successfully making him even angrier. She fought him off as long as she could while he was trying to grab her wrists. He managed to secure her wrist at her side and he pulled himself up her body. She struggled under him, his massive form making it hard to breathe. She tried to move her legs get something available to hit him with. Her body twitched when she felt his hardend member rub against the inner side of her leg. He towered over her, his sharp, pointed teeth showing through his snear.

"Time to teach you a lesson in listening to your superiors whore." hissed Kisame through bloody lips.

"You, my fucking supervisor? Well this is awkward." she commented uneasily. Kisame's expression changed to look at her with a hint of surprise.

"And why would that be?" he asked trying to pin her hands under one of his.

"Because I would never fuck the boss." she directed seriously, her voice becoming low with hate and anger. His evil snear returned to his face, and before she had a chance to react he bite into her shoulder. She could feel his multiple layers of teeth sinking in deep into her flesh. She inhaled sharply, and she could feel his teeth scraping against her collar bone. She managed to get her knees to move. She slid them up under part of his chest and pushed his core off of her. With all the power she could muster she propelled him off of her. Her body being twisted from the grip his teeth had on her shoulder, her bloody flesh tearing easily under his sharp teeth. She lifted her upper body, looking in his direction. Kisame began to pull himself up to his feet. 'That bastard is just going to keep on coming!' she angrily thought. 'That fucking man is going to keep getting up, keep pounding on me until I give in or I'm dead. THAT…FUCKING…RAPIST!' she mentally screamed, rage filling her. She hauled herself up onto her feet.

This time when he lunged at her she didn't move until the last second, Kisame's momentum throwing him hard into the wall. She quickly moved over to the wall that had his sword leaning up against it. He managed to bring himself back to his feet again, running over to attack. She grabbed his cloak and when she side stepped, she also wrapped his cloak around his head pulling it tight. She pushed him against the cell wall and kneed him continuously in the abdomen. She then pushed him head first into the next wall. A loud groan came from Kisame as he hudled into a ball on the floor. She ran over and then began to kick him while he lay there.

'Don't let him up. Keep him down.' she mantally instructed. He reached up and grabbed her foot. He pulled himself out from under his cloak, picked her up and threw her to the other side of the room. Her body hit the wall hard, little chips from the impact falling onto the floor. He quickly walked over to her and picked her up by her neck. He slammed her against the wall a few times, each time her vision being replaced by a bright light. He held her there staring at her and she slowly met his stare. The evil want in his eyes was still there except it was taking a back seat to his desire to kill her.

Her body couldn't move, her hands and feet making the slightest twitch when she tried to use them. Kisame started to put the pieces together when she didn't do anything to get out of his hold. His evil snear came back to grace his swollen, bloody lips. He then slammed her down to the floor, and ripped apart her shirt exposing her chest. He then pulled down her pants, leaving only the thin fabric of her panties the last defense between this rapist and his sick goal. He began to undo his pants the black fabric falling around his ankles. Kisame pulled out his member through the slit in his boxers. Once he was comfortable he reached for the lining of her panties. She attempted again to move, her mind screaming at her body to move, but it defied her to the end. Her breathing quickening, not out of fear, but of fury. Kisame lined himself up to plung into her unwelcoming entrance. She glared at him and crushed her eyes shut mentally cursing herself.

Suddenly Kisame's suffocating presence was swiftly taken away from her, her eyes instinctly opening immediately. She tried to move, and she was happily greeted with movement from her hands and feet. Slowly her ability of motion came back. She pulled herself upright and against the wall, looking over her arms and moving her legs in small ways to make sure everything still worked.

'Guess it was a nerve or something was hit in my head, which caused temporary paralysis.' she thought, as she looked around. 'Where the hell did he go.' All his things were gone. She looked to the door, seeing different shadows moving under it and hushed voices from the other side. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Itachi, the aura around him suggesting that he didn't want anyone around him. She already had reached her limit physically, and in the state she was in playing mind games with a Uchiha would not improve her situation. As he approached her, she quickly backed up against the wall, trying to stay way. If he wanted to rape or beat her, she wouldn't be able to stop it.

He came to a stop a foot in front of her, looking down at her battered form. All she could do was look up at him with a glare. His eyes narrowed in response, annoyance and rage filled his eyes. His hands clenched into fists, and he released them with a loud sigh.

"He was ordered not to touch you." Itachi simply informed his voice not giving a hint of his rage at Kisame's actions.

"Well I see he listens well." she responded in a raspy voice, looking over herself. She crossed her arms over her chest, and crossed her legs in front of her. She felt very uncomfortable under his gaze, even if it wasn't for the same reasons as Kisame.

"The nurse here has been ordered to get you something to replace your clothes." Itachi notified noticing her actions. She removed her gaze from his.

"Thank you." she said quietly, returning her eyes to meet his. He nodded. After a few minutes passed without either of them saying a word he let out a light sigh and knelt down beside her.

"I'll heal that for you." he instructed looking at her bloody shoulder, as he positioned his hands over the wound. He was a shocked when her other hand came up and gently grabbed his and pushed them away.

"Don't bother." she directed "I'm here to be tortured right, so any bruises, cuts, breaks, comes with the territory right. However that being said, I obviously can put up with a lot of shit. Your partner crossed a line, and I'm sure you understand that I will make sure he doesn't do it again." Itachi looked at her, an odd feeling coming over him.

"You have your right." Itachi said. "We will be back tomorrow unless you changed your mind." Itachi mentioned turning around and walking to the door.

"Tomorrow then." she smirked. Itachi opened the door and walked out.

**Day Four…**

'This is starting to become a little too repetitive.' she huffed as she bit back a painful moan. They had placed a sack over her head and tied her to a hard wooden chair that was bolted to the floor. Till late afternoon they had beaten her and strategically stabbed her with sharp, delicate, precise tools. Hitting small areas that would cause the most pain. She could feel her muscle squeeze around the instrument once it penetrated her skin. Another groan of pain whistled past her lips. She suddenly heard the door swing open till it hit the interior wall, followed by two sets of footsteps. They walked up one person on each side of her. Everything became silent around her, the next thing she knew she felt the sack being yanked off of her, some of her hair being ripped out along with it. She blinked several times adjusting her eyes to the sudden brightness. Once she was able to focus she looked to her left and there stood Itachi, and when she looked to her right, there stood Kisame looking down at her with a large grin admiring the damage to her right shoulder. She glared at him, and his grin grew larger. He raised his hand and placed it on her injured shoulder, making sure to dig his fingers into her still juicy flesh. She clenched her teeth and let out a huff of pain. Itachi's eyes glanced warningly in Kisame's direction, Kisame slowly removing his hand from her. She did the best she could to look at her now seeping wound.

"And I thought I was healing nicely." she commented snidely. The specialist immediately delivered a hard kick to her face, her mouth instantly filling with blood.

"Take the bitch to her cell." ordered the specialist, the henchmen quickly untying her. Just before they dragged her off she spat in his face, a spiteful grin gracing her bruised face, as they hauled her off to her cell.

She sat in her cell for a while as she palpated her face and new wounds making sure nothing major had been done. She unconsciously began to rub her sore temples, surprisingly getting relief from the small technique. Her head snapped to the door when she heard Kisame's voice.

"Why won't you let me come in with you?" asked Kisame almost sounding like a whine. "I think she's warming up to me."

"You will stay out here." Itachi ordered, he then opened the door to her cell and stepped in closing it immediately behind him.

"Retraining him to take orders?" she managed to chuckle, as Itachi walked over to her.

"Change of heart yet?" Itachi questioned.

"What no small talk? It's kind of nice having someone intelligent to talk to." she countered as she looked at him. He watched her as she met his gaze, her eyes not wavering from his. For a small moment something emotionally tugged at him, but he just brushed it off. "No, I have a day left. Would be stupid for me to go back on my word now." she smirked.

"I'll be here tomorrow to give you instructions for the treck back to the Akatsuki headquaters." he instructed, walking towards the door. He opened it and walked out closing the door behind him.

**Day Five…**

She hadn't been able to get too much sleep the smell of her infected shoulder wound keeping her up. They had grabbed her at what she thought to be very early morning and tossed her in the ice cold water once again. On some level she welcomed it, the chilling water bringing a cooling relief to the burning infection now pulsating through her shoulder tissue. They pulled her out a few minutes later to only throw her back into her cell. Every hour on the hour the henchmen came back and dragged her to her next torture session, or they pounded her into the ground right there in her cell. The day dragged on, some hours moving faster than others. Her secret desire; even to herself being to see Itachi.

This time when Itachi came in he was followed by Kisame. She watched him carefully, keeping an eye on him the entire time. She looked the worse she had since the torture week began. Bruises marring her pale skin, fresh cuts more prominent then they had ever been. It looked like they were trying to tear her apart, little bit by little bit.

"We are not going to be the ones escorting you back to the base." Itachi began. "Two other members will be taking charge of you."

"And who will they be?" she asked evenly.

"Sasori and Deidara." Itachi answered plainly, she nodded. "You will follow their orders."

"If they're reasonable." she replied her eyes narrowing at Kisame. Kisame glared at her in return.

"You will be leaving tomorrow in the early evening, your belongings being returned to you." Itachi stated. "Any questions?"

"Do I get a shower before I leave?" she asked seriously, Kisame let out a snort.

"You'll get one when you reach the base." Itachi stated. The two of them waited for any other questions she might have had, but she said nothing. Itachi started for the door, Kisame holding back a bit.

"Can't wait till I have another chance at you." Kisame grinned looking her up and down, his statement bringing Itachi to a hault. She looked up at him, a look of hatred filling her eyes.

"Next time you won't get off so easily." she stated strongly. Kisame chuckled and headed for the door the two Akatsuki members leaving together.

'I'm in.' she mentally stated resting her head back against the wall sleep taking her.

**Day Six…**

She awoke gasping, her shoulder throbbing with burning pain. She tried to look at it, and could see the dead cells outnumbering the healthy ones. She looked at her left hand and back at her shoulder. She started pressing in and around the tender flesh trying to find any areas that hurt more due to something embedded in the tissue. Just off to the bottom edge of the wound she felt something strangely hard. She dug around it with her nails trying to figure out the outline of the piece. She concluded that it was something not naturally part of her body and dug deeper, trying to get a solid grip on it to pull it out. She could smell the grotesque pus seeping out of the wound and into the air.

'Well found the cause.' she deducted. After a while of digging around she managed to pull out the offending object, and held it up in front of her. A smirk crossed her lips and she let out a small laugh, it was one of Kisame's teeth. "Bastard." she whispered. She slid the tooth in her pocket and leaned back up against the wall. Her shoulder now hurt like hell, but it was a result of her digging. The pressure tenderness was now even throughout her whole wound. And since the pus now could seep out everything could start healing the way it should. Her eyes became heavy, her eyelids closing softly.

"Wake-up. Your escorts are here." instructed one of the henchman kicking her foot. Her eyes opened slowly and took their time focusing. She pulled herself up too her feet, everything around her seeming to be moving rather slowly. The henchman tossed her a plain, black cloak along with her travelling pack. She pulled everything on, being just a little cautious when placing the strap of her pack on her right shoulder. "Follow me." directed the henchman, as he started walking out of the cell. She followed only half-mindedly paying attention to what was around her. She followed the henchman to a door that led outside, and she lazily stepped out onto the fresh green grass, the pure color of everything assaulting her eyes. She quickly spotted two Akatsuki members waiting just a few metres from her.

"Itachi didn't tell us that you looked this bad, let alone smelled this bad, yeah" commented Deidara trying to waft the smell away from him.

"I asked for a shower, they told me I could wait." she informed uncaringly.

"Lets get moving we are already behind schedule." hissed Sasori turning and beginning to move.

"But make sure to walk behind us, I don't want to be smelling you the whole trip, yeah." instructed Deidara.

"I don't know where I'm going so I'll have to let you lead anyway." she mentioned, walking slowly behind them.

"Keep the attitude to a minimum, I don't want to hear another word from you." demanded Sasori, she nodded.

They had walk for what seemed like forever, gradually her senses becoming numb. She had gotten use to the pain, but as she continued to follow silently she started to notice her loss of taste, her feet and hands feeling numb, her own smell becoming absent to her. The sound of the shuffling of her feet on the ground becoming an echo at the far end of a long tunnel, and finally her vision loosing all defining detail, she wasn't sure how long she had continued walking in this state, waiting for herself to hit a tree and snap back to reality, but it never came. The last thought she managed to process being…

'Fucking, infection.'

Copyright October 31, 2008


End file.
